A Fire's Touch
by S.J. Hatecraft
Summary: The Clans are crueler, the seasons harsher, and death is all too prevalent, but Rusty is just as determined as ever to join the Clans! Coupled with a startling revelation about himself and a dark prophecy that hangs over the Clans can he push on and become the cat that we all knew? A darkAU! Retelling the series that we knew with a more realistic(unrealistic) outlook at things.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is an idea that I've had for years. I've always been fond of Warriors as it was the first thing that I truly fell in love with, but never truly tried to write a full on story for. That changed about three weeks ago when I came across the series again and got hit hard with nostalgia.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The tiny ginger kit didn't know where he was. He had just fallen asleep next to his kin, and awoken here. Tree's rose around him, confusing and wonderful scents assaulted his nose. His wide eyes took in the sights, his small paw leading him down a trail through the trees.

There was a break in the trees and he came to a pond where four cats were lounging around. They were speaking together urgently, and their voices reverberated through the air like the wind through trees. Their pelts seem to fade in and out of existence while stars dancing across their fur. It took the kit a moment to notice that their was a fifth cat. So faint that it was only when the ghostly cat moved that he could see their outline.

It made the small kit pause. He should be scared, he should be calling out for his mother, but he wasn't. Curiosity drove him on and he entered the clearing. One of the cats, a lithe brown tabby she-cat turned as he approached, her yellow eyes glowed with warmth. "Hello young one. We've been waiting for you."

"Waiting," A tom spoke up, the single word laced with sarcasm. His voice was thunderous and made the kit freeze, but his amber eyes held a sense of security. One of his white paws came up to scratch his ginger pelt idly.

"Hush, you'll scare him," The other tom spoke up. This tom had long sleek, gray fur that seemed to ripple like water on a river.

The fourth, a she-cat whose pelt was jet black, smiled kindly at him. Her brilliant green eyes flashing with shadowy knowing. "Hello Rusty."

"H-How do you know my name?" The tiny kit squealed. Again, he knew that he should be scared, but all he felt was amazement. There was something about these cats presence that was awe-inspiring. "Who are you?"

"We are cats that have been here, since the beginning, and will be here until we fade from time and memory. We know a lot about you Rusty," The black she-cat responded. She softly beckoned for him to come closer with her tail and he did so.

He felt the eyes of the cats inspecting him. Scanning him from nose to tail-tip. Wanting to impress, he puffed up his tiny chest and stood up straight.

The orange tom suddenly laughed, a hearty and deep sound that made Rusty want to gravitate towards him. "Oh, I think we all know what Clan he's joining."

"Yes… He seems to have your sense of gallant personality about him," The gray tom said with a roll of his eyes, a smile playing at his whiskers.

"And he holds a comparable look," The black she-cat chuckled.

Rusty watched with wide eyes, soaking in everything. He… He was like this cat? His mother had always said he would grow up to be a strong tom, but he didn't think that he could become as great as this tom seemed! With strong shoulders, sharp claws, and head held high. He wanted to be like him though.

"Similarities aside," The brown she-cat said. "I feel that we've all reached an agreement? He's the one?"

"His half-brother… has potential… but lacks… a certain aspect that we need…" A voice spoke. Rusty head swiveled, trying to find the source, before it settled on the shimmering outline of a cat that sat a little ways away.

"Rusty."

Rusty turned to look back at the other four cats that stood before him. They all looked down at him kindly.

"We know that you are young, but we have a gift we would like to impart with you. This gift will be heavy on your shoulders. It will cause fights, and bring you more pain than you can possible imagine. But in the end, we believe that it will aid you with completing your destiny."

The words rang in Rusty's ears. He felt afraid, exhilarated, happy, and upset. This was too much for a kit this young to comprehend and the four cats knew that.

They each gently bent down and touched noses with the trembling kit. Each time his breath caught as an unknown energy seemed to burn through him.

"With these words, we give you our gift. Use it wisely, and may it bring you prosperity."

He gazed into each of their eyes, yellow, amber, green. Each held unfathomable wisdom that made Rusty's mind spin. Darkness swam up to meet him as he heard a breathy whisper.

" _You will burn like fire."_

" _Wait!... I would… like to impart a special gift…"_

" _Are you sure Clear Sky? You will fade away completely."_

" _And what will I… be able to… do in this form?... My time has come… I would like to be useful before… I fade… With these words… I give you… MY gift… May it give you… strength when all else fails…"_

* * *

Barkface faced the silverpelt as the wind blew softly blew through the camp. Sleep was not coming to him, and in the distance a storm was brewing. Arcs of lightning briefly illuminating the dark clouds.

Kneading his paws into the ground he glanced towards the nursery. With two new kits and a apprentice soon to become a warrior, things were looking well for his clan. They had even caught eight rabbits that day, _eight_ _!_ He had not seen that many since he was a kit.

So what was this feeling of dread?

"Barkface," Tallstar said stepping out of his den.

The medicine cat dipped his head in greeting before returning his attention to the night sky. The leader of WindClan joined him as they gazed above. About them the camp was quiet, everyone sleeping as they should.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Tallstar finally stated after a pregnant pause.

"It's more than that," Barkface sighed. "I have a feeling something's going to happen."

Tallstar let out a humorous purr. "You believe that whenever anything is going right, something will go wrong."

"Of course I do!" He hissed. Claws digging into the ground. "StarClan hasn't spoken to me in over a moon."

"I would advise you to remember who you're speaking to," Tallstar said, his tone turning harsh.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Barkface blanched. Just because they had an abundance of food, didn't mean that Tallstar wouldn't make him go hungry for a day to remind him of his place.

They sat for a moment and a flash of lightning came shooting forward from the storm striking surprisingly close to the camp. The resounding thunder caused Tallstar to jump and he could hear the kits suddenly squeal from the nursery.

Turning to Barkface, he felt his long tail twitch. Barkface stood there, rigid. The fur along his spine raised and eyes cloudy. Tallstar growled, of course Barkface had to be right. They couldn't have one moon of peace. He waited impatiently for the Barkface's vision to end, wanting his questions answered. The smell of rain came with the next gust of wind.

At long last Barkface returned, his eyes becoming clear as he let out a small sigh.

"Well?" Tallstar growled.

"I-I don't know." Barkface finally stated, taking a shuddering breath. He turned towards Tallstar. "They said… A great shadow is about to cover the Clans… WindClan is about to face hard times… but."

"But what?" Tallstar prodded.

"A fire will burn it down. Fire will save."

"Bah... fire only burns, scares away prey, and causes death, how will fire save us?" Tallstar spat.

* * *

"You're sure of this Yellowfang?"

"StarClan has never been known to lie."

"They have also not been known to give simple answers either."

"I do not know how or why StarClan works the way they do Brokenstar."

"Hmmm… be as it may, this is especially cryptic. Blackfoot! I want you to increase the border patrols, and… if you see anything interesting, I expect a full report on it. Understood?"

"Yes Brokenstar."

"Good."

Try as he might Runningpaw hadn't meant to overhear the conversation that took place between his mentor and Brokenstar, but now that he had, questions were swirling around in his head.

He quietly padded back into the medicine cat den, curling up and hoping that Yellowfang would notice that he was awake.

* * *

Mistyfoot padded quietly out of the camp. The moonlight illuminated small patches of ground between the thin leaves. She tiredly yawned, why did they make their dirtplace so far away from camp?

It was then that she heard voices ahead. Realizing that it was her clan leader and medicine cat she paused. Uneasy, she glanced behind her towards where the RiverClan camp entrance sat. Maybe she should head back.

"You think I know what it means?" She heard Crookedstar spat. She really shouldn't be listening in on this, but she couldn't move.

"O-Of course not. I did not mean to suggest that you had to solve it, I was merely asking what you thought of it. How can it help us? Besides crippling the other clans?"

Mistyfoot stood there listening.

"Fire… StarClan what have they planned for us now? Fire will help?"

Hearing the quiet pads of what she assumed was Mudfur, she bolted straight for the camp. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Her mind briefly dwelled on what they were talking about, before she entered the camp. The reason she had left the camp forgotten, she quickly ducked into the warrior den and curled up in her nest next to her brother.

"Fire?"

* * *

Bluestar watched Spottedleaf's tail twitch and the fur along her spine bristle. The gray she-cat felt her ears prick, but she remained quiet, allowing whatever StarClan was telling Spottedleaf to end before she started questioning her.

A little while later the tortoiseshell cat lowered her head.

Bluestar felt her tail twitch impatiently, but she controlled herself. It would do no good to get upset over something this small… yet.

"It was a message from S-"

"Yes, yes, obviously it was from StarClan. What did they say?" Bluestar interrupted.

Spottedleaf coolly waited for Bluestar to quiet down before continuing. "Fire alone can save our Clan."

"Fire?" Bluestar questioned. "Fire that burns, fire that is feared by all the Clans?! How can that save us?"

"Spottedleaf ducked her head. "I have yet to be able to interpret this sign. But this is the message they have chosen to share with me."

Bluestar fixed her gaze firmly on Spottedleaf. "Well, let us hope that you are able to clarify this… _omen_. Our skirmishes with RiverClan are becoming more and more fierce. Maybe fire is supposed to help us against them?"

* * *

A/N: Ya, so there's my cheesy intro! If you haven't realized yet, this is going to be a smidgen more gritty than the book. All the cats are going to be more harsh to each other, just because of how hard life is. They have to in order to survive. This story will loosely follow the general plot though, with me making... liberal changes as I see fit. You guys shouldn't mind too much though. After all I'm having Ravenpaw stay.

Also, I realize that the first five cats are very vague, but if you do know who they are then kudos to you.


	2. Encounter

**Chapter 1**

Rusty crouched lower as something rustled in the underbrush. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his mouth and the warm scent of the forest reached his scent glands. Greenery, sharp musty leaf mold, and the tantalizing smell of something small and tasty. His whiskers twitched automatically as he heard movement.

Suddenly a flash of gray moved out of the corner of his eye. Suppressing his hunger he waited patiently, listening to it move in the leaves. He could hear how it's little heartbeat pounded.

Crouching ever so slowly, he scented the air again. He was downwind of the now visible mouse. It's tiny feet moving it slowly this way and that as it searched for a meal. Well, it was soon to be Rusty's meal. He made sure that he was patient and the mouse moved closer. Suddenly it's head popped up, it's nose sniffing the air.

Rusty sprang forward, leaves kicked up with the force of his jump.

The mouse now aware of the danger, tried to get away running for the underbrush, but it was too late, Rusty was practically on top of it. He batted it harshly in an ark threw the air and it landed a pace away, unmoving. Rusty pounced upon it again, this time biting the back of it's neck, insuring it's death.

Picking it up he pranced around, the slight taste enough to make his mouth water. He had done it! Setting it down he glanced around for a second before bending down to eat it.

He hissed as the sour taste of the mouse hit his mouth and pulled back watching with disgust as maggots seemed to appear out of nowhere wriggling around in the suddenly rotten meat. The forest around seemed to grow darker and wind whipped through the trees.

Looking around bewildered, Rusty spotted a cat coming out of the underbrush, they're pelt seeming to be dotted with stars, and their eyes a swirling pool.

"Who are you?" Rusty asked. Bewildered at the sense of déjà vu that hit him.

Instead of replying the cat merely looked back behind them. Rusty followed their gaze and watched as fire sprang up, racing towards them. The hisses and screeches of fighting cats assaulted his hearing, followed by a nearly deafening roar. The smell of burning fur and rot clung to the roof of his mouth and Rusty backed up rapidly.

Rusty opened his eyes. The roar of the strange machine in the kitchen came again from behind him. The moon cast its pale glow on the hard floor. Stretching, he focused on his dream, the feeling of grass beneath his feet, and the fresh wind that carried the scent of mouse. Here he could only scent his dried hard pellets and his owners. The airless kitchen felt almost stifling.

Feeling the collar rub against the fur on his neck Rusty rolled to his paws, heading for the cat flap.

Outside, he bound across the lawn to the fence. Balancing himself on one of the posts he leaned forward. The rain only seemed to have enhanced the scent of the forest. Making his stomach growl for the taste of an actual mouse.

Not for the first time, a distant memory tugged at his mind. But just like all the other times it faded when he tried to remember. He flicked his ear in annoyance and stared out into the forest.

His nose wrinkled as he recalled his dream. The mouse hadn't tasted good at all, but that didn't deter him from wanting to try the real thing. With measured movements he jumped down from the fenced and padded a bit towards the forest.

"Howdy Rusty," meowed a familiar voice from the fence.

Looking behind him he saw his friend, a black-and-white cat on the fence.

"Hello Smudge," Rusty greeted.

"You're not thinking about going into the woods are you?" His eyes were wide with worry as he looked out into the forest.

"Just to look," Rusty meowed. He felt uncomfortable, as if he had been caught.

"But it's dangerous!" Smudge replied. "Henry went in there once."

"When has Henry done _anything_?" Rusty laughed.

"He said that there was dangerous animals in there," Smudge went on, ignoring the sarcastic remark. "Huge wildcats that eat rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones. Cat's that kill one another for food and murder kits."

"I'm only going to look," Rusty answered. "I won't be out too long."

"Well you wouldn't catch me dead out there," Smudge purred. "Be careful Rusty."

Nodding he watched as Smudge jumped from the fence back into his own yard and sat down in the rough grass. He tried to steel his nerves by licking some of his ruffled fur. If Henry had ever gone out into the forest it had to be long before he was like he was now. The furball could hardly make himself climb the fence, much less go out into the forest.

Despite Smudge's attempt to keep Rusty from exploring the forest, he padded forward. The forest wasn't quite like what he imagined. The grasses were course, bushes were more branch and thorn than leaves and gnarled roots sprung up, just waiting to trip the next thing that passed.

Nevertheless, excitement coursed through Rusty as he explored. He was nearly overwhelmed with the new smells and sights that assaulted his sense. He scented for possible prey. His bell tinkling every now and then. He was oblivious to how far he had gone. Too caught up in his exploration.

Rusty abruptly came to a stop, hearing the tiny pitter-patter of feet.

He slowly crouched as he caught sight of a mouse coming from around a thick root. It moved over to a fat seed and Rusty's eyes grew. The mouse was _huge!_ His stomach rolled with immediate hunger and he took a half-step forward. The mouse froze and he followed suit, a second later the mouse went back to eating and Rusty crept forward. The wind ruffled his fur and the mouse's head shot up again.

Realizing that the mouse had caught scent of him, he bound forward. A small squeal could be heard before Rusty quickly sank his sharp claws into its side, delivering a bite to the back of it's head.

His heart was pounding with happiness and he quickly sank back onto his haunches, lightly pawing at the mouse. He was almost sorry it was over so soon.

The brush behind him exploded with a flurry of fur and before Rusty knew what was happening he was being attacked. He twisted and yowled trying to dislodge the cat that had suddenly fastened onto his back. Sharp claws and sharper teeth were trying to fasten onto his scruff. Slightly panicked he tried to dislodge the cat, but it was no use. The claws dug in deeper and Rusty thought fast. Going against instincts to protect his soft belly he rolled onto his attacker.

His idea seemed to work as his attacker huffed as the air was knocked out by the sudden weight. Squirming and yowling he managed to free himself and immediately took a swipe at his attacker, landing a blow. THen without looking, he took off mouse forgotten.

Just a few dozen steps later he burst out of the forest and skidded to a stop before a bare path. The stench of it made him wrinkle his nose and he realized that he was going to have to fight.

His attacker was another kitten. Rusty could instantly tell that it was another tom, with a thick coat of gray fur, sturdy shoulder, and a broad face. Strong legs propelled the kitten into Rusty at full speed. His attacker had obviously not been expecting Rusty to turn as he stumbled into him and they went down in a heap.

The impact caused Rusty to stagger back a few steps and lose his breath, but he quickly regained his stance and hissed, striking the gray kitten. The other tom hissed back and delivered a hit of his own. The fight was short, but to Rusty it felt like a lifetime, cuts and scrapes began appearing on his pelt.

They eventually broke apart and Rusty arched his back, his form trembling as he waited for the slightest sign that the other was about to charge. But his attacker simply sat up and began to clean stray tufts of fur that had been misplaced.

"Hey there, you fought well for a kittypet," the tom said cheerfully. "And here I was thinking that I'd just send you running without half your tail. I actually enjoyed that."

Unsure of the sudden change in attitude, Rusty stood frozen for a moment before he let his fur settle. He still stayed on his feet though, felt trapped between this horrid path behind him and the tom in front of him. Only now did he realize that he wasn't exactly sure where he was, or how he would get home. "I'll fight you if I must," Rusty finally mustered to spit out, feeling the scrapes the other kitten had caused.

"I'm Graypaw," The tom meowed, oblivious to the threat that Rusty had just made. "You should really leave. Not all of my clan would be as kind as I am to you."

"Clan? You mean there are more of you?" Rusty asked, his hesitance forgotten.

Graypaw paused in his grooming, shooting Rusty a blank look. "Yes there's more, what are you deaf?"

Rusty winced at the harsh tone, but still spoke up. "Does your clan own the whole forest? How many are in your clan?"

"You really should go," Graypaw said, again ignoring him. "I meant what I said, some of the warriors in my clan would have been fine with giving you some serious scars to keep you out of the forest."

"If you're a warrior, I think I can handle myself," Rusty stated.

Graypaw's yellow eyes narrowed. "Okay, maybe you kittypets are slow, I'm nothing compared to some of my clanmates I'm just learning to be a warrior. I'm an apprentice. If you had run into anyone else you could have been seriously injured. We've had some bad fights with the other clans and they would be furious over the mouse that you killed." He nodded across the path. "Like ShadowClan."

Rusty again winced at the tone, missing the bitterness in Graypaw's voice. These must be the wildcats that Smudge had mentioned. Out here in the wild, fighting for food and their… Clans. He dipped his head. "I'm sorry."

"Eh it's fine, you've never tasted a fresh-killed mouse. You don't understand what it's like living out here. I'll just take that mouse back to my clan."

"Why don't you get yourself a home?" Rusty offered. You won't have to fight for food and you don't have-"

"And be considered a _kittypet?!_ I'd rather die in a fight than be labeled that!" Graypaw exclaimed, jumping to his paws. Rusty automatically felt his back arch a bit as Graypaw's claws unsheathed, and he backed up until he sat on edge of the path. "You'd never understand. You weren't born wild, you don't have warrior blood in your veins. All you've ever know was the comfy life of a kittypet."

Rusty remembered his dream, remembered how it had felt just a moment to catch that mouse. "That's not true!" He exclaimed.

"Oh it's true alright," A voice growled.


	3. Choices

Chapter 2

Graypaw and Rusty spun to see three cats appear out of the brush. A large gray she-cat with white streaked across her muzzle and a pelt that shone like the silver in the moonlight. Besides her a golden tabby and a massive dark brown tom padded out. The voice that had spoke was the dark brown tabby, a scar adorning across his muzzle, and an ear with a deep vee gash in it. Rusty realized that they all were scarred in one way or another.

"Kittypets know nothing about the life of a clan," The tabby's voice was strong and deep. "Or know when to stay with their twolegs instead of hunting our precious prey."

Rusty glanced over at Graypaw who had crouched down and he followed example, he did _not_ need to get in a fight with these cats. They seemed to radiate strength that Rusty had not felt before. It caused his tail twitch a moment in fear.

"The one in the middle is Bluestar, the leader of our Clan," Graypaw whispered quickly.

"And apprentices don't know when to stay in camp when they're told," The golden tabby stated, cutting off Graypaw with a firm stare.

Graypaw ducked even lower to the ground, his ears pinned back. "I-I apologize Lionheart. I came across this kittypet while out and chased him away from camp."

"Yet you failed to chase him out of our border?"The tabby growled, causing Graypaw to duck again. Rusty was growing worried. What was going to happen to him?

"Kittypet."

The gray she-cat spoke. Her voice was commanding, instantly drawing his attention. Rusty instantly knew why she was leader. It sounded like she could be warm one minute and frosty the next if she chose it.

"Your name."

"Rusty," He mewed quietly.

"Speak up when you talk to the Clan leader Bluestar!" The dark tabby growled. Bluestar held her tail up, and the tabby went silent. Never breaking her gaze she spoke again. "And what were you doing in our territory?"

Rusty felt that she already knew what he had been doing. "I came out here to hunt."

Nodding she flicked her tail again and the large tabby to her right pulled out the mouse that he had killed. "Thank you Tigerclaw." Out of the corner of his eye, Rusty saw Graypaw's eyes grow larger at the sight of the mouse.

Oh no, he really was in trouble wasn't he? If he had to run, would he be able to make it through the forest and back to his home before they caught him?

"I just came out here for one mouse, I didn't think that anyone would miss it and I was sure there was enough to go around-"

The fury that came with Bluestar's words made Rusty quail under his fur. "There is never enough to go around!" Her ice-blue eyes alight with blazing anger. If you didn't have such a sheltered life you would know that! You don't know what it's like to go hungry, just to feed your kits!"

With his belly pressed to the ground, Rusty pinned his ears back. If he was going to get out of here, he needed to get on their good sides. "I'm sorry. I did not know it was so hard to get food out here. I won't hunt here again."

Whatever he said must have appeased Bluestar, her anger vanished and she sat back, eyeing him. "You are not what I expected from a kittypet Rusty." She was quiet for a moment, her claw idly moving the mouse in front of her around. "This is a good catch for a kittypet, and you fought well for your soft raising." Bluestar meowed calmly.

Rusty was quiet. Where had that come from? Hadn't she just been chewing him out for hunting? His lack of response must have gone on too long because he felt Graypaw nudge him. " _Thank_ her!" He hissed.

"Thank you," Rusty said. Graypaw slowly sat up and he followed suit, wary of what was going on.

The leader looked between them, then over to Tigerclaw. "Graypaw your mentor saw you leave camp. And while usually we would be punishing you, we wanted to see how you would deal with an intruder." Her gaze shifted over to Rusty for a split-second. "You did well attacking Rusty. Even if you went a little soft on him."

Graypaw looked surprised by Bluestar's praise, but he dipped his head politely. "Thank you Bluestar."

"And you fought well also kittypet. You didn't let your inexperience deter you from facing Graypaw who is stronger than you. You used your wits to gain the upper hand. A rare trait from a kittypet."

From the way the other three cats were staring between him and her, Rusty got the impression that Bluestar didn't hand out praise lightly. It made warmth bloom in his chest, proud that he had earned compliments from such an important cat.

"Also," She nudge the mouse so it sat in front of her. It's plump body limp. "You seem to have an idea of how to hunt. I have not seen a cat so young as you catch a mouse for a long while."

"T-Thank you!" Rusty said happily.

"Oh let all cat behold! The mighty Bluestar has fallen so low as to give a kittypet a complement!"

All cats spun to fix their gaze upon a group of cats that sat on the other side of the black path. A large white tom with black paws, A brown tabby, a heavily battle-scarred brown tom, and a gray kitten around Rusty and Graypaw's age sat on the other side.

They all laughed harshly. And the cat's around Rusty yowled, causing him to inch just a bit farther onto the path. Were these cat's going to fight? He could imagine the damage they could do to each other.

"Blackfoot, a little late for a patrol wouldn't you think?" Lionheart called out.

"I could say the same to you!" The white tom with black paws called out. An amused mrow threading through his words. His attention turned to Rusty and he felt his hackles rise as the tom studied him. "So, what sort of kittypet has the attention of the great Bluestar?" he said.

Squaring his shoulders he stared back at the tom. "My name is Rusty!"

"Rusty," the tom muttered, quietly to himself.

The tom next to Blackfoot growled across the road towards the group of ThunderClan cats. "I hope you wouldn't be thinking of trying to cross into our territory?"

"And get the stink of your land on our paws? I'd rather smell like RiverClan!" Tigerclaw spat back.

All the cat's across the road meowed in protest and Blackfoot raised his tail, trying to get them fall silent. Rusty for his part felt out of place in this uneasy showdown. At any moment either side could spring into action, attacking the other and either way he would be in the middle of it. He noted that the scent of the other cats was sharper, and not in a pleasant way.

A cool breeze came out of the forest, ruffling Rusty's fur and bringing up the stench of the black path he sat on, partially masking all other smells.

His eyes landed on Graypaw who was meowing insults along with the rest of his Clan, then over to the gray kitten on the other side of the black path doing the same. However, neither of the two cat leading their respective parties, Bluestar, and Blackfoot were talking. Some inaudible message seemed to have been shared between them and Bluestar called out.

"Rusty how would you like a chance to join ThunderClan?"

The hush that fell over both group of cats made it so Rusty thought he had misheard Bluestar.

"What? Let a _kittypet_ into ThunderClan?!" Tigerclaw growled out. Rusty gulped when he saw the large tom's claws unsheath.

Graypaw gaped for a moment before blurting out. "Bluestar he's a kittypet, he doesn't have warrior blood."

"Silence!" Bluestar hissed glaring at both of her clanmates.

Tigerclaw scowled but nodded respectfully to Bluestar, while Graypaw looked mortified that he had spoken that way towards his leader. He glanced at Rusty, his expression unreadable. Lionheart for his part was studying Rusty.

ShadowClan also would like for you to join Rusty." Blackfoot suddenly meowed from across the bad-scented path.

Rusty swung his head around to face the white tom, his mind reeling. "What?"

Around Blackfoot, the warriors were shouting out their displeasure at the idea of letting a kittypet join them, while ThunderClan let in their thoughts on ShadowClan suddenly trying to take their possible recruit. But the warrior ignored them, choosing instead to gaze at Rusty cooley. "You are invited to join ShadowClan should you choose not to join ThunderClan."

Confused Rusty glanced between the two groups. Here he was, almost in the middle of the path, with two choices laid before him. Deep inside he was ecstatic. Here was his dream, laid right in front of him, was this what he really wanted though?

"Can I think about this?" Rusty finally meowed.

"No," Blackfoot said, shaking his head. "This is a one-time offer."

Bluestar also shook her head. "If this is what you want, then you should not need long to find the answer."

Firepaw felt his tail snap from side to side, as he tried to choose.

"However I would advise you to choose quickly," Blackfoot stated, he nodded his head down the path where a twoleg monster was barrelling down the path.

Rusty's breath quickened as he glanced between the two groups. The ground underneath him started rumbling, and the roar of the monster grew louder. Both groups were quiet, watching as he grappled for an answer, the monster charging towards him.

"Chose!" Bluestar shouted.

Closing his eyes, Rusty turned and ran, nearly toppling into Lionheart and Graypaw as the monster came crashing over where he had just been. With wind picked up by the monster blowing at him he opened his eyes to see Bluestar looking down at him, pleased. Across the black path Blackfoot and the others appeared disappointed.

"And here I thought that kittypets weren't mouse-brained," Blackfoot stated. Without a word, his group of cat's turned and disappeared into the underbrush behind them.

Rusty stared after them before a pelt brushed against his. It was Graypaw nodding towards the ferns where the other three had vanished. "Come on, we're heading towards our camp."

With a nod, Rusty followed the apprentice. They ran through the forest, over fallen trees and around rocks. He felt a strange tugging sensation pulling him deeper in yet. His excitement quelling the sadness of not getting to say goodbye to his friends, as well as the fear he felt just moments ago.

He was going to be a clan cat!


	4. Initiation

Chapter 3

The night passed shockingly fast for Rusty. They got back well past moonhigh and no one was awake save for a guard which lionheart quickly explained things to. Graypaw, sparing no time, led him to the apprentice den. Inside were several other cats all curled up in their respective nests. When Rusty made his nest next to Graypaw, the apprentice merely snorted and turned his back.

Rusty awoke to sharp claws digging into his sore back. Hissing he scrambled up to see Graypaw smirking. "About time you woke up kittypet. Did you forget that Bluestar wanted you awake before the clan? Would hate for somebody to think that you were a intruder."

Rusty laid his ears back in embarrassment. That was right.

He quickly began licking stray strands of fur that were sticking out. Glancing towards the other three sleeping apprentices he nodded. "Who are they?"

"Well, I think they're apprentices," Graypaw meowed dryly. He laughed at Rusty's flat look. "Sheesh, it was a joke kittypet."

Rusty resisted the urge to lash out. It wasn't hard to figure out how much the word kittypet was meant to be demeaning. He figured it was only fair since he didn't even have a apprentice name yet.

After Graypaw got over his humor he nodded towards the apprentices in order. "This one right here is Ravenpaw. He's rather skittish, but he's a loyal friend, and rather smart. And those over there are Sandpaw and Dustpaw."

"Do they have mentors?" Rusty asked wide eyed.

"Of course they do," Graypaw growled out. Without waiting for Rusty he headed towards the entrance. The orange kitten hurried to finish his grooming before following him.

"I suppose I'd better give you a tour," Graypaw sighed. "It'll make things easier when Bluestar sticks you with me later."

"I'm sorry," Rusty meowed. He remembered Graypaw's exclamation when Bluestar offered him a place in the clan.

"Sorry for what? Joining the clan?" Graypaw meowed. He turned to face Rusty. "Listen, you joined ThunderClan, we are a noble and strong clan. You don't apologize unless you have really screwed up something or you disrespect an older cat. It's considered weak."

Rusty nodded, almost saying he was sorry again. Maybe the stories he had heard about these cats when he was a kit weren't so crazy. The camp was quiet as Graypaw began showing everything there was in the clearing.

"So who is your mentor?" Rusty asked bounding after Graypaw past the elder den.

"Tigerclaw," Graypaw answered.

Rusty thought of the large tom and nodded slowly. "He seems strong."

"He's one of the strongest warriors in all the clans," Graypaw stated proudly, his chest puffing out.

Rusty at least had an idea of where Graypaw got his mannerisms. He remembered Tigerclaw's fierce attitude and aggressive behavior.

It was early enough that almost no cats were up, the only exception was a pretty tortoise-shell sitting in front of a fern shaded corner. "This over here is Spottedleaf. She's the Clan's medicine cat. She heals those who are injured in battles, and tends to the sick."

"Spottedleaf," Graypaw said kindly as they approached.

"Good morning," The she-cat purred. Her eyes looked over Rusty. "Who is this?"

"My name is Rusty," The ginger tom cut in before Graypaw could state anything. From the short time he had known him, Rusty had the feeling he would say something like-

"Ah, a kittypet."

Rusty felt his ear flick in annoyance as Spottedleaf spoke. "I _was_ a house cat. I'm joining your clan now."

Purring again she looked out across the camp. "Of course… Graypaw, you had better hurry up your tour. It looks like Bluestar is up and rather impatient." Both kittens turned to see the ThunderClan leader sitting at the base of Highrock, watching them. Without a word Graypaw began padding over while Rusty glanced back at Spottedleaf.

"It was nice meeting you."

Spottedleaf gave him a once-over before nodding. "Good luck Rusty."

Grinning, Rusty ran to join Graypaw. Spottedleaf seemed nice, far nicer than any of the clan cats he had come across so far. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he first assumed. He came to a stop in front of Bluestar. The gray she-cat let her tail drape across her paws as she looked down at both of them. "I see you took up the mantle of showing Rusty around Graypaw?"

"I figured you would have me do it." Graypaw meowed respectively.

With an amused purr Bluestar eyed the apprentice. "Well, regardless, At least you had him up early like I wanted." She turned to Rusty. "I expect you rested well?"

"I did, thank you," Rusty said.

"Good," She murmured. Looking up she calmly gazed around the clearing. "Rusty I want you to stay here at the base of Highrock with me until the clan wakes. And Graypaw, I believe your mentor wanted you to go on a border patrol with him, since you seemed so eager to leave camp last night." She nodded towards a small group of cats gathering at the gorse entrance of the camp. Rusty recognized one of the cats, the dark tabby, Tigerclaw, but not the others. They gave him confused looks as well.

Graypaw groaned, but ran to join them, walking next to Tigerclaw out of the camp.

Dutifully, Rusty moved over to the base of Highrock while Bluestar disappeared into an hollow on the side. Lichen draped across the entrance, giving it privacy. Rusty could only conclude that it was Bluestar's personal den. She came out a moment later and settled herself nicely on top of Highrock.

Time wore on and the sun rose into the sky. The clan awoke and Rusty was soon almost overwhelmed with the livelihood that was the camp. Cat's were constantly coming and going, sometimes adding prey to a pitiful pile near the center of the camp. Rusty remembered Graypaw calling it the fresh-kill pile.

His mouth watered as he watched as cats at random came up and grabbed food from the pile. His stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. He remained where he was though. This had to be some sort of test. It was almost as if Bluestar had a knack for setting them up for him.

Eventually the group of cats that had left that morning returned. Graypaw trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and proudly dropped a rather skinny thrush into the pile before selecting a mouse for himself.

Another group left right after, including a tom with a ginger-tipped tail, and the apprentice Ravenpaw. They headed out the gorse tunnel and vanished.

More time passed as the sun rose higher in the sky. Every now and then cat's would give him a curious look, smelling his foreign scent but a quick glance up at Bluestar had them moving along.

Rusty's stomach clenched again, and he let out a silent growl, determined to prove himself.

Bluestar finally spoke up from above, looking down. "Discipline is a skill that every warrior desires to master. Again, you are not what I expected kittypet." Before he could respond, she looked up and yowled. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Immediately cats came trotting forward, emerging like liquid shadows to converge at the base of Highrock - giving him a wide berth - and looking up expectantly. Rusty spied Graypaw's thick gray fur among the throng of cat's sitting next to a white tom. Behind them the other two apprentices were looking at him with barely controlled curiosity.

Bluestar was patient for all cats to gather before speaking. "ThunderClan… We need more warriors. Never before has our fights with other Clans been so fierce. If ThunderClan is to survive we must be strong! I have found a cat who is willing to join us, he will become an apprentice alongside the others."

Around murmurs started up.

"Is that who she's talking about?"

"What clan is he from? I've never seen him before."

"What's that around his neck?"

"It's a kittypet!"

The voice who shouted that was a pale tabby cat standing up. He sneered at Rusty and looked up at Bluestar. "Bluestar, none of us believe that ThunderClan has fallen so low as to accept one of his kind. Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. We need strong, wildborn warriors to fight for ThunderClan. What will he do? Keep after the elders? Train him to be a medicine cat? He will just be a detriment to the Clan."

Rusty sucked in a breath - no one had talked to Bluestar like that before without a verbal backlash. But Bluestar had fallen quiet on Highrock, her eyes narrowed, and tail flicking side to side.

When no response came from the leader, the murmuring grew.

"He even has a collar, a marking of the Twolegs, it's jingling will scare away prey, and worse yet, may bring Twolegs into our territory." The tabby continued to jeer. It was obvious that Bluestar's lack of response had emboldened him.

Lionheart who had been sitting a small ways away spoke up. "He did catch prey Longtail."

Rusty's heart soared at the toms words, but the tabby scoffed. "Any cat can get lucky. In a fight, his bell will alert our enemies, if the stench of Twolegs doesn't!" Cat's yowled in agreement and Rusty looked back at Bluestar. The ThunderClan leader was looking back. Judging him.

" _If ThunderClan is to survive we must be strong!"_

With a hiss Rusty turned and leaped forward, straight towards the tabby.

Longtail was completely unprepared. Rusty's attack made him stagger, and lose his footing. Rusty was livid, desperate to prove both to himself, and the clan that he deserved to be there. He dug his claws in deep, teeth digging in as well, trying to hurt. There was no circling or preamble, just two cats locked together in furious, ferocious, fighting. Other cats yowled and backed up, trying not get caught up in the hissing ball of claws and teeth.

The desperation Rusty felt at the very beginning, changed into delight. A strange exhilaration. His heart thudding in his chest, blood pounding, and cats wailing with excitement around him.

Suddenly Rusty's collar cinched up, choking him. Longtail had grabbed ahold of it, intending to use whatever advantage he could. He pulled and the pressure on Rusty's throat grew. He began panicking, less intent on scratching the tom into a pulp rather than freeing himself. Longtail hissed between his teeth and yanked backwards. With a hard retch, Rusty fought back, trying to pull away from Longtail, realizing that Longtail would hold no reserves in actually killing him.

A harsh snap filled the air and Rusty could suddenly breathe!

Blinking the spots out of his vision, Rusty turned to face Longtail, noting his broken collar hanging limply from the toms mouth. They both were sporting wounds from the fight. A stinging cut throbbed above Rusty's eye while Longtail's left ear had a small tear. A few drops of blood hit the dusty ground.

Rusty glanced up at Bluestar as she watched them with an impassive gaze. There was no sign that she was about to step in and stop the fight.

Rusty ducked as Longtail launched towards him, the warrior scoring a bloody scratch along his shoulder. He quickly backed up. He could feel how angry Longtail was now. It was almost palpable in the air.

With teeth bared, Longtail whipped around, his namesake slashing behind him, like an angry snake. "Fight me kittypet!" He snarled.

Infuriated by the name, Rusty hissed and charged. They tumbled back into another fight. This time, Rusty was feeling uneasy. It was obvious that Longtail had more experience than him. He had only been able to score those hits because he caught him off guard. Now it felt like for one hit he dealt to Longtail, he received two in return. If he was going to get the upper hand, he would have to do something else.

His eyes settled on the torn ear, and his mind spun, quickly coming up with a strategy.

He instantly began fighting to free himself, no longer interested in trading blows. Longtail sensing this, tried his best to end up on top so as to pin him.

Another strike hit Rusty, but he ignored it. He struggled, twisting until he finally broke free. Without turning Rusty ran. Cats around cried out in surprise or to mock him, but all he focused on was the fact that Longtail was chasing him.

Good, he needed that for his plan to work.

He ran straight for Highrock. Up top, he could see Bluestar's eyes widen with surprise. Praying that his plan would work, Rusty jumped up and landed against the stone face. Using his momentum he pushed off, turning to ram straight into a surprised Longtail.

With the element of surprise again on his side, Rusty took advantage, clamping down on the injured ear. He heard Longtail screech in pain, but only bit down harder. They went down into a pile Longtail, clawing and biting trying to free himself, while Rusty snarled back.

A hard shove came against his stomach and Rusty suddenly had a mouthful of blood. He spat, looking up to see Longtail panting, his ear which before had a small nick in it, now sported a very deep vee, blood dripping heavily from it.

Before they could launch at each other again, Bluestar leapt between them effortlessly. She took the collar discarded to the side and set it down in front of Rusty. With an air of importance she looked up. "The newcomer has lost his collar fighting for honor. StarClan has spoken its approval. He is no longer a pet of a Twoleg and is allowed to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

With a small breath, Rusty nodded graciously. He looked towards the sea of cats with no fear, but instead a well of pride in his chest. At that moment the sun which had vanished behind some clouds came streaming back through. A shaft of sunlight landed on him illuminating his blazing, bright, orange pelt till it glowed. There was no disagreement from the cats. He had proved himself to be a worthy opponent.

Bluestar stepped up to him, an odd look on her face. She moved forward, touching his ear with her nose. "Are you really what we need?" She murmured so quietly that Rusty almost didn't hear it. Her eyes alit with some unknown knowledge and she stiffened for a split second. She spun around to the Clan and announced. "From this day forward, until he earns his warrior name, this apprentice will be called… Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat and blazing fighting spirit! May he serve this Clan well!"

She moved back with the others and Rusty noticed the collar still there. Turning he kicked grass and ground over it as if burying dirt.

The cats broke up into groups after that, talking excitedly. Rusty watched as Longtail glared at him before limping towards the fern shaded corner that belonged to Spottedleaf.

"So I guess I'd better call you Firepaw now."

Rusty turned to see Graypaw, a smile plastered on the gray apprentice's face. That's right, his name was _Firepaw!_ It made a thrill of pride bloom in his chest. He licked a paw and attempted to clean the cut above his eye.

Graypaw stepped closer with purr of amusement. "I'm not going to lie that was a good fight. Longtail is a warrior, although a young one. You even gave him a scar to spoil his good looks!"

"Thanks Graypaw," Firepaw replied. "I wasn't completely injury free either though." He was still trying to clean the cuts as other cats came forward, meowing their welcome. Firepaw closed his eyes for a second letting the feeling of acceptance wash over him.

He heard Graypaw snort. "Enjoying the attention? I would, especially with a good name like that."

Agreeing, Firepaw noticed Longtail pad out of Spottedleaf's den, cobwebs covering his cut ear. He came to a stop next to a powerful gray tabby. The two hissed something to each other and glared in Firepaw's direction.

Graypaw noted where Firepaw was looking and hissed. "That's Darkstripe. No doubt he's none too pleased about Bluestar allowing you into the Clan."

Firepaw nodded slowly. There was a lot of cats and he couldn't expect all of them to just be fine with him joining. It made him even more determined to prove that he was worthy of what Bluestar had given him.

It startled Firepaw when he suddenly felt a small tugging sensation. He glanced around quickly, thinking that it was someone, but there was no cats close. The feeling was strange, coming from the very center of his chest. Confused, he tried to ignore it and enjoy the patch of sunlight he was sitting in.


	5. Territories

Chapter 4

* * *

Firepaw nearly trembled with excitement as he sat at the entrance to the apprentice den. Today they were going to see the Clan's territory!

The sun had not yet risen fully in the sky, yet the camp was already awake for the most part. Firepaw's head spun with all the names of the cats, but he was determined to learn them all. He was determined to learn everything that there was to becoming a Clan cat and a warrior.

A yawn came from behind him, and Ravenpaw limped out of the apprentice den. He was still bandaged and looked worse for wear from what had happened to him yesterday. They hadn't talked personally to each other yet, but Firepaw was eager to make more friends.

"Good morning," Firepaw meowed politely.

Ravenpaw gave a noncommittal grunt and sat down next to him. He looked tired. An annoyed yowl from one of the elders off to the side caused Ravenpaw to jump slightly. The black apprentice began to groom himself, his amber eyes looking at Firepaw curiously. "So... you're Firepaw."

"Yup!" Firepaw answered brightly. "I heard that we're going to be shown the edges of our territory."

Ravenpaw glanced down at his leg a little dejectedly. "Sounds like a lot of walking."

Firepaw face twisted into that of confusion as the strange tugging in his chest started again. It was almost like he had walked into a single strand of spider web and it we connected to something.

"A warrior carries his wounds with pride," Lionheart purred as he strolled over. He gazed at both of them, not unkindly. "Where is Graypaw? We must leave soon if we want to be able to show Firepaw all of our territory. And we all know how Tigerclaw is with punctuality."

"I'll go grab him!" Firepaw instantly offered. He ducked into the apprentice den to see Graypaw curled up in his nest, tail over his nose.

Despite the small urge to get a little payback for the way he had been woken up the other day, Firepaw gently prodded Graypaw. "Hey wake up," He murmured. Across the den, Dustpaw looked up blearily.

"Can you keep quiet!?" He hissed.

"Sorry," Firepaw meowed. He honestly felt bad for the other apprentice. When Ravenpaw had come running in from the battle with RiverClan, and then Tigerclaw had come bringing in the body of Redtail. He didn't know the cat personally, but based off of everybody's reaction had got the sense that he had been a good cat. Redtail had also been Dustpaw's mentor.

Dustpaw grumbled something under his breath and turned so his back was to the rest of the den.

Firepaw prodded Graypaw again and he finally began stirring. "What? I'm awake!" Graypaw meowed. His fur was disheveled and eyes still heavy with sleep.

"You had better wake up, I heard that Tigerclaw doesn't like it when cats are late," Firepaw said softly, trying to not laugh at his friends unkempt appearance.

Graypaw's eyes widened and he stumbled out of his nest, licking his fur and walking towards the entrance. Holding back a mrow of laughter, Firepaw followed. Outside, Ravenpaw gave Graypaw an amused look and Lionheart shook his head.

"Relax, we aren't leaving this instant," He laughed.

"Sorry," Graypaw meowed, still grooming himself. He nodded to Ravenpaw as he did so. "How are you this morning? Think you're going to be able to keep up with that injury?"

"I hope so," Ravenpaw said thoughtfully. To Firepaw, Ravenpaw seemed withdrawn, more quiet than Graypaw. He seemed worried that his injury was going to hold him back.

Firepaw leaned in. "I'm sure that we can go a little slower if it's bothering you."

Ravenpaw looked surprised at the suggestion, and Graypaw snorted. "Or he could just fake a stomach ache to stay in Spottedleaf's den."

"Hey!" Ravenpaw hissed. "That was one time!"

"I know and I had to practice stalking all day by myself with both Tigerclaw and Lionheart watching," Graypaw sighed. "Do you know what it's like to have two mentors picking apart everything that you do? My legs were so sore after that day."

They went silent as Tigerclaw came from the other side of the camp. "Let's move," He stated. "I want to be able to work on some battle moves after this."

Lionheart nodded. "Alright then."

With surprising speed they took off, Firepaw scrambling to keep up. Out of the camp they went. Around them the trees were thick, the ground covered in dead leaves that rustled beneath them.

"It is important to know your territory," Tigerclaw said when Firepaw had caught up. "Every bit of ground is important. It means more prey. Knowing where the boundaries are will keep you from instigating… unwanted fights, as well as letting you know when you can attack another Clan if they cross the boundary without consent."

They came across a narrow Twoleg path covered in sharp stones. The cats came to a stop. Firepaw noticed Lionheart sniffing and did the same. The smell of Twoleg was faint. There was the stronger scent of a dog, but that too was stale.

"Is it safe to cross?" Lionheart murmured next to Firepaw.

Firepaw sniffed again just to be safe. "Yes," He replied.

They continued. The trees turning to pines. There was a faint noise of a Twoleg monster Tigerclaw flicked his tail in one direction. "Twoleg place is that way. As I'm sure you know," He meowed giving Firepaw a side glance. Firepaw did his best to not let himself get upset at the small jab. "However we will head the other way."

The two warriors took off again, moving through the trees quickly. Graypaw was right on their heels, but Ravenpaw was slowly falling behind him, his limp more pronounced. Firepaw noticing this, fell in step with him. The apprentice shot him a confused, but grateful look as they tried to keep up.

They came across another Twoleg path. Once they were over it they came back into the oak woods. Firepaw could see the tension melt off the other cats now that their was underbrush.

"Keep up!" Tigerclaw suddenly barked, looking back. Firepaw felt his fur bristle at the sharp tone, and both of them bounded forward catching up to them. "We are approaching RiverClan's territory," Tigerclaw said.

Besides him, Ravenpaw stiffened slightly and Firepaw felt nervous. This is where Redtail had died. The treeless mound of boulders that was Sunningrocks.

Lionheart came to a stop next to a flat gray rock. "This is the boundary between our Clan's. They have the hunting rights next to the great river."

Graypaw wrinkled his nose. "Bleh, the smell of them hurts my nose."

Firepaw breathed deeply. The roof of his mouth was hit with the pungent scent of different cats. A sliver of excitement flowed through him. Before he had met ThunderClan, he wouldn't have even thought about trying to scent for other cats. The smell of his Clan already smelled warm and familiar.

"Remember this smell well, it will always be strongest at the boundaries," Lionheart said. "Their warriors will have scent-marked the trees along here." He nodded to Tigerclaw who was doing the same.

"Might as well follow the line to Fourtrees," Tigerclaw drawled. He glared at Firepaw and Ravenpaw. "Keep up this time. Your injuries and inexperience shouldn't slow you down that much."

Ravenpaw flinched and nodded quickly. They started again, this time staying up next to Graypaw. "What's Fourtrees?" Firepaw asked.

"It is where the territories of all four Clan's meet," Graypaw answered. "There are four great oaks there. So old that they were old when the first of the Clans started."

"Quiet, do not forget how close we are to the enemies territory." Tigerclaw hissed.

The pace that the warriors set was fast and hard, it was obvious that they had been doing this for moons, meanwhile it took Firepaw nearly everything he had to keep up. Ravenpaw wasn't doing much better, and even Graypaw seemed to have difficulty keeping pace.

A shallow stream was passed by jumping from boulder to boulder. And trees were passed in the blink of an eye. Firepaw took this time to try and walk silently.

When they finally stopped, Firepaw was panting. His paws ached, an indicator that he wasn't used to traveling so far and so fast. He took his time looking around at the bush-covered slope. They were on the very edge, looking down. Below four enormous oaks rose, their canopy stretching to shade the entire clearing below.

Besides him, Ravenpaw collapsed onto his side and began to tiredly lick at the fur around the cobwebs. Firepaw could detect the very faint smell of blood and he padded over. "Are you okay?"

Ravenpaw seemed startled, but relaxed just as fast. "A branch hit my leg," He meowed quietly. "I'm fine."

Firepaw opened his maw to saw something else, but shut it when Lionheart beckoned him over to sit next to him. "As Graypaw was telling you, this is Fourtrees. Here all the territories meet, WindClan holds the ground ahead of us where the sun set." He let out an amused chuckle when he saw Firepaw sniffing. "You won't be able to scent them today. But you'll know them soon enough."

"ShadowClan's territory is over there, in the darkest part of the forest," Tigerclaw said he sat himself down on the other side of Firepaw.

"The elders say that the cold winds from the north over their camp and chill their heart," Graypaw added cheerfully, despite the dark context. "Fits them perfectly."

Firepaw nodded, remembering his encounter with them. He didn't quite agree with Graypaw's sentiment though. When he had met both Clans, they had seemed equally vicious. It was only because of his previous encounter with Graypaw that he had chosen ThunderClan.

Now that he had time to think about it, the Clans didn't fully fit into the stories that they were told of the wildcats that lived in the forest, but they were definitely close. It felt like they wouldn't have to change much, for them to fit the stories perfectly.

"Now if only Ravenpaw was over here learning this as well," Lionheart said. Despite his light tone, Firepaw saw the anger and disappointment in his eyes. Ravenpaw must have seen it too, because he quickly got up and hobbled over.

"This is why prey is precious," Tigerclaw said. "We have to fight to protect what we have."

"Well, what if you shared prey?" Firepaw said, not thinking.

Silence fell upon the group and Firepaw saw the anger etched onto Tigerclaw's face. His ears pulled back. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Even Graypaw and Ravenpaw seemed shocked by the idea.

"If we ever caught you sharing prey with another Clan," Tigerclaw growled. "You would be exiled for treachery."

Tigerclaw's cold tone make Firepaw duck his head.

"Firepaw you are not familiar with the ways of the Clan," Lionheart said. His tone was also crisp, but he had an understanding look. "It is the loyalty to the Clan that makes us strong. There may indeed be short alliances between Clans, but the longer they last, the more trouble they become."

"As part of ThunderClan our Clan come first and foremost," Tigerclaw stated. "If a kittypet can't even do that, you should leave now. Save yourself the embarrassment of being exiled."

"I-I didn't know," Firepaw mewed hastily. "I'm sorry."

They went quiet again, and Firepaw felt his gut twist with mortification. He glanced over at the other two apprentices. Graypaw was gazing down at Fourtrees while Ravenpaw was looking at him.

"One every full moon there is peace," Lionheart said at last. "Here at Fourtrees is where we meet for a gathering. Peace lasts as long as the moon is full."

"There is one very soon," Ravenpaw murmured.

"Indeed there is," Lionheart said. He seemed proud of Ravenpaw. "Tonight in fact. Leader's of each Clan determines who goes to the Gathering. It is considered an honor to be chosen."

Wonder filled Firepaw as he looked down at Fourtrees. He couldn't help but hope that Bluestar would choose him to go.

"Let's keep moving," Tigerclaw said.

Together they turned and headed away from Fourtrees. They crossed the stream again. Ravenpaw failed to jump it completely due to his injury and his hind end became soaked. Firepaw fell back just a bit to let him catch up, before quietly encouraging him to hurry. They managed to catch back up to the other three before Tigerclaw could notice that they had fallen behind again.

Firepaw was hit with a familiar landscape. They were getting close to where he had been between ThunderClan and ShadowClan.

He stiffened as he heard the roar of a Twoleg monster. His mind flashing to the other night. Shaking his head, he forced himself to keep moving.

The gray path that he had sat upon soon came into view. A monster roaring past. The grass along the edge whipped with the wind created by the thing and it made Firepaw's fur bristle.

"This is Thunderpath," Meowed Tigerclaw. "It is our border with ShadowClan and helps deter them from crossing into our territory."

Firepaw nodded. Taking the moment to sit and catch his breath. Another monster came flying past and Ravenpaw shuddered. "It feels like they will come crashing down on us any minute," He muttered.

"Don't worry, they never leave the Thunderpath," Graypaw meowed.

"Come, it is about time to return to camp," Lionheart said, rising. "Along the way we'll show you Snakerocks. I ask that you be careful. There are many adders and I would hate to tell Bluestar that her newest addition to the Clan died so soon."

Firepaw didn't know if Lionheart was joking or not, but Tigerclaw laughed. "If that is the case we might as well let them hunt there."

Lionheart looked thoughtfully at Firepaw for a moment. "No... actually, we'll take a detour. I'm sure that Firepaw is unused to all of this and is tired. I won't take unnecessary risks."

The fiery apprentice couldn't help but agree. He was exhausted. His paws ached from use and his head was spinning with all the information from today.

They turned and began heading towards camp, Firepaw in the back as the other two were talking to their apprentices. A good several fox-lengths away from Thunderpath he suddenly stopped. A faint noise echoing through the trees. It was familiar, tickling the back of his mind.

He stopped moving as the other four continued on, his head cocked the the side. It was frustrating, how close he was to remembering the baying like noise. He finally pinpointed the noise, looking back across the Thunderpath.

The sound was growing louder, startlingly fast. And before Firepaw could figure out whether to run or to call for the others, the bushes on the other side of the Thunderpath erupted and a cat came charging out.


	6. Training isn't easy

Chapter 5

Firepaw instantly recognized him as the apprentice that had been with the ShadowClan patrol when he had been offered a chance to join them. Was he going to charge him? Why would he look so scared if he was?

The answer became apparent when behind the apprentice, a large dog came charging out, huge and slobbering mad. With horror Firepaw watched as the dog swiped with a paw, managing to catch the back of the cat sending it tumbling. Head over heals he went coming to a stop on their side of Thunderpath. The dog gave a triumphant bark, it's teeth gleaming.

Before Firepaw knew what he was doing he was running to intervene. He heard Lionheart yelling behind him, but ignored him, his paws carrying him forward. The cat was struggling to stand up, but the dog was on it, going for a bite to its back.

Yowling, Firepaw reached them and swiped at the dog, scoring a hit along the dog's muzzle. It yipped and turned it's attention to Firepaw. It's eyes were wild with bloodlust and Firepaw hissed, feeling his back arch, reading to spring away at the slightest movement.

Thankfully before the dog could do anything Tigerclaw and Lionheart came barrelling in. Firepaw's breath caught as he watched the two warriors worked almost seamlessly together. When the dog would go for Tigerclaw, who was clawing at its legs, Lionheart would move in, attacking it's flank. When the dog went for Lionheart, Tigerclaw would go in. It was a synchrony that was stunning.

Firepaw managed to shake off the wonder of watching them fight and ran over to the cat that the dog had been chasing.

ShadowClan scent rolled of the cat in waves and Firepaw wrinkled his nose slightly. "Are you okay?" He asked coming up.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" The cat hissed. Firepaw drew back from the harsh tone. Despite the rough statement, the tom was trembling with exhaustion and fear. There were deep scratches adorning his flank that were heavily bleeding.

"Firepaw what were you thinking facing a dog on your own!" Graypaw called running up. "That thing would have eaten you alive without a second thought."

"I wasn't just going to let it tear into him," Firepaw insisted, gesturing towards the tom. He froze as the tugging sensation that he had felt several times before came back. It was much stronger now and he had a hard time not following it.

"I have a name you know," The tom muttered. "Wetpaw."

They all turned when they heard the dog yipping. Tigerclaw and Lionheart chasing it off back into ShadowClan territory. The two warriors sported a few scratches, but otherwise were unharmed.

"Stupid kittypet!" Tigerclaw growled out. He stalked angrily towards them. Firepaw shrank at his furious tone. "What did you think you could against something of that size? And with no fighting experience?"

"I was just trying to help-" Firepaw began. Before Tigerclaw cut him off. He loomed directly above Firepaw, looking down.

"Help what? A ShadowClan apprentice?"

Said apprentice had managed to rise to his paws, favoring his injured side. "I didn't need help," Wetpaw stated.

"No you didn't, and in any other situation, we _wouldn't_ have helped," Tigerclaw spat back. He glared at Firepaw again, and Firepaw amazingly found the courage to look him back in the eyes.

"I was not about to watch another cat needlessly die," he meowed.

With a snort, Tigerclaw stalked off, heading towards camp. Off to the side Graypaw shook his head in disbelief and hesitantly followed his mentor. Lionheart broke the silence, "Firepaw… You aren't Clanborn, so I don't hold it against you, but… helping this apprentice didn't help ThunderClan's position. It would have been better to turn a blind eye to this."

Firepaw felt speechless. He was supposed to turn a blind eye to watching a cat get attacked by a dog?!

Lionheart turned, addressing the ShadowClan apprentice. "I'm sure that you don't need help finding your way back to your own camp?"

"As long as I'm not chased by a random dog again," Wetpaw answered curtly. And without another word, without a word of thanks, he limped his way across the thunderpath to ShadowClan's side.

Feeling lost Firepaw looked at Lionheart who was walking back towards camp, then to Ravenpaw. "What did I do wrong?" He asked.

Ravenpaw glanced at the disappearing form of Lionheart and shrugged. "I don't know… It's just something that we don't do." Before he too began padding towards camp.

With a heavy heart, Firepaw looked back towards where Wetpaw had vanished before drudging after Ravenpaw. He couldn't believe that helping another cat was a bad thing. It shouldn't matter what Clan you were. If he were in that situation, he would hope that someone would help him, regardless of Clan.

They reached the camp and both Lionheart and Tigerclaw immediately went to speak with Bluestar. Their hushed voices tickling the edge of Firepaw's ears. He folded them back, having a sneaking suspicion that they were talking about him.

He watched as Graypaw and Ravenpaw each grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and he looked at the tiny pile, his hunger clawing at his stomach. Was he allowed to grab food?

"Firepaw! May I speak with you?" Bluestar called from the base of Highrock. With a nervous sigh Firepaw quickly padded over.

The leader motioned for him to follow her into her den and he sat somewhat stiffly as she made herself comfortable in her nest.

"So Lionheart and Tigerclaw both told me what happened today," She stated, licking the fur on her shoulder. "They told me that you did well keeping up with them. Only to fall back to help Ravenpaw keep up."

Firepaw felt his ear twitch. They had noticed that? They were much more observant than he had assumed.

"They also informed me about the incident that happened at Thunderpath." She said. At this she stopped grooming herself, giving Firepaw her full attention.

"I couldn't just watch him get attacked like that!" Firepaw blurted out. He winced at that. Everything that he had said without thinking had been met with harsh judgement today. Who knows how Bluestar would react?

Thankfully she didn't appear upset. If anything she seemed amused at his sentiment. "Firepaw I am not criticizing you. In fact, I think that what you did shows that you have great potential."

"Really?" Firepaw breathed.

"Of course," She answered. "It shows that you are fearless, ready to spring to defend others. Again, you have many desirable traits of a warrior. All you need is the right kind of training."

"I… Thank you," Firepaw stammered. He was relieved, believing that he had been coming in to receive some sort of reprimand.

Bluestar smiled, although it did not quite meet her eyes. They remained watching him, even as she rose, a small wind rustling the fur on his muzzle as she walked past towards the den entrance.

"Be that as it may. I do not want you to get hurt, you are not to leave camp by yourself until I say so otherwise. You must be accompanied by another apprentice or a warrior. Understood?"

"Yes Bluestar," Firepaw said dipping his head. He was confused by the order, but didn't dwell on it too much.

"Good. If you haven't eaten anything I suggest that you go and get some prey before turning in for the night. Tomorrow you're going to be busy." Bluestar said flicking her tail with dismissal.

Firepaw quickly trotted out of her den, just glad that he hadn't gotten in trouble. When he came into view of the fresh-kill pile he stopped. There was nothing left of it except for a bit of feather and fur. His stomach growled in anger.

He jumped slightly as Ravenpaw appeared out of nowhere, nudging him. "Come sit with us," he mewed, nodding towards where Graypaw was next to the apprentice den. Firepaw nodded doing his best to hide his disappointment that there was no more food left. He flopped down next to Graypaw.

Graypaw snickered and Firepaw flicked his ear, "What?"

"Oh nothing," He said. With his tail he pushed a vole that had been hiding beside him into view and Firepaw was immediately sitting upright. "We saw that you didn't get anything so Ravenpaw suggested we grab something for you before the food was gone." He said pushing it in front of Firepaw.

"Thank you!" Firepaw meowed gratefully. He dug in, his mouth flooding with the rich flavours. He tried to eat it slow and enjoy it, but before he knew it, the vole was gone. He licked his whiskers for any remnants of his meal as he glanced over at the other two apprentices.

"Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?" He asked.

Ravenpaw shook his head while Graypaw seemed excited. "Yeah! Tigerclaw said that we're going to be practicing hunting crouches and battle moves tomorrow!"

Ravenpaw looked across the camp. "Hmm… Do you think that they'll let us hunt too?"

"If they do, I'm going to be the one to catch the most," Graypaw said confidently. He rolled over onto his side, flattening the cool grass. "Who knows maybe I'll be able to impress Tigerclaw."

"I don't think anything can impress him," Ravenpaw murmured.

The apprentices talked for a while longer, telling Firepaw stories and sharing tongues. Eventually the sun began to sink and Firepaw felt his eyes grow heavy. He was exhausted, unused to the active lifestyle of a Clan cat.

They watched as Bluestar called for the cats that were going to the gathering before leaving, and for a moment his drowsiness vanished. He wondered what it would be like at a gathering where cats from every Clan gathered. He was all for it when Ravenpaw suggested that they go to sleep.

* * *

 _The brightly lit forest was teeming with prey. So much so that it ran past him, over his paws and into the underbrush. The warm air was filled with noise, birds chirping, wind whispering through the branches._

" _Firepaw."_

 _The tom whipped around to look at the cat around him. There was a soft smile on his face, and the red tipped tail made him instantly recognizable. Even if he had only seen him for a moment._

" _Redtail?" Firepaw whispered. "But… aren't you dead? How am I talking to you?"_

" _Indeed," The former deputy said. "My time unfortunately came."_

" _Does that mean I'm in StarClan? Am I dead?!" Firepaw gasped._

" _No, no," Redtail laughed. He sat down not far from Firepaw, a patch of sunlight illuminating his fur. "We are seeing each other because I have a message to deliver."_

" _What?"_

" _When the time comes, do not be afraid to follow your instincts…"_

 _Both cats sat there, both seemingly unsatisfied with the message. "What do you mean by that?" Firepaw finally said._

" _Oh I don't know! I was just told to tell you that." Redtail groaned. He rolled onto his side in the sunlight. "I was hoping that you would know what that means."_

" _Well… I don't," Firepaw meowed._

" _Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll-"_

 _Redtail vanished. The whole forest vanished and Firepaw was left in an empty black vacuum. Disoriented Firepaw looked around as the inky blackness seemed to drip away from around him._

 _It showed a raging battle. Cat's filled the unrecognizable camp. Fur and blood flying about as cats bared their teeth, yowling and hurtling at each other. There were several still shapes on the ground not moving. There was no way for Firepaw to know who was winning._

" _Retreat!" A voice called. A black and white tom. His long tail flashing behind him. Cat's began fleeing, and soon the only ones left were cat's yowling their victory and the still cat's on the ground._

 _The cat's that withdrew, ran away from the camp. Away from fourtrees… they were running towards-_

Firepaw was shaken awake by a nervous Ravenpaw. The black apprentice looking towards the entrance of the den. "Wake up, Tigerclaw doesn't look like he's in a good mood today. We don't want to make him wait."

Firepaw groggily rose, wiping the sleep from his eyes, his mind trying to remember the already fading dream. The fighting had seemed so real! And had he really talked to… Already his mind was fuzzy on what had happened.

As Ravenpaw went to wake up Graypaw next to him, Firepaw stumbled out of the den. His paws were sore from yesterday. He sat down grooming himself. He supposed he should get used to it. Carry his wounds with pride as Lionheart said.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw joined him, Graypaw looking like he was still asleep. "I will never understand why some cats want to get up this early." he yawned.

Firepaw opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it and sat up straighter as Tigerclaw approached. "Come we are going to sandy hollow to train."

The three apprentices nodded and quickly followed after the warrior. Ravenpaw seemed to be keeping up better than before even though he still had a slight limp. Remembering Bluestar's words Firepaw watched Tigerclaw closely. He could see that every so often the warrior would look back out of the corner of his eye, observing the three. Firepaw kept pace, trying to imitate the warriors silent padding.

They came to the sandy hollow to find Lionheart already waiting for them. They didn't have a moments rest before they started.

"Alright," Tigerclaw said. "Let's how well you do kittypet."

And boy was there a lot to learn!

Firepaw's head spun with the information that he was given. Mice feel your pawsteps, rabbits smell you. His crouch was slightly off, his forward movement left much wanting. When stalking birds patients is key. Use the shadow from branches above to time your movements. His tail flicks when he's excited, stop it! Do you think that moving fast means you're moving silently? A kit could do this better than him!

Graypaw and Ravenpaw got chewed out as well, but not as much as Firepaw. He was taken back by how harsh the rebukes were. And he quickly decided he liked Lionheart as a mentor better. While both were harsh, Lionheart at least told you when you were doing something right. Tigerclaw just sat there and told you to do it again. And it was mostly Tigerclaw training him.

By the time they took a break, the sun was high in the sky. Muscles that Firepaw didn't know he had were burning and he gingerly sat down in the shade of one of the trees lining the hollow. Watching Lionheart and Tigerclaw discuss things quietly.

"I'm beat," Graypaw meowed collapsing down next to Firepaw, his sides heaving. On his other side Ravenpaw settled down, his ears trained towards the two mentors.

"Is it usually this hard?" Firepaw asked quietly. He didn't want either of the warriors to hear and think that he wasn't ready for this.

Ravenpaw nodded. "Sometimes… But they're definitely pushing us hard today. Probably because you're here."

"Yeah, I've never heard Tigerclaw have that much to say about a crouch!" Graypaw said, moving his head to look at him.

"And all of it was bad," Firepaw griped.

"At least you're getting it," Ravenpaw mewed. "It took me two days to get it and even then I'm still told I look like a duck."

Firepaw nodded and stood up. His legs felt a little shaky but he pushed it down. It looked like Lionheart and Tigerclaw were done talking as they trotted back over.

"Do you think it's naptime?!" Tigerclaw growled. Graypaw and Ravenpaw were instantly on their paws. "Since I've wasted so much time on Firepaw I'm going to work with you two on battle moves while Lionheart lavish attention on the kittypet. Come."

They both followed Tigerclaw over to the other side of the clearing while Firepaw looked hopefully at Lionheart.

Lionheart shook his head at Tigerclaw and turned to Firepaw. "Ignore Tigerclaw's bluntness. He knows not the power of soft-spokenness. You are doing very well today. We are just pushing you hard because we need you to catch up to the other apprentices who have had weeks to work on these things."

Firepaw nodded. "Are we going to learn battle moves?" He asked, hopeful to not be doing the same thing for the rest of the day.

"Yes, I will be showing you the basics. Moreso how to defend yourself then to attack. Now watch as I crouch and you'll notice how it differs from a hunting crouch."

With Lionhearts help, he quickly picked things up. How to roll underneath a pounce. How to parry a paw strike. How to roll with a blow to lessen the impact. How to duck and dodge. How to trip. Firepaw desperately tried to soak up everything. Determined to prove to them that he could do it. He could become a warrior.

At long last they came to a stop and Firepaw panting, realized that the sun had long since stopped shining on the hollow. In fact the stars were beginning to blink to life above them.

"That is enough for today." Lionheart said. "We will work more on this tomorrow." Firepaw nodded. He looked around only to see that it was just them. The other three must have gone back to camp already.

He trotted on shaky legs to catch up to Lionheart who was walking towards camp. "Did I do okay?" Firepaw asked.

"Well enough for your first day," Lionheart thoughtfully. "No one can expect to get everything right the first time. Some of these things will take time to get down. But you did well."

Firepaw nearly glowed with pride as they entered camp.

"Now don't let that go to your head," Lionheart laughed. "You still have a _lot_ to work on."

"I won't!" Firepaw instantly promised. Lionheart nodded towards him before heading towards the group of warriors near their den sharing tongues.

There was still prey left in the fresh-kill pile this time, and he eagerly grabbed a finch, walking over to join Graypaw and Ravenpaw who had just finished eating. He was sore, he felt like his legs would give out beneath him, but he was proud.

* * *

A/N: Done!

I honestly forgot how much I enjoyed this book series. Also I got asked the question about pairings. I'm not going to worry too much about those right now. Any sort of relationships that happened in the book didn't take place until much later. I do plan on keeping the whole Firestar and Sandstorm thing (Otherwise the next series might have some problems continuing) But there is going to be a twist. I'm not going to say who but there is going to be a twist.


	7. Intruder

Firepaw blearily opened his eyes to see the rest of the apprentices sleeping soundly, the early light of a predawn barely illuminating the den. Sleep was calling to him, but he fought it off, stretching languidly. With a yawn he crept out of the apprentice den.

No other cats were up yet and Rusty was honestly glad for it. For the past two moons he had learned everything that meant being part of ThunderClan, from taking care of the elders, to hunting prey for the clan. And the training sessions… the training sessions were _grueling_. Both Lionheart and Tigerclaw continued to share his training and neither one had lightened up at all. Almost every day he came back to camp feeling like his bruises had bruises, and his mind swimming with things he needed to know as a warrior.

He was seeing progress though. Any of his kittypet pudginess was gone, replaced with hard muscles, and each day he woke up less and less sore.

However during that time, the rule Bluestar had which required that Firepaw never be without someone else, be it another apprentice, or a warrior whenever he left the camp had started to irritate him. He knew that it wasn't just part of being an apprentice, because the rest of the apprentices got assessments where they would go out hunting by themselves. Quietly he had come to a conclusion that it had to be because he was a kittypet.

The thought stun.

He glanced up at Silverpelt as it slowly started to fade as the sun started to rise. His gaze then wandered over to the nearly nonexistent fresh-kill pile. It couldn't hurt to go hunting right? Firepaw knew that Bluestar hadn't given him the all clear, but...

Maybe Ravenpaw wanted to go with him? The black apprentice seemed to be trying to make friends with him, more than Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Those two were a pain in the pelt… And Graypaw would skin him alive for waking him up this early.

With a shrug, he padded to the gorse entrance. He wanted to be alone right now, and who knows. Maybe he might even be back before anyone woke up it was that early.

He came screeching to a halt as Lionheart came through the entrance. The tom looked just as surprised as Firepaw. "Firepaw, what has you up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," Firepaw admitted. In the short time he had gotten to know the golden tom he knew that he was cunning. It showed in how he taught Firepaw how to fight. But he wasn't cruel, and was honorable to the core. It was probably why Bluestar made him deputy.

Firepaw felt the small pinprick of guilt at his lack of feelings towards the late deputy Redtail. He had only seen him briefly the day he had joined the Clan, laying dead in the center of camp for the Clan to sit vigil over him. From the tales of the battle at Sunningrocks it had been a hard fight.

"I'm just going to make dirt," Firepaw said. The lie slipping from his lips before he fully realized what he had said.

Lionheart just nodded, an odd twinkle in his eye, as if he knew that he was lying. "Well, don't take to long." The warrior called prowling into camp.

Firepaw nodded, walking towards their dirt place. As soon as Lionheart was out of view though he dashed away into the forest. He gave a short breath of relief. His whiskers trembled with excitement of finally being able to hunt by himself!

Eager to have the morning without a shadow trailing him, Firepaw quickly moved off into the forest.

The hard packed earth beneath his paws was cool as he scented for prey. His sense were alert for the tiniest of movements. He was going to prove that he could go hunting on his own.

As he stalked along, his lie kept circling around his head. Firepaw knew that he shouldn't have done it, but… he was just tired of being treated like he wasn't as good as the other apprentices!

He froze, the bushes to his side trembled with a slight movement. Opening his mouth he scented a vole. Not moving a muscle he watched as the small creature moved out from the cover to eat the seeds out in the open. Firepaw felt his eyes grow at the size of it. He had to get this one!

Remembering the practices motions, he crept a few whisker lengths forward until he could spring. The vole didn't have time to react as Firepaw landed on it, batting it harshly with a sharp claws. He jumped to where it landed, delivering a killing bite.

Ecstatic with the overly plump vole, Firepaw quickly buried it.

The woods grew warmer as the sun started to rise, sunlight streaming through the green foliage. Firepaw was able to catch a heavy robin. As he was crowing over his second catch that morning, a twig snapped off to the side. Alerted to another cat's presence. Firepaw sniffed the air, however the faint taste of blood prevented him from being able to what clan.

He quickly scaled an ash tree to a low branch, listening as the rustling through the underbrush came closer to where his robin laid on the ground.

Once the intruder was close enough Firepaw leapt down, claws unsheathed. He landed firmly on the cat, his claws digging into the thick fur, as he tried to deal a powerful warning bite."

"Ambush!" The cat hissed. Firepaw instantly recognized the voice, and his grip easied. However the gray apprentice didn't know that it was Firepaw perched on top of him.

Firepaw grunted as Graypaw rolled over, easily pinning him beneath the heavy body. "Graypaw, it's me - Firepaw!" He yowled attempting to dislodge the crushing weight on top of him. He yowled again in surprised as Graypaw performed a short ducking maneuver that got him upright, slicing Firepaw in the face as he did so. Graypaw spun around facing him, ready to attack, only to find Firepaw getting back to his paws.

"I give, I give!" Firepaw mewed, blood from a scratch making him close his eye.

Graypaw let out what sounded like a " _OhmygoshImsorry!"_ as he rushed over, checking to make sure he hadn't hurt him too bad. "What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that. I almost made you crowfood!" The gray apprentice grumbled. He gently lapped at the blood now covering half of Firepaw's face.

"Me? You were the one that was creeping up on me. I thought that you were from another Clan!" Firepaw grumbled back. He dutifully sat still and let Graypaw wash away the blood. Slowly blinking open his eye.

"Creeping?" Graypaw said affronted. "That was a flawless stealth crouch!"

"Sure," Firepaw teased. "By the way what was that move you used, it caught me by surprise."

"It was good wasn't it?" Graypaw said smugly. "I've been doing some extra training sessions with Tigerclaw. He taught me that one the other day." The gray apprentice stepped back looking at the cut above Firepaw's face worriedly. "I didn't get you too bad did I?"

"No," Firepaw said quickly. "See? It's already stopped bleeding."

"Good," Graypaw said relieved. "Bluestar would have had my pelt!"

Firepaw narrowed his eyes at Graypaw's words. What did he mean by that? It was just a scratch. Why would Bluestar care? He shook it off quickly, walking over to where the robin laid. "Good thing you didn't come any sooner, or you would have scared the prey off."

"Great StarClan! That robin is huge!" Graypaw stated quickly padded over next to him. "You always get lucky with the prey. Did Bluestar finally let you come out alone?"

"I also caught a pretty big vole," Firepaw said, quickly avoiding Graypaw's question. "What are you doing out here?"

"Bluestar is having me meet the patrol on the WindClan border. She wanted them to wait at the Great Sycamore so she can join them. ShadowClan has been prowling." Graypaw meowed, licking some ruffled fur.

Firepaw remembered his first night and how ShadowClan wanted him to join them. "I hope they aren't causing any trouble." Firepaw said, making a mental note to hurry up and finish hunting. Maybe he could get back before the group Bluestar was leading returned to camp.

"If they are we'll give them a licking they won't soon forget," Graypaw said confidently.

"Oh hello Tigerclaw I didn't know you were here," Firepaw meowed sarcastically. It earned him a cuff on the back of his head from Graypaw.

"Hey, he's confident for a reason!" Graypaw laughed. "Don't forget he avenged Redtail."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure that he's a great mentor," Firepaw purred. He began digging a hole to bury the robin. He wanted to get something else to make sure it looked like he had really tried. "Well, you'd better get going if you want to catch up to the patrol before they pass the Great Sycamore."

"Alright see you later Firepaw," Graypaw said before bounding away.

The forest soon grew quiet and Firepaw began prowling once more. It didn't take him long to find a squirrel flicking it's tail at the base of a tree. He tensed, preparing to chase it when suddenly it looked up. Too late, Firepaw realized that he was upwind of it, and it had caught his scent. With a powerful leap he went to catch it, but it had already bolted. Along the forest floor the chase went around a bush, under an overturned log, until it clambered up a tree.

Firepaw came to a stop panting and glaring up at the squirrel. It chittered angrily down at him. "I'm only letting you live because you're so scrawny," Firepaw hissed back up at it.

"Ah look at that, ThunderClan is talking to it's prey now is it? It'll make you even easier prey for Yellowfang."

Firepaw whipped around to see an old dark gray she-cat that stunk of ShadowClan charging right at him. Completely caught off guard, Firepaw was bowled over. Locked together they snarled and spit, trying to inflict as much damage as they could while protecting their own soft underbellies. Firepaw managed to get ahold of her ear and bit down hard with a yowl, she scratched at his chest, forcing him to fight back and loose his hold.

Firepaw could feel even with the older cats strength, she was incredibly frail, as if she hadn't had a good meal in moons. Their rolling came to a stop next to a pile of rotten stump, Yellowfang on top.

"Are all ThunderClan apprentices this weak?" The she-cat hissed going down for a sharp warning bite. Desperate, Firepaw bunched his hind legs beneath Yellowfang and kicked.

It worked better than Firepaw had hoped. The she-cat went flying into the stump. His short feeling of victory was cut short as Yellowfang let out a screech. Her landing had been on a razor-sharp rock. It cut _deep_ into the skin between the her foreleg and chest. Blood began rapidly pooling out from around her. Far too fast.

Horror flooded Firepaw's being. He had meant to hurt her, not kill her!

He bound over to her as she gave a weak cough. "Not… so weak… apprentice." She said.

"No, no, no… this isn't happening!" Firepaw muttered. He stepped in place desperately trying to think of what Spottedleaf would do in this situation. "I-I need cobweb! Yes that will help!"

"Save it…" Yellowfang spat weakly. "I'll be dead before… You find it…"

"But I can't let you die!" Firepaw snapped. "I have to do something."

"You did what you should have, defending your… Clan. I was just… unlucky." Yellowfang said softly. She laid her head down on the ground.

Firepaw bit back a hard reply when he felt the tugging sensation that he had felt when he first join ThunderClan, only a hundred times stronger.

" _When the time comes, do not be afraid to follow your instincts."_ Words echoed in his head and he stopped fighting the feeling. It almost felt like something _clicked_ in his mind as he stumbled forward, guided by some unseen six sense.

"What do you think…" Yellowfang began, her eyes dim. She fell silent as Firepaw placed his nose to her dirty coat.

For Firepaw, it felt as if he had suddenly been plunged into ice-cold water. He stiffened and bared his teeth, but stayed where he was. He didn't know why, but he _needed_ to do this. Slowly he felt weaker and weaker, as if he hadn't slept in moons. His limbs trembled trying to keep him upright. A sharp pain made itself known where his foreleg connected with his chest and something warm trickling down from the spot. Finally, Firepaw's strength gave out and with a shuddering breath he fell away from the she-cat.

His vision spun and darkened as he struggled to get back to his paws. A few shaky tries later and he was able to do so. He became aware of just how tired and hungry he felt. It took an amazing amount of effort to stay on his paws.

Blinking rapidly he pushed these thoughts aside as he looked worriedly at Yellowfang. He was surprised to see that the old cat was regarding him with something akin to shock.

"What was that?" She demanded. Sitting up.

"What was what?" Firepaw responded. He was subconsciously holding his hurt leg up. "You need to not move or you'll open that cut open even worse-"

"There is no cut!" Yellowfang exclaimed. To prove her point she lifted her leg. Where all that was left of the cut bleeding her out just moments ago was a pink scar.

"Wha…" Firepaw began. He felt dizzy.

Yellowfang ran a critical eye over him before she limped a short distance away. Firepaw hissed at her to stay, but it felt like he had just had a mock battle with Tigerclaw four times over. She came back a moment latter, fresh cobwebs on her paw. "Lift your leg." She stated.

"Huh?" Firepaw said.

"Are you a deaf kittypet? Lift your leg!" She spat. "I'm am-was ShadowClan's medicine cat. I know what I'm doing."

Firepaw slowly did as she asked. Wary of her to suddenly make a move. She didn't and a tense silence fell over them as she pressed the cobwebs to his wound.

"Funny, I don't remember giving this to you… _kittypet_." She meowed, a knowing look in her eye. "And it's right where my cut was."

"Funny," Firepaw growled. In his mind he knew that _something_ had just happened. He had done something. How he didn't know, but it scared him. As soon as Yellowfang was done he yanked his paw back taking a few steps back as she tiredly sat back down.

She pretended as if he wasn't even there taking her time to try and clean the filth that seemed to cover her.

Firepaw's first thought was that she was probably starving. _He_ was starving, but the harsh lessons that Tigerclaw and Lionheart had taught them were hammered into his head. He needed to bring his fresh-kill to the camp first. What was he supposed to do with Yellowfang, ShadowClan's medicine cat?

"So are you going to tell me what you did? Or do I have to pry it out of you?" Yellowfang said, looking up at him.

Firepaw's fur bristled. That was the first and last time he ever followed that tugging sensation. "I don't know what you're talking about," He stated crossly. "And you aren't the one asking questions. I am. What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?"

Giving Yellowfang a once over he could see how her pelt seemed to cling to her skeleton. Her fur was dirty and clumped together. She looked like she was starving! Firepaw felt his stomach growl too, but he fought off the urge. It was against the code to feed someone from another Clan.

Yellowfang regarded him with round orange eyes before she smiled, showing her stained teeth. "Why, I was just passing through! Surely you will let a helpless medicine cat pass unimpeded."

"Lair," Firepaw spat. He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard cats approaching. He could hear the soft paw-fall, the sound of fur swishing through branches. He smelled the wind carry their scents over them. It was ThunderClan warriors.

Firepaw felt distressed. He looked like he had come out of the bad end of a fight with a fox while Yellowfang showed almost no wounds at all. That and he didn't have his fresh-kill with him that he had caught earlier. And to top it all off, he wasn't even supposed to be out here! He was as good as dead!

Yellowfang surprised him by snorting. "Stop prancing about as if you got caught with your paw in the fresh-kill pile. Oh warriors, apprentices and their pride." And with that she unsheathed her claws and scratched herself right below the eye. Angry red lines sprung up and Firepaw was frozen speechless.

"Oh please, as if I couldn't see what you were all worried about," She hissed. "Just tell them that you found me in your territory and that you injured me into submission. I'm sure Bluestar would be more than pleased to have another medicine cat as a prisoner."

* * *

A/N: And another chapter complete!

And just so I can clear a few things up. I don't think that Firepaw would feed Yellowfang, at least, not with the way Tigerclaw and Lionheart have been training him. I think that they would have hammered the warrior code into Firepaw pretty well by now.

I made Tigerclaw Graypaw's mentor for several reasons. The most obvious one is going to help me make it so Ravenpaw can stay in ThunderClan.

And last but not least, FIREPAW HAS POWERS?! Okay, okay, let me explain! I've always loved the power of three later on in the series, but wanted _something_ like that earlier. So I thought, why not make there supernatural gifts hereditary? It will still come from StarClan in a way. The reason Firepaw has this overpowered superpower is because deep down, Firepaw is a big ol' softy. His want to help cat's regardless of Clan or origin is the reason I gave it too him.. _plus it's a really cool power..._

Fave and Follow if you enjoy. And leave a comment if you have a question I can try and answer them next chapter.


	8. New Mentors

Firepaw tiredly stared at the wall of Spottedleaf's den. He felt exhausted after this morning, and the day was only halfway over! It felt like he could sleep a moon. He hissed as the pretty tortoise-shell she-cat places some cobwebs over the scratches on his chest.

"Oh hush," Spottedleaf chided softly. "You'll be fine."

Firepaw nodded, choosing to conserve whatever energy he could. He didn't miss the worried look she gave him for his uncharacteristic silence. He forced himself to smile.

It turned more genuine when she huffed and grabbed some more cobweb. "Okay I know this is going to hurt, but I need you to lift your leg pls."

He did so, wincing as it stretched the thin cut. Spottedleaf ran a paw over the cobwebs already in place and looked up with a whiskers raised. "Who did these?"

"Um… I did?" Firepaw stammered.

"Hmmm…" Spottedleaf hummmed. Sitting down she placed the cobwebs in front of him. "Show me."

"Wha?"

"Show me how you did it," Spottedleaf stated.

Not about to take back his lie, Firepaw grabbed them and very carefully - and very awkwardly - balanced on his hind legs, putting the cobwebs over the others. Apparently it seemed to please Spottedleaf and she nodded. "I can't say I've seen someone do that before. You're a weird one that's for sure."

"Hey…" Firepaw protested weakly.

She giggled. "Whatever I know you don't mind me saying it." Firepaw felt hot under his fur and quickly licked a stray tuft of fur on his shoulder.

Suddenly a course yowl split the air and Firepaw sighed. "I'd better go check on her."

"She's your elder, treat her with some respect," Spottedleaf teased. Firepaw rolled his eyes and flicked his tail in front of her as he passed her to enter the camp clearing. The heat of the afternoon was fading, as evening approached. The scent of hot grass and dirt replaced with the cool smell of the breeze.

Firepaw dutifully padded over to where Yellowfang was situated. She was at the other end of the fallen tree that the elders usually ate. Tucked against the mossy oak she was in clear view of the warrior's den. Halfway across the clearing however he ran into Ravenpaw.

The black-furred apprentice dropped a vole at his feet. "I'm positive that she's just going to ask you to fetch her some prey."

"Thanks Ravenpaw," Firepaw meowed scooping up the vole. He looked around. "Where is Graypaw?"

"Tigerclaw is having him do some… extra training?" Ravenpaw said hesitantly. He always seemed to tense up whenever Tigerclaw was a part of _anything_. Firepaw could see where he was coming from, the warrior was rather intimidating. He remembered his reaction to Yellowfang.

He also remembered Bluestar's reaction and shuddered. When they had just shown up she had turned to him and almost sickly-sweet asked him what he was doing out of camp.

Alone.

Even with Lionheart telling her that he did the right thing, and with him profusely apologizing, she still seemed upset.

"My word is law in this Clan Firepaw. Learn to follow orders."

He had gotten off surprisingly light. With just the verbal warning.

Later she had explained to the camp what had happened. She also told of how WindClan was apparently gone, ShadowClan having chased them out. She had then stated that she wanted warriors to travel in larger groups. And that all other clan member were to remain close to camp. Somehow he got the feeling a part of that was directed to him.

Ravenpaw was giving him a quizzical look and Firepaw realized that he had been standing there longer than he should have. "Are you feeling okay Firepaw? If you want I can take this over to Yellowfang for you."

"No I'm all good. I'll meet up with you in a second."Firepaw said cheerfully. He walked over to Yellowfang and set down the vole. "Is this what you wanted?"

"It's so cute that you apprentices look out for each other," Yellowfang meowed sarcastically as she snatched up the vole. "Almost as cute and pathetic as kitties." Firepaw guessed she was just upset over being a prisoner, so he didn't rise to the baited taunt. The vole was soon gone and Yellowfang was licking her chops, staring at him.

"You know I still don't know why you wanted me to take care of you," Firepaw huffed. Sitting down stiffly. He could see the cobwebs under her eye where she had scratched herself.

"Let's just call it a favor," Yellowfang meowed softly. Firepaw realized that she had caught him staring at it. She smiled. "I did this for you. And in return you'll meet me out here tonight after everyone is asleep."

Firepaw couldn't help but groan at the thought. He was exhausted!

"If you do that _kitty,_ I'll consider your debt paid." She quickly added.

"I didn't ask for you to do that," Firepaw hissed. The barbed words were getting underneath his pelt and Yellowfang knew it from her amused expression.

"No, but you were grateful," Yellowfang responded calmly. She turned to making her moss nest more comfortable. "Stupid warriors," She mumbled.

Before he could either agree or deny her sentiment, Bluestar yowled for him from Highrock. Not giving Yellowfang a backwards glance he padded over.

"Yes Bluestar?"

Bluestar was cleaning her ear and paused looking down. "ShadowClan is growing bolder. I'm afraid that I can't have Lionheart and Tigerclaw distracted from teaching their apprentices to help you."

Firepaw felt his claws dig into the ground. So he wasn't going to get trained? Was he just going to be stuck taking care of Yellowfang and the Elders? He could just imagine the Sandpaw and Dustpaw's reaction to that.

"So I'm going to train you," Bluestar stated calmly, going back to clean herself.

Firepaw's anger instantly turned to shock. "Really?"

Bluestar let out an amused purr. "Yes. You did good today Firepaw."

Firepaw preened under her praise and nodded. "Thank you!" He said gratefully. With that he turned and padded over the the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a mouse, his fatigue momentarily forgotten.

He plopped down next to Ravenpaw who was watching the camp with darting amber eyes. No matter how sharp his friends eyes were, he was more skittish than the prey they hunted. His gaze settled on Firepaw as he tiredly began digging into the mouse.

"You look tired."

Firepaw nodded, chewing. "I am tired, a lot happened today."

"It did…" Ravenpaw murmured. Firepaw gave him a strange look at his cryptic response, but quickly went back to eating when Ravenpaw didn't meet his gaze. They sat comfortably next to each other, watching the camp as things began winding down for the night and cats began sharing tongues.

Firepaw's mind when to the feeling of when he had saved Yellowfang. He shuddered remembering the unnatural feeling, his fur bristling slightly as if to ward him from an unknown enemy.

"So Bluestar is making me her apprentice," Firepaw meowed excitedly, trying to forget about it.

Ravenpaw tensed for a split-second before relaxing. He smiled. "That's great! She hasn't taken an apprentice in ages. And usually she only does it for the deputy's kits." Firepaw nodded in agreement and watched as Ravenpaw continued to scan the camp as if he were looking for intruders.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

Ravenpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Oh whatever." Firepaw batted at his ear half-heartedly.

Ravenpaw swatted the paw away all the while watching the entrance. Sitting next to him, Firepaw was able to see patches of his fur that were unkempt.

"But you would tell me if something was wrong?" Firepaw asked, serious.

"What are you, my mother?" Ravenpaw purred. When Firepaw didn't respond in kind he flicked his ears nervously. "Yes I'd tell you. Would you do the same?"

"Of course," Firepaw answered. He winced at the small white lie. He was still terrified of what happened this morning. He didn't know what he did, but it had sucked the energy out of him like nothing ever had before. There wasn't any other way of putting it, but he had… healed Yellowfang's wound? He had no idea how and he wasn't about to try it again.

Two cat's entered through the gorse entrance, Graypaw and Tigerclaw. The gray-furred apprentice looked exhausted while Tigerclaw calmly padded over to talk with some other warriors.

Ravenpaw waited until they went their separate ways before rising, heading towards the Graypaw. Firepaw watched them greet each other and noticed how the sky was turning dark. Well, if he was going to get any sleep along with waking up to speak with Yellowfang he had better get going.

Pulling himself to his feet he padded into the apprentice den.

* * *

Silverpelt shined brightly above as Firepaw tiredly exited the apprentice den. He stretched three of his non-injured limbs before hesitantly padding over to the sleeping form of Yellowfang. Glancing to make sure that no other cats were about he nudge the medicine cat.

Yellowfang's eyes flashed open and she sat up, yawning. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up."

"Shhh," Firepaw hushed, he looked around again before whispering. "Okay I'm here what did you want to meet me in the middle of the night for?"

Yellowfang merely lifted her paw, exposing the still-pink scar. "I want to know how you did this? I'm assuming that no other cat knows."

Firepaw flattened his ears. He did _not_ want to talk about this, but at the same time, if she had answers then he would be missing out on vital information. He settled to shaking his head. "No, you are the only one. I don't even know how I did it."

"You don't?" Yellowfang stretched and sat up in her nest of moss. Firepaw could still smell the faint bitter scent of mouse bile and he shuddered, licking his whiskers in hopes of getting rid of it. "Then I want you to explain what went through your head before your... miracle." She chuckled at her own joke.

"I… I'm not sure," Firepaw said.

"Come now kitty," Yellowfang meowed rolling her eyes. "Surely you have _some_ idea. Tell me everything that went through your head. Things that you felt."

Firepaw scowled at the nickname, but obligated her. "All I remember was how afraid I was that I'd killed you. And then… there was this tugging." Yellowfang's tail twitch with anticipation, but she didn't say anything allowing Firepaw to continue. "I don't know why but it's this burning, tugging in my chest, all I did after that was touch you and…"

Suddenly fearful Firepaw looked up. Sure Yellowfang was a prisoner. Perhaps she was a spy for ShadowClan, but if she could help him. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Yellowfang studied Firepaw for a moment, before huffing. "It depends. Do you feel that feeling right now?"

Firepaw shook his head.

"Try harder," Yellowfang said.

Furrowing, Firepaw focused. After a moment he shook his head. "I don't feel it." Nodding, Yellowfang took a moment to study him before she pulled the cobwebs off her cheek.

Before Firepaw could do anything she quickly scratched her wounds again, making Firepaw gasp. "What are you doing?"

"How about now?" Yellowfang hissed through the pain, blood dripping down her cheek.

He wanted to spit out that 'no he didn't feel anything' when he tensed up. He felt it, however faint, it was there. "I feel it." He said slowly.

Nodding, Yellowfang sat up. "Okay I want you to do the same thing that you did earlier. Except when you feel like you can't do it anymore I want you to stop."

The fiery apprentice nodded. He couldn't help and notice that despite Yellowfang's detached demeanor, she was nervous. Her tail was twitching agitatedly, and she was tense beyond words.

In the back of his mind Firepaw was thinking that she shouldn't be worried. _He_ was terrified! What was going on with him. What if StarClan was punishing him for not listening to his Clan leader?

Bracing himself, Firepaw allowed the the feeling to push him to touch his nose to Yellowfang's cheek.

The feeling from that morning came back full force and Firepaw gasped. Frozen there, he felt his paws tremble with weakness. He only stood there for a second longer before he broke the contact, wobbling unsteadily. His heart was pounding in his chest, and stars were dancing in his vision.

"Are you okay?" Yellowfang said sharply. Her eyes were tracking Firepaw as he tried to regain his balance which seemed to have vanished.

Taking a moment to make sure that he was actually alright, Firepaw nodded. "I don't like that feeling. Did it do anything?"

"Come see for yourself," Yellowfang said. Firepaw thought he must look sickly as he stumbled over to check. Just short time ago where angry red scratches sat was healthy skin and fur.

"What's wrong with me?" Firepaw stated worriedly. His tail twitched with his distressed and he dug his claws into the dirt. "Is this a curse from StarClan? Is it because I"m a-"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Yellowfang stated soothingly. "StarClan doesn't curse cats. Young Firepaw, this is a gift. A gift from StarClan, not a curse - understand?" She watched as Firepaw trembled and slowly nodded. She slowly settled back into her nest and put the cobwebs over the nonexistent cuts on her cuts. "However, I wouldn't just go around doing this to everyone. Not all would see this as a gift."

Firepaw nodded again and tensed as he heard rustling from the warrior's den. Without a second-thought he ran back to the apprentice den. He quickly curled up next to Graypaw and Ravenpaw feeling cold, tired, and confused.

* * *

He was awoken by a rough swipe from Dustpaw. His head still heavy with sleep, he glared at Dustpaw, the other apprentice glared back. "You're _responsibility_ is causing a ruckus out there. You'd better take care of her before she wakes the whole camp."

Firepaw nodded, gingerly standing up. He was rested, but the night had been riddled with smoke, prey, and cats that he didn't recognize. It made him restless. He weaved past the sleeping forms of Graypaw and Ravenpaw, and left the apprentice den heading straight for Yellowfang. As he passed he realized that there was no fresh-kill pile to speak of, just a bare patch of ground.

"About time you got up! I've been starving," Yellowfang growled.

Firepaw looked coldly at her. "You're going to have to starve for just a little while longer. There isn't anymore fresh-kill. I'll have to hunt for you."

"You had better get on it then," Yellowfang meowed. "And when you get back, I'm going to need some mice bile. There were a few ticks you missed yesterday." Firepaw's face twisted at the thought, but he quickly moved through the gorse tunnel out into the forest.

The morning was still early, dew sparkling on the grass and leaves as he scented for fresh-kill. The sounds of songbirds and squirrels chatting in the trees above him had him flick his ears in annoyance. They were far out of reach and they knew it.

His tracking led him towards Sunningrocks where he spotted a shrew foraging in the grass. He instantly dropped into a hunter crouch and crept forward. His short time in ThunderClan had taught him how valuable prey was. It was rare when there was prey left over at the end of the day. So missing a pounce was as good as going hungry.

He moved forward until he was as close as he could get and leapt. The shrew didn't even know that Firepaw was on it before it was too late. He didn't waste any time and quickly delivered a killing bite. With Yellowfang's breakfast in hand he trotted back to camp with it.

By the time he got back, the camp had for the most part woken up. He saw Bluestar and Whitestorm talking urgently together and his ears pricked with intrigue, but he dutifully dropped the prey in front of Yellowfang.

"Took you long enough," Yellowfang huffed. She eagerly dug in, and the shrew was gone in a matter of heartbeats. "Now go get that mouse bile," Yellowfang meowed with a smile.

Growling under his breath, Firepaw got the mouse bile from Spottedleaf. Carefully carrying it on the end of a stick, he went back to Yellowfang and began pressing the moss to the ticks.

A quiet moment passed where the only sound was that of the Clan before Firepaw spoke up.

"Thank you for last night."

Yellowfang nodded, her eyes followed the movement of Dustpaw and Sandpaw, who were play fighting near the apprentice den. Firepaw focused on his task still speaking. "I know that you're a prisoner to ThunderClan, and that you probably don't want to be here… but, can you please help me learn about what's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Yellowfang stated dryly. "Well, besides you're peculiar compassion. Like I said last night, it's a gift. You just need to learn how to control and use it. And I will help you under one condition."

Firepaw found himself nodding vigorously. "Yes, anything!"

Yellowfang's gaze settled on him. "You are a compassionate cat, Firepaw. Almost to a fault. Promise me that no matter what, you don't abuse this power. Don't use it for your own gain, but rather to help those who need it."

Swallowing Firepaw dipped his head, meowing solemnly. "I won't use it unless I need to, and I'll only use it to help others."

"Good," Yellowfang meowed. She laid back, her tail lazily swishing side to side. "Now if you excuse me, I'm still recovering from my _hard_ battle I had with a kitty. I need to rest."

Firepaw rolled his eyes. "I'll be off then. I need to wash my paws anyways." He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the mouse bile.


	9. Gathering

With no small amount of excitement, Firepaw padded into the clearing of Fourtrees with the rest of ThunderClan. Besides him Graypaw and Ravenpaw looked just as excited as they got to see the other Clans.

The past couple of days had whizzed by like a fly in the greenleaf heat. Along with his normal training, and taking care of Yellowfang, Firepaw had _also_ been waking up at night to try and figure out exactly what his… gift was. Yellowfang was adamant on him figuring out the gist of it.

Which was hard since he had no idea how it worked. All they had figured out so far was that it drained his energy, and that if the wound was severe enough that he started to take on that wound. He did seem to start heal unnaturally fast, which was a relief.

From what they had gathered, small things, like nicks and small scratches could he could heal from in a few hours, while the bigger stuff took longer. It did little to help the exhaustion he felt from his quick healing though.

Needless to say, he was worn out all the time.

"Look it's RiverClan's leader Crookedstar!" Graypaw hissed nodding towards a tabby besides the Great Rock in the the center of the clearing. Firepaw could only nod in agreement. The tom was huge, even larger than Tigerclaw and Lionheart. Even from halfway across the clearing, his faced showed signs of a harsh life. His mouth looked twisted, like it had broke and hadn't healed quite right.

"I still can't believe that Sandpaw spit at you when you told her," Ravenpaw mused as they they began to mill about. He jumped a whisker's length when an unfamiliar RiverClan cat brushed past him.

"Well didn't they get to go to the last one?" Firepaw asked.

"Sure did," Graypaw nodded. His eyes were wide as he took in all the warriors around them.

"And look, that must be Brokenstar - the ShadowClan leader," Grapaw meowed. They all looked at the dark brown tabby. His fur was long and his face broad and flat. The stillness in which he sat and stared at cats around him made Firepaw's fur prickle. He was glad that he had decided to join ThunderClan instead of ShadowClan.

A large white tom with jet black paws came to a stop in front of them. "Well if it isn't the kittypet. How is the forest life treating you… Rusty."

Firepaw stiffened when he recognized Blackfoot, the cat who had offered him a chance to join ShadowClan. He had a smile on his face, but to Firepaw it felt insincere. He stood proudly puffing out his chest and open his mouth to speak.

"His name is Firepaw now," Ravenpaw meowed smoothly. Blackfoot fixed the black-furred apprentice with a gaze and he seemed to lose confidence underneath the scrutiny.

"I suppose that's too bad," Blackfoot sighed. "Brokenstar made me deputy, I could have trained you."

"I think he's happy with having a leader as his mentor," Grapaw said stepping forward. Firepaw felt his chest swell happiness that his friends were doing this for him, even if he could fend for himself. He met Blackfoot's gaze evenly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, _Firepaw_ ," Blackpaw purred. "Maybe next time I'll actually get to hear you speak."

He padded past them, heading towards Brokenstar. He sat next to his leader who acknowledged him with the twitch of an ear. Firepaw could see Blackpaw talk to his leader who continued to examine each and every cat as if they were a piece of prey that he was deciding whether he wanted or not. When the leader's gaze came to him, he quickly looked away.

"Phew… that was intense." Ravenpaw meowed, his eyes wide.

"Thanks guys," Firepaw meowed. Ravenpaw huffed, his tail flicking this way and that. And Graypaw nodded.

"Ravenpaw where did that confidence come from?" Graypaw teased turning to the other apprentice. "And here I thought you would jump at every cat talking to you."

"Whatever," Ravenpaw muttered, flicking his tail in embarrassment. "Was he the one that tried to recruit you Firepaw?"

With a nod Firepaw licked his chest. "Yes… as hard as it is to believe."

"What's hard to believe is that you almost took him up on his offer," Graypaw scoffed. He pushed against the fiery apprentice. "You don't seem like the ShadowClan type. You're too soft."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Firepaw meowed affronted.

"We can't be to hard on him, he didn't know anything about the different Clans, I'm sure that if he knew, he wouldn't have hesitated," Ravenpaw murmured.

"Aw come on!" Graypaw meowed, goodhumorly. "Firepaw wouldn't kill a mouse if it could speak."

Firepaw shook his head As Ravenpaw came to his defense. Stifling a yawn, he fought the urge to curl up right then and there to take a nap. He hoped that Yellowfang didn't want to try and work on him tonight. He might pass out.

He looked up at Whitestorm who was nearby. "When does the meeting begin?"

"Be patient," The white tom answered. Something about the way he was watching the ShadowClan deputy told Firepaw that he had heard the whole encounter. Even now his eyes tracked the tom. "The sky is clear tonight, we have plenty of time. I suggest you use this time to meet your enemies. Knowing how a cat acts, gives a good indication on how they will fight. It is a time for warriors to boast of their feats and for apprentices to learn."

"It is also the time that the other Clans learn about you," Tigerclaw warned stepping up. "Don't give anything away that might be used against you or the Clan. This peace only lasts until the moon wanes."

Firepaw ducked his head. Just a day ago they had gotten a hunting assessment and he had been sent to hunt near the Twoleg place. There he had run into his long-time friend Smudge and his sister Princess. The reunion was short but sweet. Firepaw got to finally explain what happened to him, and be rested assured that he had made the right choice.

Tigerclaw who had been assessing him had thought differently. Firepaw had gotten called to Bluestar's den and grilled about loyalty to the Clan. After a hasty explanation, Bluestar seemed to be… relieved that he wanted to stay in the Clan and told him that they were going to the Gathering that night.

"We won't," Firepaw promised to the large tabby. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and shouldered his way towards another group of warrior. He was obviously not happy at the lack of punishment that Firepaw received.

They looked around for a moment before Firepaw spoke up. "Has anyone seen any WindClan cat yet?"

Graypaw shook his head. "No."

"They may just be late," Whitestorm said softly. "You guys should go socialize."

The three apprentices finally split apart and Firepaw found himself wandering through the crowd of of cats. He politely greeted ShadowClan's new medicine cat, Runningnose, a pretty apprentice from RiverClan, Silverpaw, and then walked head-first into a ShadowClan apprentice.

"Watch it!" The tom hissed, shaking his head to dispel the pain.

"Sorry," Firepaw said. He paused when he recognized the gray tom. "Weren't you the one who got attacked by the dog?"

The tom looked around as if to see if anyone was paying attention. "That's me!" The tom chuckled, shocking Firepaw at the one-eighty personality change.

"Er, sorry… You said your name was Wetpaw?" Firepaw mewed hesitantly.

"Yup. I got some pretty good scars from that dog. Want to see them... Rusty was it?"

"It's Firepaw now," The fiery apprentice replied proudly.

Wetpaw's whiskers twitched. "Huh, not a bad name. Brokenstar would have probably chosen the same one. Anyways check these out." Wetpaw showed off his side where the dog had clawed him. Now three large silver scars ran across his flank. Wetpaw seemed proud of them.

"Brokenstar even let me join the patrol to drive the dog out of our territory. You should have seen it's face when it saw us, we didn't even need to fight it. It just ran."

Firepaw inwardly rolled his eyes. Were all ShadowClan cats this full of themselves? He guessed it didn't matter at least Wetpaw seemed nicer now. "How's the prey faring on your side of Thunderpath?" He asked.

He was surprised when Wetpaw paused, looked both ways before leaning in and smirking. "Brokenstar's actually going to talk about that once the meeting starts. I'll give you a hint. ShadowClan isn't surprised that WindClan is not here."

And with that the ShadowClan apprentice sauntered off.

Confused, Firepaw stared after him for a few minutes. What did he mean by that? He shook his head, Wetpaw said that Brokenstar was going to talk about it once the meeting started. He would wait until then.

He made sure to give the ShadowClan leader and deputy a wide berth. Eventually he came across Ravenpaw animatedly retelling the battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan to a bunch of excited apprentices.

"There was fur flying everywhere. Blood was splattered again the leaves and rocks. I'd just fought a huge warrior and managed to sent him squealing of into the brush. The ground suddenly shook and I heard a warrior scream. It was Oakheart! Our deputy Redtail ran past and I could see his mouth dripping with blood. With fur torn he gave a triumphant howl "Oakheart is dead!" Then ran to help Tigerclaw as he fought another warrior."

Firepaw paused at that. Hadn't Tigerclaw killed Oakheart to avenge Redtail? That what the warrior had said when he brought the dead deputy into the camp. Ravenpaw was saying that Redtail had killed Oakheart?

"Whoa!"

"But Oakheart had never lost a battle before right? What were his last words?"

Ravenpaw answered promptly with none of his usual timidness. It caused Firepaw to purr. It was nice to see this side of Ravenpaw. Normally he was so tense, so skittish. Off to the side Firepaw noticed Tigerclaw watching the scene with a look of horror. Fury was quick to replace that and Firepaw could see his tail flick behind him angrily. Whatever Ravenpaw's version of the story was, it was enraging him.

A bad feeling rose in the pit of his stomach and Firepaw quickly bound over to the black apprentice. "Oh hey Firepaw," Ravenpaw said.

"Hey Ravenpaw, the Gathering is about to start," Firepaw lied. He glanced over his shoulder to see Tigerclaw still glaring.

"Where's Graypaw?" Ravenpaw asked, still oblivious to the warriors scowl.

Before Firepaw could respond when a loud yowl signaled to all the cats to fall silent. Looking towards the Great Rock he could see the leaders, Bluestar, Brokenstar, and Crookedstar. They were about to start the meeting, but where was WindClan?

"Would they start a meeting without Tallstar?" Firepaw hissed quietly.

"I wouldn't know," Ravenpaw muttered back.

"Haven't you noticed? There isn't a single WindClan cat here," A voice purred on the other side of Firepaw. He turned to see Wetpaw sitting there calmly, looking up at the leaders.

"What did you mean earlier about-" Firepaw began, only to be hushed when Wetpaw flicked his tail into his face.

"The meeting's about to start." Wetpaw stated innocently when Firepaw glared at him.

Murmurs arose from cats all around the clearing and Firepaw guessed that similar conversations were going on. "We can't start! WindClan isn't here and we need all four Clans to start the meeting."

On top of the rock, Bluestar moved forward, her fur almost white in the moonlight. At the same time Brokenstar moved forward, cutting her off. He surveyed the cat's below, his orange eyes burning. "Friends," He boomed. "I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan-"

Cat's weren't being as accommodating.

"Where's Tallstar!" One cried.

"We must wait for WindClan to appear," Yowled another.

Brokenstar's tail lashed from side to side and he rose up. "As leader of ShadowClan it is my right to address you here!" He growled. His sudden outburst caused the clearing to fall into an uneasy silence. "All Clans know of the difficulties of leaf-bare, and this late one has left us with little prey and many mouths to feed. We did not lose kits to the cold as some other Clans may have."

He paused and looked out at the crowd. His barbed comment having struck a nerve with several cats.

"ShadowClan's needs are simple. With more mouths to feed we need more hunting territory. I demand that the other Clans allow for us to hunt in your territories."

Outraged growls rose up from the crowd.

"Share what little we have?" A voice shouted. Firepaw recognized it as Tigerclaw.

"It's unprecedented. We never have shared hunting grounds!" Came another yowl.

Brokenstar sighed and glanced down. "WindClan thought the same way you did, when we couldn't convince them we had no other choice but to drive them out." He stood up and bellowed over the sudden outraged caterwauls. "And we will drive out _every_ Clan if we must!"

Silence reigned over the clearing and Brokenstar sat back satisfied.

"RiverClan has agreed to his demands," Crookedstar spoke at last.

Besides Firepaw, the RiverClan apprentice stiffened, and his fur bristled with indignation. Around the Great Rock other RiverClan cats were doing the same. One old, grizzled tom stepped forward. "We were not consulted!" He shouted, his voice hoarse and strong.

"The river is heavy with fish," Crookedstar said. His voice sounded heavy and tired, like he had been defeated. "I feel as if this is best for all Clans. It is better to share than to spill blood over what we have an abundance of."

An elder stepped forward, Patchpelt. "Bluestar, what say you to these demands?"

"I will consult my Clan before I make any decisions," Bluestar said, sending a silent jab to the RiverClan leader. "It is an… _unprecedented_ proposal that cannot be answered in one night."

ThunderClan could hear the sarcasm in Bluestar's voice and ripples of defiance tore through the cats as they stared at Brokenstar, waiting for his reply.

"Of course," He answered, his tail waving behind him. "Also I would like to watch your kits. We had a Clan cat go rogue. We drove her out and don't know where she is now. Please, don't let her in your Clan, not if you value your kits life."

Firepaw felt his fur bristle. He was talking about Yellowfang! He could see that the other ThunderClan cats were thinking the same thing. He finally managed to spot Graypaw who was sitting next to Tigerclaw and Lionheart, his tail straight with agitation.

With that ShadowClan departed like their name, slinking into the trees so fast that a few cats had a hard time following it.

"I hope that we meet again, preferably not in battle," Wetpaw meowed to Firepaw, before he padded away.

Ravenpaw who had watched the interaction, turned to Firepaw, his eyes wide with worry. "What's going to happen now?" He asked.

"I don't know," Firepaw answered honestly. Besides them the RiverClan apprentice left to join his gathering Clan. They did the same and Firepaw began picking up conversation from his fellow cats. They were angry, upset that Yellowfang was up to no good, that she was the cat Brokenstar was talking about.

Firepaw gritted his teeth. He knew that Yellowfang hadn't done anything to warrant her as a kit killer, but she hadn't made her stay a pleasant one for anyone. It wouldn't take much for most of the Clan to kick her out, or worse.

Without saying anything he slunk to the edge of the clearing before taking off full-pelt towards ThunderClan camp. He needed to warn her. He knew that he might be risking his position in ThunderClan, but she was the _only_ cat that knew what was going on with him. Knew what about his… gift. As selfish as that sounded, he didn't want that to end.

He reached the edge of the Ravine with his chest heaving. In the buzz of what had happened at the Gathering he had forgotten just how tired he was. With legs burning he ran down the rocky slope and slipped through the gorse entrance.

There was no sound, all cats must be asleep he reasoned. There was peace with the full moon so there was no need for a guard. Quietly he crept up to the nest that held Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang," Firepaw hissed. "Wake-"

"I'm awake," Yellowfang said, sitting up, there was no sign of sleep in her eyes. Instead there was understanding. "What did he say?"

Caught off guard, Firepaw paused for a second. "... Brokenstar said that they had drove out you-a rogue. He said that our kits were in danger."

Yellowfang let out a mrow of laughter. "Well he is keeping his promise that's for sure," She muttered.

Confused Firepaw nudged her. "You need to leave! You're in danger." She had to leave now before the others got back. He had no doubt that Tigerclaw would have no problem killing her if he needed to. Yellowfang refused to move from her nest though. She gazed up at Firepaw calmly.

"Do you believe that I would hurt your kits?"

"What? No!" Firepaw instantly said.

She nodded at that and made herself more comfortable. "If you don't believe Brokenstar, than other in the Clan might not. I'm too old to run."

Firepaw opened his mouth to protest and then heard the other ThunderClan cats approaching, a reverberating of vibrations through the ground. "I don't want to lose you," Firepaw finally admitted.

"Hah! Is that the first time you've said that to a cat? Oh don't worry kitty. I'd doubt that your leader would just get rid of a powerful piece like me." Yellowfang laughed. She gazed kindly at Firepaw. "Now shoo, don't make this more troublesome for you."

Firepaw dejectedly slunked into the shadows, silently praying that Bluestar would indeed not just believe what Brokenstar had said. He watched as the group came barrelling through the gorse entrance. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe in the lead. They headed straight for Yellowfang. A queen, Frostfur ran straight for the nursery, fur bristled. The rest followed behind and Firepaw spotted his friends Ravenpaw and Graypaw in the back. Ravenpaw looked scared, his tail low to the ground and his eyes wide.

"You went to warn Yellowfang didn't you?" Graypaw whispered as Firepaw padded over to them. He looked… angry.

"Yes," Firepaw admitted. "I-I just didn't believe that she would do anything to innocent kits. I tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't."

"No one saw you leave," Ravenpaw said softly.

Graypaw lashed his tail. "It doesn't matter though. She's a prisoner Firepaw. Even if you don't believe Brokenstar, it's not up to you to make decisions, it's up to Bluestar. If she decides that Yellowfang is too dangerous to keep then she is."

The other two apprentices looked surprised by Graypaw's outburst, Firepaw especially. He out of all of them thought that Graypaw would be more understanding.

"I didn't mean to undermine Bluestar," He mewed softly, ears folded back like a kit getting scolded. This was coming from the friend who had just defended him at the Gathering. He looked towards Ravenpaw for reassurance that he wasn't completely in the wrong, but the black apprentice was staring at the ground, lost in his own world.

"I know you didn't, but… ugh Firepaw. You're smarter than that!" Graypaw growled.

Anger welled up inside of Firepaw and he stood up straight. Graypaw had been hanging out with Tigerclaw and the other warriors more and more. Why would he think that Graypaw would back him up? "Oh, my bad. I'll make sure to think like Tigerclaw the next time I am about to do something."

It looked like Firepaw had struck a nerve with Graypaw because the tom swiveled his head to glare straight at him. Before he could retaliate though Firepaw turned and trotted towards the cats gathered beneath High Rock.

"What happened at the gathering?" Sandpaw said moving to sit next to him. Her usual impolite attitude with him subdued by curiosity.

Firepaw quickly whispered what happened as more cats gathered around.

Bluestar was sitting up top, tail draped over her paws as she called out. "Clans have never, and _will_ never share hunting grounds. Not as long as I am the leader of ThunderClan. Only ThunderClan cats will hunt on our territory."

"What about Yellowfang?" Darkstripe stated.

Yellowfang was cowed before the warrior. She looked around at the cats all around. Her eyes settled on Firepaw who was on his feet, ready to jump to her aid and subtly shook her head. With a huff he settled down and Ravenpaw padded over next to him. He noted with some bitterness that Graypaw had trotted over to the other side of the group.

"What has she done?" Bluestar stated. There was a barely audible purr of amusement coming from her.

"You heard Brokenstar!" Tigerclaw growled. "She's a menace! If we keep her in the camp she will kill the kits." Cats around them meowed in agreement and Firepaw could see Graypaw adding in his agreement. He kneaded the ground. Of course he would agree with his mentor.

Looking at the cats gathered before her, Bluestar waited for the crowd to quiet down. "All I heard was that there was a rogue, this is Yellowfang, a well respected medicine cat that we will all treat with equal _respect!_ " She nearly spat out the last word, her voice turning icy, challenging any cat to challenge her.

A hush fell onto the Clan.

"I… Yes Bluestar," Tigerclaw stated nodding. Firepaw thought he could spot a hint of resentment in the tom's voice. He was starting to like Tigerclaw less and less.

"I leave for Moonstone tomorrow," Bluestar meowed. "Help has never been more needed. From now on we will increase patrols, kits are confined to the nursery, and we will begin fortifying the camp. Lionheart, I would like to speak with you."

Bluestar jumped down from the High Rock and the Clan broke away.

Firepaw watched as Yellowfang hobble towards her nest and went to help her, only for Ravenpaw to suddenly press again him. He looked to see Tigerclaw brush past them and he gave the apprentice a confused look. He remembered how Tigerclaw had been livid at Ravenpaw telling about the battle at the sunning rocks.

"Is everything okay?" Firepaw murmured.

Ravenpaw jumped and quickly pulled himself away. "E-Everything's fine." Narrowing his eyes Firepaw went to ask him if he was sure when all of a sudden a shadow fell across them.

"Ravenpaw if I could speak to you for a moment," The voice of Tigerclaw said. He had come up again.

The apprentice for his part looked horrified, but then with a glance at Firepaw, he nodded. "O-okay."

Firepaw watched as they moved towards the shadows of the gorse entrance. He Frowned when the smaller form of Ravenpaw flinched at what could only be harsh words. Tigerclaw, nearly twice the apprentice's height loomed over him, teeth and eyes flashing.

He nearly jumped out of his pelt as Lionheart suddenly spoke up next to him. "Firepaw. Bluestar would like for you, Ravenpaw and Graypaw to go with her to the Moonstone tomorrow. Wake up early." And with that, the tom was gone.

Shaking himself Firepaw watched as Ravenpaw continued to get chewed out by Tigerclaw before slowly slinked off to the den. Inside Graypaw was telling Dustpaw what had happened at the Gathering. He turned his back towards Firepaw as he entered.

Turning up his nose, Firepaw huffed and tugged his nest away from where it was situated by Graypaw's. If Graypaw was going to be that way, he could as well.


	10. A life saved, but at what cost?

_Tiny screeches filled the air and small pinpricks of pain erupted over his pelt. With a yowl, he twisted and turned trying to shake free his attacker. He went stumbling down into a ravine and suddenly he was in the forest. He scrambled to his feet, looking around at the familiar territory._

 _The smell of smoke and the sound of horrified screeching reached Firepaw as cats came running through the trees. In a blur, ThunderClan cats rushed by. Faces that he recognized and others he didn't. Shadows of of enormous warriors rose, their eyes glowing with cruel intentions. Fire licked them out of existence and Firepaw was rooted to the spot as the flames came racing towards him, roaring angrily._

Firepaw woke up horrified. Tigerclaw was in the entrance. "Wake up you two." He growled before he turned and left.

A yawn escaped Firepaw as he shuddered. That dream had not been pleasant. He could still hear the roar of flames in his ears. Besides him Ravenpaw was curled up in his nest. Across the way was Sandpaw, Dustpaw, and then Graypaw's empty nests all lined up nice and neat. With a sigh, Firepaw gently nudged Ravenpaw. He shot up looking around with wide eyes.

"Come on, Bluestar is going to have us go with her to the Moonstone." Firepaw yawned. His lack of sleep was really starting to get to him. His dream last night had not been restful at all.

Nodding, Ravenpaw rose and quietly trotted out of the den.

Licking a few strands of fur into place, Firepaw followed Ravenpaw. Outside Lionheart was gathering a morning patrol while Spottedleaf trotted over, dropping some herbs in front of both of them. "These are traveling herbs," She explained. "They'll help give you strength and curb your hunger. There is no time to hunt when you are traveling. The others have already taken theirs."

Both apprentices nodded and ate the herbs. Ravenpaw did his best to keep his face neutral, while Firepaw licked his teeth, trying to get rid of the taste. "That tastes horrible." He meowed.

"It wasn't supposed to taste good," Spottedleaf laughed. Firepaw felt a warmth surge through him at Spottedleaf's laugh.

It was then that Bluestar padded over with Tigerclaw and Graypaw. "Good morning, I assume that both of you slept well?" They nodded and she turned to Tigerclaw. "Very well, let us go then."

* * *

It took most of the day to make it to the Moonstone. Traveling back to Fourtrees then moving through WindClan territory. Firepaw thought that WindClan cats must be fast. There was not a lot of cover to creep up on prey, they must instead use speed to catch prey.

A very small part of him felt like he would have done well in WindClan.

Along the way they ran into a ShadowClan patrol and hid in a badger den. Bluestar had to remind them that they couldn't afford a fight. It was satisfying though to watch them fail to catch the rabbit they chased.

Ravenpaw had explained the importance of the Moonstone in Mothermouth. Of how it was where Leaders got their nine lives and how it was where medicine cats went to talk both with each other and with StarClan.

Firepaw was enthralled by it all. And Ravenpaw, if his awed voice was anything to go by, was too.

He often found himself looking ahead where Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and Graypaw were walking. The gray apprentice talking with his mentor, looking serious, but Firepaw often caught him glancing back towards them. He felt a spark of guilt flood his system. Maybe he should apologize.

Evening was falling when they came to sloping hills with crags topping it. An overwhelming presence made conversation seem mute. The wind blew briskly across the ground and they all settled onto the sun-warmed rocks. Clouds threatened to block off the sun.

Bluestar suggested that now would be an okay time to hunt and they all jumped at the prospect. Firepaw looked to see if Graypaw wanted to go hunting, and by doing so give him a chance to apologize, but he was already walking away with Tigerclaw. With a sigh, he and Ravenpaw went another way.

Firepaw found it almost easy to catch the fat rabbit that hadn't noticed him until it was too late. It was big enough to feed at least two of them. They were a good deal farther down the slopes, near a patch of ground filled with small boulders and ditches that were ideal for prey. They would have to hurry back if they wanted to be able to eat before Bluestar went into Mothermouth.

Firepaw dropped his prey when he heard a high-pitch squeal that sounded a lot like Ravenpaw in pain. Instantly he was racing amongst the rocks.

"Ravenpaw?" He called. Firepaw tried to scent his friend in the turbulent wind that confused his sense of smell. But he could heard some sort of struggle going on farther in. He raced in full pelt.

Coming around a corner Firepaw came upon a trembling Ravenpaw. At his paws laid a strange dead adder, it's head bitten clean off. It was obvious that Ravenpaw had been surprised by the snake and had to kill it to protect himself. Firepaw had never seen an adder that big.

"Oh thank StarClan you're okay," Firepaw breathed. His relief was short lived as Ravenpaw looked up at him, before stumbled towards him and collapsing. "Ravenpaw?"

In that moment Firepaw noticed the small amount of blood coming from Ravenpaw's shoulder. The adder had bitten him. Fear clenched his stomach and he ran over to his friend. The apprentice was gasping. His legs had gone stiff and his face was contorted in pain as he tried to sit up. The adder poison running it's course.

"Ravenpaw, calm down" Firepaw tried to sooth. His heart was racing. They had all been taught that most adder bites were fatal. He didn't have a choice he was going to have to use his… power to heal Ravenpaw. He wasn't going to let his friend die like this. At the same time he was scared to do it, what would Ravenpaw think of him?

It was astonishing how fast the adders poison was affecting Ravenpaw. Almost his whole body trembling, and horror was plastered on his face. "Firepaw… I-I…" He tried to stutter out with shuddering breathes. It was obvious he was having trouble breathing.

"I'm going to do something okay?" Firepaw said shakily.

Ravenpaw glanced at him with wide, pain filled eyes, still trying to pull in air. His chest working overtime just to pull in the smallest amount of air. The sound of him trying to breath was like that of Smallear who had gotten whitechough.

Firepaw steeled himself for what was about to happen and bent down, letting the tugging feeling do it's job.

He braced for the initial _plunge_ as he had aptly named it - the icy cold feeling that nearly always stole his breath. He was not however prepared for what came next. A warmth bloomed in his shoulder that quickly turned into a ache. The ache instantly turned into a searing pain that shot through him like a lightning bolt. His jaw snapped shut on his tongue, his claws scritching uselessly against the stone, and yet he pressed forward, keeping contact with Ravenpaw. This hurt far worse than healing one of the cuts that Yellowfang gave herself. But he didn't care, this was him saving his friend's life.

He didn't see any change in Ravenpaw's condition and gritted his teeth tasting blood. Time passed and his limbs grew heavy. More time passed and stars began dancing in his eyes. The pain only seemed to increase and dimly, he realized that he was going to pass out in a moment if something didn't change.

With a shudder, Firepaw's legs gave out beneath him. His contact with Ravenpaw ended as he rolled back. _No!_ Firepaw thought. _I can't let him die!_ Despite his willfulness to save Ravenpaw, his body refused to cooperate with him. His vision darkened for a second as he laid there panting.

Firepaw coughed, he hurt to much everywhere. For some reason it felt extremely hard for him to breathe, his throat burning...

"Firepaw!"

The fiery apprentice jerked upright, sucking in a greedy breath. His heart seemed to stutter in his chest and his vision slowly came back. Horrified, Firepaw realized that he had just been mouse-whiskers away from dying. Above him Ravenpaw was frantically looking down, tears in his eyes.

"Did the snake get you too?!"

Firepaw's attempted to answer, but coughed as air was sucked into his burning throat. His quick healing seemed to be kicking in and slowly with time, his breathing grew easier. The pain slowly turned into an ache and Firepaw let out a groan letting his body go limp with relief. He did it! Ravenpaw hadn't died!

"Firepaw!" Ravenpaw cried again. The fear in his voice was obvious.

"I'm not going to die," He muttered. Instantly he felt the distressed Ravenpaw licking him between his ears, trying to comfort him. "I thought you were going to die though..."

Strength slowly flowed back into him and he forced himself to sit up. He winced as his shoulder now burned. A quick glance confirmed that he had two small pinprick holes where Ravenpaw had his.

"What happened?" Ravenpaw stuttered. He looked stressed out of his mind. His fur bristled and tail rigid. The black apprentice glanced at where his own bite should have been. Ravenpaw was looking at him with wide eyes. "What did you do?"

The wind picked up as Firepaw's mind spun. Should he lie to Ravenpaw? Or tell him the truth? Would he even believe him? Eventually Firepaw conceded to just telling the other apprentice.

"I… I healed you," Firepaw muttered.

"But, how? No cat can do that," Ravenpaw stuttered. "I felt like I was dying… and then the pain was gone. And then you were on the ground, and you were making this funny face and then you weren't breathing for a second and I thought you were dead so I was panicking and-"

"Ravenpaw, it's okay," Firepaw murmured. Slowly, as if he was approaching a skittish kit, he pressed his pelt against Ravenpaw's, trying to comfort him.

The other tom shuddered and reflexively pulled away. Firepaw's heart thumped with fear, but sat down, watching as Ravenpaw walked a few paces away, staring at the ground.

"I can heal cats," Firepaw began. "It first happened when I first came across Yellowfang. We had our fight, but she had fallen on some sharp rocks that had cut her open. She was bleeding out right in front of me and I just, reacted."

Ravenpaw didn't respond and Firepaw sighed. He shouldn't have told Ravenpaw. He was going to think he was some sort of freak and stay away from him.

"I don't know how I can do it. But it's helped me save yours and Yellowfang's life. That's the reason that she wanted me to be the one that took care of her in camp. Ever since then, the two of us have been trying to figure out what my… gift is." When Ravenpaw didn't answer Firepaw hung his head. "I understand if you are scared of me, and don't want to be friends anymore, but… please don't tell anyone else."

At long last the black apprentice spoke up. "I'm not scared of you Firepaw. It's just a lot to take in-" His voice broke off. He padded a few paces away towards the dead adder, Firepaw couldn't see his face, so he couldn't gauge his thoughts.

With a kick, Ravenpaw sent the adder flying against a stone. "So you can heal cats… Why didn't you tell me or Graypaw?"

"I was scared of how you would react," Firepaw admitted.

Ravenpaw nodded slowly. "I guess that makes sense… So when you _healed_ me why did you suddenly act like you were dying?"

Firepaw flicked his ear with nervousness. "I probably was. Yellowfang and I aren't entirely certain, but Yellowfang think that it's because that I heal cats by taking on their injuries."

"Then why did you do it if you saw that I was dying?" Ravenpaw asked. "Wouldn't that kill you?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking," Firepaw admitted. "All I saw was that you were hurt, and I reacted."

The stillness between the two of them felt gloomy and Firepaw realized just how dark it had gotten. They had to get back to Bluestar and the others. Ravenpaw must have had the same thought because he was licking his fur to be more presentable. His eyes unfocused as he was lost in thought.

Firepaw moved past Ravenpaw and looked down at the adder. When Ravenpaw gave him a confused look Firepaw mewed. "When we get back, we should say that the adder bit me."

"I want to carry it," Ravenpaw quietly mewed. "It's my kill."

Firepaw blinked in surprise, but dipped his head in response.

Ravenpaw moved next to him, picking up the adder and moving to head back.

Firepaw tail slashed quickly behind him. "Ravenpaw?"

The black apprentice turned, looking at him.

"Are… Are we still friends?"

Ravenpaw observed him for a moment before setting down the adder. Firepaw gut clenched with worry. "What kind of cat would I be if I said no?" Ravenpaw said with a small smile. The smile vanished soon after though. "We are going to talk about this though."

Firepaw felt his tense muscles relax and he let out a shaky pur, nodding rapidly. He quickly moved to walk next to Ravenpaw. Together they began moving back through the rocks and ravines towards where he left the rabbit.

* * *

The other three cats looked impressed as Ravenpaw dragged the large body of the adder into view. "That is an skillful kill Ravenpaw," Bluestar purred.

Ravenpaw ducked his head in embarrassment. Firepaw dropped the rabbit next to the a mouse sitting by a rock and spoke up tiredly. "The adder bit me and Ravenpaw killed it." He then curled up next to the rock. He felt sick with tiredness. He heard Graypaw excitedly talk to Ravenpaw about his kill and looked up as a paw nudge him. It was Tigerclaw.

"I hope that you don't feel any ill effects?" The warrior asked gruffly. His amber eyes were looking intently at him.

Firepaw shook his head and yawned. "No, just tired."

"I advise that you stay awake," Bluestar mewed from the rock she was sitting on. "Adders often have poisons that can kill cats. You are fortunate that you seem okay."

There was no way that Firepaw was able to tell them that he would be fine, so he nodded and slowly sat up. Grabbing the mouse he began eating it with small quick bites.

The food felt warm in his stomach and Firepaw watched the moon slowly rise. He was still nervous about Ravenpaw's reaction to what he had done, and he wanted to talk to him more, but he was chatting with Graypaw. Once the moon was almost to it's peak, they made their way up to the black hole that split the rock face.

Bluestar looked at the cats around her. "Graypaw and Firepaw, I would like you to accompany me. Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw you will guard the entrance.

Ravenpaw looked as if he had just been stricken by another adder. Firepaw didn't know if it was because he didn't get to go in, or if it was because he was stuck out here alone with Tigerclaw, but the apprentice nodded. Firepaw didn't miss his reaction, but his own excitement overshadowed his concern for the other apprentice. Graypaw looked just as excited.

They stepped into the darkness and the chill that seemed to permeate the cave went straight to his bones. He was bringing up the rear, with Bluestar and Graypaw ahead of him. He had to go along by scent and feel alone. The icy air and floors making him tremble. From fear or from eagerness he didn't know.

At one point his weak limbs gave out and he fell. He heard the other two stop and he quickly scrambled to his feet. "Sorry," He whispered. His legs trembled as he padded back up to them.

"Are you okay?" Graypaw said.

Surprised that the other apprentice was talking to him he nodded before realizing that he could see him. "Yes."

They continued until they came to a place where fresh air came down from a hole roof. "This is the cavern that holds the Moonstone," Bluestar mewed softly. "We will wait here until moonhigh."

The wait was short as flash suddenly lit up the cavern. Firepaw had to blink the sting out of his eyes at the dazzling sight. Closing them to just slits, he looked at the rock in the center that glittered like dew-heavy grass, reflecting cold white light everywhere. It must have been three tail-lengths high! He looked up to see the triangular hole in the roof of the high ceiling. The moon casting a beam of light down onto the Moonstone making it sparkle like a star.

Besides him Graypaw looked just as astonished, even though their was a slight fear-scent to it.

"Tell me," Bluestar spoke at length, her voice eerily calm. "What do you two feel?"

"It's amazing," Graypaw breathed.

"And you Firepaw?"

"Only my own curiosity," He admitted.

"Both of those are good." Bluestar replied.

She padded up to the stone and laid next to it. Stretching forward she touched the Moonstone with her nose and closed her eyes, resting her head on her paws. Remembering Ravenpaw's explanation Firepaw knew that she had to be talking to StarClan.

The silence that filled the room seemed to be sacred and Firepaw felt the urge to do the same thing that Bluestar was doing. He held himself still though. He wasn't going to disrespect this place like that.

He turned to look at Graypaw who was watching Bluestar and the Moonstone. His fur was almost a bright silver in the light of the Moonstone. Turning to face his leader, Firepaw sighed and swallowed his resentment. "I'm sorry." He saw Graypaw turn to look at him out of the corner of his eyes. "I shouldn't have said the things I did the other day."

"I'm sorry too," Graypaw meowed at length. His soft voice still was booming in the cavern and they froze.

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset over what you said. I have been acting a little like Tigerclaw," Graypaw whispered.

Relieved that it was over, Firepaw sat on his haunches, waiting for his leader to wake up. "At least you don't look as bad as him," Firepaw joked.

Soon the cavern was plunged back into darkness, the moon having passed the hole in the roof. All that was left was the occasional twinkle of the Moonstone.

They heard Bluestar shift by the Moonstone and Firepaw hesitantly called out. "Bluestar?"

"We must return to camp," Bluestar commanded. Her voice was agitated. Firepaw blinked in the darkness as he felt her fur brush past his as she hurried towards the entrance. Firepaw raced after her, surprised by her speed. Behind him he could heard Graypaw trying to keep up with them.

Outside, Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw were sitting on opposite sides of the tunnel. Both had their fur ruffled to the wind, and Ravenpaw looked like he was absolutely miserable.

Tigerclaw stepped forward. "What did you learn?"

We must return to camp now!" She snapped. She seemed unstrung. Her eyes cutting like ice as she looked out towards where their camp would be. Despite her harsh expression, there was a hint of something, desperation.

It made Firepaw's fur stand on end. He remembered the horrors of his nightmare, of the ThunderClan cats running.

Without a word they set off.


	11. Rats

A/N: Heyo! Got another chapter for you. I had a little bit of a hard time deciding whether or not to stick close to the book, or to start branching off now. I chose the former for a few reasons. And for the story only, I think I'm going to try and acknowledge all the favs, follows, and reviews that it gets from now on... oh boy.

Thanks for the review liqeuer!: I enjoy this version as well! Friendships are going to be a little different just because of ahem... certain mentors. While relationships... haven't thought quite that far out, but aren't out of the question.

iDragonSpyro: A mystery you say? :3

And Mistress1296: Again, relationships are definitely going to happen, just not any time too soon. I don't have any relationships set in stone, but I would like certain parts of the story to stay true to the book, just so that I can twist them for my amusement... That sounded dark. hehe

Onto the story!

* * *

Firepaw's muscles burned with fatigue as they hurried on. With dismay he realized that he wasn't going to be able to keep the pace that Bluestar set. His limbs trembled with the effort and he was panting. Bluestar and Tigerclaw were in the front with Graypaw and Ravenpaw right behind them, but he was trailing several tail-lengths back now.

"Keep up!" Tigerclaw growled over his shoulder, noticing that he was lagging behind.

Ravenpaw flashed a concerned look and fell back so he came to pace with Firepaw. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Tired," Firepaw managed to gasp out. "Healing… makes me tired." Nodding, Ravenpaw offered some encouragement and they managed to catch up to Graypaw as they slipped under a hedge into a cornfield. They followed a ditch that ran around its edge.

"What are you two whispering about?" Graypaw purred. He seemed to be in good spirits despite their leader's agitated disposition.

Ravenpaw and Firepaw shared a glance before Ravenpaw finally spoke up. "I think the adder bite did more than Firepaw's letting in on."

"Ouch I forgot about that," Graypaw meowed, he looked at Firepaw kindly. "So how did you managed to get bit by an adder? You're usually the lucky one when it comes to hunting."

"It was on a rock above me," Firepaw lied. He flashed a rueful smile back at Graypaw. He didn't want to lie to Graypaw, not when they had just made up, but he didn't trust Tigerclaw enough to let him overhear his secret.

Graypaw shook his head. "That blows. Well, if you feel anything else let us know. I heard that Halftail got bit by one once. He claims that he lost some of his vision from it, and I don't want you to stop being able to catch all those plump mice."

The other two apprentices began talking about the moonstone as they ducked under a fence out of the cornfield. A few earth tracks were dug into the ground, leading past the Twoleg nest that had dogs. Ravenpaw asked questions animatedly about the moonstone. What did it look like? Did it glow like the moon like cats said? Firepaw watched as the skyline slowly tinged red, announcing a fast approaching sunrise.

Just then an unfamiliar cat jumped in front of them. "It's a loner!" Graypaw hissed. Firepaw nodded in agreement, secretly glad for a moment of respite. He sat down on his haunches and looked at the stranger. The stranger was a stout black-and-white tom that was shorter, but well built.

"Barley," Bluestar greeted courtly.

"Hi!" Barley said. "I haven't seen any of your Clan in a while. How are you, Bluestar?"

"I'm well," Bluestar replied cooly. Firepaw could just see her tail flicking with impatient stress. "And you?"

"I'm doing good," Barely replied. He seemed completely at ease as he stretched. "One good thing about Twolegs is that there is always plenty of mice to hunt when they're around."

Tigerclaw growled out. "All is good with pleasantries, but we are in a hurry… _Barley_. So if you wouldn't mind. Move it!"

"Oh?" Barley meowed. "Is something wrong?"

A tense silence fell over the cats when neither Tigerclaw or Bluestar responded. With a nod, Barley stood up. "Alright, I get the hint. Just thought I'd let you know that the Twolegs let the dogs out. They are untied and you'd be better off going through the cornfield."

"Thank you for the warning," Bluestar meowed. "Until next time…"

"Stay safe," The tom answered before bounding away. They waited a moment before Bluestar wordlessly turned to push through the long grass that led to the cornfield.

"You would trust the words of a loner?" Tigerclaw called out. "What if it's a trap?"

"And what would he gain from attacking us?" Bluestar meowed. "Would you rather take the chance of having to face dogs?"

Tigerclaw didn't answer, but trudge after Bluestar. The apprentices were quick to follow. Firepaw realized how nice Bluestar had treated him when they first met. She seemed barely able to stand Barley presence.

By now the sun was peaking over the horizon, the grass and hedges sparkling with dew. Firepaw could feel the warmth of the sun on his pelt and welcomed it. Besides them, the ditch was steep-sided with filled with prickly looking nettle. The smell of prey was everywhere and a bitter odor seemed to accompany it.

Besides Firepaw, Ravenpaw let out an earsplitting squeal as he fell, clawing at the dirt. Something large and brown had ahold of his paw and was trying to drag him down into the ditch.

"Rats!" Tigerclaw bellowed. "I told you that Barley had sent us into a trap!"

Firepaw ran to help Ravenpaw and was instantly surrounded by the huge brown things. Their shrill squealing bristled Firepaw's fur as he stared them down, looking at their sharp yellow teeth.

A weight dropped on top of Firepaw and fiery pain accompanied it. With a cry he spun around to bat at it and another latched onto his leg. He kicked and dropped twisting frantically to get rid of the one on his back. Around him he could heard that everyone else was in similar situations.

There was so many of them, he felt another latch onto his tail and with desperation he bit onto the one holding his leg. It's neckbone crunched under his powerful bite and he flung it down into the ditch. He finally dislodged the one on his back and slashed at it with his claws.

With another killing bite to the rat on his tail he was free for a moment and he bowled through the rats surrounding him, running for where Ravenpaw was now being swarmed with so many rats that it was hard to see him. He was still stubbornly holding onto the edge of the ditch, refusing to fall.

A yowl escaped Firepaw's throat as he began throwing rats off of Ravenpaw. They hissed angrily at him and a few broke away to face him. Ravenpaw seeing the opportunity surged upward, managing to dislodge a few rats that had hung onto his legs.

Together they faced the small horde of rats. Off to the side Firepaw could see Graypaw facing a good four or fave by himself while Tigerclaw seemed to be on a warpath, leaving a trail of dead rats in his wake as he fought. Rat's flying through the air.

He couldn't see Bluestar.

A rat leapt at him and he batted it down, clawing at it until his claws were stained red. Firepaw gasped in pain as one managed to bite his other hind leg, and he spun around biting at it. Yet another jumped onto his back and Firepaw's fatigue finally caught up to him. He collapsed, with no energy to stand back up.

Ravenpaw, noticing his plight, swatted one into the ravine so hard that it did not come back. He then turned and roughly killed the one on Firepaw's back with a sharp bite. With a flash of white fur Firepaw watched as Barley charge into the rats knocking a few into the ditch and killing others with a quick bite.

Some unseen energy filled Firepaw, and he somehow was able to get to unsteady paws. Now that the rats were starting to run away, Barley quickly ran over to Bluestar who was writhing, almost covered in rats.

Firepaw lurched over to help Graypaw. The apprentice was being attacked on two sides by two smaller rats. Able to catch one by surprise, Firepaw lunged and bit it in the neck, leaving it for dead.

Graypaw was then able to claw at the other one, quickly disposing it.

"They're running away." Tigerclaw spat.

Firepaw barely heard him as he sank down before his legs gave out again, the unseen energy spent. With his sides heaving he laid on his side, his wounds stung, but he was too tired to clean them.

Ravenpaw ran past him towards Bluestar, giving him a concerned look while Graypaw padded up to him. "Thanks for the help. You okay?"

Firepaw managed to nod, letting the sun warm his pelt. Graypaw began cleaning his gray pelt. Firepaw's wounds still stung and he wondered if it was because he was so tired.

He lifted his head as he heard a yowl and he saw Tigerclaw on top of Barley. "You set us up!" He spat.

"I didn't know about the rats!" Barley replied, his paws scrabbling to pull himself upright. "Please," I'm sorry." He wheezed under the heavy weight of the warrior.

"Oh I'm sure," Tigerclaw growled. "I'm sorry too. Sorry that I'm going to have to teach you a less-"

"Tigerclaw, Bluestar is hurt!" Ravenpaw meowed.

With a another growl Tigerclaw roughly shoved Barley away and quickly joined the black apprentice next to Bluestar. Firepaw wanted to get up, but he was too tired, so he craned his neck to see Bluestar, lying there.

Tigerclaw quickly backed up. "She's in the hands of StarClan now." He meowed solemnly. Firepaw's heart lurched into his throat. Did that mean she was dead? He struggled to get to his feet. He should have made sure that she was okay! He could have healed her.

Ravenpaw must have had the same idea to as he shot Firepaw a wide-eyed, horrified look. Limping over, Firepaw could see Bluestar's eyes were glazed open, her body motionless. A little ways away, Barley stood, craning his neck to see what was going on.

The five cats waited. The sun climbed higher and Firepaw slowly began to clean the blood from his wounds. He silently begged StarClan that Bluestar would be okay. He was also beating himself up. His dream last night had come true! He should have told Bluestar, at least then she could have been prepared.

Bluestar stirred, her chest slowly rising and falling before she weakly lifted her head.

"Bluestar?" Firepaw said, his exhausted voice trembling.

"I am still here. I have lost a life, but it was not my ninth." She rasped. A shaky breath of relief escaped Firepaw as he gratefully sat down. The guilt that he felt vanishing. He looked up at Tigerclaw expecting to see relief, but the tom was expressionless.

"We need to patch up Bluestar's wounds," Ravenpaw mewed hesitantly.

Tigerclaw seemed to shake whatever he was feeling and nodded. "Right, Ravenpaw go fetch cobwebs for Bluestar's wounds."It looked like Ravenpaw knew she needed something else. When Tigerclaw didn't add anything else he walked up to Graypaw.

"She'll probably need Marigold too."

The gray apprentice nodded and took off. Tigerclaw gave Firepaw a look, but he didn't say anything, probably because of how disheveled he looked. Instead he turned to glare at Barley who was still standing several safe tail-lengths away. "You should leave… Before I make you."

Firepaw felt his annoyance grow at the warriors prude behavior, and he hobbled up, slowly walking over to the loner. "Thank you for your help," Firepaw stated, pressing his nose against the tom's shoulder.

"Be safe," Barley said giving the apprentice a worried look, before he left.

Bluestar lifted her head. "Is everyone alright?" Her hoarse voice grating. Tigerclaw nodded in confirmation and she laid back down.

It took only a moment for both apprentices to reappear. Ravenpaw with a leg wrapped in cobweb and Graypaw with a plant dangling from his mouth. Graypaw dropped a plant at Firepaw's feet. "I couldn't find marigold, but I remember Spottedleaf saying that horsetail will do the same thing."

Firepaw nodded and looked up at Tigerclaw. Suddenly Ravenpaw spoke up next to him. "Would you like me to put these on? Spottedleaf showed me how."

Tigerclaw stared at the black apprentice before nodding in approval. Firepaw felt Tigerclaw's stare move to him and he met it head on. The two stared each other down and Firepaw felt his pelt crawl with the way that Tigerclaw glared at him. What was up with the warrior lately? Tigerclaw looked him over. "I won't berate you because of the adder bite, but you were sluggish. We need to work on your stamina."

Firepaw blinked in muted surprise. "...Yes Tigerclaw."

Ravenpaw chewed up the bitter herb and spat the juice into Bluestar's wounds. Firepaw remembered Yellowfang showing how to do that. It would keep them from becoming infected. Ravenpaw took a small wad of cobweb and began pressing them tightly into the wounds.

Bluestar winced in pain, but otherwise remained silent.

It didn't take nearly as long as Firepaw thought it would take for Ravenpaw to finish and cover up all of Bluestar's wounds. He had silently wondered if he should try and just try and heal her, but he was too tired. There was a tiny tugging in the center of his chest, but his own wounds weren't healing and he didn't want to take the chance.

"Think you could patch me up as well?" Graypaw joked lightly, showing a rather nasty rat bite on his hind leg. Firepaw rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try chewing this up, I'm never getting this taste out of my mouth." Ravenpaw mewed rolling the plant to Graypaw.

Bluestar pushed herself up to her feet as Tigerclaw returned. "We should stay here and let Bluestar rest," He stated.

"No we must go back to camp." Bluestar commanded. She looked tired, weak, but determination burned in her gaze.

Graypaw pouted slightly but he dutifully padded after their lead as she hobbled towards the edge of the field, with Tigerclaw besides her. Tiredly Firepaw rose to his feet, about ready to follow them, when Ravenpaw spoke up next to him.

"Why didn't you heal her?"

There was no accusation in his voice, only curiosity and Firepaw turned to see Ravenpaw watching him. "I don't think I can heal anyone right now," Firepaw mewed. "My own wounds aren't healing." He grimaced at the all the small bite and claw marks that covered his pelt.

Ravenpaw ducked his head. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten bit by that adder than you could have done something to save Bluestar and she wouldn't have lost a life."

They padded after the other three cats and Firepaw shook his head. "It's not your fault. If anything I'm glad that you got bit by that adder… at least I don't have to hide my secret from you anymore."

Ravenpaw smiled thankfully at him then nodded forward. "Are you going to tell other cats?"

"I don't know," He mewed. "I don't know how others would react. Do you think that I should tell anyone else?"

With a thoughtful expression Ravenpaw walked next to him. "I don't think you should… at least not yet. I don't think a lot of the Clan would like it."

"That's what I thought too," Firepaw meowed. "At least you don't seem to mind too much."

"Well, you did save my life," Ravenpaw stated. His dry humor made Firepaw chuckle. "But I've had time to think about it. I mean, it's weird - don't get me wrong. But I was wondering… do you think that… StarClan gave this to you?"

Firepaw wanted to scoff at the notion, but he didn't. "And why would they give it to me? A kittypet?"

Ravenpaw's ears lowered at Firepaw harsh words towards himself. "StarClan works in mysterious ways," He murmured.

"Hurry up! You're falling behind!" Tigerclaw yowled from up ahead. Firepaw shook his head. Yellowfang said the same thing. But doubt was swirling through his head. Why would StarClan choose him? Why him when there were so many other capable cats?They both hobbled up next to Graypaw and trudged on.


	12. Too Much

A/N: Okay, had trouble with this chapter as well. One of the greatest and worse things about branching off early is that the changes start to compound on each other. With all the energy that our protagonist has expended already, it is going to have consequences.

OriontheGreat: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying what I'm doing. And I do agree with you in the sense that Firepaw got way too elevated. Let's just say Firepaw is not going to have as easy of a job getting to where the series put him in the end. And yes Ravenpaw, there was so much potential with him, and I plan to exploit that to the fullest.

Copacetic406: Well you gave this a review and for that I'm grateful! Who doesn't love Ravenpaw? Him staying is going to make writing later chapters... interesting. And Tigerclaw will no doubt try and utilize anything against Firepaw, his power included if he finds out. As for the lives of other cat's. Well... Firepaw using his power too much _does_ have consequences.

And thank you for the favs and follows. It let's me know that you enjoy the story!

* * *

There was no doubt in Firepaw's mind, that if StarClan had given him this gift, they were trying to kill him through sheer exhaustion. They had come back to find ThunderClan and ShadowClan locked in furious combat in the ThunderClan camp.

Somehow he found the energy to charge straight into a tabby queen, bigger than him. Hoping to make it a quick fight he sand his teeth deep into her leg. It just appeared to enrage her as she yowled and lashed out. Star danced in his eyes and broke off delivering a lucky strike above her eyes. With blood in her eyes she struck out, but Firepaw evaded it and boxed her head into the dirt. She had enough she ran off through the thick undergrowth around the camp.

It was then that two she-cats rolled past him. It was Bluestar, and despite her injuries she was ruthless. She dragged down the cat and clawed at her fiercely. Yowling the she-cat pushed away and ran, blood trailing down her pelt.

Desperate mewling reached his ears and he spun to see Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy next to a dead elder, reaching into the nursery. Pulling out one kit, two kits… The kits were defenseless!

Rage filled Firepaw and he let out a caterwaul charging full pelt towards Blackfoot. A scrawny tortoiseshell moved to cut him off only to get tangled up as Brindleface charged her. Her stomach swollen with kits soon to be.

Off to the side he heard a wail. He turned to see Wetpaw fighting Tigerclaw, well, it was more like defending. The heavy warrior had him pinned to the ground and was mercilessly gouging dangerously deep cuts into the apprentices side. Firepaw turned away at the horrible sight, silently praying that Tigerclaw didn't kill the ShadowClan apprentice.

Firepaw shook his head, he needed to focus. With nothing stopping him, Firepaw launched himself at the ShadowClan deputy, claws extended. He scored several deep gashes down the side of the tom and knocked him back a few paces. Blackfoot hissed whipping around to see who had attacked him.

"Firepaw," He growled. "Stay back if you know what's good for you."

"Stay away from ThunderClan if you know what's good for you!" Firepaw spat back, his back arched and he quickly pushed the kits back into the nursery. He was unprepared for the heavy paw that slammed into his head. His jaw made contact with the dirt and his legs suddenly felt more dead than freshkill.

With a growl he pushed himself back up, his legs trembling. He desperately ducked as Blackfoot swung again. He couldn't hope to beat - or even contest - Blackfoot in his current state. He was overtired, his moves were sluggish. Still, he was able to move while Blackfoot swung high and swipe down his chest, blood welling in the cuts instantly.

With a growl Blackfoot simple moved forward, using his superior size and weight to bowl Firepaw over.

"You're lucky that I find you interesting, otherwise I would have killed you," Blackfoot spat. His heavy weight was too much for Firepaw to stand up. "A pity really. If you had join ShadowClan you would have been able to protect kits better."

"How does it feel to not be able to save them." Blackfoot's eyes alight with a cruel sense of amusement. With one paw holding him down, Blackfoot used the other to reach for the kits once more. Firepaw spat and yowled, but he was unable to get out from underneath the tom.

Suddenly, something mangy and gray charged into Blackfoot knocking him off of Firepaw. Gasping Firepaw just managed to get to his feet, gently pushing the kit back into the nursery… again. Turning he did his best to block the entrance of the nursery as he watched with surprise as Yellowfang rolled with Blackfoot a good tail-lengths away. Suddenly, a weight came crashing in from his side. Firepaw found that his legs gave out on him instantly, and a heavy paw slammed onto the top of his head making the world go dark.

* * *

Firepaw came to in a darkened den.

Confused he sat up slowly, wincing at the pain that laced through his body. His memory was foggy, but when it came back he gasped and surged upward. ShadowClan! He had to make sure that the Clan was okay!

"Everything is fine Firepaw," Spottedleaf said coming around a corner. Firepaw realized that he was in the medicine cat's den. There were two other cats in nests by him, Yellowfang, and Brindleface.

"Did we win?" He croaked. His voice sounded worse than an elders.

"We did," She murmured. Her voice was sad though and Firepaw tensed. "We - we lost Lionheart in the fight," She said. Firepaw's mouth felt dry as he realized that one of the first cat's that he had come across was dead. Ravenpaw's mentor was dead.

Spottedleaf pressed her pelt against his and he didn't know who she was trying to comfort - herself, or him. He stood stock-still, as her sweet scent washed over him. But eventually the fact that Lionheart was dead pushed any affectionate out of Firepaw's head, allowed himself to feel grief. He pushed himself more firmly against Spottedleaf, his heart clenching. He had done the wrong thing. He should have been able to heal Lionheart!

At last Spottedleaf pulled away and sniffed, regaining her composure. "You sure do know how to hurt yourself. And Ravenpaw told me about the adder bite. It's probably why you were so tired. I've dressed all of your wounds, but you should rest for the next day."

Firepaw nodded. "Did anything else happen?" He rasped.

"Bluestar just announced Tigerclaw as her deputy just a little while ago." Spottedleaf said. She looked thoughtful for a moment before pointing her tail towards Yellowfang. "And she was offered Clan status by Bluestar for defending the kits."

Firepaw looked at Yellowfang and felt a small purr rumble in his chest. He liked her, despite her rude personality. He looked out into the clearing he could see cats gathered around the deceased warrior paying their respects. "Can I go say goodbye?"

Spottedleaf nodded. "Yes, but I don't want you to stay vigil, not with those wounds." Firepaw made his way out into the clearing.

A cat or two glanced at him as he passed, and he came to a stop next to the golden tom. Ravenpaw was their, trembling and his eyes dull with grief. Firepaw remembered how Ravenpaw was always hardpressed to impress Lionheart. Next to him Graypaw sat, grooming his friend's ear. Firepaw, knowing Graypaw, could tell that the gray apprentice was putting his friends grief above the jovial knowledge that his mentor became deputy.

Leaning forward he brushed his nose against the cooling fur and whispered his thanks. He had learned much from Lionheart, and he wouldn't forget it. He made to settle down next to Ravenpaw for the vigil, but Spottedleaf was waiting for him expectantly from the entrance of her den. With a sigh he brushed his tail over Ravenpaw as he passed, heading back towards her den.

He settled back into his temporary nest, wincing as his sore body made its displeasure known. Spottedleaf rolled a few poppy seeds towards him. "These will help dull your pain and help you sleep," She murmured before she left.

Firepaw bent down and rasped them up, licking at his whiskers. He glanced over towards Yellowfang and was surprised to see her awake, watching him. "How was your nap?" She meowed.

"Good," Firepaw yawned, then grunted, getting settled into his nest. "I'm about to take another one."

"When you wake we'll have some things to talk about," Yellowfang insisted. She seemed excited.

Firepaw hummed in agreement, his eyes already heavy with sleep "Congratulations on becoming an official ThunderClan cat."

"Rest young one."

* * *

A sharp prodding brought Firepaw out of his slumber. He blinked blearily up at Yellowfang who was standing above him.

"You would think you were an elder with the amount of sleeping you've done lately." She meowed, good-humoredly. "That or a kittypet."

With a yawn Firepaw sat up, looking around the den. It was empty besides them. Wait, in the far corner of the den was Ravenpaw, cobwebs adorning his chest, and his sides rising with slow breathing. Outside he could hear the bustle of the camp. A chilling breeze floated through the opening and he shivered. Leaf-bare was fast approaching.

"Good morning," He purred, stretching with no pain whatsoever. A quick once over confirmed that he had healed quite nicely with the substantial amount of sleep he had just got. That and he hadn't had a dream full of fighting cats or smoke for once.

"I heard you were busy yesterday," Yellowfang meowed.

Firepaw made a face and couldn't help but agree. He now noticed Yellowfang's wounds, a swollen eye and a bad cut right below it. Before Yellowfang could do anything, he leaned forward and lightly pressed against her. Healing that would have taken several days was healed in a matter of seconds. The drain was hardly noticeable and Firepaw pulled back satisfied. There was a slight sting below his eye before it faded.

She jumped at the feeling and lightly swiped at him. "You mouse-brain! Did I ask you if I wanted these healed?"

"No," Firepaw chuckled. "But you didn't say that you didn't."

"Cheeky kitty," Yellowfang muttered, amusement in her voice. She suddenly straightened and checked the entrance before leaning forward. "Speaking of healing. I heard about your little stunt with Ravenpaw."

Firepaw ducked his head and glanced over towards the sleeping apprentice. "I couldn't let him die." He said in an undertone. "He's my friend."

"No," Yellowfang agreed instantly. "No you couldn't. However, that doesn't mean that you need to be so careless. From how Ravenpaw described it he had been poisoned. Healing him saved his life. It also almost ended yours."

Firepaw remembered the feeling and shuddered.

"All I ask is that you be careful," Yellowfang meowed softly after a moment of silence. There was a note of hesitance in her voice. "We still don't know how much you can handle. I don't want you to die, just because you thought you could stop a cat from bleeding out of a slit throat."

"Yes Yellowfang," Firepaw said. He peeked over towards Ravenpaw. "How is he?"

"Aching," Yellowfang stated. "Mental pain often makes physical ones that much worse."

Firepaw watched his friend for a moment before he turned to Yellowfang. His mind was replaying yesterday. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to heal Ravenpaw for so long. He might of been able to heal Bluestar, or even Lionheart. Maybe if he had gotten more sleep the night before he would have been able to do more.

"I did the right thing right?"

Yellowfang's eyes seemed to fill with understatement. Knowing that he was asking about choosing to heal Ravenpaw, and not being able to heal Bluestar and Lionheart.

"Firepaw, you are asking a questions many warriors ask themselves after a hard battle. Especially with… losses. It is okay to dwell on the thought for a moment, but don't let it consume you. The what ifs are already in the past. You can't change _that_. What you can do is take your experiences from those situations and learn from them. No one can do everything."

"That doesn't answer my question," Firepaw mumbled. Despite this, he knew that he should heed her advice. As the elders said. With age comes wisdom.

"The only one who can answer your question is yourself," She shot back, a twinkle in her eyes.

Just then Spottedleaf peaked her head into the den. "Bluestar is calling a meeting."

Firepaw trotted over to Ravenpaw, nudging him awake. The black apprentice opened his dull eyes and looked up. "Bluestar called a meeting," Firepaw explained. He hesitated and nodded towards Ravenpaw's chest. "Do you want me to heal that?"

Ravenpaw looked down at his chest for a moment, as if he hadn't really considered the wound. "Yes please," Ravenpaw said softly.

Gently touching his nose to Ravenpaw's flank, Firepaw was surprised at the plunge, but it was over before he had time to think about it. Ravenpaw must have been hurt more than he let in on. He felt his own chest hurt for a moment, blood dotting his fur, before it too faded.

"That felt weird," Ravenpaw muttered. His eyes were brighter now, and he stood up, shaking his limbs.

Together they walked out of the medicine cat den and approached the edge of the cats gathered below high rock. Tigerclaw had just finished saying something and Bluestar spoke calmly from High Rock.

"While I appreciate your concern Tigerclaw, the warrior code states that the safety of the Clan come before any one cat. I do not require a bodyguard, what is more important is preparing the camp for another attack. ShadowClan may have been beaten, but they still pose a serious threat. I want repairs to the camp to start immediately, and our border with them to be constantly patrolled. We will be prepared next time."

"Also," Tigerclaw added from his spot. "ShadowClan attacked why we were vulnerable. They must have have known beforehand! But how?" Firepaw felt his fur bristle with shock when his eyes settled on Ravenpaw sitting next to him. He felt his friend press closer nervously as other cats followed the deputy's gaze, confused.

"ThunderClan must remain strong!" Bluestar meowed. "We are the only Clan to stand against ShadowClan! They have drove out WindClan. They have control over RiverClan, but we will not yield!"

Cats yelled out their agreement and the Clan meeting broke up. Tigerclaw began murmuring something to Bluestar, and the rest of the Clan began gathering in groups to fix their camp, and go on patrols.

"Ravenpaw what did he mean by that?" Firepaw said.

The hopelessness that filled Ravenpaw's eyes hurt Firepaw. He had always been skittish around Tigerclaw as of late, but he had never thought that the warrior would hint that Ravenpaw would betray the Clan.

"I-I can't tell you right now," Ravenpaw mumbled. Before Firepaw could press further Graypaw trotted up. He seemed to be in a fantastic mood, despite still being covered in scratches, and the death of Lionheart.

"Can you believe it? Tigerclaw is deputy!" He cheered.

"Yeah, It's great," Ravenpaw muttered.

Spottedleaf appeared out of the blue and looked at both Firepaw and Ravenpaw. "There you two are, you should be resting."

"But we're all better," Firepaw blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened as he realized that, maybe, he should have waited to heal them. Here they were, sleek and fully healed, while Graypaw, Bluestar, and Tigerclaw still bore heavy scratches and bruises. It would look suspicious.

Graypaw gave them a once over. "Hey, how does that work? I'm out here, working and slaving away for the Clan, and they get to sit in your den all plump and healthy?"

"Well, they certainly weren't this morning," Spottedleaf sputtered, seemingly embarrassed. She eyed them curiously and Firepaw did his best to appear innocent. A huff eventually left her. "Alright, fine. If they're all better they can help with the work, but don't come complaining to me when you start hurting." She flicked her tail and walked towards her den.

Whitestorm called for help from across the clearing, and Ravenpaw quickly ran over, clearly intent on getting away from a potential conversation, leaving Firepaw and Graypaw together.

"Who made dirt in his fresh-kill?" Graypaw meowed. He turned to Firepaw his great mood returning. "Whatever, I've got something to tell you."

"What?" Firepaw asked, still watching as Ravenpaw talked to the warriors.

"I'm going to become a warrior soon!" Graypaw whispered.

"How do you know that?" Firepaw asked surprised. "Isn't it Bluestar who makes us warriors?"

"Yes, but I overheard Tigerclaw and Bluestar talking. They were talking about potential names," Graypaw whispered back excitedly. "Bluestar was also asking about Ravenpaw and you!"

"You'd better not talk about this to Sandpaw and Dustpaw," Firepaw meowed quietly. "I'd rather not get clawed in my sleep."

Graypaw looked like he could hardly help but purr, his yellow eyes bright. A shadow fell over both of them and they looked to see Tigerclaw there.

"I would have thought my apprentice would be helping fortify the camp, not gossiping like a elder," Tigerclaw growled. Graypaw's mood was instantly cowed. With a muttered apology he ran off to help and Tigerclaw turned his gaze to Firepaw. "The same goes for Bluestar's apprentice."

"Sorry Tigerclaw," Firepaw meowed. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder to see Tigerclaw watching him with that same look that he had gotten after the fight with the rats. It was unnerving and made Firepaw uneasy.


	13. Confession

A/N: Heyo! It is currently 1:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. So it's video games and writing time! I hope you guys enjoy this.

ExplodingQuasar: Thank you! I'm flattered that you like my writing. It's a pastime of mine.

Good Idea: Hoho! Tigerclaw eh? Well, I'm not going to reveal much, but yes, there is some definite suspicion going on. As for POV of Tigerclaw I'll probably give you guys one later on. Graypaw and other cats finding out about Firepaw's power will happen in it's own time. And any advantage they can have over the other Clans I think they want to keep a secret. emotional/mental problems are things that don't _really_ fall under Firepaw's abilities. It would be a stretch for him to heal something like a greencough, look what happened when he tried to take on poison. Basically his healing properties have been _enhanced._ Other things, like stuff that deals with the immune system, or mental issues aren't going instantly become better for him.

opacetic406: He's got his eyes peeled for any fishy behavior that's for sure!

* * *

Firepaw ended up working with Longtail and Runningwind, fixing a hole close to the warrior den. The air was quiet and tense between him and Longtail, but there was no hostility. A quiet agreement, to not start anything, if they didn't get in each other's ways. They took a quick break to eat, but for the most part worked hard in silence. Their diligence was rewarded as they finished the patch. Firepaw thought it looked like it could hold up against a badger.

With a deep breath he looked up to see the sun was out of sight, the sky slowly turning purple with the approaching dusk. His stomach growled and he went to the fresh kill pile, grabbing a mouse. He looked around for Graypaw and Ravenpaw, but neither one were in sight. He shrugged and turned, heading to the Spottedleaf's den. Maybe Yellowfang or Spottedleaf were hungry.

As he approached he heard intense whispering. It took but a moment to note that it was Yellowfang and Spottedleaf.

"I feel like StarClan is trying to tell me something," He heard Spottedleaf say.

"I've felt it too," Yellowfang answered, her rough voice seemed dejected. By now Firepaw was stopped right outside the entrance, his ears straining to listen. He knew that he shouldn't, but he made no move to enter.

"Now that you're part of our Clan you should know something," Spottedleaf said. "When we had our fight with RiverClan over Sunningrocks, I got a message from StarClan. Fire alone-"

"Alone can save the Clans," Yellowfang finished. "Yes. ShadowClan also got that prophecy as well. Fire burns, fire heals, Fire alone can save the Clans."

The was a rustling of fur and Spottedleaf spoke. "I didn't hear Clans, but Clan… I wonder why?"

"StarClan talks in riddles," Yellowfang said, there was a hint of mirthful scorn in her voice. "How else are they to keep themselves entertained?"

"Yes… But that worries me. If both ThunderClan and ShadowClan got this message. Than does that mean that the other Clan's did as well? If so - did we each get a different message? And do you think that it could be...?"

"ShadowClan thought so!" Yellowfang snapped. "Brokenstar nearly ended Blackfoot when he told him what happened. Good gracious knows what would happen if his choice had been different."

"Indeed..."

Firepaw at this time, realized he had eavesdropped onto something that he was _not_ supposed to hear. Taking a second to collect himself, he waltz in, pretending like he hadn't just been listening in on their conversation. Both she-cats looked up surprised, but relaxed when they saw it was him. Yellowfang laying in her nest, and Spottedleaf pacing the den.

"Hello Firepaw." Yellowfang said. She spotted the mouse and a purred. "It looks like old habits stay longer than old scents."

"Something like that," Firepaw mewed thoughtfully. He dropped the mouse in front of her, the smell of herbs and the sweet smell of Spottedleaf filling the den. "I thought that you might be hungry."

"I am, thank you Firepaw," Yellowfang said, digging into the mouse.

He turned to Spottedleaf, who couldn't seem to sit in one spot, constantly moving. Her face was heavy with deep concentration. "Can I get you anything Spottedleaf? A mouse, a finch?" Firepaw offered.

"Oh, I'm good thanks," Spottedleaf said. Firepaw nodded. He didn't like the stress in her voice, but didn't press. After what he had just listened in on he didn't want to become the suspicion of these two.

"I'll be going then," Firepaw meowed.

"Wait!" Spottedleaf suddenly called.

Yellowfang seemed upset and looked up from her mouse. "I'm not sure that you-"

Spottedleaf ignored her and looked deeply into Firepaw. "I feel that StarClan wants me to tell you this. It was a message they gave to me moons ago, before you joined. They said only fire can save our Clan."

Firepaw stood rooted to the spot. Listening in on them talking about it was one thing. Having the same message coupled with the piercing gaze of Spottedleaf gave that much more weight to the words.

"Sleep well Firepaw," She mewed, her voice returning to normal. "My StarClan guide your path."

"I'll see you later," Firepaw replied uncertainly. He heard the two medicine cats voices pick up as soon as he left, heated and harsh. Spottedleaf didn't know that he had heard Yellowfang's message as well, but neither one made sense. He remembered fire from his time with Twolegs. It burned, it stun all of your sense. How was that supposed to save the Clans?

The possibility if it talking about him, didn't escape him. That thought really gave him pause.

He tried not to dwell on it too long. Yeah, like StarClan would have a prophecy for _one_ cat. He had never heard of something like that happening before, and even if it had, there was no way that StarClan would give it to a _kittypet!_

It was easy to imagine the Clan's reaction if he voiced that. Perhaps not instant outrage, but a gentle rebuke could be expected. The image reminded him of the hostility he first received when joining the Clan. He had worked so hard to make it so that they accepted him.

He was not about to throw that away just because some vague prophecy from StarClan had coincidences with him.

Suddenly the day caught up to him, and he found himself standing in the center of a sleeping ThunderClan camp, staring angrily up at the stars winking above him. How long had he been standing here?

"Something on your mind?"

Firepaw spun to see the form of Whitestorm approaching. The older tom's eyes filled with a hidden glint, as if he already knew.

"I-I'm just thinking... About a lot of things," Firepaw said. It was true, his mind was spinning with thoughts swifter than the river between them and RiverClan.

Whitestorm nodded, coming to a stop next to him, gazing up with him.

Just the presence of Whitestorm was a comfort that Firepaw didn't know he needed. His agitated thoughts soothed out, and fatigue overcame him. The silent company calming him. He didn't know Whitestorm personally, but that didn't stop the tom from sitting next to him, content to watch the stars with him. The night was quiet around them, and Firepaw closed his eyes as he listened to the breeze blowing though the forest. He blinked open his eyes when Whitestorm nudged him.

"You are falling asleep on your feet young one. Your bed is calling you."

Firepaw nodded. "Thank you," He said. Whitestorm nodded in acknowledgement.

The apprentice den was quiet as he entered. Everyone sleeping. He slipped into his nest situated next to the forms of Graypaw and Ravenpaw, and quickly drifted off.

* * *

His dreams was a repeat of one that he had experienced before. Of cat's fighting in a rocky hollow, for inevitably one group to retreat. When he finally did rise, it was well into the morning, and he felt restless.

He tried to talk to Ravenpaw, but the tom somehow managed to escape any conversation with him. The only time he almost got close was when Tigerclaw had said that Ravenpaw would be training with him and Graypaw. His dulled eyes, widened with fear and his tail was tucked between his legs, but he dutifully followed, Graypaw animatedly talking, oblivious to his friends condition.

Firepaw had gotten taken out by Bluestar to train.

Now _that_ was an experience.

Despite the leader losing a life, she seemed even more livelier than ever. Her training was fierce and rough. He came out of it with a newfound respect for his leader's understanding of strategy and her battle prowess. Though Bluestar hadn't used claws, she hit hard enough to bruise, and bruise, _and bruise_! His muscled felt like they were going to rip with the abuse they had gone through, and StarClan must have found it funny to somehow _not_ heal that.

He noticed that there was no fresh-kill and groaned to himself. The sight of an empty fresh-kill pile was becoming all too familiar. Graypaw had spoken of Leafbare where prey was even more scares and he shuddered. Sandpaw, who was walking by, gave him a rare smile. "Sorry, when we got back from patrol, me and Dustpaw ate the last squirrel. If you want, I could go out and hunt with you… after I take care of the elders of course."

"It's fine," Firepaw mewed. His stomach growled in objection. Sandpaw flashed him another apologetic smile before going towards the elders den.

He decided to wait until his friends came back from training, to see if they wanted to go hunting with him.

It was stretching towards late evening. Tigerclaw had returned a while ago, and was sharing tongues with Whitestorm and Darkstripe. Graypaw finally limped into camp. He headed straight towards the medicine cat den. Firepaw worried, rose to go after him when Ravenpaw came slinking into camp with a mouthful of prey. He headed straight over and dropped it down in front of him.

"I've got enough for us and Graypaw," Ravenpaw stated pleased.

"Thanks," Firepaw said. He leaned in to take a bite when a faint scent hit his nose. It took a moment for him to process it, but when he did he reared his head back in surprise. "This smells like ShadowClan prey!"

"It should be extra good," Ravenpaw mewed.

"Mouse-brain! Why were you hunting in ShadowClan territory?" Firepaw hissed. "What if you had gotten caught?"

"Tigerclaw sent me," Ravenpaw said.

Firepaw felt himself seeth. "Well you shouldn't have listened to him!" He admonished.

Ravenpaw's ears folded back and he looked across the clearing towards where Tigerclaw was. "Please, I don't want to fight."

"No, but I want to talk," Firepaw stated. Ravenpaw looked like he suddenly wanted to be anywhere else, but Firepaw draped his tail over his friend's shoulder. "Ravenpaw _please_. Can we talk?" Firepaw was surprised when he felt Ravenpaw trembling. Finally the black apprentice nodded and Firepaw led him into the apprentice den.

Neither one of them spoke for a heartbeat and Ravenpaw looked miserable. "Why are you so scared of Tigerclaw," Firepaw ultimately said. He didn't want to be so blunt, but he didn't know how to go around the obvious question.

"I'm not," Ravenpaw lied.

"Yes you are!" Firepaw meowed angrily. He thought back to what Ravenpaw had said at the Gathering. "Is it because you know the truth? About what really happened to Redtail?"

Ravenpaw looked like Firepaw had just said that he had killed a kit. Firepaw held his gaze. His friend was obviously suffering, and Firepaw wanted to help any way he could. Something broke inside of Ravenpaw and it all came pouring out.

"I didn't mean to! Tigerclaw had told me to go back to the camp. But I wanted to make sure that they got out, so I went back. It was just Tigerclaw and Redtail. He was watching the RiverClan cats retreat when Tigerclaw… he…"

"He killed Redtail," Firepaw murmured.

"I didn't wait to see if he saw me and I ran." Ravenpaw cried. "I came back and tried to explain what happened, when I realized that no one would believe me. Who would believe an apprentice over a warrior? Do you even believe me?"

"Of course," Firepaw said. He pressed up against Ravenpaw, licking him between his ears, trying to comfort and calm the apprentice. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why didn't you just tell me about your ability?" Ravenpaw mewed trembling. "I was so scared Firepaw. I was scared of Tigerclaw and what he would do to me, especially when he became deputy. Today he sent Graypaw out to hunt and had me follow him to our border with ShadowClan. I was afraid that he would try to kill me with a monster, but he just said I couldn't come back without prey from ShadowClan's territory… I don't think he would have come searching for me if I never came back. I don't think anyone would have come looking for me."

"Don't say that, I would come looking for you," Firepaw instantly replied heatedly. "You're my Clanmate, and one of my best friends. If no one else would, I would come looking for you."

They sat there in the quiet, and Firepaw let Ravenpaw quiver against him, trying to comfort the distressed tom. He growled under his breath. Tigerclaw, why did he killed Redtail What was there to gain?

A cold sense of dread rose in Firepaw when he realized where Tigerclaw was in the Clan. He was deputy. If Bluestar died, he would become leader.

Ravenpaw gave a weary sigh and sat back, looking at Firepaw. "What now? You know, but I don't think Bluestar would believe us over Tigerclaw. Nothing has changed. You're the only one I can tell. Graypaw wouldn't believe us because Tigerclaw is his mentor... We can't even tell my mentor because he's dead!"

Firepaw felt his heart lurch at the broken-heartedness in his voice. "That's not true."

"Maybe I should just leave the Clan," Ravenpaw whispered sadly.

Firepaw's mind scrambled for a solution. There was no way that he would let Tigerclaw make Ravenpaw give up the Clan life. Slowly pieces clicked into place and his eyes widened. "Wait, Ravenpaw… You could ask to become Spottedleaf's apprentice!"

"What?" Ravenpaw jumped in shock. "I can't just _ask_! The medicine cat usually get's a sign from StarClan, or they choose their apprentices."

"But you love doing it," Firepaw argued. "You were excited when you explained the Moonstone, and you knew how to treat Bluestar's wounds. You could make a great medicine cat!"

Ravenpaw shuffled on his paws, embarrassed at the praise. "I did know what to do, but..." He mewed lamely.

"It's perfect!" Firepaw continued. "You wouldn't be in any battles, and Tigerclaw wouldn't dare do anything to you once you become Spottedleaf's apprentice." The other apprentice looked like he wanted to argue, but Firepaw could see that he liked the idea. The appeal working it's magic.

"I mean, yeah… but," Ravenpaw trailed off. "Wouldn't you be a better medicine cat?"

"Me?!" Firepaw sputtered.

"I mean, you can heal cat's. What better position to hide your power than as a medicine cat?"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Firepaw felt as if he _could_ be a medicine cat. The idea wasn't unpleasant. If StarClan truly did give him this… gift. Shouldn't he use it as much as possible? If he was a medicine cat, no one would question it when cat's came out healed up.

He shook his head, "No… This isn't about me, it's about you. Come on Ravenpaw! Here I am trying to think of a way for you to stay in the Clan. Don't turn this around on me."

"But…" Ravenpaw mewed.

"It couldn't hurt to at least try," Firepaw said. He gave Ravenpaw a pleading look. "We both know that Spottedleaf would at least consider it if you asked her."

Ravenpaw shook his head with disbelief staring at the floor. Firepaw found himself crouching down to meet his gaze. He offered a hopeful smile. "Come on, do it for me?"

A short deep breath came from Ravenpaw and he cracked a small smile. He sat up, and a unexpected, blazing determination seemed to ignite in his eyes. "I'll do it." He meowed.

Firepaw couldn't help but feel pleased as Ravenpaw padded towards the entrance. Ravenpaw suddenly paused, and Firepaw flinched as the other apprentice ran back, nearly bowling him over. He blinked to find Ravenpaw pressed up against him. He could feel the rumbles of a purr against his pelt. A heartbeat later Ravenpaw pulled away. "I never got to thank you for saving my life," He whispered, giving him an appreciative lick on the muzzle before running out of the apprentice den.

Firepaw remained frozen there, staring where Ravenpaw had left. Graypaw came limping in, giving him a strange look. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Ah… No… nothing's wrong." Firepaw meowed slowly, looking to where Ravenpaw had vanished. He winced when Graypaw tilted his head inquisitively, and he began to lick any disheveled fur into place. "How was training?"

"Not that great," Graypaw groaned. He sprawled into his nest with an exaggerated wince, holding up his paw. "I got this nasty cut on my pad when Tigerclaw had me train next to the stream. He got a lucky hit on me and made me fall in. There must have been a sharp rock in there somewhere because I got the biggest cut I've ever witnessed. Spottedleaf said that I'm lucky I'm keeping my paw."

"I'm sorry," Firepaw meowed, trying to suppress a smile. When Tigerclaw wasn't around, Graypaw was much more exuberant, and Firepaw enjoyed this side of him, even if he was a bit blunt. Somehow he got the feeling if Tigerclaw had not become his mentor Graypaw would have turned out much different.

"Eh, not your fault," Graypaw sighed. He rolled over onto his side. "And there wasn't any fresh kill left. I'm going to go hungry tonight… Life is cruel sometimes."

Firepaw remembered the prey that Ravenpaw had brought back and quickly left, grabbing one of the voles sitting right where they had left it. He glanced around for Ravenpaw, but couldn't see him anywhere. He left one there, just in case Ravenpaw hadn't eaten.

Graypaw was on his paws when Firepaw came back in, his nose twitching and his eyes on the vole.

"I didn't get a chance to eat earlier, want to share with me?" Firepaw asked.

Graypaw shook his head in disbelief. "Firepaw, there are times when your selflessness knows no bounds. Please don't ever change. Especially if it's bringing me prey."

"Oh whatever," Firepaw huffed, rolling his eyes with good humor. He trotted over, settling down besides his friend. "I get this half." He gestured to the piece of prey.

"..."

"... But that's the whole thing! You're leaving me a tail to eat?!"


	14. Kitnapped!

A/N:Sup Peeps, got another chapter for ya! We will start branching off from the books a bit in this one. I am going to keep some things true to the story because A(It's a rewrite). And B(I'm too lazy to completely change _everything_ ). Tell me what you think about it.

Mistress1296: Ravenpaw is staying! And as for the last line last chapter. It was meant to be Graypaw saying that XD sorry if it was confusing.

Copacetic406: I know that in almost every story where Ravenpaw stays he ends up medicine cat, but it just fits him so well! He's too precious for this world. And as for Firepaw... he's going to have some hard decisions when it comes to his knowledge of what Tigerclaw as done and who he tells. But that's for later.

Guest: Yeah, I thought he could have contributed a lot to the books. But his and Tigerclaws personality were just too different. Being naturally skittish, I believe Tigerclaw wasn't helping Ravenpaw's situation at all, even if he hadn't seen the death of Redtail. So I'm keeping him!

Ran: What Ravenpaw did was, wasn't it? XD As for Firepaw getting praised, well, all praise in this story is going to be hard to come by. But let me tell you, a journey he makes down the road is going to be with _very_ different cats. He might get along with them and they might have some nice things to say about him then. ;)

* * *

The night passed and for once, firepaw didn't have dreams filled with smoky shadows, and fire. He opened his eyes, feeling rested and rejuvenated.

Bright yellow light was streaming into the den, showing the it was around mid-morning. It was only him and Dustpaw asleep in the den. With a yawn he stretched and leisurely made his way out of the den.

He looked around briefly for his friends, but when he didn't see them shrugged. They were probably out training, or hunting. He walked towards Bluestar who was talking with Frostfur.

"Ah Firepaw," She said as he approached. "I'm not going to be able to train with you. I need to check up on Brindleface and her new kits and set up the patrols." She stretched her supple body with an amused pur. "Plus, I am still feeling our training session from yesterday."

Firepaw bowed his head, trying to not smile. "What would you like me to do today then?"

"I'm going to have Whitestorm take you out hunting," Bluestar said immediately. "With the constant threat of ShadowClan I would like the fresh-kill pile to be well stocked, just in case. Also, you should go see Brindleface's kits. They will make excellent additions to the Clan."

"Yes Bluestar," Firepaw purred. He quickly trotted over to the nursery and ducked inside. There were four in all, cuddled against Brindleface. Three pale gray with dark flecks, and one tiny dark gray tom. They were mewling and squirming as Brindleface gave them affectionate licks.

"They're cute," Firepaw found himself whispering.

"They are," Brindleface said lovingly. "All were born strong and healthy. Bluestar seemed especially happy."

Firepaw could hear the pride in her voice. This was her first litter so she was probably very happy that their was nothing wrong with them. He watched the small bundles for a moment longer before touched his nose to her flank softly before leaving.

A quick search led him over towards the warrior den where Whitestorm and Willowpelt were talking. Whitestorm turned to him. "Good morning Firepaw, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Firepaw said. He didn't know Whitestorm very well, but from what he had seen, Whitestorm was an honorable warrior. He was quiet and withdrawn, but he was wise, and knowledgeable. Bluestar often went to him when she was conflicted with a tough decision.

"Good. Sandpaw! Come over here," Whitestorm called towards the pale ginger she-cat. She came bounding over giving Firepaw a side-glance.

"Bluestar would like us to take out Firepaw as well, she is busy today." Whitestorm said. "I don't want you giving him any problems, understand?"

"Oh, I guess I'll try not to," Sandpaw meowed sarcastically.

"Hmph," Whitestorm grunted. "I hope that you're a little more sure than that."

"Like I said I'll try," Sandpaw purred.

Firepaw was surprised at the sarcasm that went between the two, but he could see the amusement in Whitestorm's smile and realized that this must be how they interact. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm ready to go if you guys are."

Whitestorm nodded. "Very well, let's go."

He led them out of camp and up the ravine. The air was warm despite the cold nights they were getting. Leafbare would be here before the knew it. Sandpaw fell into step besides him and gave him a curious look.

"So I have a personal question if you don't mind," She asked.

Firepaw gave her a cautious look, remembering the rude way that she and Dustpaw had treated him with when he first joined the Clan. However, lately she hadn't been _that_ rude towards him. "Yes…?"

"It's about the twolegs you lived with," Sandpaw said. "Were yours really horrible?"

"What?" Firepaw asked.

"Oh you know. Most kittypets are soft, they have no interest in the forest. But you aren't like most of them. So I'm guessing that your twolegs were cruel to you." Her eyes were bright as they looked at him. "Am I right?"

Firepaw was quiet for a heartbeat, trying to organize his answers. "No... they weren't cruel to me. They were actually quite kind. I just… wasn't interested in that lifestyle. I had always been fascinated by the forest. About everything in it. So I kinda just… ran off."

"Oh," Sandpaw replied. She seemed disappointed?! Her eyes suddenly brightened again and she turned to look at him. "Did they try to keep you from leaving?" Sandpaw asked. Firepaw shot her a questionable look.

"Why do you want to know all this?"

She leaned in closer so Whitestorm couldn't hear her and whispered. "I want to tell the kits scary stories when they're old enough. "

Firepaw look turned dubious, but he looked forward as Whitestorm cut them off. "Hush, this is a hunting trip, not a time to trade stories. Save it for when you share tongues." He sounding annoyed. Both apprentices ducked and Firepaw smile sheepishly at Sandpaw. She really wasn't that bad. His thoughts went to the last apprentice that we wasn't friends with and frowned. Dustpaw might be a little harder to become friends with. Especially with his mentor.

They came to a stop and Whitestorm turned to the two of them. "Alright, I know that half the Clan must be hunting by now, but I would like you two to do so as well. Firepaw I'm going to have you hunt towards the Thunderpath, while I want you to hunt near Sunningrocks," He nodded towards Sandpaw.

Both apprentices nodded, and a small smile could beginning to form on Whitestorm's face. "To keep this entertaining, let's make this a competition. Which one of you can catch the most prey?"

"Obviously me," Sandpaw instantly meowed. She shot Firepaw a challenging smile. "Unless this _kittypet_ has a trick in his fur."

"Who knows, Bluestar has taught me many things," Firepaw said cryptically. While he knew that she didn't use the word to purposely hurt him now, he was still irritated at her constant use of 'kittypet'. He was awarded with an annoyed flick of Sandpaw's ears as she looked back to her mentor.

"You have until sundown," Whitestorm mewed. After a moment of them just staring at him he chuckled. "If you're waiting for me to tell you to go, you're wasting daylight."

Without another word, Sandpaw took off into the underbrush. Firepaw quickly turned and did the same, heading towards Thunderpath. He was excited for this. It would be a good time to prove that he was an adept hunter, and show just how well Bluestar had taught him.

The cool grass tickled his belly as he crept along, mouth open for any scent of prey. Around him, the greenery was swirling with a breeze, a storm was rising in the distance.

Firepaw fought off the shiver and pressed on, he froze as a chaffinch landed in the middle of some ferns just a few tail-lengths away.

Bunching his hind legs underneath him, he was quick to catch it. Proud of finding something this quickly, he buried it, eager to find more. If his luck held out, he would put Sandpaw to shame!

He crept closer to the Thunderpath, and could hear the roar as they passed in the distance. He opened his mouth again and froze. The smell that invaded his nose was not that of prey… but that of… ShadowClan!

Hunting instantly forgotten, he cautiously moved towards the Thunderpath. Coming upon the black path he was able to smell that ThunderClan had recently strengthened their markings, but ShadowClan scent washed over that. It led away from the Thunderpath into the forest.

With horror Firepaw realized that it was heading towards ThunderClan camp. Without another thought he started running, sprinting for the camp.

He silently prayed to StarClan that ShadowClan wasn't attacking their camp again, as he crested the the ravine, he strained to hear any sort of fighting. Momentary relief coursed through him when he didn't, but he didn't slow down as he charged into the camp.

Panting he looked around. There were very few cats in the camp. He could see Willowpelt, and Dustpaw over near the warrior's den. The elders were in front of their den. Frostfur's kits were playing outside of the nursery, their small tails held high as they play fought. Ravenpaw came out of Spottedleaf's den and his eyes lit up as he saw him.

"Firepaw!" He called quickly bounding up to him. His whiskers trembling with excitement. "I talked to Spottedleaf and she was all for it! She talked to Bluestar this morning about it, and she said that Bluestar would announce it to the Clan tonight!"

"Ravenpaw, where is everybody?" Firepaw puffed.

Ravenpaw took in his out-of-breath, and bristled furred appearance and his mood sobered. "I don't know. Out hunting, and on patrols - why?"

"Who's left to defend the camp?" Firepaw hissed. Ravenpaw's eyes widened and he looked around, he too noticing the lack of warriors in camp. "Do you know where Bluestar went?" He pressed.

"She just left on a patrol with Tigerclaw, Frostfur, and Darkstripe," Ravenpaw mewed.

"You need to go and warn them!" Firepaw said. "I scented ShadowClan on our side of Thunderpath, heading towards the camp!"

Ravenpaw hesitated for a moment before he nodded and took off, disappearing through the gorse entrance. Firepaw nearly jumped out of his skin he heard Spottedleaf speak up. "What's going on Firepaw?"

He turned to see her giving him a concerned look and he quickly explained. As he did so, Willowpelt and Dustpaw came up. They all realized the danger they had put themselves in and Dustpaw instantly went to watch the entrance while Willowpelt went to warn the elders.

Firepaw let a bit of the anxiety flow out of him. He was still worried that ShadowClan might try and attack, but at least now they were as prepared as they would be.

Spottedleaf was still standing next to him and she gave him a small smile. "By the way, were you the one who had Ravenpaw ask me to become an apprentice?"

Before Firepaw could decide whether or not to be honest Spottedleaf shook her head. There was a look in her eyes as if she already knew the answer. "Do you know what? Don't tell me. I just want you to know that Ravenpaw was honestly thrilled when me and Bluestar said yes."

"That's good," Firepaw said with a smile.

"Yellowfang in there, said she knew he wasn't warrior material," Spottedleaf said dryly nodding towards the her den.

He let out an amused purr, he glanced around the camp again and froze.

"Where are Frostfur's kits?" He asked Spottedleaf. They both turned to see that where the kits had been playing just a moment before were gone.

They both went sprinting over to check Spottedleaf going to check inside the nursery while Firepaw around the den.

As he padded around the tall grass in the back, he heard a faint kit mewling. He let out a breath of relief. Thank StarClan they were just playing behind the nur-

A heavy paw hit the back of his head knocking him down and dazing him. His eyes grew heavy as he saw Clawface, Blackfoot, and another ShadowClan cat he didn't know with the terrified kits. Blackfoot smiled almost kindly at him.

"Fancy meeting you here Firepaw."

"Firepaw they weren't in the nursery!"

The fiery apprentice desperately tried to rise, to warn Spottedleaf, but before he could she came around the corner. Her eyes took in everything and she hissed, instantly leaping at Clawface. The ShadowClan tom hissed in surprise as she scored a good swipe against his pelt. Firepaw felt a sliver of smugness at the surprised look the ShadowClan cat had. As if he didn't think that she would attack. It vanished though, quickly replaced with dread as Clawface lunged. Instead of hitting her like he had Firepaw he lunged forward, delivering a killing bite to the back of Spottedleaf's neck.

The sweet she-cat fell, her eyes glazing over. There was silence for a moment.

Rage and horror filled Firepaw. How dare they kill Spottedleaf! His eyes desperately locked onto the still form of Spottedleaf. Maybe she wasn't dead. He still had a chance to heal her. He managed to get to his paws as Blackfoot hissed at Clawface. "You fool! That was a medicine cat! Now ThunderClan won't rest until we've paid!"

"Whatever, we're taking kits. It's not like it can get any worse," Clawface growled. He noticed Firepaw stand unsteadily and easily bowled him over. Firepaw desperately try to let out a warning yowl, but Clawface smacked him in the back of the head once more.

Firepaw's world went dark.


	15. Prisoners

A/N: Technically it's Tuesday? Technically? (By like a minute) So I'll post this before I pass out in a vodka induced coma.

ExplodingQuasar: I'm sorry okay! It is depressing, and crappy, and it's going to haunt Firepaw for a long time, but... it had to happen, okay? T.T

LunarrOsi: Iknowright? well now you don't have to wait.

* * *

Firepaw slowly stirred, his head throbbing. It was dim, and his mind was a swirl of hazy memories.

He was alerted that something was off, when he felt squirming against him. He sat up and saw Frostfur's kits. He was on his feet in an instant, and the kits began mewling with distress. He gave them a lick, trying to calm them.

Looking around he could see the pale blue sky of evening above through the ferns. Directly behind and to either side of him, small rock outcrops rose up like walls, cutting off any chance of him slipping out. He narrowed his eyes at the few cats he saw pass by the makeshift den. A lone cat sat stiffly outside like a guard.

From the bitter smell cloying his nose he could only conclude that they were in the ShadowClan camp. Blackfoot and Clawface must have dragged them here when… He fought back a cry of despair as he remembered what Clawface had done to Spottedleaf. He sank back down wallowing in his grief, his chest aching.

Time passed slowly and his ears perked as he heard a cat come up to the entrance of the den. They left a moment later and he sighed resentfully. He could mourn later, he had to think of a way to get both the kits and himself out of here.

He sat up and gave the kits a once over. The tabby tom had a rather nasty cut on it's ear. It was having a hard time quieting down due to the pain. The rest of them just had small cuts. Firepaw murmured comforting words as they cried for their mother, knowing that they weren't anywhere near ThunderClan camp.

"Hush little ones, I'll watch over you until we get home."

The smell of ThunderClan on his pelt was enough for them to settle down. Firepaw looked towards the entrance, making sure that no cat was going to enter before he quickly healed the kit. His own ear felt tender and he felt a bit of blood trickle down, but it wasn't bad at all. He cleaned it off.

Firepaw felt ashamed that he didn't know the kits names, but he was determined to protect them. It didn't matter how long it would take him to do it, he was going to get them home and to Frostfur.

He heard some more cats come to the ferned opening. A murmuring of words were exchanged, and two cats entered.

He recognized the first one instantly. Brokenstar. His long brown fur gleamed just like his eyes as he smiled at Firepaw. Next to the leader was a small gray and white tom. His wet nose identified him as Runningnose, their current medicine cat.

Firepaw stood, stepping protectively in front of the kits who had started mewling in earnest. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Brokenstar sat down calmly, inspecting him while Runningnose came up mumbling. "I'm just here to check up on the you and the kits."

Firepaw hesitantly stepped to the side, allowing Runningnose to look the small bundles of fur over. He locked his gaze with Brokenstar and stared back defiantly. They stayed like that for a moment before the ShadowClan leader purred in amusement. Runningnose went to check Firepaw, but the apprentice growled at him, feeling his hackles rise.

Runningnose quickly backed up and Brokenstar's whiskers twitched. "Runningnose I said to check all of our… visitors. I'm sure that they won't try and cause trouble in _our_ camp."

Being reminded that they were surrounded by enemy ShadowClan warriors, Firepaw relented and let Runningnose approach. The medicine cat was nervous, but did as Brokenstar instructed. As he drew near, Firepaw noticed just how thin he was. His pelt looked like it clung to his pelt, and his whiskers drooped. Runningnose spotted the cut on his ear and nodded to Brokenstar. "The kits are fine besides a small scrape or two, Firepaw has a cut that I would like to patch up."

"What are you waiting for then? Go get what you need," Brokenstar snapped.

Runningnose ran out, giving the ShadowClan leader a wide berth, leaving Brokenstar and Firepaw to glare at each other. Firepaw once again stepped in front of the kits.

"What do you want with us?" Firepaw demanded. "You have no right to hold us here, let me take these kits back to their mother."

Brokenstar's purr seemed to grow. "No I don't think so. ShadowClan needs more warriors, and I am not patient enough to wait for our queens to kit."

Firepaw hissed. "Then why am I here? I'm by no means a kit, and if you think I'm going to join ShadowClan then you've got bees in your brain!"

"No I don't think that you're a kit,"Brokenstar scoffed. "I do however believe that you are very special Firepaw."

For his part, Firepaw felt himself stiffen. Did Brokenstar know about his power? But how? He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he tried to wipe any expression off his face, staring coldly at Brokenstar.

"From your reaction I'm going to guess that my guess was correct," Brokenstar meowed dismissively. He idly flicked his tail back and forth, seemingly bored. "You see Firepaw, a moon or two before you joined _ThunderClan_ ," He spat out the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Yellowfang received a prophecy from StarClan. Have you heard of it?"

Firepaw stiffly nodded and Brokenstar smiled. "Good. Then you know where I'm coming from. If that prophecy is true, then I want that fire on my side."

"You're crazy," Firepaw muttered. He did his best to hide how relieved he was that Brokenstar didn't seem to know that he _had_ a gift, just that he was special. "You don't know that I'm the fire StarClan was talking about. For all we know, it could mean an actual fire."

"I'm also powerful," Brokenstar went on, ignoring him. "What other Clan had the boldness to drive out another? I've effectively increased my Clan's hunting grounds threefold, helping feed my Clan. Just think, if ThunderClan would submit then I would have control of the all the territories. My Clan would never be hungry again. I could lead all four Clans - wouldn't you want to be apart of that?"

Brokenstar spoke with such passion that Firepaw paused. He found himself able to see Brokenstar's point of view. Who wouldn't want the best for their Clan? To have a fresh-kill pile that never ran out? At the same time, he knew that Brokenstar was going about it all wrong. Besides, there was something off. He remembered how gaunt and thin Runningnose looked.

"If you have so much hunting territory, why do your cat's still look like they're starving?" Firepaw asked.

Brokenstar went silent for a moment, his gaze growing forbidding. Runningnose came in with cobweb around his foreleg and Brokenstar nodded.

"I will speak with you again Firepaw. Don't worry we'll have moons to help you see that this is the right choice."

Defiance welled inside of Firepaw and he took a step forward, hackles rising at the ShadowClan leader. "If you think that I'm going to join a Clan that allows it's cats to kill a medicine cat then you're wrong!" Firepaw snarled. "I would rather starve!"

Runningnose froze at Firepaw's words, his eyes wide with horror while Brokenstar's gaze remained grim. "As you wish… Runningnose - I don't think he needs to eat. He said so himself, he would rather starve. Give him a few days and we'll see if he's singing a different tune. Oh, and Firepaw, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Spottedleaf."

He left and the tension seemed to evaporate out of Firepaw's body. He slumped down next to the kits who crowded against him while Runningnose stood off to the side, waiting to patch his ear.

What was he going to do? His Clan must be wondering where he was by now. They had to have found Spottedleaf's body. Grief washed over Firepaw again. How could he have let that happen? He should have done something! He should have been more alert when he looked behind the nursery. Spottedleaf might not be dead and they might have been able to save the kits.

"I'm sorry," Runningnose murmured quietly. He seemed upset by the news of Spottedleaf's death.

Firepaw wanted to lash out at him, but knew that it wouldn't solve anything. Instead he grunted and rested his head on the ground, allowing Runningnose to approach. Again, the pain of losing Spottedleaf rose in his chest. As if a weight had settled on his heart.

He felt the medicine cat freeze next to him and looked up. "What?"

Runningnose's eyes were wide as he looked down at him. Firepaw began feeling uncomfortable as time passed and Runningnose didn't move.

"Your ear… it healed," Runningnose meowed softly.

Fear had Firepaw standing in an instant. Before Runningnose knew what was happening, he was pushed up against the rock surface. The small tom gasped and looked nervously towards the entrance before looking back at Firepaw.

"You don't want to tell anyone about this," Firepaw promised darkly. On the outside he was cool, ready to do whatever it took to keep his secret. On the inside he was freaking out, his heart was hammering in his chest. Here he was threatening a medicine cat… and after what he had just told Brokenstar.

Fear scent was rolling off of Runningnose in waves. "I-I know about the prophecy too!" He whispered quickly. "I won't tell anyone! Especially Brokenstar."

"How do I know you're telling the truth," Firepaw said.

"I overheard Y-Yellowfang and Brokenstar talking about it, back when I was an apprentice. I'm not supposed to know about it," Runningnose whispered. He hesitated. "...So is that what StarClan mean when they said fire heals? You can heal yourself?"

"You think that I'm the fire too?" Firepaw said. He relented after a few moments had passed and stepped back, warily watching as Runningnose tried to lick the fur on his thin pelt back into place.

"Maybe," Runningnose meowed quietly. He scanned his eyes around before leaning in. "Look, a-a lot of cats here don't like Brokenstar's leadership. He's kicked out the elders, and made kits as old as three moons fight."

"Why would he do that?!" Firepaw whispered horrified. He recalled his moments at the Gathering and how small a few of the ShadowClan apprentices looked. He was making tiny kits fight? "Why don't you guys do anything about it?"

"We can't," Runningnose replied. "He's got his own personal group of warriors that do his bidding. Even if we turned against him, he still has those warriors. They get the best of the fresh-kill, while we're having to eat crowfood to survive."

Firepaw soaked in the information. So, ShadowClan's situation wasn't as perfect as Brokenstar made it sound… How could he use this to his advantage?

"Is there any way you can get me out of here?" He whispered.

He fought back the disappointment as Runningnose shook his head. "He has one of his warriors constantly guarding the entrance. But you can heal yourself?"

Runningnose sounded like he was in awe. Firepaw realized that of course he would be, if he had just become ShadowClan's medicine cat when Yellowfang was kicked out then he was still fairly young. What cat wouldn't want what he had? Runningnose seemed trustful though so Firepaw relented.

"I can heal other cat's too."

He watched as Runningnose's eyes grew wide and he frantically leaned in. "How much? Could you heal an infection?"

"I'm not going to tell you everything," Firepaw meowed softly. "But, there are limits to what I can do though."

They both froze as Firepaws guard peeked in before returning to where he sat. Sitting down, Firepaw nuzzled the kits. It was only now that he felt hunger gnawing at his insides. He hadn't eaten yet today. Maybe he had been a little rash when he mouthed off at Brokenstar…

He turned his attention to the kits. If he was hungry then they were _definitely_ hungry. With a sigh he turned to Runningnose who seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Does ShadowClan have a queen who can nurse them?"

Runningnose blinked and nodded. "Yes." When Firepaw gave him a pointed look he blinked again. "Oh! I-I'll grab her if she's in camp."

* * *

Firepaw couldn't help the scowl on his face as he watched the kits carefully. They were tucked up against the queen that Runningnose brought in, Brightflower was her name. Although he was grateful that she was feeding the kits he didn't like how Brokenstar had thought it appropriate to send in a warrior as well. So much for trusting him not to cause trouble.

It was a new cat, not the one that had sat outside. His name was Boulder, and he was sitting a little ways away, watching Firepaw's every move.

 _Like I could do anything!_ Firepaw thought bitterly. Brokenstar was careful to not give him the smallest window of escape. He had even tried to climb one of the rock walls while Runningnose was gone. The stone was too smooth though, he had broken a claw on them. Overhead, Silverpelt shone brilliantly through the ferned roof.

"You might turn my milk, if you keep staring at me like that," Brightflower meowed, her voice soft and humorous. Despite that, there was a heavy sadness around her. She was unhealthily thin, just like Runningnose had been.

Firepaw turned his head to the side. He didn't want to speak to anyone here. He just wanted to get himself and the kits out of here. Once that was taken care of then, he could tell Bluestar of what was happening in ShadowClan.

He knew that Bluestar would not object to the idea of helping ShadowClan overthrow Brokenstar. It would put ShadowClan in debt to ThunderClan. And from what he had gathered, debts were extremely powerful.

Firepaw was startled out of his musing when something bumped into his leg. One of the kits had finished, and followed his scent back over. He gave the kit a quick lick and looked up to see that another of the kits was following suit. The other two were fast asleep against Brightflower's stomach.

"Thank you," He meowed, nodding to Brightflower.

He was surprised when Brightflower shook her head, "Thank you," She meowed. Firepaw nodded, waited for her to rise and leave, but instead she nuzzled the two kits next to her, licking them. He rose, ready to go check on the kits against her.

He felt it before he saw it. The air behind him shifted and Boulder was suddenly on top of him, shoving his snout into the ground. The two kits near went tumbling away, squealing, with their tails straight in the air, and Firepaw snarled with frustration.

"Stop it!" Brightflower shouted. "You're scaring the kits!"

"But he was about to attack you!" Boulder protested with a growl. Firepaw continued to try and free himself, he hated how exposed the back of his neck was. All it would take is a single bite and he would be dead.

Just like Spottedleaf.

"Oh stop, like I couldn't handle an apprentice," Brightflower scoffed.

Slowly, Boulder released Firepaw, and he scrambled up, his ear was bleeding again, a small V nicked into it.

He quickly moved over to calm the two kits who were still mewing. Once they were calm, he practiced all of his self-control and sat back, settling to watch Brightflower with the other two kits. He turned to glare at Boulder, cleaning his wound.

There was no way of knowing how long the three of them stayed in their positions, but Firepaw was glad when a cat came through the entrance, breaking the tension. It was Runningnose.

The medicine cat padded over to Brightflower. "Blackfoot want's you to go on an moonhigh patrol."

Brightflower looked disappointed. She nuzzled against the kits once more before she stood up slowly. The kits remained where they were undisturbed and she quietly walked out, glancing back at them as she left.

Firepaw waited until she was out of sight, before quickly moving over to the two sleeping kits, checking them over. He wrinkled his nose at the faint scent of ShadowClan that clung to their fur and began to lick them. If they stayed here long enough, they would all start stinking like ShadowClan, but until then they would smell like ThunderClan. Behind him he heard Boulder snort and looked up to see him amble out to sit next to the entrance.

Runningnose watched impatiently as Boulder sauntered out and quickly walked up to Firepaw. "If I brought you a cat, could you heal them?"

Firepaw glanced towards Boulder, just visible outside. "Maybe… but… I don't want a lot of cats knowing what I can do. Well, any really."

"Don't worry," Runningnose said. "You can trust them."

"I'm still not even sure if I can trust you," Firepaw muttered. Runningnose didn't seem fazed and he ducked his head.

"Please?" Runningnose pleaded. "If you don't… they're not going to make it."

This made Firepaw pause. So their injuries were extensive enough that if he didn't heal them they would die? That meant that he would be taking on those wounds. Was it a good idea? Especially in his situation?

Could he not heal them? Firepaw realized that it wasn't even a question. Of course he would heal them. He didn't know if he could live with a cat's death on his conscious. He nodded to Runningnose.

"I'll be right back!"

Watching the medicine cat slip out, Firepaw made himself comfortable. The kits quickly fell asleep against his side, and he shook his head. At least they weren't stressing out over their situation. Though, he doubted that Frostfur was as calm right now.

He sighed, looked up at the night sky, looking at Silverpelt.

 _StarClan, if you're listening please watch over me._

The ferns rustled and Runningnose came in. He was all but carrying a cat bigger than him, the tom side covered in red and white. Red from blood, white from cobwebs. Firepaw's eyes widened as he recognized the tom. "Wetpaw?"

"Glad to see… that… your memory still works," Wetpaw wheezed. He gave a sharp cough and Runningnose did his best to let him down on his uninjured side.

Firepaw slipped away from the kits and crept over, his eyes widening at the sight of the cats side. He vaguely remembered the fight between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. He remembered Tigerclaw was the one attacking Wetpaw. From the looks of it, Tigerclaw must have been trying to gut him from the side. It took him a second to realize that not all the white he saw was just cobwebs, but bone. They spanned from near his neck all the way to his haunches.

Wetpaw stunk too, stunk of sickness. His cuts must have gotten infected.

"I've tried everything, marigold, horsetail, comfrey... chervil, nothing has worked. I don't think he'll last much longer," Runningnose meowed fearfully.

"How did you get him in here past Boulder?" Firepaw whispered, glancing towards the entrance.

"I'm going to get… a little payback…If you know what I mean..." Wetpaw murmured. He tried to raise his head, but erupted with more coughing His eyes were fogged over.

Firepaw chose to wisely ignore that they had gotten in here by basically saying that Wetpaw was going to beat him up, and moved forward. Wetpaw's wounds were extensive. If he did go through with this he would definitely be feeling it.

He squared his shoulders and looked at Runningnose. There was no way he was going to let him die. "I'm going to need cobwebs of my own after this."

"What?..." Wetpaw meowed. He looked up weakly at Firepaw as he stepped closer. Firepaw could see the fever that burned behind his eyes. Somewhat delirious, Wetpaw coughed again. "Are you… going to lead me to StarClan?... Firepaw?"

"No furball," Firepaw shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You're not leaving yet." he checked one last time to make sure that Boulder wasn't paying attention.

He turned back, focusing on the feeling tugging at his chest, and leaned in, pressing his nose against Wetpaw's neck.

The plunge was swift and sharp, more icy than cold. His breath was stolen as he stood there. He felt the onset of fatigue grasp his limbs. And his side slowly grew warm. Soon he felt his skin split as if he had gotten cut. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and endured it. The brief thought that he was betraying his Clan for healing an enemy cat passed through his mind, but he ignored it. He wasn't going to let another cat die if he could help it.

He was surprised when his back legs gave out, but he kept his nose pressed against Wetpaw.

"Tell me when he's better," He gritted out.

Runningnose, who had been standing there shocked, shook himself and bound over, peeling some of the cobwebs away from Wetpaw's flank, watching the wounds with his whiskers twitching.

The smell of his own blood hit his nose, and Firepaw couldn't stop the small whimper of pain the escaped his throat. His side throbbed by now, riddled with cuts, ranging from small slits, to full on gashes. It was a wonder Wetpaw had survived as long as he had.

Stars and darkness were dancing in the corners of Firepaw's vision when he heard Runningnose whisper. "There!"

Firepaw wrenched himself away. Curling up on his good side. His side felt like it was on fire! Panting he lifted his head, to examine his side. He grimaced at the bloody mess that was his pelt and slumped back over closing his eyes. For a moment the only thing he could do was tense against the pain. The fur around his eyes were wet when he blinked them open.

Thankfully he didn't feel like he was dying like he had when he healed Ravenpaw.

Runningnose, who had been checking over Wetpaw, came over. For what Firepaw felt was the umpteenth time, his eyes widened and he gasped. "What happened?"

"I healed him," Firepaw hissed. They both turned to see Wetpaw, slowly get to his feet. Wonder and confusion, was written all over his face as he limped over to Firepaw.

"How?" Was all the tom was able to meow. His voice still held the sound of sickness. It almost came out more as a croak than anything.

"Oh what do _you_ think?! I suck it up?!" Firepaw shot back. He didn't mean to be so sarcastic, but he was in pain. His side burned worse than anything he had experienced before, and it wasn't fading.

Wetpaw ignored his harsh tone and dipped his head gratefully. "I'm in your debt."

All three of them froze as Boulder's padded over. "What's going on? Are you two done yet?"

Wetpaw instantly fell into an act, he limped over to Runningnose, forcing the medicine cat to suddenly take a good portion of his weight. The smaller tom nearly buckled under the weight. "I… said… ThunderClan would… pay." He wheezed.

Boulder stilled when he looked at the condition that Firepaw was in. For a moment his gaze was unreadable before he nodded towards Wetpaw. And turned back towards his post.

" _I'll bring cobwebs,"_ Runningnose mouthed as he helped Wetpaw fake-limp out.

Firepaw began cleaning the wounds, trying to ignore the throb of his side. He felt like he could sleep for a moon and his stomach growled, feeling like it was trying to eat itself. Even with his rapid healing, the cuts were deep. They would definitely scar.

He hauled himself up when he heard the kits mewling, flinching at the pain. The smell of blood must have scared them. As he settled next to them, some unknown heaviness settled over him, helping him drift off into sleep.


	16. Not quite the same

A/N: Sleep alludes me like my will to accomplish anything in my life... So I write. You guys wanted a different pov so you'll get one, at the very end of the chapter.

Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like the twist. Firepaw is probably not going to stay for very long in ShadowClan, we'll just have to see what consequences become of this change. -S3th

SunshineGirl99: You can't tell me to keep going! I'll go when I want to!... which is now XD

ExplodingQuasar: Whatever emotion you're feeling, it's normal. Haha, but in all seriousness I'm happy I got that reaction out of you. It means I've done my job well.

copacetic406: Happy I could surprise you! And you pretty much nailed all of their reactions except for Tigerclaw's. His is a little... different. You'll understand if you read the chapter below, but things are slowly changing.

* * *

A sudden pressure on his injured flank woke Firepaw with a yelp. A different cat he hadn't seen before stood over him, a replacement for Boulder. Above he could see the early rays of dawn.

"Here," She said gruffly, sliding a soaking piece of moss over to him. Firepaw eagerly lapped up the water, ignoring the slight sour taste. His flank was sore, the wounds feeling like they were more like deep scratches, rather than the huge gashes he had last night. White cobwebs covered his side. Runningnose must have come back in while he was asleep.

Finishing, Firepaw glanced saw the kits beginning to stir, all of them tucked up against each other. They would be hungry when they woke.

The other cat must have been thinking the same thing. "Brightflower will be in shortly to feed the kits," She stated. Without another word she turned and walked back outside of the den.

Firepaw nodded and waited until the she-cat left before laying back down.

He hadn't gotten enough sleep, his mind was still heavy with it and he was half tempted to just fall asleep again.

Brightflower padded in, nodding towards him, her eyes locked on his cobweb heavy flank, but she didn't comment on them. "Good morning," She murmured softly.

Firepaw flicked his tail in response. It took a little effort for him to stand up with his side, but he pushed through the pain and moved a few paces away as Brightflower began feeding the kits. Firepaw did his best to keep his mind off the thought of food. Instead he glanced towards the walls surrounding him, once again, looking for a place that he could possibly climb.

He was going to get out of here today. That he swore to himself.

At least Brokenstar hadn't sent in another cat with Brightflower this time.

The sun streamed into the middle of the den, and Firepaw welcomed the warmth it brought. He let himself close his eyes, imagining that he was sitting in ThunderClan camp.

He opened his eyes as his stomach clenched with hunger. Brightflower was finishing feeding the kits. He watched as the she-cat fondly watched the kits, her eyes still clouded with a deep sorrow.

Both cats turned as they heard a commotion at the entrance. Runningnose was arguing with the cat posted outside the den, his foreleg holding a wad of cobwebs. The cat hissed something and Runningnose ducked his head, cowed. He was turned away and the cat turned to glare at Firepaw.

Firepaw glared back, he would not be intimidated. He was going to be a ThunderClan warrior one day. They were fearless, and bold. They didn't submit.

Brightflower who had also been watching the interaction shook her head, but remained silent. She crooned to the kits.

The day progressed. Brightflower left to go hunting, and the guard outside the den changed to the first cat. Firepaw tried to sleep, but ended up keeping an eye on the kits as they began exploring. He would guide them back when they headed towards the entrance, and was careful to watch when they tried to climb the rock walls.

It didn't take them long to find the now dried out moss ball, and soon they were tossing it around, running from one end of the den to the other.

Firepaw watched with a wistful smile. It was good that they were having fun. There was no way that they could possibly know what was going on, and he didn't want them to worry.

The sun rose high into the sky and Firepaw was getting antsy, trying to think of ways that he could at least get the kits out. Eying the cat guarding the den Firepaw discarded the idea of trying to knock them out. He also couldn't just run for it. He didn't know what ShadowClan's camp looked like, and he had the kits with him.

"Pssst!"

Firepaw spun around, facing the back of the den. There was no one there.

"Up here!"

Incredulously, Firepaw looked up to see Runningnose peering over the edge of the rock wall.

"What are you doing up there?" Firepaw meowed. Only for Runningnose to shush him again.

"Quiet! I-I went out earlier to get more herbs and ran into a patrol from ThunderClan." Runningnose whispered. He kept glancing towards the entrance, making sure that no one was coming in. "I nearly got my ear shredded off," He muttered.

"Are they coming to get us?" Firepaw whispered back excitedly, lifting his tail as a kit batted at it.

"They are… I… I… told them what was going on in ShadowClan. I told them about the elders that got kicked out of the Clan and they going to work together with them." Runningnose paused, looking behind him before he looked down at Firepaw worried. "Look, when you hear the signal, just stay put, protect the kits."

"What? No I'm going to fight!" Firepaw protested.

Runningnose shook his head and instantly ducked.

"Hey quit making that noise," The cat guarding him barked.

Firepaw's ears pulled back. He glanced back up, but Runningnose wasn't there. With a sigh Firepaw settled himself. Runningnose said to protect the kits, but he could help too. Maybe when he heard the signal he could attack whatever cat Brokenstar had put in front of his den.

Now even more restless Firepaw couldn't wait for the potential fight.

Boulder came and replaced the cat and gave Firepaw a sneer that could have aged yellowfang. Firepaw ignored it, just like he was ignoring the hole that was his stomach. When he got back to ThunderClan he was going to eat them out of the camp!

A small commotion suddenly came from outside. Firepaw felt his hackles rise and he was instantly on his paws. He herded the kits into a corner of the den. They seemed to know something was going on, because they stayed put, their ears pricking as they looked towards the entrance.

He crept as close to the entrance of the den as he could without being seen by Boulder and waited.

Heartbeats felt like lifetimes as he strained to hear what was going on outside. Eventually a loud yowl rose from the camp. Firepaw was shocked. It sounded a lot like Yellowfang!

He didn't wait, but bound around the corner, barrelling into Boulder. He caught the older tom by surprise as he grunted, trying to gain his footing. Firepaw didn't pause and began clawing the toms flank desperately. He got a few good hits in before Boulder regained his sense. With a his he swung, sharp claws finding purchase on Firepaw's injured side. The apprentice let out a yowl as his wounds reopened and quickly backed up.

"You'll pay for that _kittypet_!" Boulder spat.

Firepaw barely managed to duck underneath the next swipe that went for his head. He bunched his legs underneath him and leapt forward, headbutting the warrior and knocking him over. He needed to keep his distance. Right now he was weak with wounds and hunger, he stood no chance taking Boulder head on.

They began circling, spitting and yowling at each other. Boulder, with a rather smart move, lunged first one way, then the other, throwing Firepaw off balance. His claws once again sunk into Firepaw's injured side. In retaliation, Firepaw clawed and bit wildly at Boulder's vulnerable underbelly.

Another force suddenly collided with them, breaking them apart.

Boulder was suddenly occupied with another ThunderClan warrior that came running in from the side and they instantly were locked in a ball of fur teeth and blood.

Panting wildly Firepaw turned to see Graypaw locked with a she-cat. She was scrawny just like Runningnose had been, but she fought fiercely. Firepaw leapt in to help, clawing at her back.

Outnumbered two to one, she quickly broke free and ran.

"Firepaw!" Graypaw yelled. His eyes were wild with battle-lust as he smiled at him. "What have you been doing the past day? Sleeping?" His eyes widened as he gave Firepaw a once over.

"I've been trying to get me and Frostfur's kits out of here!" Firepaw yelled back, a crazy smile on his own face. The joy at seeing his friend was hard to describe.

Graypaw opened his mouth to speak, before suddenly leaping over him, colliding with Boulder in mid-air. They went tumbling down in a heap, with bits of fur flying around. Boulder let out a wail, As one of Graypaw's claws found his soft belly and ran off. Graypaw grimaced and hacking. "Ugh! His fur tasted so bad!"

Firepaw's smile didn't leave his face, even as Graypaw turned and hurled himself into the nearest ShadowClan warrior.

Looking around he could see ShadowClan fighting the intruders fiercely, but it was obvious now that they losing. Their smaller frames no match for the well-fed ThunderClan warriors.

In his weakened state, he decided the best thing he could do was protect the kits. His hackles rose when he saw Brightflower standing in front of the den. A trickle of blood was coming from a scratch on her flank. Her eyes showed a hardness that he had not yet seen from her. She was prepared to protect the kits at all costs, even if they weren't hers. They stared at each other for a moment before Firepaw hesitantly stood next to her.

There was faint shouting and Clawface burst forward. His eyes were wild with fury and he stalked over towards Firepaw and Brightflower.

"Brightflower, you'd protect those who aren't of your Clan?" He spat. Firepaw felt fury run down his spine as he looked at the cat that had killed Spottedleaf. He ran forward.

Firepaw had to duck as Clawface struck out with a paw. With a yowl he went to strike back and Clawface took the blow, only to scratched harshly at his hurt flank. Pain flared along his side, and Firepaw hissed, scoring a swipe across Clawface's face. The cat took the blow again, and was able to knock Firepaw onto his side, digging his claws into the cobwebs on his side.

Firepaw screech was cut short as Clawface reopened the healing cuts. The weight of the heavy cat knocked the breath out of him. With a hard shove Blackfoot turned away, walking towards a stunned Brightflower who stood in front of the den that held the kits.

Brightflower's gaze went from Firepaw who was bleeding on the ground to the approaching cat. Understatement flooded her and she suddenly bared her teeth, stepping imore firmly in front of the entrance. "No! You can't do this they're just kits!"

"Move!" Clawface screamed. He shot forward, bowling the she-cat over. Another cat came hurtling into Clawface.

The assaulted cat snarled. And his look of rage turned into surprise when he saw who attacked him.

"Wetpaw?!"

"This isn't right!" Wetpaw panted. His eyes darted from Firepaw, to Brightflower, both of whom were beginning to rise. "We both know that this isn't right, but we can still fix this!"

"Pah! You're hardly older than a kit, you dare question your leader's decision!?" Clawface snarled.

It was only then that the four cats realized that the fighting had died down around them. It was only them, and two other cats that were still fighting. Firepaw's heart seemed to lurch into his throat when he saw that the other two were Yellowfang and Brokenstar.

The ShadowClan cats watching the fight looked stricken. Firepaw got the sense that he had missed something vitally important.

Yellowfang was on her stomach, her eyes glazed with sadness.

"Those kits were weak," Brokenstar hissed. Even though it looked as if he were trying to whisper it, everyone in the clearing heard it. "They were useless to the furthering of ShadowClan. Nothing more but prey for the birds, I did them a favor."

Besides him, Brightflower let out a wail, her eyes clouded with grief. She pressed into the closest cat, which happened to be Wetpaw. The apprentice was staring at his leader in shock. A little ways off, Clawface slunked back.

"I should have killed you!" Brokenstar spat at Yellowfang. "Letting you live was my greatest mistake!" His teeth gleamed as he moved into give a killing bite to her neck.

A gray blur of fur barreled into the leader, sending both of them tumbling off the exhausted queen.

With unnatural grace, Brokenstar twisted and landed nimbly on his paws. He glare was murderous as he looked down at the smaller frame of Graypaw. "Go back to your nest apprentice. I have walked among the stars! StarClan has given me nine lives! Do you think you can kill me that many times?"

Graypaw flinched, and Firepaw almost could smell the fear scent rolling off of him, but the gray tom was determined to stand in front of Yellowfang. With lightning fast movements, Brokenstar lashed forward. Graypaw cried out, pulling backwards as blood began to well up on his face.

Firepaw breath caught, and he found himself hobbling towards his friend as ShadowClan cats hissed and spat at their leader. Weak and battered they were, but they far outnumbered Brokenstar. The leader looked around before his eyes narrowed at the ThunderClan warriors and Yellowfang. "This isn't over," He promised darkly before he ran, a few of his loyal followers disappearing with him.

Firepaw didn't pay any attention to this. He padded over to Graypaw wincing at the cut that spanned from the corner of Graypaw's eye to the bottom of his nose. The other apprentice was blinking profusely as blood kept welling up in his eye. Red staining the fur on his muzzle.

"Hold still," Firepaw instructed.

His friend did as he said.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking he began licking away the blood, allowing himself to heal Graypaw in tiny increments. As soon as the blood flow stopped, he pulled back. He felt a mirrored cut just under his fur. It was shallow enough that it wasn't bleeding. With a grimace he shook his head and saw Yellowfang out of the corner of his eye watching him.

"Thanks," Graypaw mewed slowly, relief lacing his voice. He looked cross eyed at the cut and a thoughtful frown overtook his features. "How did you…"

Firepaw froze for a second before relaxing. "I've got a magical touch you know?" He joked.

Graypaw looked at his muzzle for another moment before shaking his head. He looked kindly over Firepaw giving him a lick in return, his face scrunched up. " Blegh! You stink like a ShadowClan cat though. What did you do - cuddle with them?"

With a huff Firepaw flicked his tail against Graypaw's side, trying to suppress his smile. "No! I was protecting the kits-Oh the kits!" Firepaw's eyes widened and he began running back to where he had been a prisoner for the past few days.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur.

They retrieved the kits and headed back to ThunderClan. Frostfur was overjoyed at the return of her kits, and Bluestar listened intently as Whitestorm explained all that had transpired in ShadowClan. Her expression remained neutral when Whitestorm said that ThunderClan would give ShadowClan peace for one moon, and nodded when the tale ended.

Tigerclaw had accused Yellowfang of being the one that killed Spottedleaf and stolen the kits. Apparently she had left as soon as Clawface and Blackfoot had stolen them. To which Firepaw stepped forward and told what had transpired that day to Bluestar and the senior warriors. He left out the a large majority of what happened, mainly the prophecy, and his healing, but he tried to make it as truthful as possible.

His voice had choked up when he explained the death of Spottedleaf. He told of Brokenstar's ambitious dream, of his deprivation of food, of his 'torture', and of the unrest in ShadowClan.

"Firepaw you have shown great courage in the face of a force that other have crumbled to," Bluestar said. "Protecting the kits, and defying Brokenstar. I am proud to call you my apprentice."

Firepaw was floored by the complement. The gleam of pride in the leader's gaze only cemented her statement. Off to the side he could hear Graypaw snicker at something. Probably how dumbfounded he looked.

"However," Bluestar meowed. "You look as if StarClan itself is keeping you on your paws. Go, get your wounds tended to and rest."

It was then that Firepaw felt his hunger and he gazed longingly at the fresh-kill pile and Bluestar let out a chuckle. "I'm sure that no one would object to you taking a few pieces of fresh kill, but get your wounds checked first."

In a daze, Firepaw allowed Graypaw to lead him to Spottedlea- no, it was just the medicine cat's den now. There, they found Ravenpaw who was overjoyed that Firepaw was back. The black furred apprentice pointedly ignored Graypaw as he began to fret over Firepaw's wounds and haggard look.

Graypaw for his part looked despondent at the sudden cold shoulder that Ravenpaw was giving him, almost as if he had expected it. He nodded towards Firepaw before leaving.

He returned a moment later with two mice and a thrush, and placed them next to Firepaw before leaving. Food had never tasted so good! Firepaw must have almost choked at least three times as he devoured the fresh kill. Ravenpaw watching, his expression half amused, half disgusted.

With a full stomach and a soft nest, it was impossible for Firepaw to stay awake and his eyes closed. The last thing Firepaw remembered was drifting off to the quiet murmuring of Ravenpaw and Yellowfang as she entered the den. The blissfulness of sleep didn't last as long as Firepaw would have liked as a paw prodded him. Blinking, Firepaw found that the sun was just setting, dust approaching.

Ravenpaw was above him. "Bluestar is calling a Clan meeting," He said.

Together they walked out and watched as Bluestar leapt up onto Highrock. She glanced at the cats gathered below her before speaking.

"Although Brokenstar is still alive, he will never lead ShadowClan again!"

Yowls of agreement echoed around the camp and Firepaw joined in with them, happy to be back.

"I have a few things I would like to address," Bluestar continued. "First off, Yellowfang. I would like to extend a formal invite for you to join ThunderClan. I wish for you to replace Spottedleaf as the medicine cat of ThunderClan. It would be unfit to leave her new apprentice without a mentor."

Quiet murmurs rose around as cats looked towards the former ShadowClan cat. While there were a few cats that appeared nervous, none of them seemed to oppose the idea. Yellowfang for her part, ignored the looks, glancing over towards Ravenpaw as he looked semi-hopeful.

"How _eloquently_ worded," Firepaw heard Yellowfang whispered. There eyes briefly met, and Firepaw could see a twinkle in her eyes. "Thank you Bluestar. I would be honored to be ThunderClan's medicine cat. I will serve to the best of my abilities, and teach Ravenpaw everything I know."

Bluestar nodded before surveying the Clan again. "The second thing, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw - did Graypaw fight well?"

"He did decent," Tigerclaw stated firmly.

"Like a warrior," Whitestorm replied solemnly.

The ThunderClan leader nodded and for a split-second, she glanced over at Firepaw before she looked up towards the just emerging Silverpelt. Her voice shot out like a crack of thunder that made Firepaw's fur stand on end. "I Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

All around, cats had fallen silent as Bluestar looked down at Graypaw.

"Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Graypaw answered. His fur was bristled with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Graypaw from this moment on you will be know as Graystripe. StarClan honors your strength and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Graystripe's bowed head. He leaned forward, giving her shoulder a respectful lick, then straightened up.

The voices of the Clan rose up, chanting the new warrior name. "Graystripe! Graystripe! Graystripe!"

Firepaw joined in, and although he was overjoyed that his friend had achieved his warrior name, something plucked at an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was a deep seated feeling, that made him feel ill. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Firepaw though that… he should have been up there too.

"As is with tradition, Graystripe must sit in silent vigil until dawn starting at Moonhigh."

Graystripe began taking compliments from cats as they came up to talk to him. Ravenpaw moved towards Yellowfang, and the camp became alive as cats began getting ready for the night.

And Firepaw sat there, suddenly feeling lost.

* * *

Tigerclaw couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride as his apprentice was made a warrior. It was about time too!

His eyes roved over the Clan, narrowing as they came across Ravenpaw talking to Yellowfang. He… was going to be a problem. But accidents could happen. He narrowed his eyes farther as they came to a stop on a ginger furred apprentice.

Firepaw, now he was definitely a problem.

There was something… off about him. Tigerclaw had first got the impression when they were returning from Mothmouth. During the fight with the rats, Tigerclaw distinctly remember how beat up Firepaw had gotten. But afterwards, Firepaw wounds almost seemed to fade. It had put Tigerclaw off of the verbal lashing he had been going to give the apprentice.

He had no doubt that Firepaw was the one that had given Ravenpaw the idea to become a medicine cat. The skittish cat was too much of a coward on his own, and he knew too much.

Firepaw was always the first to get injured, but seemed to bounce back from his injuries unnaturally fast.

And today.

The fight in ShadowClan's camp. When his apprentice had stood up to Brokenstar and had gotten a slash across the muzzle because of it. After Tigerclaw had made sure that the coward had truly fled and went to check on Graypaw. There was Firepaw! The gash on Graypaw's muzzle looking days old, and a fresh cut on Firepaw's own face.

Tigerclaw found himself walking towards the warriors den. He passed by Firepaw, who seemed lost in thought, and nudged him forcefully. Firepaw's bright eyes flashed up to his own, and Tigerclaw felt his suspicion grow. The cut on the apprentice's face was looking better. A _lot_ better.

Leaning down he hissed. "Do you think you're smart kittypet? I know that you're hiding something. Secrets aren't good for the Clan."

Fear flickered in Firepaw's eyes for a second, before his face became passive. "I'll be sure to come to you if I find any of those."

Tigerclaw felt his ear twitch in irritation.

Cheeky.

Suddenly wanting to be done with this conversation Tigerclaw continued on, as if he hadn't just stopped to talk to Firepaw.

Everything was going to plan, this was just a little hiccup. Nothing but a setback. He would get his way. As he entered the den he heard Graystripe come up to Firepaw.

"Hey, what did Tigerclaw say to you?"

Tigerclaw paused.

"Oh... he told me that I should congratulate you instead of sitting around like a queen."

Tigerclaw walked to his nest, making himself comfortable. He could add another thing to the list of things he didn't like about Firepaw.

He was too good at lying.

* * *

A/N: A melancholy Firepaw, a suspicious Tigerclaw, and the end of the first book. What do you guys think? if you find any grammar errors please tell me so I can abolish them to the end of the earth!

And as for format, honestly, I'm thinking about doing two books per story, but who knows, maybe I'll do all six in one go.

Until next time!


	17. Trepidation

A/N: The most embarrassing thing about being a writer is going back through your story and realizing you switched a character mid way through. Guys... BROWNPAW WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WETPAW! GAHH! I'm so sorry, I've combed back through the chapters and tried to make it all right, but I may have missed one or two. Anyways here's the continuation of my mistakes.

LunarrOsi: I think I'll do all six in one go too, keep all my followers in one little pile.

Good Idea: I'm glad you enjoyed Tigerclaw's pov. I'm probably not going to do very many of those, mostly because I feel that switching the perspective a lot takes away from the story. If I do it sparingly It'll have a bigger impact.

iDragonSpyro: Well now you don't have too! Welcome to the next chapter!

ExplodingQuasar: Please man, you're better than your name! Don't rage! hehe. Happy that you enjoy this monstrosity that's slowly coming to life. And at this point you can assume that almost everyone who is remotely close to Firepaw has some level of suspicion. He hasn't exactly been very, _subtle_ shall we call it? *Just don't rage with the next chapters twist pls*

OriontheGreat: You have no idea what it means to hear someone appreciate the small nuances that help build a story. Yes Tension is building. And yes, I don't plan on making Firepaw some One Punch Man-er cat. Like with all powers, there is a _very_ heavy responsibilities and consequences.

Copacetic406: In my mind I thought Firepaw got to become a warrior a little quicker than he should have. So it was a no from me. However, this gives him ample time to hang out with Ravenpaw! And Graystripe... he gave you a effy feeling you say? Hmmm...

Ran: Almost no one should come out of a fight unscathed. Firepaw is not exempted from this rule. I do not want him to be constantly hurt though. I'm still working on finding a fine balance between those two.

* * *

Even with the warmth of the nest in the medicine cat den Firepaw shivered, tossing and turning in his sleep. To anyone looking at him, it would just look like he was having an unpleasant dream.

But to Firepaw, it was a dream that he had seen over and over and over again.

Cat's filled the unrecognizable camp. Fur and blood flying about as cats bared their teeth, yowling and hurtling at each other. There were several still shapes on the ground not moving. There was no way for Firepaw to know who was winning.

 _"Retreat!" A voice called. A black and white tom. His long tail flashing behind him. Cat's began fleeing, and soon the only ones left were cat's yowling their victory and the still cat's on the ground._

 _The cat's that withdrew, ran away from the camp. Away from from the other Clans… they were running toward the far edge of the uplands._

 _The stench of a Thunderpath assaulted his nose as Monsters suddenly rose up, flashing past him. One heading directly for him, it's blaring noise nearly deafening him_.

He shot up panting. Outside the sun had yet to rise, the beginning of dawn awashed with the quietness that night often carried. Firepaw shivered, half out of being cold, half of it coming from fear.

His side only slightly burned as he rose, The night sleep had helped immensely with helping him heal. Of course to keep up the act of still healing he would have to wear cobwebs for at least a quarter moon.

He shivered again, his mind replaying the dream over. He didn't want to believe it, but the place in his dreams reminded him too much of the territory that belonged to WindClan. Was he seeing the fight between WindClan and ShadowClan? The fight that had drove WindClan to run off?

With a deep breath through his nose, Firepaw padded out into the clearing. The only cats awake were Halftail, who he could see moving about in the Elders' den, Bluestar who was just emerging from her den, and Graypaw.

Graystripe, He mentally reminded himself. Whenever he thought about it, he got a bittersweet feeling. Almost like his ability, he knew that he should have become a warrior, but he hadn' friend looked like a puffed up Chaffinch, his fur keeping the cold at bay. It made him smile at the image.

He looked at Bluestar, Even though she had just woke, her eyes already intense as she observed the few cat's up. She showed a small amount of surprise when she saw Firepaw up, but didn't acknowledge him in any other way.

Tigerclaw emerged from the warriors' den and made a beeline for Bluestar. Firepaw narrowed his eyes at the large warrior.

The barely concealed threat he had received yesterday had put him on edge. Tigerclaw suspected him of hiding something, and he was. It made Firepaw curse at how bad he was at keeping his power a secret. It was almost like he was openly flaunting it!

The Clan began to rouse, and Whitestorm followed after Tigerclaw and made his way to Graystripe, he murmured something to Graystripe and the newly made warrior instantly relaxed, stretching and meowing back to Whitestorm. Sandpaw and Dustpaw who Firepaw hadn't noticed, meowed something from behind Whitestorm.

They instantly received a glare from Whitestorm and with a flick of his tail he had the two cowed apprentices following him out the entrance of the den and Graystripe heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

Sunlight finally shone on the camp, cutting through the chill of the morning, and Firepaw closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax in the warm rays.

"Is this spot taken?"

Firepaw's eyes shot open to see Graystripe standing there a scrawny vole in his mouth. "No, but wouldn't you like to eat on the warrior side of camp?" Firepaw found himself asking.

"With who?" Graystripe joked. Indeed, there was no one currently over there. "I mean if you don't want me to I can go-"

"No, I don't mind," Firepaw cut him off. With a tired smile, Graystripe settled down Firepaw, eagerly diving into the food.

The silence between them wasn't forced, and Firepaw felt himself enjoying the warmth that the sun provided.

"So who gave you those," Graystripe spoke up.

"Hmm?"

Firepaw opened his eyes to see Graystripe eying the swath of cobwebs that covered his side. Firepaw looked at the wounds and almost said Wetpaw. He bit his tongue at the last second though. He didn't want Graystripe, or anyone really, to have an agenda against Wetpaw.

"I don't remember," Firepaw said finally. Half-truths he decided. "It was dark, and I was tired."

"Well, if I find out who did it I'll give them something to remember," Graystripe promised. His eyes glittered with the dark promise and Firepaw shuddered. Glad he hadn't ratted out his friend in ShadowClan, he reminded himself to never get on Graystripe's bad side.

"Thanks," Firepaw said when nothing else came to mind.

Behind them Ravenpaw emerged from the medicine cat's den. "Morning Firepaw," He meowed with a yawn, his gaze growing cold when he looked at Graystripe. Firepaw dipped his head in response and watched Ravenpaw head towards the fresh-kill pile. He turned to a dejected Graystripe.

"So did anything happen between you two?"

With a sigh, Graystripe finished off his meals, licking his whiskers. "You could say that… Look I'm tired, I'll tell you about it later." The gray warrior rose and headed towards the apprentice den only to veer sharply towards the warriors' den.

Firepaw watched his friend run off and turned to Ravenpaw as he returned with two mice, dropping one in front of him. "Why are you mad at Graystripe?"

"I'm not mad," Ravenpaw said flatly as he dug into his mouse. "I'm upset."

"What's the difference?" Firepaw asked confused. What had he missed that had Ravenpaw like this?

"Graystripe's was being an idiot when you were gone, and he said some things that he's regretting right now," Ravenpaw replied.

Firepaw fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "That explains absolutely nothing to me."

"Doesn't have to," Ravenpaw replied sullenly. He gestured towards the uneaten mouse in front of Firepaw. "You should eat that, It'll help with… you know. Yellowfang doesn't want you doing anything for today or tomorrow. We'll see how you're faring after that."

Firepaw did know, and he sighed, dipping his head down to eat.

The rest of the day passed by pretty uneventfully. Firepaw took another nap, relaxed, chatted with Ravenpaw when Yellowfang wasn't busy having him do something, but by mid-afternoon he was feeling antsy. Bluestar dropped by to see how he was recovering, and Firepaw practically begged her and Yellowfang to let him do something.

That something ended up being taking care of the elders.

"Thank you," Smallear rasped. He made himself more comfortable in the new bedding that Firepaw had fetched.

Nodding Firepaw gathered up the old bedding to be tossed out. As he turned he ran smack dab into One-Eye. The old she-cat had been coming back in with Halftail as Firepaw turned to leave.

"Whoa slow down there! Where's the fire youngling?" Halftail joked. Earning a couple of laughs from the other elders.

The mention of fire made Firepaw's ears pin back. He chuckled nervously along with the elders and was quick to leave, completely missing the concern glance Halftail gave him. He carried the bedding out of the camp to dispose of it, shaking his head. There was no reason that h should have overreacted like that. Around him, evening was stretching across the sky. Firepaw closed his eyes, letting the smell of the forest wash over him.

Cat's filled the unrecognizable camp. Fur and blood flying about as cats bared their teeth, yowling and hurtling at each other. There were several still shapes on the ground not moving. There was no way for Firepaw to know who was winning.

Firepaw yanked his eyes open, backpedalling and looking around. His fur bristled. He could still smell the blood, and see shadows of fighting cats out of the corner of his eye. An unknown fear blanketed him.

What was going on with him?!

Rustling came from the underbrush behind him and he spun around, hackles rising. Sandpaw emerged, eyes wide as she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Firepaw stood there for a second, before he sat down. He flattened his fur and glanced around one more time before looking back.

"I'm fine."

Even to himself he didn't sound fine. His voice sounded thick, as if his emotions would spill over at any moment. It was obvious that Sandpaw didn't believe it either as she seemed nervous standing there.

"Okay well… Ravenpaw wanted me to come check on you since you've been gone for a while." Sandpaw said. She glanced up, before returning her attention to a twig.

Firepaw cleared his throat. "I'll head back in a second, I need a moment to myself."

Sandpaw nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey Sandpaw…" Firepaw found himself saying. The other apprentice turned to look at him. "Thanks for checking up on me," He said with a small smile.

She smiled back, although the smile didn't reach her ears, and headed back towards camp.

Now alone, the silence was soon replaced with the distant cries of a fight that was not taking place. Firepaw laid back his ears and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything that was happening around him.

 _"Retreat!" A voice called._

Firepaw flinched, and found his paws quickly leading him back towards camp. The noises of battle and shadowy cats faded behind him and he ignored everyone as he headed straight towards the apprentice den. His nest was just as he left it. Besides his nest were two empty nests. Graystripe's and Ravenpaw's, neither of which slept there anymore. Curling in on himself, Firepaw prayed for dreamless sleep.

…

As he came to the next morning, Firepaw found it incredibly hard to wake up. Heavy with sleep he allowed himself to enjoy the moment of peace. The sounds of cats murmuring outside, the familiar scent of his nest, the warm presence of cats next to him… wait.

Blearily Firepaw opened his eyes to see Graypaw's and Ravenpaw's nests pushed off to the side. Sandpaw's nest was right next to his, while Dustpaw was on her other side. "Wha?" Firepaw yawned loudly. Looking about he could see sunlight just beginning to stream through the entrance to the den.

It earned him an annoyed ear flick from Dustpaw. "Quiet, you were keeping us up all night, mewling like a kit for it's mother."

Firepaw eyes widened and he ducked his head in mortification as Sandpaw yawned sitting up. She smiled hesitantly at Firepaw. "How are you feeling?"

Firepaw blinked. "I'm… better thanks."

Grumbling Dustpaw sat up, his neck and face fur more disheveled than Yellowfang's worse fur day. He eyed Firepaw with something between exhaustion and exasperation. "She insisted we move over. Sorry if that offends you."

Ignoring the sarcastic tone Firepaw shook his head. "No, no, it's fine. I just…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He had always thought that Dustpaw had hated his guts. He glanced at Sandpaw. She had wanted to sleep next to him?

Sandpaw sighed, and with a small smile began licking Dustpaw's fur into place, much the other apprentice's chagrin. She whispered something to him, and he grumbled back under his breath. Sitting up he stretched in a lazy fashion.

"I'm grabbing breakfast before I have to train," Dustpaw stated.

Watching him leave Firepaw looked towards Sandpaw.

"Sorry." Sandpaw apologized. "It just seemed like you were having trouble sleeping last night. I don't know if it was because Ravenpaw and Graystripe aren't here anymore, or if it's because of what happened with ShadowClan. But I convinced Dustpaw to move our nests over here."

Firepaw found himself just staring at her. He felt… touched that she would do something like that. Especially for him. It was strange, since it felt like they were barely on speaking terms.

Sandpaw gave him an annoyed look. "Are you done staring?"

Firepaw smiled nervously in return response. "Um… Thank you," He said. Thinking back, he had been on edge ever since he had gotten back from ShadowClan. "I guess it was that obvious huh?" He admitted.

"For a kittypet? Yes it was obvious." Sandstorm said with a snort and a roll of her eyes. Firepaw smiled. There was the Sandpaw he was used to.

He chose not to rise to the small quipt. "I'm surprised that you convinced Dustpaw to move his nest. I thought he hated me." Firepaw meowed.

Sandpaw stepped out of her nest, stretching a single hind leg and heading towards the den entrance. "Oh he probably does, but you've been a really good friend to Ravenpaw which means a lot to him... That toms to stuck up to even hang out with his own brother." And with that she left.

Firepaw eyes widened. He had completely forgot they were brothers!

He sat there for a moment, thinking about how strange the idea was before shaking himself. He should probably head over to check in with Yellowfang. The camp was bustling with activity and the medicine cat den was no exception. Yellowfang was teaching Ravenpaw about some leaf which Firepaw instantly recognized it as the traveling herb. He made a small face and walked over to them.

"Ah perfect, I was just about to send someone to get you," Yellowfang rasped. She nodded towards Ravenpaw. "I want you to practice placing cobwebs on Firepaw's grievous wounds. We'll replace the old ones I want to make sure that you have it down before you try it on an actual injury."

Ravenpaw nodded meekly and Firepaw smiled encouragingly. "Should be easy for you right? You patched Bluestar up rather nicely when we were coming back from Mothmouth."

As Yellowfang went to grab some more cobwebs, Ravenpaw leaned in. "That's when she wasn't watching!"

Firepaw watched Yellowfang as she grabbed the cobwebs before looking back at his friend. "Oh come on, she's softer than a pile of feathers!"

Ravenpaw shot him an incredulous look but busied himself with removing the old cobwebs from Firepaw's side as Yellowfang returned. All three of them inspected his side. A combination of scabs and silvery lines crisscrossed his side. Firepaw narrowed his eyes. The fact that the scratches were still healing was a testament to how bad Tigerclaw had mauled Wetpaw.

"Looks like it hurt," Ravenpaw muttered, glancing up at Firepaw before focusing on placing the fresh cobwebs over them. Yellowfang nodding approvingly.

"Don't be afraid to put them on a little tighter Ravenpaw, sometimes this is what is going to stop the bleeding. If it's too loose it won't do a thing."

Ravenpaw nodded and the next bunch of cobwebs made Firepaw wince as his fur was almost pulled off at the edges from how tight it was.

"Sorry!" Ravenpaw exclaimed, ears laid back.

"For StarClan sakes! We still want Firepaw to breath!" Yellowfang yelled.

…

The next few days continued this way. Firepaw would wake up next to Sandpaw and Dustpaw, go check in with Yellowfang and Ravenpaw, before doing the non-straining apprentice tasks. Which consisted of taking care of the elders, and fetching things for the queens or playing with the kits.

The elders were nice enough, and the kits were ecstatic to have a bigger cat that would spend over half a day playing with them, but Firepaw couldn't get his heart in it. He kept hearing whispers behind his back, and not all of them were in his head.

"Like I said, he's just another mouth we've ended up feeding."

"Bluestar isn't even talking to him."

"Useless kittypet."

"Retreat!"

The next morning Firepaw adamantly followed after Sandpaw and Dustpaw as they headed towards the training hollow. He didn't care if Bluestar and Yellowfang didn't want him doing anything.

"Oh look, we've adopted a shadow," Dustpaw meowed with a roll of his eyes.

Sandpaw giggled. "At least he puts up with your attitude better than everyone else combined."

Dustpaw shot them both a side look and shook his head. Firepaw remained silent, used to the jabs. In all honesty he knew that half of them weren't meant to be jabs, it was just how he and Dustpaw interacted.

They came to the hollow to find Darkstripe there.

"Where's Whitestorm?" Sandpaw asked.

"He's talking with Bluestar and Tigerclaw. What are you doing here?" Darkstripe answered, directing the last bit towards Firepaw. A small amount of malice working its way into his glare.

Lifting his chin, Firepaw looked back unwavering. "I'm tired of being stuck in camp. If you won't let me train I'll at least watch."

Something lit up in Darkstripe look. "Fine, sit off to the side. I don't want to hear a peep out of you."

Surprised, Firepaw hurriedly did so, and Darkstripe began his training session with the other two apprentices. Slowly but surely as the morning went on, Firepaw felt his heart drop as he watch Sandpaw and Dustpaw spar. He didn't even know some of the moves that they were doing! Sure he had learned a bunch when Bluestar had trained him one-on-one, but she had only done that once. He watched them go at it for a while longer before Darkstripe called them off.

"Good enough I guess. Now I want you two out hunting. Sandpaw you go near Sunningrocks, Dustpaw you towards Thunderpath. I'll be watching you two."

Both apprentices took off panting and Darkstripe turned to look at Firepaw with a unpleasant smile. "We don't have any room in this Clan for soft kittypets. Hopefully Bluestar doesn't forget about you."


	18. Divergence

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay. I've been really contemplating how I want this book to go, and have finally decided on how. Now just a reminder, I've tried to be subtle about it, but everything's a bit harsher in these books, the land isn't as plentiful, the seasons are extreme, and desperate times sometimes call for desperate measures. Please take that into consideration when you think about how I've changed the characters slightly.

ExplodingQuasar: Patients my friend, not all question have apparent answers. Thanks for the grammar check, Fixed! And as for your name. I have a huge fascination with space, so I do know what a Quasar is, unless it's something completely different. In that case, I have no idea... just like I am not responsible for anything that Darkstripe does in the future.

iDragonSpryo: You can ship, but will it stick?

OneTwoThreeReactors: well... you're not in the minority. The books didn't really give him any redeeming qualities. I'm just extrapolating on this fact.

Ran: Somehow when you said 'hes a good boy' I imagined him as a dog XD. But yes, Firepaw has a lot on his plate. Time will tell how he handles it and who are his true friends.

* * *

The night was quiet and the moon was full as Firepaw watched the entrance of camp. Tonight was the first gathering since Brokenstar was exiled from ShadowClan. Much to Firepaw's dismay he had been left behind, not part of the group going to the gathering.

" _But I'm fine Bluestar!" Firepaw insisted._

 _This was the first time that they had spoken in several days, and the only reason she was talking to him was to tell him that she wasn't taking him to the gathering!_

 _Bluestar shook her head. "No, even though you might be almost healed, I don't want you going."_

 _Firepaw hung his head, ears pulled back against his head. This shouldn't be happening! He gave her a angry glare. "Is it because I was captured? Look just because I was hurt, doesn't mean I can't do everything the other apprentices are doing! I can still hunt, or fight, or do whatever else you want me to do! Why have you been ignoring me?"_

 _Bluestar sat back, her expression suddenly becoming unreadable and Firepaw could almost feel the displeasure radiate from his leader. The anger that Firepaw had suddenly vanished._

 _A tense moment passed between them, and Firepaw had convinced himself that he was going to receive the verbal lashing of the century._

" _There are reasons for my decisions," Bluestar stated softly. She leaned forward, eyes flashing like hard ice, "I expect you to respect them as your leader."_

After that conversation, Firepaw had been resigned with Bluestar's choice, watching as the group of cats chosen for the gathering left, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, Yellowfang, and Sandpaw included.

Moonhigh had _long_ past and around him the camp was quite, a full moon meaning that their was no need for a guard. Firepaw was lying next to the medicine cat den, waiting for the group to return.

Across the camp two eyes glared at him from the shadows.

He fixed his best disdainful stare back. Why was _Longtail_ staying up? Wait, he didn't even need to ask that. Tigerclaw probably asked him to. After the fallout with ShadowClan, Firepaw had found Tigerclaw paying an uncomfortable amount of attention to him.

Firepaw stiffened as he heard Longtail stand up.

"Young apprentices like yourself should be asleep. You never know what your mentors might be preparing for you in the morning." Longtail's said loftily stepping out into the moonlight.

Firepaw felt his tail lash angrily behind him. His mind flashed back to Swiftpaw's naming ceremony just the other night. He remembered how soft and kind Longtail had been to Swiftpaw compared to a him, a _kittypet._ Of course Longtail wouldn't treat him the same way he would treat a Clanborn.

Standing up, Firepaw forced his face to remain neutral. "Of course, you know so much now that you've been a mentor for a day."

A growl came from deep within Longtail's throat, stepping forward. "You'd better watch your tongue _kittypet!_ It might get you in trouble one day."

"What kind of trouble?" Firepaw answered with fake innocence. Longtail's face flashed with annoyance and Firepaw felt a small sense of satisfaction. What he was doing was petty, but he didn't care right now.

Another step forward. "Trouble that can get cats killed," Longtail promised darkly.

"Is that a threat?"

Another.

"It's a promise."

"Oh?"

By now they were almost nose to nose, glaring at each other. Firepaw fought the urge to back up, and the urge to claw at the warrior. Nothing would be gained from attacking a Clanmate, no matter how annoying they were.

The glaring competition continued for a moment before the sounds of approaching cats came from the entrance of camp. Longtail backed up, returning to his original spot with a huff just as cats came streaming in through the entrance.

He was surprised when Bluestar made a beeline for highrock, and most of cats murmuring excitedly amongst themselves following. Yellowfang and Ravenpaw came towards him. "... Is not the best idea. There's a reason that there are four of us." Yellowfang muttered.

She ducked into the den and Ravenpaw came to a stop next to Firepaw, his eyes wide with worry. "Hey Firepaw."

"What happened?" Firepaw asked, eager for some news.

Ravenpaw opened his mouth and a yowl came from inside the den. "Ravenpaw, where is the comfrey?"

"It's next to the marigold!" Ravenpaw yelled ducking into the den.

Firepaw huffed and turned as another yowl came from Bluestar, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Those who had been sleeping slowly came out of the dens, tired but curious. Padding over, Firepaw found himself sitting next to Graystripe. His friend flashed him a excited smile. "A lot happened this gathering."

"Like what?" Firepaw asked.

"Nightpelt is ShadowClan's leader now. RiverClan has a new deputy Leopardfur, and WindClan is still missing," Graystripe listed off, grooming a few stray strands of fur on his chest. He paused. "Oh, and there was a ShadowClan cat… Wetfoot that asked about you."

"He's Wetfoot now?" Firepaw asked surprised.

Graystripe nodded. "Yeah and he's got an apprentice."

They both went quiet realizing that Bluestar had been speaking for the past minute or so. "We cannot ignore what he said tonight… ThunderClan! we all know how harsh leafbare is. Our already scarce prey is all but nonexistent, and Greencough runs rampant. Now leafbare is nearly upon us." Murmurs of agreement rose up from the crowd. Bluestar went on. "Which is why I, and the other two leaders, have decided… Until WindClan returns, we will hunt on the highlands!"

Shocked voices erupted around them, sounding hopeful. Firepaw knew that more prey was good, but felt a heavy weight suddenly grow in his chest. Looking around only cemented the feeling. Everyone looked okay with the idea, happy even.

"Is leafbare really that bad?" Firepaw whispered.

Graystripe nodded. "Last year the cold alone killed an elder. The extra prey could help a lot."

Firepaw noticed Yellowfang and Ravenpaw out of the corner of his eye standing off to the side. Yellowfang was shaking her head, while Ravenpaw looked worried. Above them, clouds suddenly began rolling over the moon.

Cats began yowling their agreement, oblivious to the clouds above and Firepaw felt a sense of deep foreboding. He looked down at his paws. Deep down he knew, this wasn't right. He may have not been here long, but from the sounds of it, there had always been four Clans. If one suddenly just vanished...

And if WindClan hadn't returned on their own yet, they probably wouldn't ever, not without help.

The dream that had haunted his sleep for the past several days rose to the forefront of his mind. There had to be a connection. He had no delusion that he _wasn't_ seeing the fight between ShadowClan and WindClan that drove the latter away. The question was, _how_ and _why_ was he having this dream. It must mean something…

* * *

The ground was cold underneath his paws as he crept along, wet and cold. Overhead clouds cast gray shadows on the grassy slopes that were WindClan's territory as wind blew through the grass. He, Graystripe's, and several other warriors had headed out afternoon to hunt on the new territory.

His chest was fluttering with nervousness as he crept along the ground. If anyone took a moment they would see that he was _not_ hunting. Moving too fast, he was heading somewhere with purpose. His fur color was probably not helping with his furtive movements either.

Firepaw had come to the conclusion that the reasoning for his dreams was for him to bring back WindClan. Even if it went against his Clan's betterment.

Just a little ways back he had come across a muddy puddle, and while loathing the thought of being wet, knew that if he didn't want his Clan to know what he had done, he needed to mask his scent. The wind's cold bit all the more fiercely when he was wet.

Firepaw knew that he had a vague idea at best. He had no idea where WindClan was now, how to convince them to come back, or of how he was going to explain his disappearance to ThunderClan, but he would think of something.

His paws led him along a slope he had seen several times in his dreams. The wind suddenly changed directions and the smell of RiverClan and the sounds of running pawsteps hitting him.

Looking around with alarm Firepaw ducked into some bushes. A strong, almost foxlike scent hit him causing him to pause for a second. Badger.

Sniffing again Firepaw jumped forward when he heard the rustle of heather behind him. He couldn't be sure, but he thought the badger scent was stale. Pushing aside a tough piece of heather he looked down at a sandy hole in the ground.

Plucking up his courage and hoping that there was no badger to greet him, he slipped in. The stench was overwhelming and Firepaw barely had time to show nervous relief before he turn to face the entrance.

Pawsteps thudded the ground overhead, and he held his breath as they came to a stop. "It's a Badger set!" A rasping cry rang out, faintly familiar.

"Is it abandoned? The rabbit may have gone down there." A second voice said.

Firepaw stayed frozen, waiting and praying that no one would come down.

"Wait; the scent leads this way," Meowed a third voice. The sound of scrabbling paws thundered above and then it was quiet.

A sigh of relief puffed up the sand in front of him and he hesitantly moved to the entrance. There was no sign of the RiverClan patrol and he breathed in the fresh air eagerly.

He shook his head as he set out again, more slowly. He should have known that ThunderClan wasn't the only one who were taking advantage of WindClan's absence. With this in mind, his pace slowed and he would often stop and scent for other cat's.

His paws led him towards a plateau where he knew WindClan's camp was. A hauntingly familiar thick tangle of gorse rose ahead of him, and he quickened his pawsteps. A new scent graced Firepaw, one that he could only assume was WindClan. The smell of cats, old, young, female, and male washed over him. Along with it came the faint odor of fresh-kill that had become crowfood, laced with something rotting.

Ducking through the gorse Firepaw soon came to a sheltered clearing. He glanced around, seeing it in real life he had expected it to be somewhat different, but it was exactly as it was in his dream. Ground hardened by generations of paws, a worn smooth rock at the end of the clearing.

Clumps of fur littered the ground with dried blood stains, and there was the lingering smell of terrified cats. But his attention was instantly fixated on the still form of a WindClan cat. It was obvious from the smell and sight that they had been dead for a while.

He hesitantly took a few step forward and froze. The tug he often felt right before he healed someone literally had him _lurching_ forward. The smell permeating this side of the camp made him retch and he backpedalled, scared. With breath feeling heavy he sat down, shaking his head. He glanced around the camp, trying to remember which way WindClan fled.

 _Cat's filled the unrecognizable camp. Fur and blood flying about as cats bared their teeth, yowling and hurtling at each other. There were several still shapes on the ground not moving. There was no way for Firepaw to know who was winning._

" _Retreat!" A voice called. A black and white tom. His long tail flashing behind him. Cat's began fleeing, and soon the only ones left were cat's yowling their victory and the still cat's on the ground._

 _The cat's that withdrew, ran away from the camp. Away from from the other Clans… they were running toward the far edge of the uplands._

Firepaw opened his eyes. And then promptly shot backwards when a thundering rumble echoed above him. The clouds had taken a dark turn, becoming a swirling, angry, mass of dark blue and gray, promising rain. Shaking his damp fur, he padded towards a narrow gap in the gorse that the WindClan cats had left through.

"I'll bring your Clan back," He found himself murmuring as he passed the body.

With a deep breath he ran, following the path the WindClan had taken more than two moons ago.


	19. Why are you here!

A/N: Sup peeps, Another chapter got pumped out of my haphazard brain. I'm still not sure if I like how it came out, but I refuse to rewrite it a fourth time. There might be a longer delay between now and the next chapter. My work is picking up, and there's some family _issues_ afoot. But next chapter is going to be a doozy. Hope you all enjoy!

Oh also, I'm really bad at being able to tell if my writing is staying in the 'T' rating. Do you think that this story has stuck there or do I need to change the rating?

ExplodingQuasar: I'm sorry for the wait, but you will need to wait a little after this chapter. And Firepaw alone?! When is Firepaw ever _really_ alone? And as for delays on Firepaw's training. I've already planned ahead for this don't worry. I am sorry though, for it appears if you hate cliffhangers you might hate this chapter. Thanks for pointing out the naming mistake. More than a little embarrassed over it.

iDragonSpryo: 1'm s0 happy m8! And that Sand x Fire there's that, but... something else might try and stop that.

Ran: Firepaw's definitely been hurt by this, but Bluestar does have a reason for this. And Firepaw being captured by ShadowClan may have had something to do with it.

SunshineGirl99: Thanks! I glad that you're enjoying my story.

OneTwoThreeReactors: Happy I could write something that you like! And as for your question. I am going to stick with the books slightly. Like major plot points and such will still be their, but otherwise I will start to branch away. And how we come to those plot points might be _very_ different then the books. As for continuing on to Firestar's kits... I have many ideas, but we'll see by the time we get there.

* * *

WindClan's trail led to the far edge of the uplands, there the ground sloped away to the Twoleg farmlands. In the distance, the towering shape of Highstones loomed like an angry shadow. The Wind was howling at this point, it had nearly knock Firepaw off his feet several times now. Thunder rumbled ominously above him.

Firepaw tried his best to move as fast as he could, to cover as much ground as possible before the storm started. But the trail was old and he would often have to stop, the wind mixing up the scents he picked up.

It led him sideways into a wide grassy field with hedgerows along its edge. Past that it led him to a small copse of trees. There he found signs of WindClan trying to settle there, but the scent was old.

Just how far had they ran? He wondered. He began following the trail once more and a single icy drop landed on his shoulder, followed by another. In only a moment, it was as if StarClan had decided to drop rivers worth of water down. Drenching Firepaw and the ground with icy water.

He hurriedly raced along as the rain started. A familiar Twoleg place rose up out of the dusk and rain, Firepaw recognized it as being the one that housed the dogs. He must be close to Barley's territory.

Remembering Barley telling them that the Twolegs let the dogs out at night, Firepaw felt a jolt of fear when he realized how dark it was getting. Coming to a stop underneath a hedge for a second, Firepaw shivered.

This wasn't working. The storm, darkness, and the potential of running into something hostile was more than enough to give Firepaw second thoughts. He wanted to find WindClan… just maybe not in this weather.

He thought about bedding down where he was until another gust of wind brought a small wave of rain sideways into the hedge soaking him. He squinted, through the dark and rain, trying to remember which way Barley had come from. He doubted that the tom lived with the twolegs… so he had to have a place to stay. He might be able to convince the loner to share his nest for the night.

Braving the icy drops again, Firepaw quickly ran along the hedge, past the Twoleg place. A dog's bark had him sprinting, until its vicious voice grew distant. Another Twoleg place rose up in the night. It was dark, and was the only place that Firepaw could think of where Barley would live.

As if StarClan led him there, the door was cracked open and sitting there in the entrance was Barley.

"Howdy," Barley greeted, as Firepaw came to a stop in front of him. The loner looked him up and down before smiling. "It looks like you could use a place to rest out of this rain."

"P-Please," Firepaw said, his teeth chattering.

Barley stepped aside and Firepaw gratefully entered, shaking the excess water free from his fur.

Inside it was warm. The air was heavy with the smell of hay, other animals, mice and rats. The inside rose high and Firepaw could see a pile of hay off in the corner. Twoleg tools and a small monster sat silent off to the side. The whole place was lit up faintly with a twoleg light sitting up on the wall. His quiet inspection was broken by a strange bellow like noise from a stall causing him to jump.

"Don't mind them, they're locked up." Barley purred with amusement. He watched Firepaw as he began licking himself, trying to dry himself further. "Sorry if this sounds intrusive but you're from ThunderClan right?"

"That's right," Firepaw said.

Barley nodded. "You were with Bluestar and the others last time yeah?"

"I was," Firepaw said.

Nodding again, Barley looked out at the rain that was pouring down. "So what are you doing out this far, this late?"

Firepaw paused his grooming, pondering the best way to answer Barley. "There's something that I need to do out here… Whether this is for or against my Clan I do not know yet." He answered, deciding that telling Barley wouldn't harm him. "They probably wouldn't be too happy if they knew though."

Barley nodded at his answer, his laidback demeanor making its way into his words. "Well, feel free to stay the night. I usually sleep down here," He gestured towards a small pile of discarded blankets. "But if you want, the hay over there is a great place to bed."

"Thank you," Firepaw said.

"Have you eaten?" Barley asked.

When Firepaw shook his head, Barley stood up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Watching the loner vanish off into the back of the place, Firepaw continued to groom himself. Outside the rain was pouring down, night having fallen completely. Every so often lightning would flash, illuminating the sky and ground while rolls of thunder echoed after it. After being startled again, Firepaw took several steps away from the entrance.

Hopefully the rain wouldn't wash away WindClan's scent completely. Firepaw hadn't come all this way just to be bested by _rain_.

Barley returned, a vole so plump it looked like it would burst, held in his mouth. He set it down. "Do you want to share with me?"

Firepaw found his mouth watering and he nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," Barley purred. "It's been some time since I've had company."

The taste was heavenly, and Firepaw found that the meat practically _melted_ in his mouth. Normally the voles that they caught in ThunderClan were tough, having lived foraging for food. Here the voles must just feast on whatever was lying around the barn, making them fat and slow, easy prey. Soon enough the vole was gone and Firepaw licked his whiskers for any traces left. His stomach warm with the food.

"Thank you," He said gratefully.

Barley dipped his head, licking his own whiskers clean. "It's no problem."

A particularly loud peal of thunder echoed outside and Barley suddenly yelled towards the entrance. "Howdy!"

Confused as to who he was speaking to, Firepaw turned. He found himself staring at a very wet, and a _very pissed_ looking Longtail.

"What are you doing here?!" Firepaw found himself blurting out. Dread making his voice a little shriller and his heart to pound in his chest.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Longtail hissed. His thin frame was dripping with water. "I knew that you were up to something."

Fur bristling, Firepaw took a step back as Longtail stalked forward with his face twisted into a snarl. The fear must have been evident on Firepaw's face because Barley, who Firepaw hardly knew, took a half step in front of him, surprising both Clan cats. "Hey now, I don't want any fighting in here. I'm sure that whatever is going on can be solved politely."

"Wha?" Longtail said, as if just now noticing Barley. "Get out of the way _loner!_ This is Clan matter. This apprentice just doesn't know when he's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

Barley shook his head. "I don't want any fighting."

A tense moment of silence passed between them. Firepaw was worried that Longtail would attack Barley. Who would he help in that situation?

" _Fine!"_ Longtail sighed relenting. It was easy to tell that he was only doing this to get Barley out of the way, most of his focus spent on glaring at Firepaw. "We'll… talk."

Barley, unsure, took a step back, giving Firepaw a nod. "I'll be over there, let me know if you need anything." The black-and-white tom padded over to the other side of the barn, out of earshot, but not out of sight.

Longtail snorted, turning to Firepaw. "So… We're talking... What in StarClan's name are you doing out here!? Couldn't handle Clan life?!"

Firepaw, with fur still puffed up spat out. "Clan life is not too hard for me!"

"Then what are you doing out here!?"

"It's none of your business," Firepaw stated. Fear was making his sentences short and coarse.

"Yeah well… I made it my business," Longtail hissed. It was apparent that he was mad, but thankfully, his rage had simmered somewhat. At least to the point that Firepaw wasn't worried about being shredded to ribbons. Longtail was in the process of shaking his fur, and grooming himself.

Firepaw snorted. "Yeah right, more like Tigerclaw made it your business."

Longtail looked up at him, a trace of amusement on his face. "And why would he do that?"

Firepaw kept his mouth shut, watching the water pool beneath Longtail. Both of them knew that he was right. Longtail usually didn't give a whisker's worth of thought towards him. The only reason he would be now is if someone wanted him too.

Firepaw's mind was racing, how was he going to bring back WindClan now? How would Longtail react if he told him what he was doing? How was he going to lose him?

"I'm still waiting for an answer," Longtail said with a growl, licking himself dry.

"You're going to be waiting a long time then," Firepaw said with a huff.

Longtail fixed him with heated glare, before taking a deep breath and shrugging. "That's fine, You have all of tonight and tomorrow before you tell Bluestar. I'm bringing you back tomorrow."

"But I can't! I haven't-" Firepaw said, biting his tongue too late.

"You haven't what?" Longtail said.

Firepaw shook his head, fear and anger almost making him cry. He pushed it down. This was so unfair! If this is what StarClan wanted him to do, why were they making it so difficult?

"I can't tell you," Firepaw finally said.

"Why not?" Longtail said. "Think I'm not capable of handling whatever is going on in that little _kittypet_ head of yours?"

A clap of thunder shook the door as they both glared at each other.

With a sigh Firepaw looked over to where Barley was watching from afar. "Look you can go back, and you can tell them whatever you want, that I ran away, that I betrayed the Clan, but I'm not going back yet."

"Oh no you don't," Longtail growled. "I want to know what you're doing out here!"

Another voice came from the entrance.

"I'd like to know as well."

Both of them spun to find A soaking Graystripe walking in, his thick coat making him look like he was a waterlogged rat. His Yellow eyes shining brightly in the dim light as he looked at both of them questioningly.

Longtail bristled up while Firepaw felt his shoulders slump. Did _everyone_ follow him!?

He thought he had been good at masking his departure. Obviously that wasn't the case now. He half expected Yellowfang or Tigerclaw to come through the entrance behind Graystripe. Longtail snorted. "Of course one of you would come."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Graystripe said. He shook his legs, water going everywhere.

"It means, that either you or Ravenpaw would have come scurrying after Firepaw like a kit to it's mother-"

"Howdy," Barley spoke up suddenly. Having seen the new cat he had obviously come over. He was regarding all of them with a somewhat guarded gaze, not sure of what to make of the situation. "I don't mean to be rude, but it's rare that I get a guest. It's even more rare that I get three, all of you coming in the middle of a storm."

"We're sorry to bother you," Firepaw said sullenly.

"Now I don't want no trouble," Barley said. "You all are from the same Clan right?" Only Firepaw and Graystripe nodded, Longtail remaining stoically still. "Right, then. It's obvious that there's some sort of disagreement, but perhaps you should talk in the morning, when none of you are tired or hungry. There's plenty prey for everyone."

There was an uncomfortable silence between all of them before Longtail stood up. "I'm getting something to eat. We're going back in the morning."

He padded away and Barley nodded, turning to Graystripe. "Maybe you want to go catch something as well?"

All three of them knew that he didn't. But the way Barley worded it made a command rather than a question. Graystripe gave Firepaw a curious look. "Not… Um… yeah. I'll be back in a minute."

He padded off too and it was just Barley and Firepaw. The apprentice felt his shoulders hunch even more as Barley looked at him. "You're not in danger are you?" Barley asked Firepaw seriously.

Firepaw shook his head with a sigh. "No… though I doubt that either of them are going to be happy with what I'm doing out here."

"And what are you doing out here?"

"I'm… I'm trying to bring back WindClan," Firepaw said. Admitting defeat. "They were chased off about two moons ago. I had a dream and I think that StarClan wants me to bring them back. But neither one of them are going to like that. I don't know what to do!" He looked outside at the rain. Maybe he should try to brave the elements, just to get away from explaining this to his Clanmates.

They sat in silence for a moment before Barley draped his tail over Firepaw comfortingly. "Do you think what you're doing is the right thing?"

Firepaw looked up at him. "Yes."

"Then you shouldn't care what they think," Barley said. "I may not personally believe in StarClan, but if you feel that they are telling you something, then you should do it."

"But my Clan's supposed to come first!" Firepaw said. "And I put another Clan above mine!" The guilt at getting caught was eating away at him. The worse part was that as soon as the words left his mouth he knew that they were true.

Barley was quiet for a moment, the only noise was the rain outside. "I won't pretend to know everything about Clan life and what you do. But I still stand by what I said earlier. If what you felt you had to do was more important than your Clans immediate need, you should do it."

Firepaw nodded. Taking a small amount of relief in his words. There was still another issue to deal with though. He looked towards where his Clanmates had vanished.

"And what should I do about them?" Firepaw muttered. He nodded towards the two warriors who were returning, they each had a fat mouse.

Barley snorted. "That is for you to figure out. If you're not in danger than I'm not going to interfere. I just don't want any fighting." The tail resting on his shoulder slipped off and Barley stood turning towards Longtail and Graystripe.

"You're all welcome to stay the night. The hay over there makes a great nest, or if you rather, I have plenty of blanket to share."

Longtail looked slightly appalled at being offered to sleep next to the loner, while Graystripe shook his head. "We'll be fine over here. There's a few things we need to talk about anyway."

Barley nodded, and gave Firepaw a reassuring glance. "Then I'll leave you be."

The three of them watched Barley lope off and Firepaw sighed. Without looking he padded over to the hay and picked a spot, getting comfortable. The other two followed him, Longtail appeared annoyed while Graystripe was keeping his expression neutral. They sat in front of him.

"So Firepaw what are you doing out here?" Graystripe asked.


	20. Finding WindClan

A/N: Hey... So I had trouble getting this one out, but it's out... and it's here... and I have mixed feelings about this chapter. But hey, Halloween is almost here! Get you're spooky on! Please embarrass me if you find spelling mistakes (I'm blind to them apparently).

Mistress1296: You are definitely right about the treatment. Anyone would think that he wouldn't stand that when he could just join a different Clan. But there are a few reasons for him staying in ThunderClan. As for pairings, I have plans...

S1L3NT: I aim to surprise and please. Longtail can be somewhat of a 'a-hole' but character development isn't pretty for anyone. And thanks for the impute on the rating. it might _might_ go up far off into the future. But by then I might have lost interest in this. XD

Ran:Thank you! I'm happy that this is your favorite (you've made a horrible mistake). And yes, Barley is just the sweetest thing! Honestly because I'm keeping Ravenpaw from him, he might make an appearance or two, we'll see. And as Bluestar angry. You have to understand in this universe, Bluestar is a tad more manipulative and cold. There's a plan for this to work out.

ExplodingQuasar: Sorry 'hun, can't be fast all the time. And I can say from personal experience with bloodhounds and other tracking animals, water isn't that effective at masking odors. (I know they're not hounds... suspension of disbelief... shhh). And honestly, I've found that even if I don't feel like writing, to sit my keister down and type for at least an hour. Habits are powerful things.

* * *

Firepaw shivered in the cold morning air as he sat up. The sun wasn't quite up yet, but he could hear birds chirping. The storm had finished early this morning. The thunder and lightning turning into a light drizzle, before falling silent.

A form moved besides him. And Firepaw looked down at Graystripe. His friend was mumbling in his sleep, his tail flicking back and forth. It had been cold enough last night that even inside this Twoleg place, Firepaw had found Graystripe bedding down next to him. Longtail as stubborn as ever had slept off to the side. He could see him now, curled into a tight ball of fur, his tail covering his face.

The memory of their conversation last night left a bad taste in Firepaw's mouth and he began to step out of the hay. He froze when Graystripe stretched, rolling onto his back and pushing his paws out. One of them came to rest on his side and Graystripe opened his eyes, looked up at him. "Mornin'."

"Morning," Firepaw answered. He continued his movement, stepping onto the cold wood. Graystripe was quick to follow, maybe a little too quickly. He yawned and shook his head clear.

"So… were you serious about last night?" Graystripe asked.

Firepaw looked at him. "Yes."

Graystripe didn't press and merely nodded, beginning to groom the hay out of his fur.

Frowning, Firepaw tilted his head, confused by Graystripe's uncharacteristic nice attitude. Both this morning and last night. The smell of rain and grass blew through the door. "Okay, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Graystripe asked.

"I mean, why did you come all this way out here?" Firepaw asked. "I can understand Longtail doing it purely out of spite," He left out the part of Tigerclaw sending him for obvious reasons. "But I don't get why you followed me. And why are you being so nice? After your reaction when I warned Yellowfang about what happened at a gathering, I sincerely doubt you don't have a few things to say."

"What - I can't be nice to my friends?" Graystripe tried to joked. Firepaw gave him a deadpan look and Graystripe huffed, his tail slashing side to side with embarrassment. "Okay look, when Spottedleaf was killed-" Firepaw flinched at that. "-And you were captured, Tigerclaw pointed out that you could have betrayed us and joined ShadowClan... I _may_ have agreed with him… and Ravenpaw didn't like that too much."

Firepaw sat there, processing the information. To say he wasn't hurt would be a lie, but he also knew that Graystripe seemed to agree with a lot of things that Tigerclaw said. It also explained the black apprentice's attitude towards Graystripe. "So this is why Ravenpaw hasn't been talking to you."

Graystripe nodded. "Yeah, and I'm sorry. I should have known that you wouldn't do something as mouse-brained as join ShadowClan. Although… what we're doing now is almost as bad."

Firepaw did a double take. Graystripe was coming with him? After explaining his dream to the other two warriors last night, he had thought that they would be against it. A flash of appreciation wormed its way into his chest, blooming warmly. "Well… I forgive you."

"Thanks," Graystripe said. He began grooming himself as Longtail stirred. "So were you serious last night?"

"I was," Firepaw said firmly. StarClan only knows where he had gotten the determination to tell the other two what he was doing out here. Leaving out certain things, he had explained his dream and what he thought StarClan wanted him to do.

Longtail had met him head on with extreme dissent. There was no way that StarClan would talk to a kittypet. This was going against the Clan. The argument went so on, and so forth. Graystripe had stayed unnaturally quiet through the dispute, his mind almost visibly churning for an answer.

Firepaw had been a little hurt when Graystripe didn't jump to his aid, and at the same time, glad that he hadn't sided with Longtail and what would have been Tigerclaw's opinion if he was here.

It eventually ended with Firepaw at one end of the hay pile, and Longtail, at the other. Nothing decided. Graystripe had bedded somewhere between them. In the middle of the night Firepaw had woken up to Graystripe shivering and moving to bed next to him.

Longtail now awake shivered slightly and stepped towards them. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "So… Do you still believe that you're supposed to find WindClan?" He stated bluntly.

Firepaw nodded. "Like I've said, you don't have to come with me. Honestly I don't care what you do."

Longtail looked too tired to rise to the small quip. He looked at Graystripe. "So what do you say kittypet lover?"

"If Firepaw says StarClan wants him to do this… Then I believe him."

Longtail rolled his eyes. "Of course… Alright, let's get going then."

"What?" Firepaw found himself saying in shock. His mind was spinning. He had planned to do this alone.

"Hey, I'm not going back there with nothing to show for my disappearance," Longtail said defensively. "The best thing _I_ can do, is stick around, keep you out of trouble, and then put the blame on you when we get back."

Firepaw shut his mouth. Right, that was a very Longtail-like answer. He stood and padding towards the door. Barley was there, soaking in the early morning sun that was just starting to peak over the horizon.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay the night," Firepaw said. He bowed his head to the loner.

"It was no trouble," Barley replied. His voice was filled with warmth. "Oh and I was thinking last night. I saw a group of cats heading that way a while ago." Barley pointed with his tail, in the distance a Thunderpath rose high above the ground, standing on stone legs.

"Again thank you," Firepaw said. He would have given the loner a friendly lick on the shoulder, but before he could Longtail brushed by him.

"Let's go."

With an apologetic glance towards Barley he bounded off after the tom, they began trekking towards where Barley said he saw the cats go.

"Do you really think that we can trust him?" Longtail asked.

Firepaw, whose patients was already stretched thin by Longtail's grating personality, was about to reply, but Graystripe beat him to it.

"Bluestar doesn't mind him, I don't think that he would do anything like that."

Longtail shot him a dark look, but kept quiet.

The air was crisp, the smell of rain, dirt, and grass a heady scent. The sun was quick to warm up the air and with no wind, it soon became stifling. Still it was a welcome relief from the freezing wind that was ever present here. And Firepaw found his paws moving confidently along the ground.

As they moved, Firepaw began trying to pick up the scent of WindClan, but the rain had done a marvellous job of washing away the trail that he had been following before. All they had to go on was the general direction that Barley had sent them.

They came to a large Thunderpath. There were lots of monsters, wind constantly being whipped up by their quick movements.

Longtail coughed and Firepaw crinkled his nose at the stench. "WindClan must have gotten beaten badly if they went this far," Longtail mused.

They waited a moment before there was a lull in the monster's movement, before darting across. Firepaw felt the rumble of monsters on the Thunderpath, the harsh ground hurting his paw pads. Making it to the other side, they crouched underneath small group of bushes catching their breath.

It was there that Firepaw picked up a faint scent. Here underneath the bushes where the rain hadn't touched he picked up the faint trace of WindClan!

"They were here," Firepaw said. He could see the others catch the scent and nod in affirmation.

As they padded on Firepaw turned to them. "So - how did you guys follow me?" The question had been burning at the back of his mind for the good part of the morning. He thought he had been clever trying to mask his scent.

Longtail remained silent while Graystripe spoke up. "I don't know how Longtail did it, but I followed Longtail."

Longtail rolled his eyes. "I followed your scent, just like the way we're following WindClans. Maybe you don't know this, but water doesn't mask scents it just… weakens it." He smiled at Firepaw. "How cold was the puddle? Probably thought you were pretty smart."

Firepaw sniffed - with no small amount of disdain - and trotted ahead. He tried his best to ignore Graystripe's confused expression. The Thunderpath that rose into the sky on stone legs was right ahead of them. "It might be quickly to split up to find their scent again," He thought aloud.

"So what, you can run off again?" Longtail said.

"Off where?" Firepaw spat.

"Guys, can we please have a conversation where you aren't trying to argue?" Graystripe said with a groan. "I think Firepaw's right, the quicker we find WindClan, the sooner we can go home."

Longtail didn't say anything, but started trotting off to the side, his version of splitting up apparently.

Graystripe nodded towards Firepaw. "Yowl if you find anything." He too, veered off to the other side. Firepaw flicking his tail in acknowledgement darted ahead. He kept his mouth open, hoping to catch a small hint of the scent. Cresting a small rise he stopped as he saw movement. There! At the base of one of the stone legs! He watched a cat vanished into what must be a small opening.

He opened his mouth to call out for Graystripe, and Longtail, and paused. A small voice in the back of his mind was saying _not_ to tell them. He honestly had no idea how the two would treat WindClan. Plus, in their weakened state, WindClan probably would feel more threatened by three cats rather than one.

No… it was better for him to go in alone.

The entrance was round and lined with stones, sloping into utter blackness. Taking a small breath Firepaw entered, senses alert for any cat. The floor was wet and slimy, while the sound of trickling water echoed. The tunnel leveled out and Firepaw paused, opening his mouth. The air was bitter and damp. Even with the Thunderpath high above them, it's horrible stench still seemed to reach down here. There was also the strong scent of fear-scent of WindClan. He was on the right track.

It was pitch black, Firepaw's steps were unsure, in the dark. After several paces the tunnel turned and a faint amount of light made its way into the tunnel. Eager for light, he made the turn and came to an abrupt halt.

He found himself staring at WindClan. All of them pitifully thin, huddled together. A narrow hole sat in the ceiling, letting in light and a cold breeze. It stirred the fur on skinny bodies and carried the stench of sickness and crow-food.

He knew that WindClan would be in bad shape, but this was terrible! Ribs were easily seen under their pelts. Eyes were dull with exhaustion, and whiskers drooped. Almost immediately there was a sharp tug at his chest, pulling him towards the group of cats. To help them, to heal them.

The shock and surprise kept him from noticing the gray WindClan tom that had been watching the tunnel.

He jumped as the tom yowled out an alarm. As one, the WindClan warriors formed a defensive line in front of the rest of the Clan. Their movements remarkably smooth despite their haggard appearance.

Firepaw's heart leapt into his throat and he took a step back.

The small movement was all the WindClan warriors needed before jumping forward to attack.

He ducked under a swipe, and backpedalled. "Wait, wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" The warriors didn't pause a beat, Firepaw felt a good blow hit his head, and a pair of claws rake down his side. He jumped back farther, staying low to the ground and trying to look as if he wasn't a threat. "Please I'm here to help!"

The WindClan warriors hissed, and converged on him again, ready to do whatever it took to protect their Clan.

Firepaw felt a sharp nip on his foreleg and was bull rushed onto his side. He desperately wiggled to get to his feet, to protect his vulnerable underbelly. The slimy water soaking into his fur. This was not the way he envisioned meeting WindClan. With the swarm of bodies in front of him he could only swipe with sheathed claws and attempt to get back to his paws. A voice suddenly rang out.

"Stop!"

* * *

Tallstar was awakened from his unfit sleep by a warning yowl. Surging to his feet he glanced around. The elders, queens, and apprentices were on what dry parts of the tunnel that they could find. Barkface was off attending to what cats he could. Really, at this point the only thing the medicine cat could do at this point was offer small words of comfort.

Ahead, towards the tunnels entrance his warriors were forming a defensive line in front of the rest of the Clan just as expected, just as they had prepared. And ahead of them was a bright green eyed, ginger furred, tom.

Tallstar felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. There, standing in front of him was a somebody he never thought he'd see again.

The name was thick on his tongue and it took a second for it to form. "Jake?"

The ginger tom took a step back, and this elicited his warriors to attack. Almost a half moon of lack of food and desperation driving their actions.

"Wait, wait! I'm not here to hurt you!" The tom yelled as warriors score hits against him. The tom backed up a pace. Tallstar watching the whole thing in a daze. His legs feel weak, and his mouth is clamped shut with emotion. He doesn't catch the difference in voices, or that the tom was obviously a _lot_ younger. To him… it was Jake. His dear Jake.

"Please I'm here to help!" The tom yelled again, there's a hint of fear in his voice now. It took a second for the words to make sense to Tallstar. He shook himself, slow to react, slow to shake off the shock. He lifted his head.

"Stop!"


	21. Homeward Bound

A/N: Hey sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I'm having trouble pushing through this part of the story (as are a lot of other authors I realize when reading rewrites of the series). But here it is. Again I apologize for grammer mistakes. Please feel free to point them out (pref pm) So I can fix them. And enjoy!

Cosmicjade: I'm happy that you like this Au! To be completely honest I haven't seen anything like this and I'm excited to see that a lot of people like the concept. Hopefully I don't let you down! A happy author. S.J.

Ran: Hehe. You hit it right on the nose. It was exactly what I was going for! Compassion is very scares in this Au so for a cat like Firepaw to have nothing but compassion, everyone does begrudgingly admire him for it. Even if... some cats like him for... other reasons...

Guest: I'm sorry! T.T I'll try to update quicker, but my brain conspires against me!

* * *

Firepaw panted, feeling the sting of small cuts as they quickly healed. The warriors around him stepped back a pace as a black-and-white tom weaved his way to the front. Firepaw jolted as he recognized the long-tailed cat from his recurring dream. Tallstar, leader of WindClan.

 _He must have been the one that shouted stop._ Firepaw realized.

As Tallstar moved closer, there was something about him that set Firepaw on edge. There was a desperate hunger to Tallstar's movement, to his gaze. Hidden in there was a deep longing for something Firepaw had no clue of. He kept his posture low, trying to convey that he wasn't a threat.

The leader sniffed the air then moved closer. Firepaw could smell the stench of crow-food that clung to his coat. No doubt what they had been forced to eat rather than starving.

Now close enough to smell him, Tallstar sniffed then stiffened. The longing in his eyes was still there, but it was overshadowed by disappointment. He returned to his warriors, the desperate hunger gone from his step. "ThunderClan," Firepaw heard him murmur.

At this the warriors relaxed a bit, but remained in their defensive line. Tallstar faced him, curling his tail around his paws as he sat. "I was expecting ShadowClan," He growled. Anger now burned in his eyes. "Why are you here?"

Firepaw took a moment, to find his voice. "I-I came here to find you," He said, wincing at the small stutter. Now was not the time to sound like an apprentice! "To bring you back to your home."

Tallstar observed him for a moment before speaking. "We are not safe there anymore," He meowed. "ShadowClan deemed it fit to drive us out." The pain in the WindClan's words made Firepaw question if it was 'his gift' or something else that lurched in his chest.

"Brokenstar found it fit to drive you out," Firepaw corrected. "And he is no longer a leader or a threat."

Shock rippled through the cats at the news. Cats murmured to one another, in hushed excited tones while Tallstar observed him. Firepaw tried to not squirm under the gaze. It felt like it was digging into him, searching for something that he did not have.

As the cats continued to talk amongst themselves Firepaw gathered his courage. Whether this was incredibly clever, or stupid was about to become apparent in a moment.

"You must return as soon as possible," Firepaw added. "The Clans are beginning to hunt on the uplands, I saw a RiverClan hunting patrol while on my way here." He tried to remain honest, but keep ThunderClan's involvement hidden.

The tunnel fell silent and Firepaw could stop his tail from flicking behind him from the sudden stress. Cats bristled with anger at the thought of other Clans hunting in their territory.

"Brokenstar is no longer leader?" Tallstar spoke at last.

"No," Firepaw said, voice cracking.

The WindClan leader nodded and stood. He turned to his Clan. "I see no reason to stay here. With Brokenstar gone, perhaps ShadowClan will no longer be as bloodthirsty. I say we return at once! Are we fit for the journey?"

A black tome with a misshapen paw walked up. "All except Morningflower's kit."

"We will take turns carrying him," Tallstar answered.

Cats yowled in agreement and Firepaw felt a relief flow through him like a warm ray of sunshine. He did it! He shook himself as they began moving. Looking over the Clan he could tell that even with their determination, they were still weak and malnourished. "Tallstar I did not travel alone, two of my… friends came with me. May we travel with you?"

Tallstar's eyes flashed. He knew the question was a tactful offer of help. A small smile tugged at the leaders lips. "Of course," He replied kindly.

Once the Clan was ready they began walking, Tallstar in the lead with Firepaw besides him. Not even five steps along Tallstar spoke. "However, if you're traveling with us, I think introductions are in order." The leader flashed him a charming smile.

"I'm Firepaw." The ginger tom said quickly with embarrassment, missing the contemplative look Tallstar took. "My friends names are Graystripe and Longtail. They should be up top somewhere."

They emerged from the tunnel entrance and Firepaw felt the warmth of the sun on his pelt. WindClan cats blinked in the bright light. As they waited for the rest of the Clan to come up, a short-tailed brown tom padded over.

"Tallstar, you remember my vision?" His voice was heavy with worried, and Firepaw surmised that this must be their medicine cat.

"I remember Barkface," Tallstar said lofty. "Whatever StarClan's plan, we are returning home. That might have not even been meant for our Clan."

Barkface nodded and glanced towards Firepaw. His eyes widened and he looked at Tallstar. The leader gave a barely perceptible nod and Barkface hurried back over to a queen carrying a kit.

The tom with a misshapen paw walked up. "We're ready Tallstar."

Tallstar dipped his head. "Thank you. Deadfoot, this is Firepaw. Firepaw, Deadfoot, my deputy."

Deadfoot looked Firepaw over a frown tugging at his face. "Why would they send an apprentice? Are we not worth the hassle of a warrior?"

Firepaw scrambled for an answer. "...Like I've said, I'm not alone. This was a test for me." He said. A test by whom, he left out, certain that the WindClan cats would think him crazy if he revealed that he was basing it all on a dream.

As if to cement his statement, Graystripe and Longtail appeared over the edge of the hill where Firepaw first spotted WindClan. They came hurrying down, slowing as they looked over the mass of cats.

"Tallstar, these are my friends Graystripe and Longtail," Firepaw said quickly once they were close enough.

Both warriors dipped their head when they heard the title. Graystripe shot Firepaw a small look of something while Longtail remained passive.

Tallstar give an assertive nod before surveying his Clan. "Greetings… Graystripe I want you to walk with me. Firepaw, travel beside the Clan, Longtail in the back. If you see trouble tell my deputy."

Firepaw saw Longtail shoot a questioning glance his way and nodded ever so subtly towards Deadfoot.

As the leader and Deadfoot walked off Graystripe sidled up to Firepaw. "I thought you were supposed to tell me if you saw anything?" Despite his joking tone, there was a hurt tone in his voice.

"Sorry," Firepaw winced. "I got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Before Graystripe could say anything else the Clan began moving and they both hurried to their places.

The smell of rain had completely evaporated at this point and the only smell was that of warm grass and dirt. There was a small breeze now, as the sun was at it's highest point, it ruffling their fur, and made the grass hiss. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be any trouble, but there was a slight issue. Cats were already beginning to fall behind, the fast pace too much for their weakened bodies.

"Tallstar!" Deadfoot yowled. "We need to travel more slowly!"

Firepaw hurried over to see if he could help any of them. He came to Morningflower, her kit swinging from her mouth as she panted heavily. The kit was mewling with distress, which Firepaw thought was strange when being carried by its mother. Besides her the medicine cat, Barkface was trying to help Morningflower along.

"Let me carry him," Firepaw offered. "Just until you have caught your breath."

Morningflower stiffened, looking over him. Her eyes softened though when they met his. In her eyes, he must just look like an eager apprentice Firepaw thought to himself. Barkface spoke up. "Morningflower you can't keep going like this, you just kitted." She nodded and set her kit down. His crying never stopped.

"Please be careful," She murmured. "There's something wrong with his paw, we don't know what it is." Firepaw nodded and took the kit gently. Not even a second passed before Firepaw's breath caught as he suddenly felt the _plunge_. His right forepaw started aching and sting with holding his weight. He hissed, holding his paw up ever so slightly. The kit in his grasp went silent.

"He must like you," Morningflower murmured after a moment of quiet. Barkface next to her looked worried, but remained quiet.

Firepaw, too mute with shock at what had happened just nodded. He hesitantly set his paw down, glad to feel that the ach wasn't too bad to walk on, but it persisted, even as they started moving.

Together the three of them began walking, Morningflower remaining next to him so that her kit was in her vision the whole time. Tallstar had slowed the pace, but only a little. It was just manageable for the cats that had been falling behind.

Firepaw's mind was swirling, looking for an answer to what had just happened. He hadn't _wanted_ to heal the kit, at least, not yet. The thought that he might not be able to control this… thing scared him. His mind jumped to the dead cat in WindClan's camp and he winced.

Eager to take his mind off the prospect, he focused on the invaluable bundle he was carrying, on making sure his steps were sure and true. Small talk sprung up between him and Morningflower, nothing serious, just trivial things that you would say at a gathering. Barkface next to them kept silent and would often look over his shoulder as if expecting to see something.

A while later they came to the Thunderpath, coming to a stop under a group of bushes.

"We'll cross the Thunderpath here, after a moment's rest." Tallstar announced above the noise of a monster that roared past. Besides him stood Graystripe and a young warrior.

Firepaw gently set the kit down, smiling as it tried to look around with closed eyes, that wouldn't open quite yet. Morningflower looked over her kit once more, making sure that the now quiet kit was truly okay before picking him up. "I've caught my breath," She said, brushing her cheek against his gratefully.

Dipping his head in response Firepaw felt a nudge. He glanced up to see Longtail standing there. Firepaw instantly prepared for a barbed comment, or some sort of quiet threat, but none came. Longtail was unnaturally subdued as he observed the Clan. With a jerk, Longtail nodded a few paces off and Firepaw hesitantly followed.

"This is so wrong," Longtail spoke up after a moment of silence.

"What is?" Firepaw asked.

Longtail nodded towards WindClan. His expression thoughtful. "Helping them… It feels so… wrong… Firepaw how is this helping ThunderClan? How can you do this without even thinking about it? Don't you think Tallstar will be thought as weak because he accepted our help?"

Firepaw was surprised by how honest Longtail sounded. So used to the rebutals and harsh statements it took a moment for him to process Longtails query. He tried to be honest when he thought about his answer. Longtail's questions instantly reminded him of one of his first experiences as a part of ThunderClan. It was of Wetpaw being attacked by a dog, and he had run to help. He hadn't hesitated then either. The fierce reprimand from Tigerclaw and Lionheart hadn't done anything if what was happening now was any indicator.

Longtail was watching him, no sign of his usual snide attitude visible.

"Because I don't care," Firepaw said honestly. "You can blame it on my kittypet beginnings, or whatever else you want to, but I don't see why it's so hard for everyone to grasp that helping each other isn't so bad. How I see it is - if the situation was reversed, we were in there situation, and them in ours, wouldn't you want someone to help you? Regardless of cat or Clan I can't imagine Bluestar would turn down that opportunity to give her Clan something they haven't had in a long time."

"And what's that?"

Firepaw cracked a small smile. "Hope."

The silence that descended between them was heavy with thought. Longtail's expression contemplative. Finally he shook his head. "You make it sound like it's obvious," He snorted, as if dismissing the idea. It was clear though that his words had made an impact.

Firepaw shrugged. "I don't expect you to just accept it, but I hope you think about it. For me it's like this pulling in my chest… I just have to follow it and everything turns out alright."

He turned as his name was called and spotted Tallstar beckoning him over. "Are we ready to go?" He asked coming over.

"We are as prepared as we will ever be," Tallstar said flashing him a smile. Another monster roared by and the leader began speaking in earnest with his deputy.

"Firepaw this is Onewhisker," Graystripe spoke up, he gestured to the young brown tabby tom next to him.

With a warm smile Firepaw dipped his head, "It's nice to meet you."

Onewhisker looked him over, curious, before a slow sheepishly grin stretched across his features. "Nice to meet you. Sorry if we were a little rough with you when you first found us. We thought you were ShadowClan."

"Don't worry about it, they're just cuts, they'll heal," Firepaw joked, knowing full well that they had _already_ healed. Graystripe gave him a concerned glance and Firepaw grimaced. Right, there's something Graystripe would ask about later. "You're not as bad as ShadowClan was to me."

Onewhisker gave a curious purr, "I would hope not."

They fell quiet as Tallstar turned to them. "We'll cross in groups."

"Would you like us to help your elders, and those that need it?" Firepaw asked, gesturing to the three that were from ThunderClan.

Tallstar shook his head, "No, I want you each in a different group. I want to make sure everyone gets across. You'll be with Deadfoot, Graystripe I'd like you to accompany Onewhisker."

Tallstar called for Longtail, and Firepaw watched as the leader explained things to him. Onewhisker nudged him. "So what did ShadowClan do to you?"

Firepaw wordlessly stretched his back, his side flashing silver with the scars adorning it. It was an array of scars fit for an old warrior. Onewhisker's eyes widened and his posture stiffened. A moment of silence fell between them and Onewhisker seemed to be trying to think of a suitable response.

"Ouch," Was what finally came out.

Nodding Firepaw tested his paw, and let out a sigh of relief when there was no pain. "I know it happened when-" Firepaw paused as Deadfoot tapped him with his tail heading towards a group of warriors and queens. He flashed Onewhisker a sheepish smile. "I'll tell you about it later." Then joined Deadfoot.

The Clan was breaking up into several groups. Tallstar the head of the first group. Firepaw could see that Barkface and Longtail were among those cats. Graystripe and Onewhisker watched both sides of the Thunderpath, waiting for a pause in the flow of monsters. The Thunderpath was a lot busier than Firepaw remembered and there was hardly a moment when there wasn't a monster passing by. At last a gap came and both cats on watch shouted.

"Clear!"

Tallstar and his group bound across safely. No sooner had there tails passed the otherside than more monsters came roaring by.

Deadfoot moved forward and the rest of the group followed, coming to a stop at the edge of the Thunderpath. A pelt brushed against his and he looked up to see Morningflower, her kit firmly in her grasp. She gave a nod, whether to reassure him or herself only StarClan would know.

"Clear!"

No sooner had those words left than they started running across.

With paws pounding against the harsh surface they moved as fast as they could across. Thankfully, their traverse across was peaceful. The came to a stop next to Tallstar's group. Morningflower was quivering next to him, a ball of wired nervousness. She set down her kit and began vigorously licking him, even though he was fine.

Deadfoot called to another warrior to watch one side while he watched the other. Graystripe and Onewhisker gathering up the elders.

"Clear!"

The final group began the trek. It immediately became obvious that their movement was a lot slower than the others. Firepaw could see the elders were running on fumes, their thin frames pushed to the absolute limit. Paws would slip and often Graystripe and Onewhisker would have to stop to help them along. A rumble grew in the ground and the cats along the side watched in alarm as a monster, bigger than the others came around the corner, bearing down on the cats still crossing.

"Hurry!" Firepaw yelled.

The warriors actions grew desperate Graystripe doing so much as to grab an elder by the scruff and flinging them towards the edge. A ball of horror was sitting in Firepaw gut as he realized that they might not make it. Onewhisker was helping another elder, his eyes fixed on the edge of Thunderpath.

The elder stumbled and went down, Onewhisker stopped to help them up, grabbing them by the scruff.

The monster's roar grew deafening and Firepaw looked around frantically, everyone was watching fearfully, but no one was moving.

He found his paws leading him forward, and then he was full on charging. Past Graystripe and the three elders with him, towards Onewhisker and the fallen elder.

A ringing grew in his ears, and time seemed to move faster than normal. Dirt turned to Thunderpath under his feet and he could see the monster growing in the corner of his vision.

He reached forward, latching onto Onewhisker's scruff, heaving backwards.

They all fell into a heap as the monster blasted past, dust and small pebbles raining down on them. Panting, Firepaw looked to see Onewhisker and the elder there with him, both alive. They both looked as relieved as Firepaw felt. He went limp for a moment letting the feeling of being alive thud in his chest like a hammer.

Getting to his paws, Firepaw coughed as the dust settled. With teary eyes he looked up and was confronted by a wall of gray fur. "Why are you always so mouse-brained!" Graystripe said, worriedly looking him over.

Firepaw weakly protested as Graystripe tried to groom some fur on his shoulder that was bent the wrong way. "I'm fine… and I was not about to watch another cat needlessly die," he meowed.

"And what would have happened if you died?!" Graystripe countered.

Firepaw tried to formulate an adequate response, but none came to mind. He let Graystripe check him over before the gray-furred warrior was satisfied that he was okay. Firepaw sat up a bit straighter as Onewhisker walked up to him. There was an unreadable look in his eyes as he touched Firepaw's noise with his own. "You would have died… to save me." He murmured. "I… thank you."

Tallstar spoke up from the side. "You would have died for _us_. WindClan will never forget that." Graystripe next to him looked shocked. While Longtail only indication of the situation was his namesake flicking behind him angrily.

"We must keep going," Tallstar continued. "Are journey is far from over."


	22. Blood for Blood

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had a tough time writing this chapter, unsure of how I wanted to introduce... something. However, I'm pleased with out it turned out. I'm sorry(not sorry) for the climatic ending, but please. Tell me what you think!

OneTwoThreeReactors: Oh my friend, if only you knew ;D

Guest: Happy that you like it! I kinda took Firepaw's first thought of everyone getting along, and just compounded on it. He wants to get along with everyone... well, almost everyone. It don't matter what Clan you from fam!

SunshineGirl99: Thanks!

Ran: Firepaw is such a sweetheart, and is honestly too good for everyone else! He is led by his compassion, and I don't plan on changing that any time soon, it's an admirable quality to have!

Ester Shadow: I'm glad that you like it! And reading about all the cats that are related and whatnot, is both equal parts crazy, and disturbing. So yeah, Ravenpaw and Dustpaw are bros

Guest: Thank you! Would you believe how hard it is to have a serious story that is filled with _adorable cats!_ And as for the reason that Firepaw isn't a warrior yet, I feel that it was a little rushed. Granted it was a good way to end the first book (Poetic Justice) and a great way to set up the rest of the series, but rushed.

* * *

The sun was just starting to fall, bleaching everything with colors of red and orange by the time they reached the edge of WindClan's territory. He had been walking with Onewhisker for a ways after the Thunderpath occurrence. The WindClan warrior had been talking with him non-stop since then. Firepaw had apparently made a new best friend here in WindClan.

Not that Firepaw didn't mind, on the contrary, he was happy that Onewhisker wanted to be his friend. It was nice to hear about how their Clans differentiated, and how Onewhisker viewed things. It was also a good distraction to the impending doom that was his own Clan.

He was surprised to learn how cold Tallstar seemed to appear to his Clan. And watching from a short distance, Firepaw could see it was true. The leader was short and curt with his deputy, whenever he looked at anyone it was with a blank expression that bordered on boredom. His body posture made him appear cool and collected, detached from his emotions.

He was cold to everyone.

Everyone except for him.

Once it was pointed out, it was unmistakable and made Firepaw just a little uncomfortable. A warm, wistful smile would cross the leaders face whenever Firepaw found him looking his way. The way that Tallstar had talked to him earlier had led him to believe he was kind to everybody, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"It's a little weird," Onewhisker had said when Firepaw questioned. "But maybe he's that way because you helped us?"

"I guess," Firepaw said.

The rolling hills had filled the group of WindClan cats with an excited energy. Firepaw could hear it in the way they talked, and how they had a spring to their step. Even Onewhisker next to him seemed to have caught a second wind, his eyes taking in the surroundings. The action brought a small smile to Firepaw's face. He didn't care what happened later, this had been worth it.

The happy moment didn't last long. As they came closer to WindClan's camp, Firepaw remembered the body that laid there. He looked around at the apprentices and queens. He doubted that a body was the first thing they wanted to see when they came back to their camp.

Ignoring Onewhisker's questioning call, Firepaw bounded forward to where Tallstar, Deadfoot, and Graystripe were. He dipped his head respectively. "Tallstar, before you enter your camp… you should know… There's a dead cat there. I… don't know who."

There was no way to sugarcoat the statement, and he knew that both Tallstar and Deadfoot would appreciate the blunt honesty.

Graystripe looked mildly perturbed at the statement, but said nothing. Tallstar turned to Deadfoot. "Take a few warriors ahead."

Deadfoot called out and two cats went with him. They took off running, which was surprisingly fast considering the condition they were in. The rest of them proceeded normally, the heat of the day fading with the sun. The grass hissed softly in the small breeze that seemed to be ever present in the hills here.

"So…" Graystripe said after a moment of silence. He nudged Firepaw. "What did you mean earlier by saying WindClan wasn't as bad as ShadowClan?"

Glancing towards Tallstar who was several paces ahead Firepaw shrugged. "There was a misunderstanding when I first found them. They thought I was a threat and attacked, but I'm okay!" Firepaw quickly added. "They gave me a scratch or two, but you can hardly see them."

Graystripe looked him over before shaking his head. "How is it that you always seem to be the first to get hurt? It's like StarClan has it out for you or something."

"Yeah, or something," Firepaw sighed. His conversation with Longtail came up and he looked at Graystripe. "So what do you think about this?"

"Hmm?" Was Graystripe's response.

"About us helping them?" Firepaw flicked his tail towards the Clan around them.

Graystripe shrugged and looked ahead. His heavy shoulders squared, looking like he was ready to take on anything life had to throw at him. "To be honest, it doesn't sit well with me. This never happens, or if it has, I've never heard about it. The Clans never truly care about another. It doesn't feel right."

Firepaw looked away from his friend, looking forward. Two apprentices ran forward as the ground sloped upwards. Firepaw recognized the area. Just over this hill was WindClan's camp. Cats began surging forward, eager to be home, eager to see the place where they were born and had grown up.

"However," Graystripe said. He nudged Firepaw with his shoulder, a small smile on his face. "I've come to accept that this is something you do. It's not something you can change without changing who you are. And personally, I like you just the way you are."

Heat bloomed under his fur as Firepaw laughed. He found it hard to keep eye contact with Graystripe. "Careful, If I were a she-cat I think I'd be in love."

"You're going to have to get in line, Mom always said I'd be popular with the ladies," Graystripe chuckled with a wink.

Longtail suddenly came up from behind them, roughly pushing past them, saing over his shoulder. "I think we've got them close enough. Unless we're catering to their every need we should be able to go home."

Realizing that they had fallen to the back, the two ran forward until they caught up with Longtail as the warrior came to a stop in front of Tallstar. "With all do respects, it's time that we reported back to our Clan leader. We've been gone far too long."

Up on a rock-strewn ridge, Firepaw saw the dip in the ground that concealed WindClan's camp. Already cats were streaming past them towards the hollow.

Apparently Longtail could be a deceptively good liar when he wanted to, as Tallstar nodded. Deadfoot came running back and murmured something to his leader. With another nod Tallstar observed the three.

"Yes… You have WindClan's thanks. You have helped WindClan return home, and it is time for you to return to yours." Tallstar's dismissal while thinly veiled was right. There was no need for them to stay here any longer.

All three ThunderClan warriors nodded, and Firepaw let a small smile creep across his features. He had done it. Despite everything, he had done it.

"Ah, Tallstar," Onewhisker spoke up suddenly from the side. He seemed hesitant at speaking to his leader. His head lowered submissively. "If what Firepaw said was true, about there being hostile hunting parties around. Perhaps... we should give them an escort?"

Tallstar remained silent and Longtail spoke up. "There's no need for th-"

"-Very well Onewhisker, you and Deadfoot will escort these three as far as Fourtrees." Tallstar cut in. There was an unseen tension suddenly in the air, his gaze was on Onewhisker, eyes boring into him. The warrior ducked his head, but was quick to join the three of them while Deadfoot slowly walked over. Tallstar flicked his tail and turned walking towards the hallow.

A moment passed before Deadfoot let out a breath. He turned to Onewhisker. "What were you thinking mouse-brai-"

"-Firepaw if I may speak to you for a moment?" Tallstar cut in again from a distance.

The fiery apprentice shot the other cats a questioning glance, but none of them seemed to know what was happening either. Squaring his shoulders Firepaw quickly padded over to the leader. The breeze here tickled at his pelt, and made the grass sway like waves.

"Yes Tallstar?"

The leader didn't answer right away, eyes staring towards the unseen camp. His whiskers twitched as he sat down, he looked at Firepaw. "I'd like to personally thank you for all the help that you've given WindClan… I get the feeling that this was not the decision of a Clan, but of individuals. If you ever find yourself in a position where ThunderClan can no longer be a home for you. WindClan will always welcome you without hesitation."

Whatever Firepaw was going to say died in his throat at the accommodation Tallstar was potentially giving him. He couldn't say that he wasn't tempted. These cats would be hard pressed for the next moon or so to establish that they were back, all the while regaining their strength. He would be fit and ready to help, likely one of the strongest cats for a moon.

But on the flip side, he would be leaving everything that he had known. He would be leaving his friends, Graystripe, Ravenpaw. ThunderClan had taught him many things, and loyalty was something he would always be, even if his methods were different than the rest of the Clan's. And who knew what Tigerclaw would do to Ravenpaw if he got the chance.

He dipped his head. "I am honored that you believe me worthy of being in your Clan, but, ThunderClan is my home... I doubt that WindClan would wholeheartedly accept a cat who couldn't stay faithful to his original Clan."

Tallstar smiled warmly, as if expecting that answer. "The offer will still stand should you change your mind." A wistful aura seemed to hang around Tallstar as he stared down at him, and it was making Firepaw a little nervous. The leader shook himself and stood. "Good luck, I hope I will see you at the next Gathering."

Firepaw shook himself and ran back to the others. Deadfoot and Longtail both looked equally impatient. He ignored Graystripe curious look and nodded towards Deadfoot. "Ready."

Deadfoot padded away in the direction of Fourtrees with Longtail next to him. Firepaw and Graystripe were close behind him with Onewhisker at their side. The WindClan warrior happily picked up the conversation he and Firepaw had been having previously, and Graystripe now spoke up every so often. They stayed close together following Deadfoot through a solid mass of gorse, cutting off some of the last of the sun's light.

They were so engrossed with their conversation that all three of them jumped as a plump rabbit burst out of the heather to the side and vanished between two large rocks. Even Deadfoot seemed surprised by the sudden appearance and disappearance of the prey.

Onewhisker looked longingly to the rocks. "That would have fed all of us."

Firepaw's stomach growled in agreement and he nodded.

"Let's keep moving," Deadfoot huffed.

They continued, Onewhisker being a little quieter, and an air of weariness hanging over everyone. Besides the hunger, Firepaw could feel his paws ache and his eyes felt heavy. He silently quailed at the heavy conversation that was inevitably coming once they were back with ThunderClan. He still was coming up with a convincing argument to present to Bluestar, one that wouldn't get him kicked out of ThunderClan.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't realize that their path to Fourtrees had changed to move through the edge of RiverClan territory. It was quicker, but they'd be trespassing. The river crashing and thundered ahead somewhere.

"Why are we going this way?" Firepaw asked nervously.

"It's quicker," Longtail stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Everyone was silent at this point, following a trail towards the noise. It shrank until it ran right next to the edge of a deep gorge. The land stretched upwards on one side, and on the other side it plunged straight down. With no small amount of caution Firepaw peered over the side.

The foaming, spraying, torrent of a river sat far below at the bottom of the cliff. Ferns and moss clung to small parts of the wall, wet from the constant spray. He looked up across the way to see the other side tantalizingly close. It was only a few fox-lengths away.

His fur bristled with fear as he pulled back. Falling down there would be almost certain death. Now at the back of the group, he padded along behind everyone. They would have to follow this path until they could cut away from it, through the small strip of forest that stood between them and ThunderClan territory.

Graystripe would often glance towards the edge of the cliff, almost like he was worried it would jump towards them. Onewhisker wasn't any better, his nervousness clear. He kept looking sharply up the slope beside them as if he could hear something. Firepaw couldn't hear anything, but the roaring of the river.

Dusk had fallen. The moon and stars starting to rise into the sky above them. Everyone stayed silent, with the hope that they wouldn't be found. Thankfully, the steep slope to their side began to flatten out until they could move farther away from the cliff edge.

Suddenly Deafoot let out a warning yowl. Firepaw stiffened and tentatively tasted the air. It was a RiverClan patrol! The fur on the back of his neck rose as he peered forward to try and see the patrol. They were far too close to the gorge to be fighting. If someone fell it would most certainly spell doom for them. A screech came from behind them and he spun to see six RiverClan warriors charging towards them.

Being in the back, which was now the frontline for the fight, he was the first to be jumped on. It was a dark brown RiverClan cat that pounced on him. Rolling to get the cat off of him Firepaw hissed in anger. When that didn't work, he began kicking and twisted, biting into the fur of his attacker. The weight of his attacker was securely on him though, and claws raked angrily down his side while teeth bit into his shoulder. His attempts of getting his attacker off was met with angry hisses and more clawing.

This was far from a fair fight. Firepaw knew that they were all exhausted from the day's trek, and the WindClan warriors were in even worse shape than they were! RiverClan was strong, well rested, and fed.

Suddenly the RiverClan warrior was bowled off of him and Firepaw caught a glimpse of a bloody Longtail as the tom began fighting with his attacker. Surging to his feet Firepaw immediately noticed the mottled RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur, wrestling with Deadfoot. The weak WindClan deputy was no match. Firepaw prepared to leap to the rescue, but before he could, a sudden weight landed on his back.

Yowling, as he was once again pressed down to the ground, Firepaw squirmed angrily, trying to dislodged the gray tabby tom off of him. The writhing eventually turned into rolling as they clawed, bit, and hissed at each other.

He was so engrossed in the fight that he missed the war cry coming from the forest behind them. Not until the tom was bowled off of him by Willowpelt, did he realized that it was a ThunderClan patrol. He felt a surge of hope as he was hit with the scent of Willowpelt, Whitestorm, Sandpaw, and Tigerclaw.

Shaking his head, Firepaw leapt to his feet. Willowpelt was doing a fine job of fending off the gray tom, but Firepaw joined in, teaming up against the RiverClan warrior until Willowpelt got in a few good warning bites to the tom's hind leg and he took off with a screech.

Firepaw nodded in thanks and turned, observing the battle. Whitestorm had gone to aid Deadfoot. While Graystripe and Tigerclaw were up against a silver tabby she-cat. Two bodies rolled by, Sandpaw and another she-cat. Twisting and scraping, the two rolled over and over, a mass of fierce teeth and fur. Firepaw's heart stuttered when he realized that if they continued they would roll right off the gorge!

Leaping after them, he put himself between them and the edge. Timing it just right, he bowled the she-cat off of Sandpaw, shoving both of them away from the edge. As soon as the RiverClan she-cat stood up, she was under attack from Willowpelt. Sandpaw came up panting. Her eyes widened as she saw just how close to the edge they were. She flashed him a small, but gratefully smile towards him.

Firepaw smiled back before another mass of fur suddenly filled his field-of-view. He was briefly hit with the scent of an unfamiliar cat and Graystripe, before the air was promptly knocked out of him.

Pushed back, he hissed and tried to gain his footing, only to realize too late that there was nothing but air under his hind legs. He let out a terrified wail as his lower half swung over the edge, pulling is upper body with it. He felt himself slide a tail-length farther, and his claws dug into the ground with everything he had. This wasn't how he wanted to go!

The two fighting cats were above him and to the side, they were right on the edge. They finally broke apart, and Firepaw watched in horror as a body fell past him. Graystripe let out a howl, claws, reaching for a cat that was already gone.

Firepaw briefly looked over his shoulder and instantly wished he hadn't. Frothy water angrily roared, the cat disappearing under the bubbling mess. His stomach seeming to have lodged itself into his throat.

"Whiteclaw! No!" A voice yelled. Farther away.

Sandpaw, rushed over, the fear in her eyes matching the fear that Firepaw felt as she lunged forward, latched onto the fur on his shoulder. He was still unable to find purchase with his feet, as they dangled in midair. The best Firepaw could do was keep completely still, his forepaws aching from the strain of holding himself up. Graystripe's agonized look flashed towards Firepaw before he rushed over, grabbing him by the scruff.

"We've got you!" Sandpaw said with a muffled voice. She began to pull. With both of them helping, Firepaw was able to get back up. He immediately took several steps away from the edge. He trembled from shock, glad that he was alive. He felt Sandpaw press her pelt against his wet one comfortingly.

Looking around he realized the fight had stopped, the RiverClan cats peering down into the gorge, while the ThunderClan and WindClan warriors stood a few fox-lengths away, ready to fight again if needed.

Another pelt pressed up against his and Firepaw looked to see Graystripe staring towards the group of RiverClan cats, an unreadable expression on his face.

Only StarClan would know whether the action was to comfort Firepaw or himself.

One by one, the other group turned away from the edge and stared at Graystripe. There eyes livid with a burning hatred, the fur on their back bristled in anger. The ThunderClan group took up a more defensive position, Deadfoot and Onewhisker, awkwardly off to the side, trying to look like they weren't half-starved.

Leopardfur walked in front of her group, a growl coming from deep in her throat. The RiverClan cats settled, just _barely_. She gazed at Tigerclaw. "This is more than a border fight, We shall return to our Clans. This is a matter to be settled at another time… and in a different way."

Her gaze shifted from Tigerclaw to Graystripe's and her eyes narrowed. Standing tall, her postured stiffened and she looked upward at the stars before looking back down. "I demand satisfaction. I demand _blood for blood!_ "

Every cat besides Firepaw flinched as if they had been struck. Confused and worried, he turned to ask Graystripe's what she meant by it, and stopped when he saw the look of horror on Graystripe's face.

Tigerclaw's eyes burn with a cold anger. "You can't be serious!" He spit out. "We have gone without one for _seasons_! Why invoke one now!" When Leopardfur did nothing but flick her tail, Tigerclaw growled, taking a step forward. Whitestorm was there in a second, stopping Tigerclaw.

"If she's serious, we can't stop her." Whitestorm murmured. The senior warrior however did look over to Leopardfur, his tone, soft but pleading. "Are you sure about your decision? There is no going back."

The RiverClan deputy nodded, then raised her head, her gaze focused on Graystripe. "I demand blood for blood from _you_ , Graystripe!"

His friend trembled next to him, his eyes darting to Tigerclaw and Whitestorm, as if asking for help. Firepaw at this point was completely confused, and scared for Graystripe. What did Leopardfur mean? What was blood for blood? When neither ThunderClan warrior made to move to help, Graystripe stopped trembling and grew tense.

"I-I receive... and accept the demand," Graystripe managed to say, though it sounded like like it took Graystripe everything he had to say it. Firepaw could feel how tense he was next to him. It was as if he was pressed up against a rock with fur.

Leopardfur took a moment, but nodded, seemingly pleased with the answer. "Our leaders will decide the time, and place," She stated. And with that she flicked her tail again, the RiverClan warriors following her into the forest and out of sight.

The heavy silence that descended over them was suffocating. Yet Firepaw was too scared to break it. Something big had happened, and he had no idea what it was.

"This is not our place," Deadfoot at last spoke up. He and Onewhisker were standing off several paces, the younger, seemingly shocked mute from what had just happened. The WindClan deputy nodded to Firepaw before heading the way they came from.

The ThunderClan group stood in silence for another spell. Firepaw pressed between Sandpaw and Graystripe. The latter trembling once more, and Sandpaw worriedly pressed up against him.

What had just happened?

What was blood for blood?


	23. FirepawFireheart

A/N: Another Chapter, another day. I hope you all had a great holiday season! Although mine was busy I enjoyed it. And now we're in 2018!

Sweet Tella: I agree with you 100% and fun fact - I actually didn't know that Whiteclaw was Leopardfur's apprentice until I was rewriting this. I would think she would have a harsher reaction that what the book had.

Ran: Blood for blood is a little something I've come up with to help spice up the seriousness I wanted. And Bluestar's reaction, well... I hope that what happens in here will put a good twist on everything. Firepaw and Sandpaw already had a small bond of friendship growing, this just help it along :)

Clear Water: Bingo! You hit it right on the mark! Tallstar does indeed see a lot of Jake in Firepaw, hence is 'over-friendly' attitude towards Firepaw. And I do apologize for all the cliffy endings that seem to end up happening. Blood for blood... whatever could it be?

OneTwoThreeReactors: Bwahaha! I've done my job then. We might have the same end in sight, but our paths will be radically different.

Polarr: Thanks! I thought that if any chapter was to have a super cliffy ending, it would be the one with a cliff in it!

Good Idea: Never doubt that horrible feeling. And as for Graystripe accepting the challenge, it's _implied_ that he could deny it, but there are worse consequences to this. And I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story! It's actually a little harder to do this than I thought. The ripple effect that happens now is changing the story in ways even i didn't fully expect. I'm almost in it for the ride like you guys are!

Pikapower9: Happy you like it! I do enjoy a dose of gritty reality with my stories, it adds a bit of maturity that we crave as we get older. The divergence in both what happens, and Firepaw's power will make it a roller-coaster ride that's for sure!

HopefulHelper: Glade you picked it up! Hope you enjoy the story!

Please forgive my terrible grammer/mistakes, and point them out if so choose. ENJOY!

* * *

Firepaw wished that the rocks beneath him would just swallow him whole.

He was currently sitting in Bluestar's den, as she paced in front of him, her tail lashing around angrily. It was easy to tell that his leader was not happy with what he had done. The whole situation with the gorge hadn't helped anything. His stomach was clawing at his insides and his paws felt sore and tired, but he sat straight, not allowing himself to show an ounce of weakness.

Bluestar's pacing slowed, and her anger appeared to slowly dissipate while her eyes clouded in deep thought. She eventually came to a stop a tail-length in front of him and sat, facing him. Her eyes met his and Firepaw averted his gaze and silently prayed that his punishment wouldn't be what he thought it was.

"You've placed me in a difficult position," She stated airily. Her voice was like cold ice as it broke the silence, causing him to flinch slightly. "While you didn't specifically go against me or the Clan retrieving WindClan, your actions have put us at a disadvantage. Tell me, if you were in my position, what would your punishment would be?"

Firepaw lowered his head. "I don't know," he began.

"You're clever Firepaw, I don't believe that for a moment!" Bluestar said. "If you were in my position, and I in yours, what would you do to me?"

Firepaw felt his mouth go dry and he couldn't stop the small tremble from his shoulders. He dutifully answered. "... I would either exile you… or delay your naming ceremony."

Bluestar nodded and stood up. Fear suddenly rose into his throat, and it took everything he had to not move. What if Bluestar exiled him?! This was his home, it was where he had made friends and relationships. He didn't want to leave! And on the flip side, there was this sense of urgency towards him getting his warrior name, almost like a different kind of tug in his chest.

He was surprised when Bluestar spoke up. "And what of cats that followed after you? What would their punishment be?"

"Please," Firepaw begged, he was on his paws in an instant. "Don't punish them! It was all my fault! This is all my fault! We wouldn't have gotten into that fight with RiverClan either! Please."

Bluestar turned away from the den entrance to look at him with a brow raised. "Be that as it may, it was their own decision to follow you. They will be duly disciplined."

Firepaw bit back a retort and flattened his ears. He didn't feel like that was fair, at least not for Graystripe. His friend already was beating himself up because of Whiteclaw's death. He didn't know what blood for blood was, but it sounded like a punishment in of itself. Taking a small breath Firepaw sat back down and looked up at Bluestar, waiting for whatever else she had to say.

Bluestar let out a tired sigh before looking at Firepaw. It almost look like she aged several moons in front of him. "Oh Firepaw… You realize that this brings into question your loyalty to me, and to the Clan?"

"I would never do anything to hurt ThunderClan," Firepaw answered vehemently.

Bluestar almost smiled, her voice growing soft. "Even if I believe you, there are others in the Clan who would see this as an act against ThunderClan. This cannot go without a punishment of some kind."

She was quiet for a moment, only her eyes betraying the heavy thoughts going on in her head. The stillness stretched on as they sat like this. Mentor staring at apprentice, Clan cat staring at Clan leader. Firepaw watched as Bluestar's sharpened and she suddenly stood. "I think…" She murmured to herself before making her way towards the entrance.

"Follow me please."

Firepaw dutifully followed Bluestar. Fear settling into his gut. The night air was crisp and cold, Firepaw could see his breath puff up in front of him. Above, the clouds looked heavy, the moon peering between them.

Making her way to the top of Highrock she let out a yowl. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Firepaw could feel his throat grow dry as cats emerged from dens gathering beneath Highrock. Was Bluestar going to exile him? Tigerclaw came and sat near the front. The look he wore was a mixture of deep anger, and worry. No doubt about his former apprentice, Graystripe who was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. The deputy's gaze went to Firepaw, and for a moment unbridled fury caused his lips to peel back into a snarl. Just as quick he schooled his emotions and adopted a look of passive disdain.

Firepaw's couldn't meet his gaze, and his eyes caught Ravenpaw's farther back in the group of cats. The medicine cat apprentice giving him a concerned look before his attention was drawn Bluestar as she spoke up.

"ThunderClan!-"

Firepaw found it difficult to sit still, the attention of the Clan going from their leader, to him sitting at the base. This was it… He prayed that his punishment wouldn't be exilement.

"-I am proud to announce that the secret assignment I sent Firepaw on was a success!"

The air seemed to leave Firepaw's lungs with a _whoosh!_ While confused murmuring rose from the cats. What did she mean by that?!

"I'm sure many of you noticed the missing cats. A few days ago I sent Firepaw out to retrieve WindClan-"

Instantly she was met by a few angry shouts and a buzz of conversation.

"Why would you do that?"

"With leafbare, the extra prey would be invaluable!"

Bluestar angrily yelled out. "Silence!" And the Clan slowly quieted down, but Firepaw hardly noticed. What was Bluestar doing?! Just a moment ago she had been chewing him out, threatening him with severe punishments. He looked up and saw that Tigerclaw's expression kept it's schooled appearance.

"What is more important? A few extra pieces of prey, or a favor held over a whole Clan?" Bluestar spoke up. When cats remained silent she continued. "WindClan now owes a debt to ThunderClan, and I believe that a debt is far more powerful than any prey that we could find in those grasslands. Thanks to our apprentice and the warriors that accompanied him."

The silence remained unbroken. Off to the side Firepaw found Longtail staring at him, Darkstripe whispering fiercely in his ear.

"However this debt did not come without consequences. Upon their return, they ran into a RiverClan patrol near the gorge. A RiverClan warrior, Whiteclaw who was fighting Graystripe, fell into the gorge… Leopardfur has declared Blood for Blood."

If it had been silent before, this was something beyond silent. For a split-second it was as if the forest had stopped moving, the wind stop blowing. It looked like every cat was holding their breath.

Tigerclaw's glare returned to Firepaw. The reason for his anger apparent.

"As leaders we will decide the time and place for such an affair at the next Gathering. Until the next moon, Graystripe is exempt from all patrol duties, and hunting duties as is custom. He will do with this time as he pleases."

Firepaw was almost grateful that Graystripe wasn't here. Every eye would be on him otherwise. Whispers raced among the Clan, only to hush as Bluestar spoke up once more.

"We will not let this news hinder us! Along with a favor, we will gain two new warriors. Sandpaw Firepaw, step forward!"

The pale ginger she-cat stepped forward, her eyes worried, but hopeful. She came to a stop next to Firepaw who was already at the base of Highrock.

Bluestar observed both of them. "Willowpelt, Tigerclaw - did Sandpaw fight well?"

Willowpelt, surprised at being called on, dipped her head. "She fought fiercely!"

"She did well," The begrudging deep rumble of Tigerclaw spoke up.

"And how did Firepaw fight Whitestorm?" Bluestar said.

The senior warrior flicked his tail amiably behind him. "He fought with passion." Firepaw thought he could see a hint of a smile behind his words. Tigerclaw looked like he wanted to add something, but settled for silently shredding the ground underneath his paws.

A nod came from Bluestar as she looked up to Silverpelt. Besides him, Sandpaw's eyes shone with excitement while Firepaw could only sit there numbly. It was obvious that they were about to be named as warriors. But it felt… empty, hollow. There was nothing he had truly done to earn this. Bluestar's eyes met his, a coldness nestled deep in her gaze that rooted him in place as realization flooded him. So… this was his punishment. She was taking away a chance at him feeling as if he had earned his warrior name. An unearned name, a secret only he and her would ever know.

"I Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

All around, cats had fallen silent as Bluestar looked down at both of them.

"Sandpaw, Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

There was nothing, no burning in his stomach, no sudden clarity of belongment, no surge of excitement. While he was grateful he wasn't being officially punished, this was almost just as bad, and it hurt, coming from his mentor. He felt a silent pit of bitterness settle into his stomach. He found that he couldn't look his leader in her eyes anymore. "I do." He stated dully.

"I do," Sandpaw answered. Her excitement a stark contrast to his own response.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Sandpaw from this moment you will be know as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bluestar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Sandstorm's bowed head.

Sandstorm licked Bluestar's shoulder respectfully before she turned and walked over to Whitestorm. Firepaw saw the proud smirk she gave to Whitestorm. Her mentor, seemed to silently share her sense of smugness, though he was better at masking it.

Bluestar's eyes turned towards him and Firepaw sat up straighter. He did his best to quell his bitterness. Even if his name wasn't fully earned, he would wear it with pride and make it his own. As if sensing this, she took her time before speaking.

"Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your unusual compassion and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She touched her muzzle to his head and murmured. "There is a consequence for all actions... Remember this the next time you act."

Confused at her words, he dutifully licked her shoulder and moved over to stand beside Sandstorm. Meows of tribute sounded from the crowd, until the whole voice of the Clan rose in the brewing night air, chanting their names. "Sandstorm! Fireheart! Sandstorm! Fireheart!"

Beside him, Sandstorm seemed to soak it all up, head raised proudly. He tried to enjoy the moment to, but it still felt hollow.

"As is tradition of our ancestors Sandstorm and Fireheart must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep," Bluestar meowed. She jumped down from Highrock. "Longtail meet me in my den for a moment!"

Longtail hurried towards the leader's den, while the two newly named warriors waited as cats paraded by, murmured more congratulatory words before heading back to their dens. Yellowfang and Ravenpaw moved up to them. "Sandstorm and Fireheart," Yellowfang rasped. "Each fit you in their own ways. Serve this Clan well and we'll make sure you heal from any injuries."

"Nice name Fireheart!" Ravenpaw said, touching his nose with his own."We knew you could do it!"

Fireheart smiled warmly, grateful for his friends simple praise. He dipped his head.

Ravenpaw leaned in whispering, "I really wish you would have told me that you were leaving to help WindClan though, we could have given you some travel herbs."

Just the thought of that, made Fireheart's stomach growl. With a wince he was about to answer when Yellowfang interrupted.

" ah, ah… Not a sound. It's tradition, and we don't want you to ruin the tradition." She said good-humoredly. Despite her pleased voice, it was easy for Fireheart to pick out the worry in her body language. He wouldn't put it past her that she had hunch of what had happened between him and Bluestar.

"Fireheart breaking tradition? Why would a kittypet worry about that?" Darkstripe sneered as he stalked past towards the warrior den. "His presence is breaking tradition!" A few paces behind him Longtail followed, his face contemplative. Fireheart breifly thought of Bluestar's comment on punishing the cats that went with him. He could only hope that she hadn't done anything too harsh, and that he wouldn't tell Darkstripe and Tigerclaw what had really happened.

"Don't listen to him Fireheart," Ravenpaw said. He looked crossly towards the retreating warrior. Whitestorm walked up to the group and looked down at the two newly made warriors. He looked proudly down at Sandstorm before looking up into the sky. "I hope that both of you are prepared for a cold vigil. It looks like there is a storm coming."

"My joints have been telling me that all day," Yellowfang complained. She stood and gestured to Ravenpaw, "Come, lets leave them to do their duty, unless you wish to sit vigil as well?"

Ravenpaw was quick to follow after Yellowfang shooting one last hopeful smile towards Fireheart. Whitestorm leaned in and whispered something to Sandstorm before he too departed.

A quick glance went between the two new warriors before Firepaw sat down to wait out the night. The silent clearing illuminated by the moon for a fleeting moment before it was covered by clouds.

He still had questions, he was cold, exhausted, and hungry, but he was willing to do whatever it took to prove that this is where he belonged.

This was his home.


	24. Small Breakdown

A/N: Hey guys! I know it may be shocking but I have another update that didn't take a over a month! It's nothing too crazy plot-wise, but emotionally? There's some substance to it.

Sweet Tella: Thanks! I'm happy I was able to successfully convey the emotions that Firepaw/Fireheart felt. It's a never ending process of learning how to get a reader invested in a book/story and keep them without throwing in cheap gimmicks. And yes... Bluestar's punishment is a unique one. I put a LOT of thought into it, so I'm glad it's getting the response it is. I do hope that you don't hate her, not yet at least. She's a leader, and if cats don't obey you, then what's the point?

Good Idea: Haha, I've seen naming ceremonies be used as punishment, but they're always dumb(sorrynotsorry) like an oc being named uglypaw, or some crap like that. I feel like this good potentially be a realistic situation. And my Fireheart! A Mary Sue! I never! *snickers in the back sprinkling plot convenience on Fireheart* I would never!

Guest: This chapter got so many people! I'm so happy! XD I'm sorry that I made you go through that. I'm sure that Fireheart will get through this somehow. And Graystripe well... why would I kill him? I would have to replace Fireheart's best friend with someone else... and there isn't any other cat that could do that-oh wait... Morbid jokes aside, I also enjoy Longtail. His snarky attitude is something I strive to become.

Ran: I'm sorry T.T It had to be done. Honestly it was one of the most realistic punishments that I think Bluestar could come up with. In this AU she won't tolerate any insubordination, their is a consequences for all our actions. Also you got your wish, Some interaction with stepmom Yellowfang and Fireheart!

Polarr: Thanks! Oh you ain't seen nothin' yet honey! Just wait till things get serious here, hope you stick around long enough to see it all.

I would like to apologize for grammer errors, and welcome you to point them out. Any and all feedback is welcome! Without anymore delay here it is!

* * *

True to Whitestorm's words, the night grew colder and colder until finally it started to rain. Icy droplets soaked through their fur and chilled them to the bones. They were both miserable, but didn't move an inch. Soon, the downpour turned from rain into white fluffy flakes. _Snow_ , Fireheart realized. His condition momentarily forgotten as he observed the mesmerizing sight.

Besides him Sandstorm had an equal look of wonder. Another silent look past between them, and she offered a tentative smile.

The snow continued through the night, and by the time the sky brightened from the coming sun, it had piled up past their paws. It stopped only just before the sun could peak in through the branches. By then both of them had a slight shake to them as they eagerly watched the stars vanish one by one in the paling light. Their fur was frozen in clumps and Fireheart could feel the pile of snow on his head.

Tigerclaw was the first one out. He didn't spare them a glance as he ducked into Bluestar's den. A moment later the leader emerged, her pelt looked ghostly in the early light as she observed her surroundings.

Tigerclaw soon had a group of cats for a dawn patrol, and they moved towards where they sat. "Get some rest," The rough voice of Tigerclaw cut through the silence as they ducked past them. "You'll be needed later."

Shivering Sandstorm shook her pelt. "Brr! I thought my tail was going to freeze off."

Fireheart nodded, a cold yawn escaping him. Sandstorm followed suit. "I feel like I could sleep for a moon," He admitted. He tried to shake the frozen clumps of ice off to no avail.

Sandstorm let out a purr of amusement. "Well, considering that you already sleep that much I'm not surprised."

"Hey," Fireheart weakly protested. "I don't sleep _that_ much!"

Flashing him a cheeky grin she padded towards the warrior den. He moved to follow, then hesitated. He glanced towards the medicine cat den. He wanted to know what _Blood for Blood_ was and the only cat that he truly felt comfortable asking right now was Yellowfang.

Shuffling through the cold snow, he shook his legs at the entrance. "Yellowfang?"

For a moment there was silence, then a scratchy and annoyed voice came from further inside. "What is it? Can't even let me sleep in eh?" It took a minute for Yellowfang to come into view, her fur disheveled and eyes heavy with sleep. They instantly sharpened as she saw him. "Fireheart… Morning already?" She peered past him to the snow covered ground and shivered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Fireheart asked.

"No I'm not...- and no, I don't want you to do anything about it. You look as if you're about to fall over," She stated dryly, answering his unanswered question. "This old cats joints get stiff with the cold weather. It's nothing a little marigold can't help." Yellowfang turned and walked into the den, flicking her tail for him to follow.

The scent of comfrey and a hint of mint filled the air, making Fireheart want to sneeze. Off to the side, almost out of sight was Ravenpaw curled up in his nest fast asleep. They were alone besides that. It was warmer inside though and Fireheart let out another shivered, working to free his pelt of the ice.

"Yellowfang I have a question," Fireheart admitted.

"Figured as much," She huffed. "Not like you would just visit me for no reason."

Fireheart gave a half hearted smile, but was too focused on his question to rise to the bait. "I wanted to know… what is Blood for Blood? Is it really as bad as it sounds? And… what does that mean for Graystripe?"

Yellowfang sighed and looked at him, her orange eyes gloomy. "Ah, I suppose no one has told you of that tradition hmm?" Fireheart shook his head, suppressing a yawn. With the ice now off of him, he was warming up quickly. It was adding to his drowsy state. Yellowfang rolled her eyes and gestured towards one of the many empty nest that was kept here in case someone was injured and needed to stay. "Lay down before you fall over."

"I'll sit, but I'm not falling asleep," Fireheart stated stubbornly. His body sank heavily into the soft nest though and he fought not to lay down.

She shook her head and muttered something along the lines of 'StarClan help me' before sitting in front of him.

"Blood for Blood as you may have guessed, is a very serious and old tradition. It spans back almost to the beginning of the Clans and is almost kept hush-hush as if it's a taboo… and in a sense it is… Blood for Blood is a fight to the death."

Fireheart felt his stomach turn, and he couldn't tell whether it was because he hadn't eaten in two days or if the thought of cats fighting to the death was making him queasy.

"It's a horrible tradition that all the Clan's keep," Yellowfang said, her eyes growing distant. "To initiate Blood for Blood a cat needs to die. If someone of their Clan believes that they died dishonorably, they can call out the cat that killed them, or in Graystripe's case, the cat who caused the death."

Fireheart shook his head sluggishly. His heart clenching with emotion and his eyes felt dry and gritty. "But it wasn't his fault."

"It doesn't matter," Yellowfang said. "Once a cat has declared Blood for Blood, both cats lives are forfeit. We hold this tradition as sacredly as our naming ceremonies, although it's rarely used… The leaders of affected Clans decide a time and place for the fight to take place, and both Clan's oversee it."

"Why didn't Graystripe just say no then," Fireheart mumbled, fighting the rising emotions in his chest. His eyes watered from how dry they felt, and there had to be something was stuck in the back of his throat... The whole thing was stupid!

"If he had said no, he would have declared war with RiverClan. He would have dragged the rest of ThunderClan into it." Yellowfang said softly.

"It's a mouse-brained tradition," Fireheart whispered. "This shouldn't be happening to him."

She looked down at him sadly and Fireheart shook his head. He didn't realize he was crying until her tail gently brushed against his cheek fur, coming away wet. And then it was all over.

Standing up he stumbled up to her, pressing against her and letting out a soft, anguished cry into her fur. This was all his fault! If he hadn't gone to get WindClan -Graystripe wouldn't have been dragged into this. If he hadn't gone then he wouldn't have been given an empty name. Life would have continued… He had ruined everything! It hurt thinking about it. His heart ached and the tears wouldn't stop. Yellowfang groomed the top of his head, murmuring soft words, trying to help calm him down.

"T-This is my fault!" He keened. "If I hadn't gone then… then…"

"Hush…" Yellowfang said soothingly, almost whispering directly into his ear. "You couldn't have known."

"And Bluestar… She…" Fireheart hiccuped. He fell silent as another wave of tears came.

Yellowfang didn't react at all to the fact that he was crying like a kit into her chest. In fact, she seemed to curl around him more, running her tail down his back. "Yes… She has done something horrible. And I don't think she's realized the implications of what she's done yet…But you need to be strong."

Fireheart pressed his face into her more firmly. He didn't want to be strong. All he wanted was to fit in, to live his dream without being judged or hated for it. He had never asked for this curse masked as a gift, nor did he ask for StarClan to tell him to complete missions that went against his Clan. Which now, was going to be the cause his friends potential death. All he wanted was to fit in.

They stayed like that for a while. Yellowfang purring into his ear, trying to comfort him, while he sobbed into her fur, trying to block out the outside world and focus on this small comfort that he had.

Sobbing turned to silent tears, and tears turned into shuddering breaths as time passed. Yellowfang remained steadfast and patient until he fell silent, just leaning against her and dozing, the occasional hiccup interrupting his calm breathing. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Let's get you to a nest," She murmured. She guided him to the nest he had been laying in just a few minutes ago. With his eyes still closed, the soft nest felt heavenly and before he knew it, he was out.

It felt like he was slowly floating above the medicine cat den and heard voices from below.

"Is Fireheart okay?"

"Ah… didn't know you were awake. Yes he's okay… for now. He was just overtired. Some cats just need to understand that he will work so hard he'll join StarClan early, just to prove his worth."

"I'm sure they'll understand - maybe not now, but eventually."

"They better… cats need to watch this bleeding heart before he gets himself killed."

"..."

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Cheeky little… yes I'm fine. Now come on, let's let him sleep. Our cobweb supply is getting low. And I believe that the fresh-kill pile is empty. If we happen to cross some prey, I don't think Fireheart will object. StarClan knows he needs it."

Fireheart continued to float up and away towards the stars.

* * *

A nudge at his side had Fireheart blearily blinking. The dream he had been having evaporating like dew in the morning. Confused and lethargic he looked up to see Ravenpaw drop a mouse and finch in front of him.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry," Ravenpaw said softly.

Fireheart scrambled to his paws, his mouth watering as the warm scent hit him. "Thanks," He said, wincing as his throat cracked. The fur near his eyes were stiff with dried tears and he knew he probably didn't look the best. But his stomach was reminding him how long he had gone without eating and he dug in with gusto, nearly tripping over his own paws.

Ravenpaw sat next to him. Fireheart could feel the weight of his gaze as he ate, but his friend remained quiet. After a short time Fireheart sat back, licking his whiskers. "Thanks, I really needed that," He said.

With a smile Ravenpaw stood up and moved over, "You also really need to clean up." The black-furred apprentice began grooming his shoulder.

"Hey, I generally take really good care of myself," Fireheart chuckled joining in. "How long was I out?"

"It's almost sundown," Ravenpaw said. "Yellowfang said that Bluestar is going to announce something at moonhigh, so we've got some time."

They shared tongues and as they finished Fireheart let out a little yawn. "Where's Graystripe?"

Ravenpaw's face fell. "He's in the warrior's den. He hasn't left since you guys returned."

Fireheart nodded with a sigh. With the reaction everyone had to Blood for Blood, he couldn't blame him. He was unsure if he should go and try and talk to Graystripe or not. He definitely needed to go and apologize to Yellowfang. He had been bawling his eyes out like a kit this morning and he was a little embarrassed about it.

With a stretch Fireheart gave Ravenpaw a smile. "Do you know where Yellowfang is?"

"She's-"

"Right here," Yellowfang said walking into view. She moved over and set a poppy flower head along with the other's she had. She then gave Fireheart a hard onceover. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Fireheart admitted. Heat rushed under his fur as he realized how he had acted like a kit. "I'm... sorry about earlier. I don't know why-"

She cut him off with a flick of her ear. "Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Fireheart splayed his ears back. Her words weren't harsh, but he was still embarrassed. He gave Ravenpaw an awkward glance, but the apprentice gave him gave him a blank warm smile. With a deep breath he smiled back, then nodded to Yellowfang. "Okay…"

It was then that they heard a voice approach, and it quickly became apparent who it was. "You mouse-brain! I didn't train you to act like this. You're a warrior now, start acting like it! Now you've shortened the amount of time you can be training! Do you want to die?!" That was Tigerclaw

Into the den came Graystripe. He looked awful. His fur was covered in thorns and dust. A few stripes of red adorned his flank, blood seeping through the fur. Every step he took was accompanied by a heavy limp, his front right paw looking twice as big as its counterpart. His eyes were dull with disinterest, even as he was panting as he had just been running a great ways. Behind him was Tigerclaw. The deputy looked furious as he hissed at Graystripe, but it was easy to pick out the worried tone. Both stopped as they saw the small group of cats.

"So much for being in the warrior den," Ravenpaw murmured.

Graystripe observed the group of cats present and turned to leave, but Tigerclaw blocked the way. "You're getting fixed up," Tigerclaw growled lowly.

Without a reaction Graystripe turned again and limped to one of the nests, collapsing into it and holding up his swollen paw. "I think it's broken."

Fireheart shrank into himself as Yellowfang and Ravenpaw went to check him out. He hated seeing his friend like this. Graystripe looked broken, almost like he didn't care anymore. He watched as Graystripe dully scanned the den, looking directly past him, ignoring him, avoiding him.

Shaking his head Fireheart made to leave. This was his fault.

Tigerclaw still stood in the entrance, glaring at him as if he was the reason for every misfortune he had ever had. Unable to meet his gaze, Fireheart tried to brush past him.

"You may have fooled everyone else, but I know what's going on," Tigerclaw hissed softly, stopping Fireheart in his tracks. Feeling his chest tighten with fear Fireheart could only pray that it wasn't true. Tigerclaw didn't know about his curse - did he?

"All I need is proof," Tigerclaw rumbled softly, almost a purr. With faces inches apart Fireheart could see something stirring deep in the older warrior's eyes. Tigerclaw's breath puffed out with a small smile. "Then I'll have you exiled faster than you can blink."

Fireheart felt ice settle in his stomach as he pushed through and out into the camp.


	25. Apprentice, What Apprentice?

A/N: Wowza... I've been trying to put together the next few chapters... and the things I have to keep track of is quickly growing. But please enjoy this small segment. It may be the last 'fluff' chapter before we start moving forward fast with the plot. And let me tell you, It is a ride!

iDragonSpyro: Hey! Welcome to the club! Chapter notifications are the best! And Tigerclaw being bad? Haha, I'm glad you got that, I was trying to go for sinister, but bad works just as well.

Sweet Tella: Yellowfang is sweet in her own way. Grouchy, but sweet. _Maybe_ a few of her words were supposed to be cryptic? but for the most part I feel as if she's a very perceptive cat. She knew what was going on from the moment Bluestar said it was her idea. (If this was dnd she'd have like a +14 in sense motive or some crazy crap like that). And I believe that these two get along pretty good. Being the only two cats not born into this Clan, they kind of gravitate towards each other for comfort and understanding.

Clear Water: Oh, Sorry! XD I didn't mean to give the implication that he died! I was trying to think of a way for him to hear Yellowfang and Ravenpaw's conversation that made sense to him, while falling asleep. He probably won't retain the memory of this. It was more for the readers than anything. I'll probably work on that in my rewrite. And yes, the heat is on between the fated rivals!

Ran: Yes, Yelllowfang and Fireheart's mother/son relationship is simply adorable! Like I said above; it makes sense in the originals and in this au that they are the only two cats not born into this Clan. It only makes sense for these two to stick together!

Guest: (I'm guessing you posted both of the most recent reviews. If I'm wrong I apologize profusely). Longtail's punishment is something to be explained at a later date. It may be inconsequential it may not, only time will tell. And as for Yellowfang knowing that Bluestar was punishing Fireheart. She's a medicine cat, and medicine cats are usually let in on their leader's plans, either for guidance or to see if StarClan approves or disapproves. Plus she's a very shrewd cat. She just had to add the lack of information from Bluestar, and Fireheart's private reaction, where he did try to explain, and she knew. Other cat's knowing? Perhaps, but then again, this is something only time will tell.

* * *

Fireheart felt his insides twist as Brackenpaw gloomily picked at his fresh-kill. Both siblings were sitting side by side, Cinderpaw animatedly talking while her brother tried to look cheerful.

He just looked so sad.

It had been a few days since Bluestar had called a Clan meeting, and from the two kits sitting next to their mother excitedly, it was easy to tell what was happening.

Bluestar gazed around at the assembly of cats, which included Graystripe. Fireheart glanced back at his friend who sat at the back end of the group of warriors, his paw wrapped up. According to Yellowfang, it was just a small sprain.

"This moonhigh, we gather together to name two new apprentices. Come forward, you two."

The gray-furred kit darted forward, her eagerness easy to see. It caused a small smile on Fireheart. Her enthusiasm was something he was all too familiar with, especially when he had first joined. He was glad that there weren't any lingering effects on the kits after being captured by ShadowClan. Her brother stepped forward as well. With a faint ginger coat and a small frown, the kit looks like he was taking this seriously.

Fireheart looked at the assembly of cats. Who was going to train them? He doubted he would receive one. Not after the punishment he just got. He started guessing. With the gray kit, Bluestar would probably pick someone with a little more patience to deal with her zeal. Perhaps Whitestorm, or Willowpelt. Mousefur wouldn't be a bad choice either. Her brother looked easier to train, so he wouldn't be surprised if Bluestar tagged him to Runningwind or even Tigerclaw as much as he loathed to admit it.

"From this day forward," Bluestar meowed, bringing Fireheart's attention back as she gazed down at the gray kit. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cinderpaw."

"Cinderpaw!" The gray kit suddenly mewed aloud. Frostfur looked mortified while a few of the cats around Fireheart chuckled. Bluestar did her best, but the tiniest of smiles crossed her face. Her gaze swept across the gathered cats until she stopped. Fireheart still had a tiny sliver of hope that he would be picked.

"Sandstorm," She meowed, "you are ready for your first apprentice. You will begin Cinderpaw's training." Sandstorm who had been sitting next to Dustpaw looked surprised, but excitement shone in her eyes. "You have been trained by Whitestorm, Use the wisdom and patients he taught you with. Pass the skills you learned from him to her."

Sandstorm dipped her head with reverence. Moving forward she leaned down to touch noses. Cinderpaw jerked her head up and Fireheart couldn't help but chuckle as both of their faces crinkled in pain. Several others around him also found the act funny, while Frostfur looked as if she wanted to disappear, and give her kit the scolding of a lifetime. Maybe not in that order.

The nose touch was repeated with more control and Cinderpaw looked around, whiskers twitching with excitement.

"As for this apprentice…" Bluestar turned to look at the ginger kit, eyes narrowing in thought for a moment. "He will be known as Brackenpaw." Brackenpaw remained where he was, still as stone, staring up at the leader with wide eyes.

Bluestar turned again to the crowd of cats, but her gaze went over them. "Graystripe, you will train Brackenpaw. Tigerclaw was your mentor. I hope that his skills and strength will through you to your new apprentice." Murmuring broke out among cats. Fireheart catching snippets. Graystripe? After Blood for Blood? Was this out of pity?

A harsh growl from tigerclaw silenced everyone and Graystripe limped forward. Fireheart felt his heart sink when he saw the disinterest clouding his friends' eyes. Brackenpaw also seemed to see it. He blinked in confusion as Graystripe leaned down, brushing their noses together before sitting, not sparing the apprentice a look.

"Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw! Cinderpaw! Brackenpaw!" The clan cheered loudly. Fireheart joined in. Their voices rising to Silverpelt above.

Graystripe hadn't taken Brackenpaw out yet.

It had been three days and his friend was still in the medicine cat den. Fireheart was pretty sure that he hadn't talked to his apprentice since then either. Tigerclaw seemed to spend every available moment watching the den as if daring someone to come in, or out... Mainly him. It made Fireheart wonder if Tigerclaw truly did know about his gift… curse… bah, he didn't know what it was.

Sandstorm called out to Cinderpaw from the entrance to the camp and the apprentice jumped to her feet, all but running past Sandstorm. Brackenpaw glanced towards the medicine cat den as if asking Graystripe to come walking out, before going back to picking at the piece of prey in front of him.

Fireheart stewed.

He just looked so depressed. Fireheart was sure that someone had made time to take Brackenpaw out earlier, but apparently, everyone else was busy going about their own business. Tigerclaw sat at the base of Highrock watching the camp, his gaze occasionally flickered over to him, but otherwise, he was set on remaining where he was sitting. Bluestar was out on a patrol and the few cats that were here didn't look interested in the apprentice.

He had to wonder why Bluestar gave Brackenpaw to Graystripe as an apprentice. There must be a reason or else it was just as everyone said - out of pity. And of the many traits Bluestar had, pity was not one of those.

He knew that Graystripe's days were numbered, but this didn't seem like his friend's usual response to a situation at all. Graystripe was funny, bullheaded and courageous. Whatever funk he was in needed to end soon. If Blood for Blood really was a fight to the death, then he should be training, not sitting in the medicine cat den mopping.

 _This isn't fair_ , Fireheart thought. He sent Tigerclaw a glare of his own when the deputy wasn't looking. If he wouldn't get a chance to heal Graystripe, then he would just take Brackenpaw out himself.

Standing up, Fireheart leisurely stretched. His breath swirled from his muzzle like smoke in the cold air. He shivered before padding over to Brackenpaw. "Hey."

Brackenpaw jumped and looked up, a flash of familiarity flashed across his eyes and he relaxed. "Hello, Fireheart."

Offering an encouraging smile Fireheart nodded towards the uneaten finch that sat on the snow in front of Brackenpaw. The feathers had been pulled off and set to the side daintily. "You had better eat that. I'm going to show you our borders and you'll need your energy."

"You are?" Brackenpaw gasped. Fireheart tried not to wince at how hopeful he sounded. Had no one talked to him yet? The apprentice's eyes widened slightly before he suddenly dug into the finch with gusto.

In no time at all the finch was gone and Brackenpaw was licking his whiskers clean. It was obvious that the apprentice was excited, but he was doing his best not to show it. He stood and Fireheart led the way, heading towards the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Tigerclaw's voice called out as the deputy strode towards them. Brackenpaw came to a stop right behind Fireheart. The ginger tom took a deep breath before turning towards Tigerclaw.

"I decided that since Graystripe can't take him out I would," Fireheart said evenly, deciding that a logical explanation would deter Tigerclaw. "No one has for the past few days and I don't think that's right. I also don't think anyone would want his training to fall behind… If you don't want me to, maybe you want to take him out?"

Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed before he shrugged his thick shoulders. "Unfortunately I can't right now. Bluestar is expected back any moment now and I have a few things to discuss with her… If you're taking Brackenpaw out, stay away from our border with RiverClan, with the current situation we have with them we don't need any more fights."

Surprised at the lack of hostility, or defiance against everything he did, Fireheart dipped his head before heading out the gorse tunnel, Brackenpaw hot on his heels. Once both of them were out Fireheart took a moment to shake himself. That had been surprisingly easy considering how difficult Tigerclaw usually was with him. Maybe the deputy was planning something?

Fireheart shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about it. He glanced down to Brackenpaw with a thoughtful expression. "Have you seen our territory and borders yet?"

Brackenpaw shook his head and Fireheart muttered under his breath before straightening. "Okay then, that is what we'll be doing today. I'll show you our border with RiverClan latter, but we'll look at the rest." With Fireheart leading the way they came to the sandy hollow where Sandstorm and Cinderpaw were.

Cinderpaw seemed excited as she bounded over to Brackenpaw talking a mile a minute.

Sandstorm wore a surprised look at the two of them. Fireheart walked up dipping his head. "How is Cinderpaw's training going?"

"Good…" Sandstorm said. "She's a bit of a handful, but I saw it coming."

Fireheart nodded and glanced over at the two apprentices. "Maybe when I take him out again, we can train them together?" While the abrupt question was meant for Brackenpaw, Fireheart wasn't opposed to the idea of spending more time with Sandstorm. A slight warmth running through him.

"Maybe…" Sandstorm murmured. She sounded unsure? Fireheart gave her a questioning glance. "Fireheart… Are sure about doing this? Taking him out?" Sandstorm asked quietly while Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw talked.

Fireheart shot her a sharp look. "What do you mean - are you sure about this? Why wouldn't I take him out? No one else has for the past three days!"

"Nothing," Sandstorm quickly said. Shaking herself she gave a wry smile, her breath trailing up around her. "... I guess I should have seen this coming from you… I'm happy you're doing this. Brackenpaw deserves this."

Still confused Fireheart nodded and turned back to Brackenpaw. If they wanted to see everything besides their border with RiverClan they needed to get moving. "Come on Brackenpaw, we still have a lot to cover. Let's not keep Cinderpaw from training."

"Oh, do you want to see what we're doing?! Sandstorm is teaching me how to do a hunter's crouch. She says that I can catch just about anything if I do it right. I can even sneak up on other cat's if it's good enough! I could just go like this and…" Cinderpaw continued to talk even as she dropped into a hunter's crouch. Even if it was a little off, her enthusiasm more than made up for it as she moved forward to pounce on Brackenpaw. "Bam, I got you! And the best part is that I can even-"

"Cinderpaw your hind legs were too far apart," Sandstorm said, cutting off the apprentice. There was a strict tone too her voice that had even Fireheart straightening slightly. "Try again, only this time move more slowly, even if you aren't making a noise, the prey will see you from a hundred tail-lengths away!"

As Sandstorm launched into a lecture about proper hunting crouches Fireheart motioned for Brackenpaw to follow him. Once they were a little ways away Fireheart chuckled at the two's antics before clearing his throat. "Yeah, so that is the training hollow, it's where most of your training sessions will be." He awkwardly said.

Brackenpaw nodded, the serious frown that he had during his ceremony back.  
Realizing that the apprentice wasn't going to say anything Fireheart huff. His breath bright in the sunlight. The trees around them shined with snow. "I-uh guess the Owl Tree is next. Follow me."

The rest of the trip around the territory was mostly like this. Fireheart talking and explaining things while Brackenpaw remained quiet, soaking in the information without a word. It was rather disconcerting for Fireheart. Was he doing a good job? He couldn't tell if he was going to fast for Brackenpaw or not. After showing him Fourtrees, and avoiding their border with RiverClan they began making their way back to camp. At this point, Fireheart knew that the apprentice's paws had to be hurting. His had been.

As they walked in silence Fireheart was startled when Brackenpaw spoke up. "So is it true that you were captured by ShadowClan with us?"

Fireheart glanced back at Brackenpaw and let the apprentice catch up to walk alongside him. He didn't know where this question was coming from.

"I was," He replied slowly. Thinking back to the incident he couldn't stop the pang of guilt as he remembered Spottedleaf dying. "I and Spottedleaf tried to stop a cat name Clawface from taking you, but they ended up getting me and…" The sentence was left hanging, Fireheart unable to think of a good way to close it. Was he supposed to tell Brackenpaw that's when they lost their medicine cat? "Yeah…"

"Mom talks about you a lot," Brackenpaw said quietly. "She says that you're the reason we're okay."

Fireheart raised an eyebrow to this. Frostfur talked about him? They knew each other, but he didn't think so much that she would talk about him. "I didn't do much," He said. "I just tried to make sure that you guys were taken care of, and tried to figure a way to get us out of there."

"I…" Brackenpaw started but fell silent. He came to a stop and Fireheart did as well. The camp was just over the ridge, and the distance sounds of cats could be heard.

"What's wrong?" Fireheart asked.

Brackenpaw shook his head then looked up at Fireheart with a deep smile. "I-I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. You helped us back when we were just kits... And today you took me out when no one else would. It makes me happy that you would spend your time to help me. So thank you."

The warmth blooming in his chest at the appreciative words Brackenpaw gave him made Fireheart smile. "You're welcome," He said.

Both of them stood there for a moment just staring at each other before Brackenpaw slowly walked forward. Though he appeared unsure he moved like he wanted to and pressed the top of his head against Fireheart's chest. The ginger tom stood there bewildered by the apprentice's actions until he heard Brackenpaw murmur. "Thank you."

To think that the apprentice was this grateful made Fireheart happy and upset. Brackenpaw needed someone to train him. And if Bluestar made Graystripe Brackenpaw's trainer than Fireheart was going to make sure that Graystripe survived Blood for Blood to train him.

He didn't care if Tigerclaw was watching him like a hawk. He was going to heal Graystripe and then get him out of his funk. He was sure that Graystripe could win Blood for Blood if he put his mind to it. He wouldn't lose his friend like this. He wouldn't los his _best_ friend over this.

"Come on," He said to Brackenpaw. When the apprentice pulled away with misty eyes he offered another warm smile. "I'm sure you're hungry and tired." They continued on and Fireheart lightly added. "Plus, you'll need your rest. If Graystripe or anyone else doesn't take you out tomorrow I'm doing it."

Brackenpaw surprised expression quickly changed into one of happiness and he dipped his head deeply to Fireheart. "I would really like that."

They headed into camp and Fireheart thought it wouldn't be bad if he had to take Brackenpaw out one more time.

Or… you know, a couple.


	26. Princess

A/N: Don't have a lot of time, I going to be ostracized from the internet this upcoming week so yeah... I'm going to lose my mind... or find it we'll see.

Ran:I like the choice too. Bluestar should have totally taken into account a lot of things before choosing warriors to take on apprentices. And honestly, I think that Fireheart got Cinderpaw was because he was the protagonist. How else are we supposed to learn about what it's like to mentor a apprentice? And I fixed those small mistakes you pointed out. Thanks for that!

Clear Water: This mentor/apprentice relationship is going off of that. Personally I feel like Cinderpaw was too much for Fireheart when he got her. Like, 'hey! I know that you still have questions about everything, but take care of this fluff ball of psychic energy! Oh, she doesn't listen all that well.' XD I know that Bluestar didn't know what a handful Cinderpaw would be, but come on. Happy that I'm conveying emotions well, now if only I could push through this awkward part of the book!

Guest: Hehe, guess he is ;D

Sweet Tella: I live to please. This relationship is hardly touched on in the books which I think is really sad. I mean, if your mentor just up and left you hanging and then some other cat is like, 'hey I'll train you' wouldn't that have a huge impact on you? Anyways enjoy!

LynxTheLoser: I'm glad you like the story! I'm not doing too much, just exaggerating some characteristics and themes. Then twisting everything into some convoluted story that somehow makes sense. Graystripe is in for a ride, lemme tell ya' that!

Alright guys I'm out peace!

* * *

Fireheart was torn between leaving this half thought plan or pushing through with it.

A light brown tabby she-cat with distinctive white chest and front paws was currently sitting in the grass of her garden. Her belly swollen with soon to be kits. The smell was obviously kittypet, but it carried a faint familiar scent, that had him eventually realizing this was his sister.

Seeing her on a patrol with Brackenpaw had put him in a strange mood. He wanted someone who understood him. Well… not his total situation, but him, where he came from, his roots. Everyone at camp had that. A familiarity, of family. And there he was. He felt as if he was constantly on guard about proving himself. He wanted someone who wouldn't judge him for his heritage.

So here he was sitting behind a push in her garden spying on her like one spied prey. But what should he do? Just walk up? He doubted she would give him the chance. He smelled like the forest now, not the friendly scent of a kittypet. There was no doubt he didn't look the part either. What used to be chubby and tame was now lean and wild.

Another few silent moments passed by and she looked like she was about to head back in before pausing. Her head turned to look directly at Fireheart.

"Are you going to come out?"

Mystified at her ability to tell he was there, he slowly came out, trying to appear harmless. What was her name?

"It's me, Rusty, your brother." He mewed softly.

The she-cat sniffed curiously, keep a fair distance away from him. "You don't smell like Rusty… but you do have mothers scent."

Flashing an uncertain smile, he edged closer to her. "How have you been Princess?" Her name finally came to him, and he felt his hope soar when she closed the distance between them.

She ran her nose along his cheek sniffing again. Before sitting back satisfied. "I am doing well."

"And mother?" Fireheart asked.

"Still with her Twolegs," Princess replied.

An awkward pause pervaded the garden.

Princess seemed to be looking at him… or looking past him. She had this distant look to her that made her appear as if she wasn't really paying attention. He was surprised when she murmured under her breath. "Oh… Yours is very pretty…"

"What?" Fireheart asked.

She shook herself. "You look thin," She said looking at him critically. "Have your twolegs been feeding you?"

Fireheart puffed out his chest and replied. "I don't live Twolegs anymore, I'm part of ThunderClan." The lack of recognition makes Fireheart internally kick himself. She didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm a forest cat now."

"Ah," Princess answered. A weird smile crossed her face. "I see them from my fence time to time. Do they always move in groups?"

Surprised, Fireheart flicked his tail. "Usually along borders… I'm surprised you see them so easily. To be honest, I'm surprised you saw me so easily. I thought I was hiding well."

"I'm good at it," Was her cryptic reply.

Fireheart, while a little estranged from his sibling, felt a want to confide in her, to tell her about his life, and try and learn about hers. So that is what he did. They talked for a while. Him about Clan life, and her about her garden, Twolegs, and impending kits. It made him happier than he had in a long time. He was jealous that everyone in the Clans had cats that they could do this with. Talk with a familiarity of family.

He almost spilled the secret of his ability, and the secrets of a possible murderer in his Clan, but held back at the last moment. He didn't want to scare her off. The sky slowly darkened overhead.

A Twoleg voice called from the house and Fireheart darted under the bush, much to Princess's amusement.

"I suppose I should go… I've got many mouths to feed… Four to be exact." She stated it so matter-of-factly that Fireheart doubted she was wrong.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"Well-um… I can feel them." She said stuttered, glancing down at her swollen stomach. "We should talk again… I enjoyed it."

"I would like that!" Fireheart said softly. He didn't want the moment to end, it was weird and awkward as hell, but he had enjoyed it. He watched her walk out of sight and waited for a second before jumping the fence.

The joy in his heart burned like an inner flame again the biting cold. How long had they talked? He hadn't even realized that it had gotten dark. Shaking himself he began to focus. He had an excuse. This was all planned, he just needed to dig up the prey he had buried earlier and then-

"Was that your sister?"

The voice caused him to spin around, hackles raised in alarm. Ravenpaw smoothly climbed down from the branch that sat above the fence. His black fur almost blurring in the darkness while his eyes flashed all the brighter.

"How long have you been here!" Fireheart choked out. Fear and shame often went hand in hand and he could feel both at the moment.

"Long enough," Ravenpaw said quietly, eyes unable to meet his.

The silence grew as time stretched on. Fireheart fur flattened and he waited for a scolding or at least a mild rebuke from Ravenpaw, but nothing happened. If anything Ravenpaw appeared uncomfortable with the situation too.

"So what are you doing out this late?" Fireheart coughed.

Ravenpaw jumped as Fireheart finally broke the silence and shrugged. "Just getting out of the medicine den for a moment. There are some cats in there that I don't really get along with."

While still worried about what Ravenpaw had just seen, Fireheart couldn't help but hear the fear in Ravenpaw's voice. There was only one cat that scared Ravenpaw...

Before he could ask anything Ravenpaw flicked his tail towards the fence. "So was she?"

"Was she what?"

"Your sister," Ravenpaw said.

"Ah, yes," Fireheart said.

"She seems nice."

"Thanks…"

"When is she supposed to kit?"

"Soon, I'm not exactly sure…"

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Ravenpaw said. The relief that flowed through Fireheart was visible and the black-furred apprentice gave a soft smile. "What's one more secret to our collection?"

Humming in agreement Fireheart looked about Ravenpaw. "So were you just wandering around then?"

Ravenpaw shook his head. "No, I did a little hunting. Even if I'm a medicine cat I still want to be able to provide for the Clan in other ways."

"Mind if I join you? I have some prey buried not far from here." Fireheart asked. Ravenpaw gave another soft smile and nodded.

Between the two of them, they had caught several mice, and a thrush, not a lot, but still substantial for leafbare. The cold had them walking back to camp, pressed firmly together.

"It's really cold," Ravenpaw chattered with a yawn. Their uneven steps causing their fur to rub against each other.

Fireheart nodded, unable to speak with all the prey he was carrying. Above them the pale moon shone down, drenching everything in a silver glow. The spots of snow, almost brilliant white. It vaguely reminded Fireheart of the Moonstone.

"Hopefully it doesn't snow, Yellowfang and I are supposed to go collect some herbs tomorrow." Ravenpaw yawned again.

The closer they got to camp, the more it felt like Fireheart was carrying the prey and Ravenpaw. The medicine cat apprentice half asleep on his paws. Fireheart purred in amusement as they finally made it to camp. Surprisingly, no one was up at the moment. Fireheart dropped the prey they had caught and nudged Ravenpaw in the direction he was supposed to go."

"No… I wannnt to stay with you…" Ravenpaw mewled.

"Ravenpaw…" Fireheart sighed.

"Please?"

Fireheart knew he shouldn't look down at Ravenpaw's face, but he was an idiot and did so anyway. His resolve dissolving in an instant at the look of those pleading eyes.

"Fine, just be quiet…" Fireheart muttered. They headed for the warriors' den and that's when Fireheart noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

From behind the nursery, a shadow of a cat crept, Fireheart's hackles raised as he thought this was a cat from another Clan, but paused when he recognized the tattletale limp.

Graystripe?!

The warrior, or in this case one of his best friends, crept along the edge of camp before ducking back into the medicine cat den. What was Graystripe doing out so late? Why would he be sneaking back in? Fireheart looked to see if Ravenpaw had noticed, but The black apprentice appeared half asleep against him.

Confused, and curious, Fireheart led Ravenpaw into the warrior den. His nest sat next to Graystripe empty one, and Sandstorms. As they settled in Fireheart thought about what to do. He would need to ask Graystripe about that tomorrow. He also either needed to find a way to tell Graystripe about his power or somehow heal him without Graystripe finding out.

Worried that his busy mind wouldn't let him sleep, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He was treading along a slippery slope and if he wasn't careful, he could lose everything.

* * *

Turns out that having some extra body heat next to you helps you fall asleep a lot quicker. It also turns out that having extra body heat next to you makes you less likely to want to wake up in the morning.

"Psst!"

A paw roughly cuffed him in the head.

Blinking, Fireheart tried to give his best Yellowfang impression at whoever had woken him up. And he was comfortable too! His vision cleared enough to see Sandstorm standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"It looks like you just ate mouse-bile," She whispered with a chuckle.

Past her, the entrance of the den showed the camp in the early morning hours, well before sunrise. Fireheart yawned and whispered. "Why are you waking me up this early? I don't have dawn patrol?"

"Yes, but he does," She nodded towards the form of Tigerclaw. His chest rising and falling softly. "And unless you want an earful about letting him sleep in here, he should be out before Tigerclaw wakes up."

Fireheart nodded and turned to the cat pressed up against him. Ravenpaw looked really peaceful when he was sleeping with his tail was curled up to cover his nose. He almost wanted to just let him sleep. Gently, Fireheart nudged him. Ravenpaw nestled in closer to him for a second before he opened his sleep-heavy eyes.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but I don't think either of us wants to have Tigerclaw angry at us right now," Fireheart whispered.

Ravenpaw shot up, his eyes wide. He ducked his head when Sandstorm laughed quietly before quickly looking around to make sure no one else was awake. "I'll talk to you later," He murmured before hurrying out of the den.

Sandstorm's laughter had woken up a few other cats and grumbles started to rise from the warriors. Giving Fireheart a wink, she ducked out of the warriors' den and Fireheart flopped back down. It wasn't the same though, cold replaced the warm spot Ravenpaw had occupied next to him.

And now that he was awake, his mind was working overdrive. If Tigerclaw was going out for dawn patrol, then that meant it would be a perfect time to fix up Graystripe. And maybe ask him a few questions about last night.

He lounged about for a little longer, waiting patiently as those in camp due to the early patrol to get up. Sandstorm's little wake-up call seemed to have worked its magic as several cats got up, including Tigerclaw. The deputy spared Fireheart a side-glance before leaving.

Okay, it was now or never.


	27. Questions and Concerns

A/N: Another chapter! And I updated the summary! I want to thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favs, they're a great boost to the ol' writing noggin.

Mistress1296: Oh they are sooo cute! I'm not going to state what pairings are I'm just going to let the story tell you that.

Clear Water: Princess, having powers? Hehe, what made you think that? To be completely honest... she does. This superpower thing I'm going to try and make hereditary, but with a small twist that I'm not ready to reveal yet. And Ravenpaw is the cat that I can have as much creative freedom that I want! Don't you question what I do with this bean!

Ran: Oh I'm building up to something! And the various friendships are settling into their respected places. Yes this story is going along nicely, it would be a shame if I did something horrible wouldn't it? XD Don't worry, I'm enjoying this too. This slow burn is harder to do then I thought, but I'm going to try and stick through it.

Sweet Tella: you observant little person you. Are you trying to predict everything already? Haha, well I'll let you know that you were right about Princess. I didn't know how to make that any less obvious without making it nonexistent. But I'm not going to reveal anything else, a writer's gotta keep their secrets!

* * *

Graystripe was fast asleep when Fireheart entered the den. Fireheart knew that he should wake him up, knew that they should talk it out. But he found himself simply bending down and touching noses with him.

Now or never could wait just a bit longer.

The pain flowed through him like a roar of a monster. His eyes watered and his paw throbbed. It was a testament to Graystripe's strength, to feel this and not show it. Pushing through his pain, Fireheart watched his friend sleep. Just like Ravenpaw earlier, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. The dulled expression that he wore recently was faded into something more soft and happy.

Past the pain, past the melancholy feeling, Fireheart focused on the strange scent that lingered on Graystripe's fur. It was familiar, but strange at the same time. He couldn't place it.

A rustling came from behind him and he turned to see Yellowfang and Ravenpaw coming in.

"Hey, Fireheart!" Ravenpaw said from around a stick that was heavy with cobwebs. He looked happier than yesterday.

"Careful! If you drop that I'll have you collecting more until sundown," Yellowfang rasped. Ravenpaw nodded. She glanced from Fireheart to Graystripe, arching an eyebrow. "Didn't take you long…"

Fireheart ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry… It's just if what you guys are saying is true, then he should be spending his time getting stronger and training for… the fight. Plus - it's my fault-"

"Ah-ah! None of that!" Yellowfang chided. Picking back up the herbs she had set down, she vanished around the bend of the den, her voice carrying out. "He's a grown-up kit, he makes his own decisions. He chose to go with you. So you are in no way at fault here."

"But," Fireheart began.

"No buts," Yellowfang said coming back into view. "Don't do this to yourself. And don't do this to him." She nodded to Graystripe who was beginning to stir at the conversation happening around him. She turned to Ravenpaw. "And stop standing like a starstruck kit! Those cobwebs need to be put away."

Said apprentice, ducked his head and scurried into the back.

Fireheart glanced towards Graystripe and his gut twisted. Even if Yellowfang kept telling him this wasn't his fault, he couldn't believe that it was entirely Graystripe's either. The said cats blearily opened his eyes.

"I've got to go," Fireheart said. Turning to hurry out of the den.

"Fireheart wait-" Ravenpaw said coming back into view.

Fireheart didn't wait and pushed out into the camp. He hurried over to Brackenpaw who was sharing a vole with Cinderpaw. "Hey Brackenpaw, you ready for today?"

The apprentice nodded and hurried finished his mouthful before standing up. "Yes."

"Let's go." Fireheart turned to leave.

"Can I come!" Cinderpaw piped up her eyes shone with excitement.

"I don't-" Fireheart started.

"Please?! Sandstorm is out on patrol and won't be in until later, and I overheard that Dustpaw was going to try and go hunting with her later. She won't really have time to take me out. I'll just be sitting in camp all day. So can I please go?"

Fireheart's indecision quickly vanished at her hopeful look. She just wanted to go out. How bad could it be? "Alright, just make sure to listen to everything I have to say."

She nodded vigorously and nearly inhaled the rest of the vole before joining her brother.

* * *

Turns out Cinderpaw was really enthusiastic when it came to, well, everything.

It had been a stark difference from her brother, who took everything seriously and slowly. She rushed in head first, regardless of the outcome. He was reminded of himself when he first joined the Clan.

It was refreshing in a sense. A newfound energy rushed through him as he carefully showed them their border with Riverclan where they found the river partially frozen over. Of course, Cinderpaw had wanted to try and walk on the ice, to which both Brackenpaw and Fireheart had disagreed with.

The frozen water made Fireheart wonder how RiverClan would catch fish to feed themselves. Was the river like this all of leafbare? And if so, - did they hunt like the rest of the Clans? Or did they do something else entirely?

He had the two of them hunt on the way back to camp. Cinderpaw managed to catch a thrush that looked plumper than the mice from his dreams, while Brackenpaw came back with two skinny voles. They carried their catches into camp proudly and Fireheart couldn't keep the smile off of his face as they excitedly went over to Frostfur, both clamoring for their mother's attention as they told her about the day.

Bluestar called from Highrock. "Fireheart, I would like to talk with you in my den."

Fireheart took a moment to gather himself before entering her den. She had hurt him in a way that would stick with him, probably for life. Nevertheless, she was his leader, and he would follow her, for better or worse.

With her tail tucked around her paws she watched him walk in, her presence exuded the icy demeanor she always had about her. She was cold, calculating, but just.

"I noticed that you have been taking Brackenpaw out the past couple days." She said.

"With Graystripe's injuries I didn't want Brackenpaw to fall behind," Fireheart said. He inwardly cringed when her eyes narrowed. Was he going to get reprimanded for this? "I'm sorry if I did something I shouldn't have."

"No… what you're doing it's… admirable," Bluestar said after a pause. "With the events surrounding Graystripe, I appreciate the initiative that you took."

Fireheart ignored how wrong that sounded after he took the initiative with WindClan, but dipped his head in thanks. "My Clan comes first."

"Yes, it does…" Bluestar murmured, her eyes growing distant. She sneezed suddenly, snapping her back to the present, and looked back at Fireheart. A rare smile crossing her face. "I just wanted to know that your work is appreciated."

"Thank you," Fireheart said, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Go eat, you look famished," Bluestar said, smile still on her face.

Hesitantly Fireheart nodded and walked out. That had been an interesting conversation. For the life of him, it felt like he would never truly understand his leader. One moment she could be cold and cruel, and then the next she was kind and understanding. And there was no way for him to tell which she would be.

He didn't realize what he was doing until he was sitting beside the warriors' den with a mouse in front of him. The setting sun painted the camp in an orange glow that bled into dark blue and purple shadows. His breath every so often would puff in front of him.

Something felt… off. He didn't know what it was, but it made him feel on edge. He watched the camp as they went about their business. He saw Cinderpaw lounging by the apprentice den while Runningwind was talking to Darkstripe near the fresh kill pile.

He jumped as Ravenpaw suddenly plopped down right next to him. "Hey!"

"How are you Ravenpaw?" Fireheart said. He shook himself and began eating the mouse.

"Okay-" Ravenpaw began only to be cut off as a gruff voice spoke up.

"Fireheart, Ravenpaw, where is Graystripe?"

The black-furred apprentice froze, his fur puffing out while his expression scrunched up in fear. Fireheart glanced up at Tigerclaw who was looking at them expectantly.

He shook his head. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"And what about you?" Tigerclaw questioned Ravenpaw. A small sneer on his face. "Surely the medicine cat apprentice knows where his patients are?"

"Um, I don't know w-where he is!" Ravenpaw chirped. "Y-Yellowfang said his injuries were healed, and so he left…" Ravenpaw ducked his head with his ears splayed back.

Fireheart felt a surge of protectiveness flow through him. He stood up, placing himself ever so slightly in front of Ravenpaw. "He may have taken out Brackenpaw since he hasn't been able to do it yet."

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes before huffing and turning to leave. "It's funny how quickly Graystripe got better wasn't it?"

"Yellowfang and Ravenpaw are good at what they do," Fireheart growled.

"Hmm, yes. They must truly be miracle workers to get him on his paws in such a short amount of time. First your injuries from ShadowClan and now Graystripe's paw. I hope we can expect such recovery for all our warriors from now on." Tigerclaw drawled. He met Fireheart's gaze with his own before walking away.

Fireheart let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ravenpaw looked horrified next to him. "Does he know about your…" He whispered.

Fireheart grimaced. "I think he has suspicions."

"But… I-I'm sorry Fireheart," Ravenpaw said.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Fireheart was quick to interject. He licked the fur on Ravenpaw's head soothingly. "It's my fault I haven't been as careful as I should have been."

Despite his attempt to comfort his friend, Ravenpaw still looked pretty spooked. So Fireheart settled down and began to share tongues with him. Tigerclaw had brought up a point. Where was Graystripe? It only took a moment for Fireheart to see Brackenpaw talking with the elders, so he wasn't out with him.

The off-putting feeling he had continued on into the evening as he watched Graystripe come into camp much later. The stars above were covered by a gray overcast and there was a dampness in the air that slid right past his fur to press against his skin.

He wanted to talk to Graystripe, but Tigerclaw did so first. The former mentor and apprentice talking together. Darkstripe sitting across the camp looking peeved at Graystripe for the attention he was getting.

Without Ravenpaw his nest felt a little colder than it did the night before.

* * *

 _Fireheart could hear the blood rush through his ears as he watched the fight. Blood spotted the frost-covered ground like the clouds dotted the sky, contrasting sharply against the white. It hurt to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Around him, cats created a wide semi-circle that was almost bigger than the area at FourTrees._

 _Graystripe and Leopardfur fought fiercely, the caterwaul, and shouting around him made Fireheart's fur to stand on end. Fur was flying, blood was spraying, and hissing came from both cats as they rolled around._

 _The tugging in his chest was painful to ignore as he watched Graystripe score a well-placed blow on leapardfur's shoulder, red welling in her fur. She retaliated with a kick that separated them for a brief moment._

 _Panting, they both faced off._

 _Graystripe charged and time seemed to slow down._

 _Like when he had been on the Thunderpath, each second felt like an eternity. Sounds became muted as the distance closed between them. Graystripe could do this, he was strong, he had been training with Tigerclaw, there was no way that he would-_

 _Leopardfur moved, instead of meeting Graystripe's charge head-on she dropped low and rolled over exposing her underbelly. A dangerous move, but one that Graystripe's wasn't expecting._

 _Caught off guard Graystripe had no time to guard his own underbelly. Leopardfur's claws came up digging deep into the soft belly._

 _Fireheart felt his own cry of outrage spring from his throat as Graystripe dropped. Blood pooling underneath him as he struggled to stand. This couldn't be happening! He broke rank and ran over to his friend. The distance between them, remained unchanged, no matter how fast he ran. In despair, he watched the life slowly slip out of Graystripe's eyes until his friend grew still. Leopardfur stood proudly, yelling something. It didn't matter, he just had to get to Graystripe, he could save him, he could fix this, he could heal him, he had to-_

"Fireheart!"

He jerked upright, eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. Graystripe was looking at him from his own nest while Sandstorm was above him, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Fireheart didn't trust his voice at the moment as he simply nodded. His heart was beating erratically in his chest as he tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream, he kept telling himself as he stared at Graystripe. The said warrior gave him a confused look before laying back down. Thankfully it didn't seem like he had really woke anyone else up. Well, okay it looks like he had woken up Whitestorm and Runningwind, but other than that… No one else was in here to wake up.

"Sorry," He quietly mumbled to the array of cats looking at him. Standing he staggered out of the den shaking himself. The dream was seared into his mind. The image of his friend dying on the ground still made his fur stand on end.

The cold dampness of last night and this morning when he had gone on a morning patrol had changed into a downpour of ice-cold sleet. He hissed at the sensation and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile only to discover there was nothing there. Hissing in annoyance he pushed past and headed towards the medicine cat den. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather!

Walking into the den he was hit with the smell of sickness and he saw several cats in nests fitfully sleeping. Yellowfang and Ravenpaw were talking in hushed whispers when they noticed him.

"Please tell me you're not sick," Yellowfang said walking over. Ravenpaw started to come over, only to change course as a cat began coughing harshly. Fireheart realized it was Longtail.

"Um, oh! No!" Fireheart was quick to say, noticing his haggard appearance might make it look like he was unwell. He began to groom himself. "I was just trying to get out of the rain."

"Then do it somewhere else!" Yellowfang said sharply. "I'm not about to let you stay here where you could get sick!"

If Fireheart didn't know Yellowfang that well he would have been offended at her blunt dismissal, but he could see the worry in her eyes so he merely dipped his head. "Of course. Let me know if I can help at all." And with that, he headed out.

No one was outside as the rain continued to fall. Fireheart thought about going back to the warriors' den, but his insides clenched, reminding him of his hunger. Glancing at the empty spot where the fresh-kill pile should be, he squared his shoulder. If nothing else he was going to get something so the queens didn't go hungry today.


	28. Talks

A/N: Finally I got a bit of the plot moving again! This chapter was actually going to be a lot longer, like _way_ too long. So I've split it up into two! I should have the second half polished up a bit within the week!

iDragonSpryo: I'M SORRY! LIFE SUCKS OKAY? Haha, but on a serious note I hope Graystripe doesn't die either, but I'm not in control of this story anymore.

Clear Water: Raven-bean... I like it! Yes, he's too pure for this world. And dreams are not necessarily fate, just a shadow of what could be.

Sweet Tella: The fight between Graystripe and Leapordfur is going to be something let me tell you. And Ravenpaw is now my child and I will do everything in my power to make sure he flourishes!

Ran: Aren't all cats though? Even the bad ones ;D

INFINITYPOPTART: Welcome back! Glad you enjoy my story. Evil is a bad definition of Tigerclaw. Driven? Yes. Evil? Not yet at least. But man you're talking about BloodClan already? My heart can't take it. And to be honest (pleasedon'thatemygutsforsayingthisbut) I don't _really_ like superhero movies that much... I know this sounds ironic with me writing a superpower warrior au, but there's just so many of them that I feel like they're becoming the westerns of the 21st century? The only superhero thing I'm into right now is this story and My Hero Academia. Hmm, we good now? kay? kay.

Quick edit: Thanks for pointing out the sandstorm name thing Cinderfire16 I feel like an idiot XD

And now, the terrible story.

* * *

"Well?" Fireheart challenged. "Is that where you've been spending all your time? What were you thinking?!"

Across the clearing, Graystripe stood facing him. With his shoulders squared and his ears splayed back. "It's not that simple Fireheart! I can't stop seeing her, no less than I can stop this Blood for Blood deal!"

While he had the decency to look embarrassed it wasn't enough for Fireheart. The surge of emotions he had felt when he saw Graystripe with the she-cat from RiverClan was hard to explain. Confusion and panic were definitely there, but it was coupled with anger and a hint of jealousy. How could Graystripe be doing this? He was from ThunderClan and she was from RiverClan!

He winces as his friend mentioned Blood for Blood, and shook his head. "You must stop seeing her."

"I can't," Graystripe whispered hoarsely. His gaze fell with those words to stare at the ground between them.

Fireheart shook his head the panic working its way back into his system. "But-but think about it! The tension between our two Clans right now is at an all-time high. And with what… happened at the gorge. Look, I know you-"

Graystripe looked up sharply, his voice cutting through the air harshly. "You don't know anything about the situation. And you don't know what I'm going through…" He sat down, his eyes glazed with pain. "You don't know Silverstream like I do. She loves me regardless of what happened with Whiteclaw. She doesn't look at me with pity or disdain. We share the same thoughts; it's as if we were born into the same Clan."

Fireheart was ready to argue back. What if the two Clans fought? How would he face her in battle? They couldn't expect to protect each other. Not to mention this brought up Graystripe's loyalty to ThunderClan. He was breaking the warrior code for StarClan sakes!

He was ready to let out these thoughts out when he paused. Hadn't he broke the code to bring back WindClan? He wasn't any better. He was putting his emotions for other issues into this argument.

The training hallow was tense in the sudden silence. Their breaths puffing out in front of them as the sky tried to decide whether it wanted to rain or not.

This wasn't getting them anywhere. Fireheart knew he was talking from a place of stress. Finding out Graystripe was seeing a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream had thrown him for a loop. That and a lot of cats were getting sick. Even Bluestar had whitecough which had kept her holed up in the leader's den. Prey was scarce, and he hadn't eaten the past two days. He was, tired, cranky, and hungry which was not a good place to be in if you wanted a serious conversation.

The bushes rustled and Fireheart gave Graystripe a pointed look. "Well talk about this later."

Cinderpaw came into the clearing. In her jaws, she held several pieces of prey, so much so that she kept tripping over them as she carried it. Fireheart's mouth watered at the sights.

"Good job!" Fireheart praised. "I'm sure the queens will be quite happy to see that!"

"Phlugh," Cinderpaw spat out the prey and looked up. Several feathers sticking to the fur around her mouth. "I hate feathers! Unless they're in my nest, then I like them, but they are always in the way, and you have to pluck them off the meat and it a lot of work."

Fireheart waited a second before realizing she was stopping her tangent there. He glanced at Graystripe, but he was staring at a tree across the clearing with narrowed eyes. "Um, yeah, feathers can be a hassle sometimes, but the meat underneath is tender and worth it."

Cinderpaw happily saddled up to Fireheart using him to block the freezing breeze that seemed ever-present during leafbare. "Hmm, I guess you're right. But I think squirrels are tastier."

Despite his and Graystripe's argument Fireheart found himself smiling. "Isn't getting their fur off just as much work as plucking feathers?"

Cinderpaw wrinkled her nose. "Yeah…"

The bushes parted again and Brackenpaw came walking in. Unlike his sister he only held two finches. He set them down in front of Graystripe and looked up.

Graystripe looked at him blankly for a moment before Fireheart called out. "Nice job Brackenpaw! Finches are Halftail's favorite."

Graystripe flinched as if he had been clawed at. "Oh! Um, yeah, good job... Come on, we need to get back." He rose and began walking to camp only giving Fireheart a guarded side-glance.

Shaking his head, Fireheart motioned for the apprentice's to pick up their fresh-kill and follow. Cinderpaw happily did so, walking for a second before breaking into a small run that put her ahead of them and almost up to Graystripe. Brackenpaw hung back, he wore his ever-present frown, but Fireheart could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey," He said softly, causing Brackenpaw to look up. "Don't worry. You guys have caught more prey today than I have the past three."

Brackenpaw perked up, and his pace matched Fireheart's so he was walking alongside him.

"I know I did okay today, but Graystripe is my mentor, isn't he? No offense… but, I thought he was going to teach me."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Fireheart looked ahead to Graystripe and Cinderpaw. His friend walked with heavy paws. You could see the tension carried throughout his body, all coiled tightly as if he constantly was expecting a fight. He couldn't see his face, but Fireheart had already seen how Graystripe's eyes were dulled, lost in thought constantly. This wasn't the Graystripe he knew, this wasn't his best friend.

"There's a lot going on with him right now," Fireheart began. He kept his gaze forward, feeling Brackenpaw look up at him. "Give him time, he'll come around."

The rest of the trip was in silence. As they drew near to camp, the sound of rain picked up around them, and Fireheart shook himself trying to rid himself of the water that clung to his pelt.

The camp looked mostly empty, but Fireheart knew that was because those that could were staying dry in their dens.

He nodded towards the elder den, "You should take those to the elders," Then you and Cinderpaw grab something for yourself, you deserve it."

Brackenpaw nodded and scampered off ducking into the elder's den. Fireheart watched after him until a tail flashed in front of his vision. "Hey, Fireheart! Didn't you want me to take some of my prey to the queens? Do you think they would rather have a vole or a chaffinch?"

Fireheart looked bemused at Cinderpaw as she looked up at him with a straight face. She looked like a waterlogged rat and he knew he must look the same way. He blinked as a fat water droplet fell onto his face. "Well, what does your mother like?"

"Oh, she likes anything! I know because I asked her almost twenty times before I became an apprentice. She says that as long as it keeps her full and gives her milk she doesn't particularly mind. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I think it does," Fireheart said.

Cinderpaw stared at him before her eyes lit up. "Oh! So you think I could bring them anything? But what if they do have a favorite piece of prey?"

"Then ask them, and remember for next time," Fireheart patiently answered. He saw her open her mouth, probably with more question and he quickly cut in. "Personally I would bring them the vole."

"Okay!"

He watched her head for the Nursery and shook his head. How did she turn the simplest things, like taking food to the queens a dilemma? Pulling out of the thought he shivered as the rain picked up. Should he go check on Bluestar? See if she wanted anything? He watched as Ravenpaw ran out of the medicine cat den, a stick in his jaw.

Just how many cats were sick? It was probably the reason the fresh-kill pile was so low. With many cats sick, it left the rest of them struggling to keep everyone fed while prey was scarce.

If they were this bad, he had to wonder how the other Clans were. How was Onewhisker doing? WindClan had only recently reclaimed their territory. How were they fairing? And Wetpaw-er-Wetfoot. How was he doing? How were they dealing with the loners and their ex-leader?

"Fireheart?"

The ginger tom shook himself and looked up to see Frostfur standing in front of him worriedly. Just the fact that he hadn't noticed her approach was proof of how cluttered his mind was at the moment.

"Are you trying to get whitecough? Get out of the rain!" She said, her voice sounding like she was admonishing a kit. It had the desired effect as Fireheart felt his ears splay back and embarrassed heat to flash across his frame. Her tail draped over his shoulders and gently, but firmly led him.

The smell of warm milk washed over his sense and he blinked in surprise when he found himself standing in the nursery.

"Oh hello," Willowpelt said softly from where she was laying. She was licking her whiskers, the remains of the vole sitting in front of her. Not far off a kit was playing with a moss ball. She glanced over him before letting out a chuckle. "You look like a RiverClan cat."

"This furball thinks standing out in the rain for no reason is a good idea," Frostfur huffed. Her white fur was also wet, but Fireheart had to conclude that he was indeed soaked to the bone. But that didn't explain why he was here.

His confusion quickly turned into mortification as Frostfur began licking his fur. She really was treating him like a kit! "Ah, um, I-I can do that myself." He stammered. Frostfur rolled her eyes but continued and he gave a pleading glance to Willowpelt.

A sad smile came across Willowpelt's face as she watched, but did nothing. Fireheart let out a little breath and settled down helping Frostfur dry himself off. A little impromptu sharing tongues.

"So how are Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw doing?" Frostfur said before the silence got awkward.

Fireheart nodded. "They're doing well. Sandstorm has her hands full with Cinderpaw, but I think Bluestar made a good choice pairing them together. Sandstorm seems to know just how to direct Cinderpaw's um… excessive energy."

Frostfur snorted, "That kit has always been high maintenance. She and her brother are polar opposites and I can't tell if they do it on purpose or not."

"Yes, Brackenpaw is a lot calmer than Cinderpaw. Both have their own merits though," Fireheart replied. He watched as the kit darted away from them and into an empty nest tail raised.

Willowpelt smiled kindly also watching the kit, "Yes they do. I've been meaning to ask how mentoring Brackenpaw has been going? Are you enjoying it?"

"Oh, I'm not m-mentoring him," Fireheart nervously said, stuttering over his words.

Frostfur paused and Willowpelt spoke up. "Fireheart, do you honestly expect any of us to believe that? None of us know why Bluestar announced Graystripe to mentor Brackenpaw. With him being the reason for the recent Blood for Blood call from Leopardfur we can't expect him to focus on training Brackenpaw when he should be training himself."

"And you don't make it subtle," Frostfur chided. "You take him out almost every day with you." She gave a wink. "I didn't tell you this, but he really looks forward to it."

"Really?" Fireheart asked.

"The first time you took him out he spent the whole evening explaining everything that had happened to me. He was like; 'oh Fireheart knows a lot about our territory', and 'Mom he said he might take me out again!'"

"It was rather adorable," Willowpelt said with a sweet smile.

Fireheart felt embarrassment sweep back in and he grinned sheepishly. "I'm not that good… But I'm glad he thinks so. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he is your son Frostfur."

"And what's that supposed to mean," Frostfur said raising an eyebrow, the smile gone from her face. "Are you saying I like to gossip?"

Fireheart backtracked hard. "No, no, of course not! Um, what I'm saying is that you… and him um, well you and Brackenpaw enjoy, simple things… Not that I'm saying that you are simple because of that! I-It's a compliment that I, ah, think that you understand-"

He trailed off and watched as both Frostfur and Willowpelt began laughing heavily. The kit raising its head to watch before ducking back down.

Heat coursed underneath his fur. A stark contrast to the icy rain that did the same earlier. "I'm sorry Frostfur, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh dear," Willowpelt said taking a deep breath. "Fireheart she was messing with you."

"Lighten up, don't take it too seriously," Frostfur said with a smile. Her frame shuddered as she tried not to laugh. "If I'm not joking you'll know, believe me."

Fireheart nodded, shivering slightly as the wind blew through the entrance to the nursery. "To be honest, I'm surprised that no one else took him out before I did. Why is that?"

Both queens looked at each other. The smiles replaced with thoughtful frowns before Willowpelt responded. "Well, being a mentor is a great honor. You're training the future of the Clan. But, and everybody understands this, it is your responsibility. The Clan will help if needed, but you are the one who trains the apprentice to become the warrior this Clan needs. Although rare, situations arise where someone does not perform their duties to train the apprentice. If it comes to that the deputy and the leader are supposed to revoke that responsibility from you and announce a different mentor for the apprentice."

"It's probably better you stepped in with the clueless way you do things," Frostfur said with a yawn. Fireheart tried not to wince at the backhanded insult. "Tigerclaw has had a stick up his tail ever since you and Graystripe went gallivanting in WindClan territory. He won't ever admit it, but he wants Graystripe to succeed more than himself. Brackenpaw would have gone almost a full moon without training before he told Bluestar."

Oh.

Fireheart looked at the ground thinking. So he was breaking another rule? Just how many of these unspoken rules were there? If he wasn't careful he could get in big trouble.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If someone had an issue with you then they would have already come forward." Frostfur said She scooped the moss ball and flung it towards the nest that had the kit in it. There was a small squeal and the moss ball came flying back out.

She turned to him. Her eyes heavy with emotion and he could hear the gratitude in her voice. So much in fact, that it sounded like it was hard for her to say. "And as his mother, I'm so happy you did. All I want is for him, and Cinderpaw, to be happy."

Fireheart dipped his head, not sure how to respond to such a heartfelt claim.

They all sat there, their thoughts taking precedence over the conversation. Outside the rain continued to fall and Fireheart imagined the droplets hitting the ground and the outside of the den.

"Well, now that I've got that out of the way we can move on to something a little lighter," Frostfur sniffed. Willowpelt gave her a smile and the she-cat huffed, "What?"

"Nothing," The Willowpelt said with a purr answered.

"I'm sure," Frostfur muttered before she turned to Fireheart. Her normal candid facade back in place. "So Fireheart, You've been in the Clan for a while."

"Yes?" Fireheart hesitantly answered, the sudden change in moods catching him off guard.

Willowpelt also seemed confused before her eyes lit up. "Oh, Frostfur you are horrible!" Her smile contradicted what she said though.

Confused Fireheart looked at Frostfur and tried to not to let her mischievous grin unnerve him.

It didn't work.

"Well since you've been here a while and recently become a warrior, I was wondering… Anyone catching your eye?"

The question sunk in slowly and Fireheart mulled it over before promptly burying his face in his paws. The laughter of the two queens danced in his ears and he seriously contemplated the notion, going back to being a kittypet wouldn't be so bad, when someone spoke up behind him.

"What's going on?"

All three of them turned to see Goldenflower walking in. The pale ginger she-cat looked around with her ears perked in interest.

"Come in Goldenflower, we just asked Fireheart if there's someone in the Clan that he's interested in," Willowpelt said happily.

Whatever hope Fireheart had that Goldenflower would save him from this situation was lost as she eagerly sat down, joining the group chat. "What did you say?" She asked him.

"I didn't say anything," Fireheart stressed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Are you saying that there isn't anyone that doesn't catch your eye?" Frostfur asked.

Her grin was a bit too predatory for Fireheart's liking. Yup this was official, he was going back to being a kittypet. Forget everything he knew and loved her in the forest. He would go back, maybe live with either his sister or Smudge.

Bemused Frostfur glanced over at the other two she-cats. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I know someone who is definitely displaying some interests in Fireheart."

"Who?" Fireheart said perking up. Someone thought of him… that way?

"Ah, ah, if you can't see the signs then you're not ready yet," Frostfur playfully stated.

The chorus of giggles that followed were instantly silenced by a sneeze. Four pairs of eyes turned to the kit as it stood there. With whitecough running rampant there was always the chance someone else could catch the sickness. The kit who had looked fine just a while ago was sitting with its head hung low. Willowpelt moved forward checking it over. "Dear, you have a running nose... We should take care of this now."

"I can go grab Yellowfang for you," Fireheart said standing.

"Please," Frostfur said as she too hurried over to the kit.


	29. Cinderpaw!

A/N: An update that didn't take a month! Maybe it's the plot finally moving, maybe the writer finally got off their lazy ass and started focusing on writing again. And can anyone guess who's pov is in the beginning? imaginary brownie points if you get it!

Cinderfire16: Thanks for pointing out that mistake last chapter, got it all fixed! I'm glad that you enjoyed the moments between the less mentioned cats of ThunderClan. And I think I can tell that Graystripe isn't your favorite character from your stories. (O.o who hurt you?) XD In all honesty, I think Graystripe is a big ol' cinnamon roll that follows the worse GPS life system ever. also... (I love your au)

Sweet Tella: I never liked how in the stories as soon as a kit became an apprentice, their parents disappeared from their life. Isn't the Clan about connection? Anywhore, yes a lot of cats being oblivious for the wrong reasons. I'm here to please!

iDragonSpryo: As long as it buttered your eggroll I'm happy!

JimmyHall24: Welcome to my tiny group of onlookers! First of all I'm sorry I spoiled later details for the series! I hope that you enjoyed the story and will come back to see future chapter!

Guest: Who doesn't like watching someone make social blunders in front of a bunch of moms? A little comedy goes a long way.

Clear Water: It does indeed spice things up. I'm trying to throw things like this in more and more, without taking away from the plot, but its hard... there's sooooo many cats! Haha and I think if Willowpelt had a crush on Fireheart I would need to seriously reconsider writing this au. And yes, all these cats are little beans of preciousness! Except for for Tigerclaw, he's a butt!

Poppycloud: Sorry if it wasn't clear for you. It was a choice, however brief, and tbh the only reason Firepaw chose ThunderClan was because Graypaw was somewhat nice to him(somewhat). ShadowClan was clearly making fun of him in a backhanded manner. And he picked the more familiar choice in the situation he was provided with.

What sort of horrendous situations can I shove Fireheart in?

* * *

This cough was the dumbest cough he had ever experienced. No scratch that, it was the dumbest and the worse cough he had ever experienced. His thin body couldn't seem to keep him freakin' warm with the cold weather, but he felt like he was burning up!

What he had shouldn't even be called a whitecough. Because coughing was the one thing you didn't want to do. It _hurt_ to cough. A sharp pain that laced up his throat along with whatever was in his lungs. It should be called something like a 'pain' or a 'bother'.

He had been trying to sleep fitfully, but he would come too ever so often as someone else coughed. In a nest next to him one of their kits was weakly mewling in pain. His heart went out to the kit, it really did, but it wasn't letting him sleep!

There were too many cats in here. That much was obvious by the way Ravenpaw kept running out to grab more moss for bedding. Huh, for such a scaredy cat - literally - he was rather focused on his job. Following that old hags word to the letter, bringing moss with water, and giving poppyseed every once in a while when someone was in too much pain.

He almost asked for one because right now his chest was burning. And not the good kind that you get after a hard chase or a fight. He felt so incredibly weak that it was laughable. But he was going to suck it up, he didn't need it!

The kit next to him wasn't making any more noise. Hopefully… they were… just sleeping…

All of a sudden the aches that seemed to leech him of energy, the pain every time he took a breath, lessened. It was like a mother's warm presence, comforting and soft. And for the first time in who knows how long he took a deep breath.

Confused he blinked. He was still sick, he was still incredibly weak, but it was like… his pain had vanished.

What in StarClan's name?

The tranquil feeling grew stronger as a cat walked by and he made himself focus on who it was. Ginger fur… of course it's the kittypet. But what was going on?

His ears were still stuffed, so he couldn't hear what Fireheart and Yellowfang were saying. Heck, he didn't really care, now that he could fall asleep without pain keeping him awake… He would have to talk about Fireheart about this when he was… feeling… better…

* * *

Fireheart tried not to cringe at the smell that hung in the air as he entered Yellowfang's den. It was a sour, pungent scent that stuck to the back of his throat like a cough that you did _not_ want to get.

The spare nests in the den were filled with cats, and Fireheart walked past them to where Yellowfang was worriedly separating leaves, muttering to herself.

"Yellowfang." Fireheart greeted.

"Fireheart! What do you need?" She asked the fur on her face disheveled.

"The queens are worried about the kit in the nursery and were wondering if you could check on it real quick," Fireheart explained. He looked around at the cats and could easily hear the heavy rattling breaths they took.

"Are they going to get better?" He asked worriedly.

Yellowfang sighed as she picked out a single leaf and stood up. "They will be provided they get some sleep and they're bodies are strong enough. But," And she leaned in whispering. "Bluestar now has Greencough."

Fireheart felt his heart sink at the words. "What?!"

"She isn't going to last much longer in her state… Fireheart this is important, do you ever remember seeing a plant in your twoleg place. It's called catnip, it has soft leaves and an irresistible scent."

"Yes, I remember something like that!" Fireheart said. When he was younger he remembered rolling in a patch of it.

"I believe that I can use this herb to help Bluestar, I need you to fetch it," Yellowfang said. Her voice rough, but it was underlined with a hint of worry. "The sooner the better, Bluestar's life could depend on it."

"Of course!" Fireheart said.

Both of them exited the den, Yellowfang heading to the nursery while Fireheart headed towards the entrance when Dustpaw burst in the clearing. His breath was coming out in white puffs rising past the icy rain that fell.

"Where's Bluestar?" He panted looking around.

"She's sick," Fireheart said. "Why?"

Dustpaw gave him a look that was guarded before he shrugged. "Tigerclaw want her to come to the Thunderpath. ShadowClan has left remains of fresh-kill on our territory. They're invading our hunting grounds!" He said.

Fireheart glanced around. He knew that Whitestorm, Sandstorm, and Mousefur were out on patrol, he had to go fetch catnip, they were stretched thin enough as is with whitecough going around.

"Isn't Tigerclaw's word not enough?" Fireheart asked.

Dustpaw shook his head, "He wants Bluestar to see for herself."

"What does he want Bluestar to see?" Cinderpaw said coming up to them. Her excitable nature made it so even standing still she was moving from paw to paw. Fireheart signaled with his tail for her to be quiet.

Why would ShadowClan do something like this? And so soon after ThunderClan helped them! "We can't spare anyone else," Fireheart said thinking out loud. "What if they're planning on attacking the camp again? If I'm quick, I can run by after getting the catnip for Yellowfang. But we need cats protecting the camp."

"I could do it!" Cinderpaw said bounding to her paws. "I'm fast, I could be there and back in no time at all!"

"You'd be destroyed if you ran into a ShadowClan warrior," Dustpaw snorted. He ignored her sputtering and shrugged. "I guess we don't really have a choice, You'd better run fast Fireheart."

Nodding Fireheart turned and ran.

He heard small pawsteps chase after him. "Fireheart wait."

"Go back to your den Cinderpaw," Fireheart said over his shoulder. Not slowing down. "I don't have time to argue."

"But-"

"Now!" Fireheart said ducking out of the entrance. He felt a pang of regret when he heard her come to an abrupt stop, but he didn't have time to be nice!

Little did he know.

He was going to regret that.

* * *

The place he remembered where rolling in Catnip was gone. Or at least, the plant was. Now it was just a smooth lawn.

Thinking quickly he began making his way down the wall of fencing. Maybe his sister knew where some were.

He hopped over the fence to Princess's garden and was surprised to find her sitting underneath the bush he had used to spy on her when they met. In front of her was a mouse so plump that it looked like it had trouble walking around its own body.

"Fireheart!" Princess exclaimed happily. He moved forward rubbing against her before pulling back. "It's good to see you! Again!"

"It's good to see you too," Fireheart said catching his breath. "Listen there are some cats in my Clan that are sick. Do you remember the plant that we found out back when we young? The one that smells _really_ good and had the soft leaves."

Princess seemed to ponder for a moment before she smiled. "I think so… Yes, we rolled around in a patch of it one day right? And the twolegs gave us toys? That was so much fun!"

"Yes, do you know if any of that is around here?" Fireheart asked.

Princess rose and nodded. Standing it was easy to see her belly was full, she wasn't too far from kitting. "I do, It's a few houses down. But if you…" She trailed off and seemed to actually look at Fireheart. She blinked in confusion before she smiled. "I'll go get it. While you're waiting why don't you eat the mouse? The cat across the street caught for me. He's such a kind cat."

Fireheart opened his mouth ready to deny the request no matter how appetizing it looked. He was pressed for time if he ate he would feel guilty. Why should he get this and not one of his Clanmates? Princess beat him to the punch though.

"I expect it to be gone by the time I get back," She said lazily climbing the fence and disappearing over the side.

Fireheart tried to not even look at it, but a moment passed and he eventually glanced at it. His insides clenched painfully tight, howling in anger at being ignored. Swallowing a mouthful of saliva he fought a losing battle. In the end, his hunger won.

The first bite was heavenly. Even cold the taste sent shocked through his whole body and he closed his eyes enjoying the food. Heat blossomed in his insides as it hit his stomach and he downed the rest of the mouse faster than he had ever eaten before.

Okay, maybe he should go for so long without eating. His legs felt shaky after that. He sat down for a moment and cleaned his whiskers savoring the taste left in his mouth.

"Was it good?" Princess asked as she came back, a pile of slightly wilted leaves in her mouth. Surprisingly she had been gentle with them and hadn't broken the skin, leaving the juices inside. Her glazed eyes looked at them proudly before looking past him for a moment.

"Very," Fireheart said. He blinked gratefully.

"Good," Princess said. She nuzzled him as he picked up the leaves. "Take care of yourself okay? If I ever see your ribs through your fur I'm going to drag you out of the woods and make sure my twolegs feed you."

Fireheart didn't bother trying to explain that he would never be caught dead eating those pellets again and simply nodded turning to leave. "I'll keep that in mind… Oh and hey!"

Princess cocked her head to the side.

"If I don't see you before you kit, I hope that everything goes well."

"Thank you," She said smiling brightly. "Keep your pretty light safe okay?"

Confused, Fireheart nodded and picked up the leaves. The scent reminded him of sunny afternoons and playing the twolegs gave him. But then his thoughts went to Bluestar and he leaped up and ran towards ThunderClan's border with ShadowClan.

* * *

That's where everything went wrong.

It went so wrong.

The first thing that was off was the scent of blood and the Thunderpath. It was hot and heavy against the back of his mouth, pushing the tantalizing scent of catnip out of his mind in an instant. Worried that there might be a fight despite the lack of noise he rushed forward.

Where Tigerclaw? Wasn't he supposed to be nearby?

Then in he saw it. A small motionless body next to Thunderpath.

It took him a second but then he recognized the cat.

"Cinderpaw!"

Dropping the catnip Fireheart rushed forward, heart pounding in his chest. No, no, no! Had he not told her to stay in camp? Why was she here? As he got closer he could see one of her hind legs was twisted and gleaming with hot blood. The rain making it a soft pink that soaked into her fur and the ground below.

A sharp terrifying thought came to him. What if she was dead? Screeching to a stop next to the body he could smell the Thunderpath come off of her. Then a sharp tug from his chest nearly had him gasping in relief. Now that he was next to her he could see her sides rising and falling as she breathed. It's okay, he could heal her, she would be fine.

"Fireheart?! What happened?" Tigerclaw said, suddenly appearing next to him. He seemed angry as he looked down at the apprentice before looking around. "Was it ShadowClan?"

Shaking his head, Fireheart resisted the compelling feeling that allowed him to heal. He would only do it if there was no other way to save her. He looked up at Tigerclaw who was glaring across Thunderpath before turning to him. "I think it was a monster," Fireheart said.

"Why was she here? Where's Sandstorm?" Tigerclaw growled. His eyes narrowed. "And why are you here?"

"I was running an errand for Yellowfang, and was going to run by to tell you that Bluestar can't come, she's sick," Fireheart said before looking down. "I don't know why she's here. I told her to stay in camp! We need to get her back to camp, Yellowfang will be able to do something."

He bent down to pick her up but Tigerclaw pushed him not too kindly away. "I'll grab her, you grab whatever Yellowfang needed you to fetch. I assume it's for the cough going around."

Fireheart shakily nodded and ran back to where he had dropped the catnip. It was hard to ignore the tug in his chest that urged him to heal Cinderpaw, to take her pain for himself. The catnip leaves were floating in a muddy puddle and the bitter taste of the muddy water was cold on his tongue.

Darkstripe came strolling out of the underbrush. "I checked Snackrock, but there was no sign of Shadow-" He broke off as he saw the broken frame of Cinderpaw dangling from Tigerclaw's mouth. "What happened?"

"Mistakes," Tigerclaw growled. He sounded angry. Fireheart almost dropped the catnip to say something, but Tigerclaw picked up his pace.

The deputy was surprisingly soft as he carried the apprentice through the forest, taking care not to jostle her as he moved quickly. Fireheart walked next to him wishing he could heal her, just a little. But he was all too aware of the way Tigerclaw would narrow his eyes whenever Fireheart got too close. He couldn't give Tigerclaw any more reason to suspect him.

At last, he broke into a run. He could give the catnip to Yellowfang and let her know what happened. The rain finally lets up, as if to mock the situation as Fireheart burst into camp. Brackenpaw and Dustpaw were sitting outside of Bluestar's den to guard it. Fireheart didn't slow down as he bolted to the medicine cat den.

"Yellowfang, Yellowfang!" Fireheart cried bursting in.

The older cat was standing over a nest that now held two kits and she looked up sharply. Several other cats that were sleeping stirred as well.

"Are you trying to wake everyone in ThunderClan?" She whispered harshly. Fireheart bound over to her and dropped the mouthful of catnip, and her expression turned hopeful. "Ah, thank you. With any luck this will help Bluestar-"

"Cinderpaw got hit by a monster!" Fireheart gasped. "By the Thunderpath!"

Yellowfang instantly was on her paws and her eyes glowed sharply. "When? Is she there now? Please don't tell me you left her there."

Fireheart shook his head. And heard someone entering the den behind him. It was Tigerclaw with Cinderpaw. He gently set her down on the ground, and Fireheart began scrambling to find some moss and bracken to make a nest.

Tears threatened to spill out as he did so. The mouse that he had eaten earlier churning in his stomach uncomfortably. This was his fault. If he hadn't waited so long when he was with Princess if he had gone to Thunderpath first. The was so many ways he could have done it differently that would have prevented Cinderpaw's injury.

He finished the nest and dragged it over to where Yellowfang was examining Cinderpaw. "She's hurt very badly," She meowed darkly. But I think _I_ might be able to save her."

The way she emphasized the 'I' was definitely directed towards him. Unable to argue, Fireheart took several steps back. Ravenpaw came in and nearly went stumbling back out when he saw Tigerclaw standing there.

"Ravenpaw, quickly come here," Yellowfang said. Her tail gestured towards the catnip. "I need you to give these to Bluestar, Be careful not to break the skin. After you are done come back I'm going to need your help." Ravenpaw wordlessly nodded and gave a quick glance to Fireheart and Tigerclaw before bolting out, sidestepping several sleeping cats while doing so.

Fireheart looked at the unconscious form of Cinderpaw. Holding out hope that Yellowfang would be able to save her. The tug in his chest throbbed with his heartbeat as his tears filled his eyes. He should have done something to save her, he should have-

"Fireheart I appreciate your concern, but I don't think you should be in here right now," Yellowfang said again. She calmly, but firmly pushed him away towards the entrance. "Trust me, Ravenpaw and I will handle this." She whispered in his ear.

Outside it was cold, but pale sunlight made everything bright after the recent rain. It was a mockery of niceness after everything that had just happened, about everything that was still happening. Mousefur, Whitestorm, and Sandstorm came in with fresh-kill. They looked happy. When his eyes met Sandstorm he looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

Excusing herself Sandstorm dropped off her prey and hurried over with a worried smile on her face. "Fireheart what's wrong?"

"It… she's… Sandstorm it's Cinderpaw," Fireheart said, his voice cracking.

"What do you mean? Where is she?" Sandstorm said looking around. Not seeing the apprentice she looked back and her smile was gone. "Fireheart?"

"Yellowfang… I…" Fireheart tried to say. Say what exactly though? Yeah, sorry I didn't convince your apprentice to stay in camp so now she's in the medicine cat den and could possibly die any minute? Sorry, I'm a sorry excuse for a cat?

Both of them sound adequately in his stressed mind. However, the words wouldn't form on his lips. He had Mentioned Yellowfang though and Sandstorm quickly padded towards the den. He watched her go and took a step to follower her before stopping. He wanted to go back, he wanted to heal her, to make it right. But Yellowfang had asked him to trust her. She knew what she was doing, she was a medicine cat.

He couldn't stay in camp. The tugging in his chest was like an invisible force that was slowly dragging him towards Cinderpaw. He needed out, he needed space.

Turning he fled, not looking he ducked through the entrance and ran head first into someone. Through the sharp pain in his chest, he heard the cat he had run into give out a breathless _oof!_ And they fell apart.

Shaking his head he looked to see Graystripe getting back to his feet. His friend's eyes uncharacteristically clear for once as he looked at him. "Fireheart… I-are you okay?"

Shaking his head again, to rid himself of the tears in his eyes he nodded then shook his head no. The cold air held the last rays of the evening, dull oranges and angry purples painted around the clouds in the sky. Looking at Graystripe, Fireheart felt his resolve slipping. His friends eyes weren't glazed over and he was looking worriedly at him.

Like an apprentice had done to him not too long ago, he pressed the top of his head again Graystripe's chest and stayed there. The faint thrum of a heartbeat could be heard. He didn't want to lose Cinderpaw. He didn't want to lose Graystripe. He didn't want to lose anyone! But he didn't know what to do, or how to make that happen.

He felt Graystripe stiffen before relaxing and his friend rested his head on his back. Graystripe murmured above him. "I'm sorry."

Graystripe didn't have any idea what was happening, but his words still caused Fireheart to let out a few scared tears.

It was easier this way, where he didn't have to look at anyone, he could just clench his eyes closed with an anchor of steady heartbeats in his ears and let his emotions take over for a moment.

Taking in a breath, Fireheart detected an unfamiliar scent, one that came from cattails, and faintly smelled of fish. And a few more tears silently fell knowing what it meant. Even if Cinderpaw survived. Even if Graystripe survived Blood for Blood and everything returned to normal.

He was losing his best friend.

And he didn't know how to get him back.


	30. Allaying

A/N: Another chapter, another day. I meant to post this yesterday so I could say happy fourth! But it wasn't quite ready yet. Excuse my inexcusable grammar!

JimmyHall24: Blood for Blood is a 1v1 fight. But the way you're seeing it is through dreams, and dreams are weird aren't they? They always don't go the way you want them to.

HeAtHeRDiAmOnDs: Thanks! Although I wonder if you can say the same thing by the time you get to the most current chapters XD

Sweet Tella: Yup, it's justified, but still sucks for all cats involved.

Clear Water: I mean, _some_ things have to stay the same, or no one would know where we were in comparison to the books. And while I'm good at twisting things, I like some tropes and pot points to fall back on. Trust me I'm just as anxious for Blood for Blood as the rest of you, but anytime I try and rush it, and look to the books for reference as to when the next gathering is, they're like 'naw fam'. And family bonds are important and I refuse to ignore them! I will not be waxy!

Guest: Hmm, I wonder too ;)

infinitypoptart: Adorable moments are important. Cinderpaw's hurt and Fireheart can heal, what do you think is going to happen? And tbh I want to like all this superhero stuff coming out, but it's so much to follow! I can't afford to let myself get sucked into another fandom!

Story time!

* * *

 _Fireheart could hear the blood rush through his ears as he watched the fight. Blood spotted the frost-covered ground like the clouds dotted the sky, contrasting sharply against the white. It hurt to watch, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Around him, cats created a wide semi-circle that was almost bigger than the space at FourTrees._

 _Graystripe and Leopardfur fought fiercely, the caterwaul, and shouting around him made Fireheart's fur to stand on end. Fur was flying, blood spraying and hissing came from both cats as they rolled around._

 _The tugging in his chest was painful to ignore as he watched Graystripe score a well-placed blow on leapardfur's shoulder, red welling in her fur. She retaliated with a kick that separated them for a brief moment._

 _Panting, they both faced off._

 _Graystripe charged and time seemed to slow down._

 _Like when he had been on the Thunderpath saving WindClan, each second felt like an eternity. Sounds became muted as the distance closed between them. Graystripe could do this, he was strong, he had been training with Tigerclaw, there was no way that he would-_

 _Leopardfur moved, instead of meeting Graystripe's charge head-on she dropped low and rolled over exposing her underbelly. A dangerous move, but one that Graystripe's wasn't expecting._

 _Caught off guard Graystripe had no time to guard his own underbelly. Leopardfur's claws came up digging deep into the soft belly._

 _Fireheart felt his own cry of outrage spring from his throat as Graystripe dropped. Blood pooling underneath him as he struggled to stand. This couldn't be happening! He broke rank and ran over to his friend. The distance between them, remained unchanged, no matter how fast he ran. In despair, he watched the life slowly slip out of Graystripe's eyes until his friend grew still. Leopardfur stood proudly, yelling something. It didn't matter, he just had to get to Graystripe, he could save him, he could fix this, he could heal him, he had to…_

 _The scene faded away, like a ripple in a pond. And soon he was in trees. Soft moonlight illuminated the grass under his paws. He was in StarClan. He saw a cat sitting not too far away, rolling about in the grass, stars seeming to rest in their pelt. It took a moment to recognize the cat having only seen them a handful of times._

" _Redtail?"_

" _Oh! Fireheart!" Redtail said sitting upright. "Ehem, Sorry."_

 _The way the past deputy was awkwardly trying to lick his fur into place caused a small smile to grow. Fireheart glanced around. "Are you the only one here?"_

" _Yes," Redtail said sitting up straight now that he had groomed himself. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment. As a part of StarClan I'm not supposed to do this, but," He leaned forward with a smile. "I think you did the right thing with WindClan."_

 _Whatever he had been expecting from Redtail, this blew it out of the waters. He sat back numbly and lets his shoulders relax. It was like a weight that he didn't know he had been carrying fell away. One that he had been holding onto since his trip to save the Clan._

" _Now, don't be expecting affirmation for everything," Redtail stated, imitating a stern expression. "StarClan works in 'mysterious ways', and part of that is not explaining, or praising. What you gather from these are strictly interpretation."_

 _Fireheart smiled and dipped his head in understanding._

" _Now that I have that out of the way," Redtail muttered. "How's my daughter doing?"_

 _Caught off guard Fireheart thought of the sandy colored, fierce she-cat. "She's doing well enough. Um except with what is happening right now with Cinderpaw."_

 _Redtail nodded, walked forward, and gently touched his nose to Firehearts. The forest swirled around them and everything faded to black._

 _Wait, Fireheart wanted to ask about the dream he kept having about Graystripe. Was that really going to come to pass? Should he tell him? Should he tell Yellowfang about these dreams? Darkness enveloped them completely Redtail spoke out in the darkness._

" _Fireheart, don't be afraid of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it."_

* * *

Fireheart woke up feeling drained.

He looked towards Graystripe's nest seeking some sort of comfort knowing that he was okay, but it was empty.

It had tried to snow last night, and white dusted everything outside. Cats were outside enjoying the warmth of the still air and sun. Willowpelt and Halftail were whispering on the far side of the clearing. Mousefur struggled to the fresh-kill pile, a rabbit in her jaws. She placed it down and sneezed before shuffling her way towards the den.

Sandstorm came out of the medicine den looking a little worse for wear. Wordlessly she came over and sat next to him, both of them taking comfort in each other's presence. Fireheart noticed the fur on her shoulders were disheveled and went to smooth it over.

Together they shared tongues and he learned a few things as Sandstorm started talking. First off, greencough had taken Bluestar's life last night. No one knew how many she had left, but it was a blow to the Clan. The kit's cough had developed into greencough. With them being so young, there wasn't a high chance of them surviving. They couldn't do much for them besides pray to StarClan.

Sandstorm voice caught when she mentioned she had seen Cinderpaw and she looked towards the elder's den as if she couldn't look at him. Fireheart felt a sinking pit in his stomach.

"Do you blame me?" Fireheart blurted out.

"What?" Sandstorm asked. She turned to look at him again.

"Do you blame me?" Fireheart repeated, nodding towards the medicine cat den. "For Cinderpaw getting hurt?" He needed to know. He wouldn't be upset if she did, in fact, he expected it. Maybe she would go back to treating him poorly like she did when he first joined the Clan. It would hurt, but he could take it.

He was surprised when she shook her head. "But how? I should have explained it better to her." He sputtered.

She smiled gently and headbutted him. The contact lingered just a moment longer than necessary but Fireheart didn't care. "Fireheart, Cinderpaw is headstrong and quite frankly, stubborn. I don't think anything less of you staying in camp and keeping her here would have stopped her from going. I'm not mad at you, it just hurts."

Fireheart didn't say anything but leaned into the contact and savored the console it provided. They sat like that, enjoying the sun and the company for a while before Sandstorm stood up.

"Come on, I don't want to sit around like an elder. Let's go hunting."

Despite the bright sun, only small patches snow that melted, snow that sat against things that could soak up the sun's warmth. So rocks and trees formed small dark oasis amongst the white. It was peaceful, however much Fireheart didn't want to admit it.

Prey was even out more than it had been for the past moon. And Fireheart looked down at a chaffinch and mouse he caught. He buried the prey and looked around. It was still early and both the events that happened yesterday and the dream from last night were still rattling around inside his head. After finding Cinderpaw the reason he was supposed to meet up with Tigerclaw there had been pushed to the back of his mind, but now…

He headed towards Thunderpath, his eyes narrowed in thought. Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, who is to say that he wouldn't set up a trap and try to lure Bluestar into it? If that was the case then Fireheart needed to find out. If it was true, then he needed to warn Bluestar, even if she didn't believe him.

The noxious smell of Thunderpath had him wince but he ignored it and began searching ThunderClan's side. If what Tigerclaw said was just a lie then he wouldn't find any trace of ShadowClan over here.

Walking around a large bush Fireheart was surprised to find the remains of several pieces of prey. The area was heavy with the scent of ShadowClan.

"So they _have_ been over here," Fireheart murmured to himself. That much was obvious, but what wasn't obvious was… why? The prey looked half-eaten, abandoned to become crowfood. Looking around he couldn't find anything else so he headed back to wait for Sandstorm.

When he returned, he noticed she was already there, three mice in her grasp.

He dug up his own prey and nodded.

"Nice catch," Sandstorm approved. "Not bad for a big ol' softie."

"I'll have to catch more than you next time," Fireheart half-heartedly joked.

Together they headed back at camp and after depositing the prey into the fresh-kill pile, Fireheart fought an internal battle on whether or not he should check in on Cinderpaw. He watched Sandstorm head into the medicine cat den and decided against it.

He turned to head back out when a gruff voice of Tigerclaw came from behind him. "Fireheart, a word if you will." Fireheart turned and saw Tigerclaw walking towards a more isolated part of the camp and cautiously followed. Even if he didn't trust the tom, he was still the deputy.

Tigerclaw sat smoothly with his tail flicking behind him, the only indicator that he wasn't happy. "I want to know where Graystripe has been going," He stated bluntly.

Fireheart's mind instantly went to his friend going to see Silverstream. It would be so easy to just let it slip. If Graystripe would listen to anyone it would be Tigerclaw, his former mentor.

Feeling heat rise underneath his fur Fireheart met Tigerclaw's gaze. "I don't know."

Tigerclaw stared back, his eyes cold and hostile. "When you see him," He hissed. "Tell him to come find me. If he wants to see newleaf he needs to do more than just be able to run away from his problems."

Fireheart dipped his head.

Tigerclaw rose. "Also stay out of the medicine den."

"Why?" Fireheart asked.

"That den reeks of sickness and I can't afford to have any more of my warriors falling ill. Cats with whitecough are confined to the fallen oak while cats with greencough are with Yellowfang. We must stop this sickness from spreading."

Tigerclaw's whiskers twitched almost like a snarl. Tigerclaw sounded cold as if cats getting sick was a sign of weakness. He continued, "Whitestorm tells me that RiverClan warriors have been scented even closer to camp. And with ShadowClan also scented on our side of Thunderpath we're dealing with two Clan encroaching on our territory and we need everyone up and healthy. Understood?"

"Yes… however, may I see Cinderpaw?"

Tigerclaw looked at him.

Fireheart rolled his eyes. "Obviously I will stay out of the den afterward or until this sickness has passed, but I haven't seen her since… yesterday." Fireheart swallowed thickly. He was scared to see her, but if Tigerclaw was banning him from the den, then he wanted to see her and make sure she was okay.

Tigerclaw studied him for a moment and Fireheart was worried that he wouldn't. However, Tigerclaw let out an annoyed huff of air. "Very well," He agreed and stalked away.

Fireheart waited until Tigerclaw walked away before he took a deep breath and headed towards the medicine cat den.

The den was a lot emptier without the cats with whitecough and Fireheart felt a spike of worry worm its way into the center of his being. The only cats he could see here was Brindleface's kits and Swiftpaw. He saw Cinderpaw sleeping fitfully in her nest, her leg swathed in cobwebs.

She looked so weak and frail like this. It hurt him. As he got closer, the familiar tug in his chest came back. Wait, he could heal her.

He glanced around with a sudden nervous energy. He could try and heal her. Everyone here was asleep. There was no sign of Yellowfang or Ravenpaw. It would be over before anyone knew what was going on.

But he needed to be sure. Walking farther in he found Yellowfang passed out half-sprawled in a nest and quickly moved over to Cinderpaw.

Fireheart took a second to gather himself and mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

He pressed his nose to her flank and held his breath as the _plunge_ hit him like a blast of frigid water. Pain instantly bloomed in his hind leg and he felt wet heat run down it as a cut opened up. The cut but stung and burned like a fresh scratch, then the pain moved deeper. He nearly stumbled as it caused his leg to spasm, but without pause, the pain went even _deeper_. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent howl, enduring the pain. The sharp heat turned into a dull throb, and the dull throb faded, and came back with a vengeance as a spike of angry white-hot agony! It hurt, it hurt so bad!

Something slammed into his side and broke his contact with Cinderpaw. He went sprawling onto the ground. Fireheart felt his heart stutter in his chest as he tensed, taking in short, hissing gasps. His leg throbbed like a heavy molten fire had been lit inside it. For a split-second, his leg hurt in a way that it _shouldn't_ , like he had finally gone too far, but it was gone just as fast and Fireheart was left staring up at the sky through the cracks in the den roof.

It took a second for Fireheart's other sense to catch up to the moment. The coppery scent of blood flooded his nose while the ringing in his ears turned into garbled muttering, and then into worried panicked words, and he finally noticed the black cat frantically looking over him.

"Fireheart! Fireheart, please tell me you are okay! You have to be okay! Can you say anything? Why would you do that? Oh there, so much blood. I need to get cobwebs to cover the wound. Maybe some comfrey. Fireheart do you need poppy seeds? Where's Yellowfang? Fireheart what were you thinking? Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

Fireheart sat up with the taste of blood in his mouth and looked over his leg. While the injury was there, a nasty gash traveling up his hind leg that faded into scrapes along his flank, it wasn't the same as Cinderpaw's. He hadn't healed her as much as he should have.

Ravenpaw rushed off and soon returned with a hefty amount of cobwebs and Fireheart hissed as he began cleaning the wound. This earned him a tearful glare from Ravenpaw. "What were you thinking?! She has a broken bone! Don't you take the cat's injuries when you do that? How were you going to heal a broken bone?"

"I don't know," Fireheart muttered. He watched mutely as Ravenpaw finished wrapping up his leg before sitting up. He felt tired now like he had been up well before sunrise.

He allowed Ravenpaw to check him over twice before he assured his friend that, yes, he was okay and, no, he didn't want any poppy seed. It was a miracle that Ravenpaw hadn't woken anyone up in his panicked, whisper-yelling. Once he managed to calm down Ravenpaw, he glanced down at Cinderpaw. He had wanted to heal her, make her well again. And he had failed that.

Ignoring Ravenpaw's talking he turned to leave and found himself standing face to face with the white form of Frostfur as she entered.

"Fireheart," She said.

"Frostfur," Fireheart said. His mouth felt dry as he found himself unable to look her in the eye. "I… I'm sorry," Fireheart trembled as he spoke.

Frostfur looked confused. "What for?"

"I should have been able to stop Cinderpaw from going to the Thunderpath." He said staring resolutely at the ground between them.

He could feel Frostfur's gaze on him. "Fireheart… look at me."

Looking up he could see her sadness, but there wasn't any anger or resentment in her expression. "I don't blame you, Fireheart," She murmured. "And I don't want you blaming yourself… understand?"

Fireheart nodded, mute, and watched as Frostfur lowered her head and carried on towards her kit. Ravenpaw murmured something to her, probably to comfort her and Fireheart took the chance to slip out unnoticed.

Outside he was surprised to see Graystripe back, munching on a vole beside the nettle clump.

Fireheart felt conflicted. On one side, he was still upset and angry that Graystripe was still seeing Silverstream. He was often gone and Fireheart felt horrible lying about not knowing what was happening. Especially with the reaction it would receive if the Clan found out.

But on the other end, he wanted to be there for him because of the approaching Blood for Blood. Plus Graystripe had always been there for him, even when he went against Bluestar and fetched WindClan. Shouldn't he do the same?

It left him in this fuzzy middle ground where these emotions collided and made it difficult to talk to him.

Plus there were the dreams he kept having. They were horrible, and Fireheart was starting to think they were like the dreams he had got about WindClan. Retails words came to him and he steeled himself.

He needs to tell Graystripe.

Fireheart walked over. "Tigerclaw wants you to find him. He says you need to do more than run from your problems," He meowed neutrally.

Graystripe's expression turned guarded, "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"Of course not," Fireheart said resentfully. "But Tigerclaw has noticed your disappearances. And… he's right. Graystripe you need to train and prepare. The Blood for Blood is going to be announced soon… The more you train the more likely you are to win…"

Graystripe stopped eating. "I've been doing more than just visiting!" He said, heat in his voice. "I've been training!"

"With who?" Fireheart countered softly. "You hurt your paw

When Graystripe didn't respond Fireheart felt his heart sink.

"Graystripe…" He began. "The first night we got back you ran out, for a while. And when you returned your paw was all messed up. I've been having these dreams lately. Like, the dreams I had when I went to find WindClan. In these dreams you… lose your fight with Leopardfur." He didn't miss the way Graystripe flinched.

"I don't know what it's supposed to mean. But if-if these dreams or true. Then I'm going to do everything I can to help make sure they don't come true. You were there for me when we got WindClan, so I'm going to be here for you, even if you don't want me."

Graystripe studied him for a minute before letting out a long-winded sigh. He stood up and stretched, slowly shaking his head. "You are the most ridiculous cat in the world - do you know that Fireheart?" He gave Fireheart a tentative smile. "But, I can't say I'm not glad you are my friend. I'll take that help


	31. Cloudkit

A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but this chapter did not want to come together. I actually had to redo it three times before I accepted I would never be happy with it. Does it make it better that this is almost twice as long as a normal chapter?

Please feel free to point out my atrocious word choice and horrible grammar.

 **Clear Water** : Fireheart is stubborn that way. Although he does need to be careful. Thankfully he has good friends around him to keep him from doing something he might regret.

 **Infinitypoptart** : Honestly I'm impatient to get to my made up 1v1, but the books are not working with me! I forgot how many small things happened right here. And with Cinderpaw... things are going to happen.

 **Aurora Australis** : I have to admit this ship is my guilty pleasure. But you are right, three medicine cats is definitely a little much. The answer is obviously to pit Cinderpaw and Ravenpaw against each other. A fight to the death! XD I'm glad that you liked the family dynamics that were explored ever so slightly.

 **Sweet Tella** : Can't promise character development this chapter. But can I offer you some discord?

 **WyldClaw** : Welcome! Now that I've dragged you into my trap I would like to offer my condolences and another chapter. Hope you stick around!

Story time!

* * *

Fireheart knew that the sudden peace that came over the forest was too good to be true. Tension had been building between Clans, ThunderClan and RiverClan especially.

But never in his wildest dreams did he dream it would involve his sister.

The past few days had been quiet, Cinderpaw was recovering from her injuries faster than Yellowfang had thought. She had given him a pointed look when she said this and Fireheart had given her a hollow smile, another silver scar to add to the rest of his scars.

Brackenpaw had been… clingy for lack of better word. He was either following Graystripe or Fireheart like a lost kit, or he would curl up next to his mother Frostfur. One night Fireheart had woken up to find him sitting out in the middle of the camp. The look of indecision on the apprentice's face tugged at his heartstrings enough to make him call out softly. Brackenpaw had embarrassingly explained that he couldn't sleep. It struck a chord with Fireheart and the warrior found himself sitting next to the apprentice much like Whitestorm had done for him once. It wasn't much later before he felt Brackenpaw leaning against him, falling asleep.

Tigerclaw had given Graystripe a verbal lashing that could have been heard all the way in WindClan. He then set about making sure that his former apprentice was as ready as he ever would be for the upcoming Blood for Blood. Graystripe took everything seriously and train under the ruthless eye of Tigerclaw. Often he would come back battered and bruised.

Later in the evening, Fireheart would sneak out with him and try to explain what was happening in his dreams.

Graystripe didn't instantly scoff at Fireheart, but he didn't really seem to believe him either.

"Look Fireheart, I understand that you're trying to help, but… dreams?" Graystripe said with a sad smile.

This made Fireheart even more convinced to prove him wrong. "I think these dreams are like the ones I got about WindClan." He insisted. "I'll prove it. Fight me."

Graystripe looked confused but dutifully did just that.

Fireheart ended up using the move Leopardfur kept using in his dreams. When they charged each other he dropped down and rolled over, exposing his vulnerable stomach.

And just like in his dream, Graystripe's eyes widened almost comically. His momentum making him leap over Fireheart or trip. Fireheart was able to swipe with sheathed claws at Graystripe's stomach, a fatal attack if he had been aiming to maim. It knocked Graystripe off balance and knocked him off of his paws. Fireheart tried not to appear to smug as Graystripe stood there staring at him in shock.

Graystripe took him a little more seriously after that. There was still a shadow of disbelief in his eyes, but he listened.

Somehow between training with Tigerclaw, then fighting with him, and then taking care of Brackenpaw, Graystripe still found time to slink off and Fireheart felt his stomach clenched whenever he realized who Graystripe was going to see. He was out seeing Silverstream. But - what could he do? He had already voiced his opinion.

At night when everyone was asleep, Fireheart would walk over to the sleeping form of his friend and help heal him from the days bruises. He would do anything that could help ensure that Graystripe would live. Even if he woke up feeling as if his very bones were going to break if he put weight on them.

Today he was out on a patrol with Frostfur and Tigerclaw, an unusual group, but they were nothing short of productive. Each of them in their own heads as they went about the patrol, first moving along their border with RiverClan, then wrapping up by hunting by the clouds above them overcast and gray.

Then he heard it. The sound of a baying dog, and the hiss of cats.

All three of them paused, tensing. It was close, which meant it was in ThunderClan's territory. Fireheart saw Tigerclaw fur bristle, and they all ran to see what was happening. Fireheart smelled fear scent and blood as they came around a cluster of trees to see two cats facing off against a dog.

"It's only kittypets," Tigerclaw sneered, his form lost some of its stiffness. He did, however, remain alert as they stood off to the side observing the fight. Frostfur while unsure, remained where she was watching the fight with wide eyes.

Fireheart felt his mouth run dry as he spotted an all-too-familiar white and brown she-cat facing off against the angry dog as it charged them. It was his sister Princess! Hot white spikes of fear ran down his pelt as he watched the other kittypet jump in front of his sister and furiously clawed at the dog's nose. There was some movement under Princess that drew Fireheart's attention and his heart stop when he saw a small mass of white fur mewl.

A… A kit!

Without a word, he charged forward. He heard Tigerclaw curse behind him, but he didn't listen. Consequences be damned, he wasn't going to just sit by and watch two inexperienced kittypets fight a dog. Especially if one of them was his sister! And she had her kit with her! A kit!

Heat pulsed in his veins as he yowled, coming in from the side and clawing the dog's side. The dog let out a yip and spun to face him. A large, drooling maw shot forward and Fireheart barely backed up far enough, the jaws coming together with a sharp _click_!

Hissing furiously, he tried to claw the face, but the dog had turned to face the other kittypet who had tried to use the opening to claw at the dog's forelegs. The kittypet wasn't as quick as Fireheart though and the dog's teeth closed around one of their ears. With a screech, the kittypet frantically tried to pull back.

The dog let out a growl from between closed teeth and whipped its head violently. The kittypet let out a screech as it moved back freely with a splash of red. The top of his ear missing.

Fireheart tried to ignore the sudden sharp tugging in his chest as it tried to get him to help the kittypet. He darted forward, getting underneath the dog and scratched angrily at the dog's underside, creating bloody furrows. A high pitch whine came from the dog as it jumped away and Fireheart had to dodge to avoid the getting trampled.

Frostfur was suddenly next to him, her ears splayed back, and teeth bared. The kittypet with blood streaming down the side of his head was also there. Together they began to take turns distracting the dog while another went in to claw, or scratch, or bite, or anything that would dissuade the dog from fighting.

Maybe it was the sudden influx of targets, or maybe it was the wounds it was already sporting, but it didn't take long for the dog to retreat. Its wild, hungry eyes darting wildly between the cats before its tail tucked between its leg and it took off running, Fireheart chasing just a bit to assure that the dog was indeed leaving.

Out of breath, Fireheart quickly walked back to the group of cats trying to ignore the tug in his chest.

Tigerclaw was glaring at him cooly and Fireheart spared him his own glare before he hurried over to his sister. The kittypet tom was trying to calm down Princess while at the same time trying to clean the blood that kept trying to drip into his eye. The red a stark contrast to his pure white coat. Princess was frantically switching between checking on him and the kit.

She turned to him and her face stretched into a thankful grin. "Fireheart!" She waited for him to walk forward and brushed against him happily. Fireheart brushed against her, happy she was okay. That was, until he noticed the three cats watching the interaction warily. The kit mewled and Princess instantly was all over it, trying to sooth it and lick it.

"Fireheart, you know these... kittypets?" Tigerclaw stated. Fireheart didn't know if it was his imagination, but Tigerclaw's voice promised dark things.

Worry and defiance, both in equal parts, swirled up in him, and Fireheart forced himself to dip his head instead of sneering at the deputy like he wanted to. He wasn't going to lash out at Tigerclaw, but he didn't hide the acrimony that laced his own voice. "I know her, she's my-"

"I'm his sister," Princess interrupted. Her eyes had taken on her more typical glazed look, but she dipped her head as Fireheart had and nodded towards the other kittypet that looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. "And this is my mate, Jasper." The white furred tom jumped as his name was spoken and winced. Fireheart felt another tug in his chest as more blood began spilling down the tom's face. The top half of his ear was just, gone.

Ouch.

Tigerclaw glared at her for a moment before speaking again. "Why are you in our territory?" He let out a snarl as the kit let out a deafening wail. "And why do you have a kit with you?!"

Fireheart watched warily, ready to leap to his sister's defense if Tigerclaw made a move towards her, but the larger tom remained where he was, as if moving closer would infect him.

Princess looked at the group of cats before she locked her eyes with Fireheart. "I want you to take my kit."

For a split-second true silence fell around them, even the kit was quiet before Tigerclaw was on his feet. "Absolutely not!" He spat.

Fireheart felt stunned. Honored that his sister would even consider this. A flare of happiness settled inside him, and he was oblivious to the rain that started falling around them.

If this kit entered the Clan, he would have someone who shared his kittypet roots. Someone who he could relate to and was his own blood. Fireheart and his sister never broke eye contact even as Tigerclaw continued to growl out, and the tom, Jasper, shakily stepped back.

Princess blinked slowly and Fireheart walked up, slowly bending down to look at the tiny kit nestled between her legs.

"Fireheart, step away now!" Tigerclaw nearly shouted.

The deputy's fur was puffed out like he was about to fight an intruder and Fireheart turned to face him, placing himself between Tigerclaw and his sister. "Why can't we take him?" He asked. He prayed that he didn't sound desperate.

"Please?" Princess said softly she sounded almost broken.

"Oh, you want to take in _more_ weak blood!" Tigerclaw roared ignoring Princess. He stormed up to Fireheart, coming nose to nose as they glared at each other. Fireheart hated how he had to look up to meet Tigerclaw's gaze, but he didn't back down, his hackles raising. He stood his ground even as Tigerclaw pressed forward more, responding to the challenge.

"I will not let you turn this Clan into a home of soft kittypets," Tigerclaw hissed under his breath. "I will not let ThunderClan become weak."

Fireheart wanted to say so much in response to that! So he was weak then? Just because he was a kittypet? Hadn't he proven that he could survive out here? What did he have to do to prove himself? Did he have to go back in time and not be born a kittypet?

He couldn't say anything though, his throat was closed with angry emotions that threatened to spill out. All he could do was stare angrily at Tigerclaw.

It was only after Frostfur cleared her voice that Tigerclaw broke the glaring competition to look at her.

"What?"

"Tigerclaw," Frostfur said. Her voice was measured as she watched the face-off. "We should listen why she would willingly give up her kit. No mother voluntarily does that if she can help it."

Fireheart heard the pain in her words. One of Brindleface's kit had died just the other night. It hadn't survived the cough it developed.

Tigerclaw growled under his breath and took in the group of cats before he snorted and backed up, starting to pacing. His attention went to Princess, "Start talking."

Princess took a deep breath and glanced at Jasper who was taking in the whole thing with wide eyes. He gave a hesitant nod back and she seemed to gather her confidence. "It's Because I can't let them take anymore!"

It was quiet for a moment, then Tigerclaw let out an amused chuckle. "Oh poor _kittypet_. What, did your twoleg take your kits? Well tough luck."

"No, not my twolegs," Princess said slowly. Her brows furrowed at the hostility, but she continued. "Other cats stole my kits." Her eyes clouded with pain and she nuzzled the kit underneath her. "T-They weren't kittypets, but they're not like you Clan cats either…"

"Rogues," Frostfur muttered.

Princess hesitantly nodded. "I guess so. They just came one day and managed to take all but this kit. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't. And t-they said that they would be coming back for him soon. I-I can't let that happen. I don't what they've done to my other kits, but I want to know that at least… one of my kits gets a happy life!"

Her eyes met with Frostfur's silently pleading. Some sort of unspoken conversation seem to take place that neither of the toms were privy to.

Fireheart didn't know what to think about what the information, but he did notice that the kit was starting to shiver in the freezing rain. Frostfur noticed as well and she turned to Tigerclaw. "I can take care of it."

"You would take in a kittypet?!" Tigerclaw scoffed.

"I… would take in a kit," Frostfur said seriously. There was no hesitation in her words, it was clear that she meant them.

Tigerclaw expression shifted from incredulous, to murderous, then to resign in the span of a few seconds. His tail flicked irritably. "We should head back and report to Bluestar…" He spun to face Princess and Jasper. "Kittypets!"

Both Princess and Jasper jumped.

"You have a few seconds to leave before I make you!" Tigerclaw snarled.

Jasper jumped again and he hurried to Princess whispering something in her ear. She nuzzled the kit lovingly before she nodded to Fireheart and he almost reverently picked the kit up by the scruff.

"This is my firstborn," She said softly.

"I'll make sure he becomes the finest warrior," He promised.

He wished he could talk to her longer, but with the way that Tigerclaw was watching them, Fireheart knew that if it came to it, Tigerclaw would follow through on his threat to chase them out. He blinked to his sister and Jasper who only responded with a confused flick of his good ear and a wince.

"Stay safe," He murmured before turning away.

The kit had fallen silent as soon as Fireheart had picked it up, and it stayed that way as they traveled back to camp. Frostfur often making sure that they were okay, while Tigerclaw stayed in the front, not pausing for a moment as he led them onward.

It was only when they reached the entrance of the camp that Fireheart felt nervous at what the camp's reaction would be.

What if Bluestar wouldn't let him keep the kit?

The kit remained quiet even as they entered the camp. And a good thing too, because it seemed as if every cat decided to stay in camp today. They could be seen chatting while staying out of the icy rain. No one seemed to really notice the returning patrol.

No one, that was, until Tigerclaw called loudly for Bluestar.

"Bluestar!"

Heads turned curiously, and Fireheart soon found himself under the gaze of many cats. The chatting turned into intrigued murmuring and Bluestar emerged from her den.

"What is going on?" She said as she took in their appearance. Her eyes zeroing in on the small kit in dangling from Fireheart's mouth.

Fireheart watched as Tigerclaw almost smiled. He leaned in and whispered into Bluestar's ear. Her eyes narrowed and Fireheart wanted to cry that whatever Tigerclaw was saying was a lie.

Instead he waited silently until Bluestar nodded to Tigerclaw as he backed up. She turned to him.

"Is it true? This kit came from your sister?" Bluestar questioned.

"Y-Yes," Fireheart said. "It's her firstborn."

"You have a sister?" Speckletail called. "Where?"

"The same place he was born of course," Darkstripe hissed with disgust. "Twolegplace! We can't care for it!"

"This leafbare has been especially difficult," Runningwind spoke up. "Do we have the ability to care for it?"

"The kit looks like it will be at least five moons before it's ready for training," Mousefur added, agreeing with Runningwind.

"It will just die of greencough soon enough as is," Tigerclaw stated. Goldenflower nodded.

"Fireheart, you shouldn't have brought it," Whitestorm admonished lightly.

"Another kittypet?" Smallear coughed. "Isn't one enough? Do we really need to allow another in?"

Fireheart winced at that. He looked around as cats started inputting their thoughts. None of them were good. The few that would fend for him either weren't here, or they weren't speaking up.

Graystripe was nowhere to be seen. He saw Sandstorm, she was staring down resolutely at the ground. He noticed Longtail, who had finally gotten over his cough, standing off to the side watching the whole thing quietly. His brows knitting in thought.

Darkstripe looked down to Dustpaw who was next to him and nudged him ever so slightly. At Darkstripe's prompting Dustpaw looked up and muttered. "Stupid kittypet." It earned him a nod of approval from Darkstripe and an affronted look from Sandstorm. No one discredited the apprentice though and Fireheart felt his chest clench.

This hurt. And after everything he had done to fit in. He and Sandstorm caught each other's eyes and Fireheart saw the guilt on her face before she looked away.

The word kittypet felt like a sharp sting from a bee, and his ears splayed back as shame filled him. Thoughts swirling in his head. Even if Bluestar allowed the kit to stay - did he really want his nephew to go through this? To go through the feeling of constantly needing to prove your loyalty? Or worse yet, to be ridiculed simply because of his blood?

"I would care for him," Frostfur stated bluntly. The group of cats quieted, and it earned her a reproachful look from Goldenflower.

"You would allow more weak blood into the Clan?" Darkstripe retorted hotly. He stepped forward towards Frostfur as if to challenge her. Dustpaw at his side, shrunk back. "And what if you did? Do you still have milk to give? Or would you make one of the other queens give it something to suckle on?"

Frostfur looked upset. And with Darkstripe sneering it was easy to feel the tension between the two cats.

"Enough!" Bluestar yelled, and the camp fell silent. "This needs more consideration. I want to speak with the elder warriors. Meet me in my den," She called loudly.

She turned and headed towards her den and several cats followed. Other cats gave Fireheart either confused, or wary glanced before they to departed.

Fireheart was left in the middle of the camp, thoroughly drenched, freezing, and trying to keep the kit dry. All while trying to process what had just happened. The small kit finally had the sensibility to start mewling at its situation. It was a quiet, muted crying. Fireheart picked it up and began heading towards the warrior den when a tail tapped him. It was Frostfur and she nodded towards the nursery.

"Brindleface is in the nursery. You can bring him there - he's probably hungry." She said. Fireheart nodded and together they ducked into the nursery. Soon the bedraggled kit was nestled up with Brindleface's own kits. The queen was cautious, but ultimately allowed it. Brackenpaw curiously watched from where he had taken refuge in his mother's nest.

"I'll be back," She murmured to her son quietly before she left, making a beeline for Bluestar's den.

Fireheart was eternally grateful for Frostfur who was the only one who stood up for his nephew. But the fact that his nephew might not be able to stay here had him up and pacing. If Bluestar said no he would have to take him back to Princess. How could he do that right after he promised her that he would make her kit a warrior?

It was too crowded in here. And while he didn't want to leave his nephew he needed space. Fireheart excused himself. At least here, out in the rain he could move, pacing back and forth restlessly. As time passed muddy tracks started to form. The frozen dirt softened by his constant movement until it formed around his paws.

More time passed and he was nearly beside himself as the anxiety mounted. He was only dimly aware of a cat walking up to him.

"Fireheart,"

And there was Sandstorm standing right in front of him. Her normal self-confident personality somewhat subdued under the continual downpour. Her face was twisted into a sorry expression that under normal circumstances, would have had Fireheart's complete attention, but right now it just hurt. He stiffened and she started speaking. "Fireheart I just wanted to apologize. I should have-"

"-Don't! please..." Fireheart cut in. He knew what Sandstorm was trying to do, but an apology would sound hauntingly hollow after what had just taken place. He had to stop himself when a shiver wracked through him, half of it from the cold, half of it from his muddled emotions that were at war over everything that had just happened.

He didn't miss the hurt that flashed across her face and he shook his head trying to ignore how his own heart hurt as he did it. He didn't want to upset her.

"I-I get it. You're sorry, but… I don't want to… I need some time alone right now." He said as he turned away, unable to meet her gaze. The forced silence that fell between them was only broken by the rain that droned on.

He didn't look, even as he heard her slowly pad away. After another moment of nothing but rain, he resumed his pacing. His fur stuck together in wet clumps and his ears ringed with the remarks that had been directed towards him and the kit.

Fireheart didn't know how much time had passed. But eventually, the overwhelming worry faded into something more manageable. He blinked as a particularly fat raindrop fell into his face.

The rain was now a downpour and a violent shiver alerted Fireheart that staying out was not the smartest move. Not if he wanted to stay healthy. He found himself walking into the medicine cat den on numb paws. He ducked in just as another wave of rain came crashing down with a roar outside. Blinking owlishly, Fireheart tried to shake the water out of his fur.

"Fireheart?"

He looked up just in time for Dustpaw to push past him roughly. Ravenpaw was not far behind him and he looked over Fireheart worriedly. "You're soaked," Fireheart grunted and shook his legs. Another shiver works its way through his system and left him feeling even colder.

Ravenpaw watched it all with wide, worried eyes, unblinking as his tail swished behind him. While innocent, Ravenpaw's gaze betrayed an understatement of the situation… and showed destress? Fireheart wasn't sure. It stayed that way even as Fireheart took the time to begin licking his fur dry and it prompted the ginger tabby to talk.

"Did you hear what happened?" He asked softly.

Ravenpaw wordlessly nodded and Fireheart ducked to try and lick his chest fur dry. Maybe that's why Dustpaw had been in here for. His lips curled slightly at the thought. And here he thought they had been actually tolerating each other.

"And what do you think?"

"W-What do I think?" Ravenpaw stuttered. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably.

Fireheart looked up, confused, by his friend's sudden nervousness and nodded. "Was I wrong to accept my sister's kit?"

Ravenpaw shook his head. "I don't think you were w-wrong." He takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I think… I think that you follow your heart. And there's nothing wrong with that, b-because you always seem so sure of your decisions when you make them. I think that your -" Ravenpaw's eyes widen dramatically and he quickly ducks his head staring at the ground. "I think t-that the kit should stay," Ravenpaw said quietly. His gaze going everywhere but to him.

Fireheart, who had just a moment earlier thought that he couldn't possibly worry about anything else, felt more worry for Ravenpaw. A bubble of concern that rose and merged with his already enormous worry. What had happened to make Ravenpaw so nervous?

"Are… Are you okay?" He asked.

Ravenpaw froze, but with a quick shake of his head, he gave Fireheart a smile. "I'm fine Fireheart."

Fireheart almost believed him, but he knew his friend better than that. Something was definitely wrong. His tail was still flicking back and forth in short agitated movements. And his smile appeared forced. But if Ravenpaw didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force him.

The worry still remained though. Fireheart shifted, stiff from the cold. He was slowly picking up the scents of the den. Of comfrey and feverfew. "Okay, just remember, I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"I will," Ravenpaw said with a slight dip of his head.

A soft shuffling came from farther in the den and the voice of Cinderpaw spoke out. "Ravenpaw?"

The medicine cat apprentice was quick to hurry over to her.

"What's wrong? Does your leg hurt?" Ravenpaw asked.

"When does it not?" Cinderpaw moaned dramatically. She perked up when she saw Fireheart standing there. "Fireheart!"

"Hey," He said with a soft smile. He glanced down at her leg before focusing on her face. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but it's not the same as my nest in the apprentice den. I miss my feathers!" Cinderpaw sighed. "Yellowfang said that I can start to try and walk here in the next couple days or so. She says my leg is healing as well as it can be. I just wish it would be faster." She looked down at the said appendage like it had offended her and began scratching at the cobwebs.

"Leave those be!" Ravenpaw said. "You don't want Yellowfang to yell at you again do you?" He tried, and fail, to sound stern, but Cinderpaw left them and laid back down. She shifted onto her back and lifted up two paws to bat at the air.

"She'll yell at me regardless," Cinderpaw said. She looked over at Fireheart. "I think she likes getting after cats because she can! Today Ravenpaw was sorting some herbs that _smelled awful_! And then the next thing you know, Yellowfang is out here getting mad at him for drawing-"

"-That's enough of that!" Ravenpaw hastily said. His tail coming to cover Cinderpaw's mouth. "She does get after cats but she only does that because she cares."

"Hmmph, She's just grouchy," Cinderpaw countered. Then she smiled, and it was not at all _innocent_. "At least she doesn't try and draw her-"

Ravenpaw's tail came up once again and Cinderpaw sputtered, batting the thing away with an amused expression. Fireheart watched the interaction with amusement. His smile didn't stay long though. He glanced out behind him and saw a group of cats leaving Bluestar's den.

"I'll talk to you guys later," He said quickly leaving.

"Come visit me more!" Cinderpaw called. Fireheart barely heard Ravenpaw mumble a goodbye before he was back out in the rain. Thankfully it had lightened into a soft drizzle.

Bluestar leapt up onto Highrock and began the familiar summons. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highrock."

Cats came out of dens, some begrudgingly at the cold weather. A group of cats had just returned from hunting and they dropped off their prey before heading over towards Highrock. Tigerclaw leaped up next to Bluestar, his face grim. For Fireheart that could mean anything. His worry came back faster than a monster.

Bluestar waited until all the cats had gathered and spoke. "After much debate, I have decided we will keep the kit."

Fireheart was sure his sigh of relief was heard by the whole Clan as they sat there silently. His own kin was going to be in the Clan!

"Brindleface has offered to nurse it," Bluestar went on. "So Fireheart will take on the duties of providing for her." Here, her eyes settled on Fireheart. Sharp as ice they flashed. "I have also decided that he needs a name. It will be Cloudkit."

Darkstripe grumbled something under his breath and Mousefur spoke up. "Will there be a naming ceremony?"

Bluestar's cold gaze never wavered from Fireheart as she answered.

"No."


	32. Friends, Deadlines, and a Gathering

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long delay. I have my fingers in a lot of pies right now. If you want to read about it I'll post it at the end.

 **Good Idea:** Shhh! Do you realize what you've done? I can't have these kind of plot bunnies hopping around in my head when I'm only working through the second book!

 **Clear Water:** Welp, those inklings may or may not be true. And Jasper is a complete OC. Fireheart, will probably keep plugging away at being the best warrior despite the discrimination just like he always does.

 **Infinitypoptart:** I had to take some creative liberties to make Cloudkits entrance both more believable, and tie it into the layers of plot I'm setting down. This chapter really showcased the Clan's view on helping those outside of their Clan. Which is why Fireheart is such a jarring affect in this Au.

 **Aurora Australis:** Well if we take how the Clan's are in this Au and her backstory which I'm working on right now. There's reasons why she's so cold. A leader is nothing if not powerful right? And nothing beats the original, I'm just paying homage.

 **Wyldclaw:** Welcome! Hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds!

 **WolfexZ:** Well you don't have to wait now.

Onto the story!

* * *

RiverClan and ShadowClan had not yet arrived for the Gathering, but WindClan was there. Tallstar greeted Bluestar with a respectful nod as she came to a stop next to him. Above them, the pale moon shone down on the snow-filled clearing. It was cold, bone-numbingly so. Cats were sticking close together, there breathes like miniature clouds in the air.

Fireheart spotted Onewhisker weave his way out of the group of cats and come bounding over to him. "Hi, Fireheart!"

"Hello Onewhisker," Fireheart responded. He happily moved to meet his friend. It seems like forever since he'd been to a Gathering. He was honestly surprised that Bluestar had listed him as one of the cats going. After the ordeal with bringing in Cloudkit into the Clan, he hadn't even entertained the idea.

Ever since he had brought back WindClan, Bluestar had been cold. Gone was the pleased mentor he had been trained by, it was replaced with a leader with a harsh demeanor towards him. It felt like he was constantly walking on thin ice around her.

"Where's Graystripe?" Onewhisker asked looking around.

Fireheart nodded back towards his Clan the Gray-furred warrior talking to Ravenpaw. Onewhisker looked over towards them and lowered his voice. "He seems to be doing well considering…"

Onewhisker let his sentence trail off, but Fireheart knew what he was talking about. He let out a shiver. Tonight was the night that the Clan leaders picked a time and place for the Blood for Blood.

"He is," Fireheart said. He looked past Onewhisker towards the group of WindClan warriors that were slowing moving to mingle with ThunderClan. "How are all of you settling in? How's Morningflower?"

"We're all happy to be home," Onewhisker said. "Morningflower's kit is growing quickly now. The whole Clan is." He looked at Fireheart with a smile. "It's great to be eating rabbit again. I hope I never have to taste another rat for as long as I live!"

Fireheart chuckled at that. "You guys look like you're doing better. At the very least, you don't look like you will fall over in a stiff breeze anymore."

Onewhisker looked affronted, but it melted away with an awkward laugh. "I guess we did look a little thin. More so than WindClan cats are prone to be." He nudged Fireheart playfully. "Not that you guys look much better now. I guess Leafbare hasn't been kind to ThunderClan either?"

Fighting to keep the pout off his face, Fireheart begrudgingly nodded. "You could say that. No cat is safe from Leafbare's cold embrace." He then detected a fresh scent on the night air. RiverClan was coming. He could smell ShadowClan, too. He scanned the ridge that ran around the edge of the hollow, Onewhisker following suit. Sure enough, RiverClan cats were streaming down one side. On the opposite ridge, Fireheart saw ShadowClan cats poised at the top, their coats gleaming in the moonlight. The lean figure of Nightstar Stood at the head of the group.

"At last," Onewhisker growled. "It's too cold to be hanging around tonight." He shook his pelt as if he could rid himself of the chill that clung to them.

Fireheart nodded absently watching the group of RiverClan cats enter the clearing. It took a moment, but he eventually found Silverstream amongst them. She was following her father as he exchanged reserved greetings with the warriors of other Clans. Although RiverClan was keeping their distance from ThunderClan, often shooting hostile glances. Fireheart found Graystripe more than once the center of these glares.

At least with the hostility, Graystripe was receiving there was a low chance of him talking with Silverstream tonight. The thought struck him like a guilty pleasure and Fireheart shook his head. He shouldn't be glad about anything about the situation.

He was watching Graystripe so closely that he didn't hear Deadfoot approach. "Good evening, Fireheart," meowed the WindClan deputy. "How are you?"

Fireheart turned. "Hello," He meowed. "I'm fine, thank you."

Deadfoot nodded. "Good," He meowed and limped away.

Onewhisker gave Fireheart a friendly nudge and opened his mouth to speak when another voice cut in.

"Oh! I was hoping to see you tonight. How are you Fireheart?"

The fur on the back of his neck rose, and Fireheart turned to face the cat that spoke.

Blackfoot.

Images of a dead Spottedleaf leaped to the forefront of his mind as Fireheart fought to keep himself calm and collected. Why? Why was he here? He thought ShadowClan had exiled him?

"Aw, and here I thought we were at least on talking terms," Blackfoot drawled. Being kicked out of ShadowClan had clearly not happened. He seemed completely at ease, as he sat there grooming his fur watching Fireheart out of the corner of his eye.

"I heard of the small 'alteration' that happened between your friend and RiverClan. Imagine my surprise when I learned that you were there, and the relief I felt when it wasn't you that got called for that dreadful fight." Blackfoot chuckled. "Are you surprised I know? Come now, you should know the proverb, _the wind carries stories farther than leaves,_ by now."

His eyes were like intense magnets, drawing Fireheart's gaze, even when he didn't want to look. "You really need to look after yourself. It seems you always are at the center of things Fireheart. You could get hurt."

Fireheart fought the shudder that wanted to travel up his back. What was he supposed to say? It took effort to wrench his gaze away from Blackfoot's and he ended up shivering anyways. There was a strange intensity to the way Blackfoot was looking at him. It felt foreign and _wrong_ , so wrong. He tried to collect himself before speaking.

"Hello Blackfoot."

Fireheart mouth turned bitter when Blackfoot looked pleased with the simple greetings. "Ah, glad that you at least haven't forgotten your manners in ThunderClan." He leisurely stood up and stretched, seemingly unaffected by the cold. "While I would love to stay and chat longer, I feel that the best conversations are not in the company of others. Maybe the next time we meet we could talk in private? I would love to get to know you more… _Personally._ "

With that, he padded off and Fireheart felt revolted. He began licking his fur, trying to get rid of the bitter taste that clung like a residue to his tongue.

Beside him, Onewhisker gave him a guarded look. "That was… interesting."

"I don't like him," Fireheart was quick to reply. His voice was harsh and shaky. "He creeps me out."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but he does seem weird," Onewhisker agreed.

"Who does?"

Fireheart turned to see who had spoken up this time, and he felt a smile split his face. "Wetfoot!"

He pressed his shoulder happily against the gray tabby tom. Wetfoot had grown since he last saw him, now towering almost a head above him not that Fireheart minded. Just as long as it wasn't mentioned.

The ShadowClan warrior returned the gesture with a smile. "Now if only I had this reaction from the she-cats I might not be so lonely at night."

Fireheart rolled his eyes, but stepped back a bit and glanced over the tom, particularly his side. The silver lines of scarring were invisible through the thick winter coat that Wetfoot had, but Fireheart felt his own mirrored scars warm at the thought. "How are you? I heard you had an apprentice?"

Wetfoot purred with pleasure, "Yes, they're name is Oakpaw, and they're learning faster than I thought. How about you?"

With a shrug, Fireheart looked around. "I mean not officially? But I have helped out a lot."

"Cool," Wetfoot said. He glanced around. "So who was the weird cat?"

Fireheart face showed disgust. "Blackfoot."

"Ah, yeah," Wetfoot said. "He's been off ever since we drove out Brokenstar, but we were so short on cats that when he came crawling back the day after the fight. The elder warriors allowed him in. He lost his title as deputy."

The quiet that settled around them was broken by a chuckle from Onewhisker as he shook his head. "Popular much Fireheart?"

Fireheart rolled his eyes in good-humor. "I wouldn't say I'm popular, but I do know a few cats. Speaking of which, Wetfoot this is Onewhisker, Onewhisker Wetfoot."

The two cats seemed to size each other up before Onewhisker gave a small smile and a nod. "Any friend of Fireheart is a friend of mine."

"Eh, I guess I can't complain either," Wetfoot said. "Although you look like you're likely to freeze tonight with that small frame of yours, you too Fireheart."

"What?" Fireheart sputtered. "I'm not that thin!"

"I didn't say thin, I said _small_ ," Wetfoot said grinning.

"I'm not small," Fireheart was quick to argue back. He stood tall and proud, which he realized - with dismay - brought him up to the same height as Onewhisker. Wetfoot still was a good head taller than him. The cocky smile that Wetfoot had also did not help with the sudden realization of how small he was compared to them. "I'm not small, you're just freakishly large. You might even give Tigerclaw a run for his money." Fireheart huffed.

"Heh, won't argue with that," Wetfoot said proudly.

Onewhisker shook his head with amusement and settled into a more comfortable position. But soon his eyes suddenly lit up and he was back on his paws. "So Fireheart I do have a question that you never answered. How did you get those scars? You said it had something to do with ShadowClan right?"

"Er," Fireheart said, he glanced at Wetfoot. He liked Onewhisker he really did, but he didn't know him nearly enough to trust him with his secret. Heck, it almost felt like too many cats knew already.

Wetfoot stiffened and for a split-second, it looked like he wanted to bail, but he simply settled down and shrugged his shoulders with faux confidence. Fireheart was sitting right next to him so he could pick up the faint taste of fear-scent. Wetfoot smiled at Fireheart, "Yeah, I never really learned how you got them either."

 _Liar_ , Fireheart thought bitterly as he swallowed. Onewhisker seemed to be ignoring Wetfoot, waiting eagerly for Fireheart's answer.

"Back when I was an apprentice, I was captured by ShadowClan," Fireheart began. Onewhisker's eyes went wide. He leaned forward listening.

And with that Fireheart began weaving a story. One that he had told cats in ThunderClan several times, and one that he had rehearsed to himself a hundred times. It toed the line of truth, but it often weaved into lies that came easily off of his tongue.

His magical ability to heal was left out, and in its place, he was attacked by several warriors during the dark of night while a captive to ShadowClan. Runningnose, the cat responsible for his expedient recovery. Then of the ensuing fight where ThunderClan helped ShadowClan overthrow Brokenstar and save both himself and the kits.

It was only as he was finishing his story did he realize that he had gathered a small crowd. Some cats he recognized, but quite a few he didn't. Among those listening, he saw Graystripe, Tigerclaw, and off to the side, he spotted Tallstar listening while observing the rest of the Gathering.

Tigerclaw glowered at Fireheart and he stuttered, his ending trailed off into silence. Why was Tigerclaw so angry with that story?

Several cats excitedly began talking with each other. And Onewhisker seemed to be in awe.

"Wow, I didn't realize how intense things were while WindClan was gone!" He said excitedly. "Brokenstar really did that?"

"More or less," Wetfoot said. He wasn't looking at them, but looking at Great Rock where the leaders and deputies were gathering. "A lot of ShadowClan didn't necessarily agree with him. Hence why we weren't opposed to ThunderClan's help."

Bluestar's yowl sounded from the Great Rock. Fireheart turned and looked up. Crookedstar and Nightstar were standing close together on the rock. Bluestar waited on her own corner of the rock while Tallstar on the other. It was the first time Fireheart had seen the WindClan leader at a Gathering he realized with a jolt.

Cats converged on the Great Rock. And Fireheart was surprised when a body wedged itself between him and Wetfoot. He looked to see Graystripe sitting there, pressed uncomfortably between the two of them. Wetfoot gave him an curious look but didn't say anything.

Fireheart could feel Graystripe trembling against him, he could see the way his friend's tail lashed side to side. There was a faint amount of fear-scent rolling off of him as well. He was scared, and Fireheart would do whatever he could to be there for him.

The leaders began speaking.

"RiverClan has been hunting at Sunningrocks," Bluestar began angrily, forgoing all pleasantries. "Our patrols have scented your warriors many times, Crookedstar. Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!"

Crookedstar met Bluestar's gaze steadily. Blazing cold energy swirling behind his eyes. "Have you forgotten how recently one of our warriors was killed defending our territory from ThunderClan?"

"There was no reason to _defend your territory_ ," Bluestar countered. "My warriors were not hunter there. They were returning home after finding WindClan. It was a mission that I sent with good intentions of continuing the existence of the four Clans that have always been here. They were simply traveling through, they should not have been attacked!"

"You speak as if this is a one-time occurrence?" Spat Crookedstar. "What about the ThunderClan warrior who has been spying on our territory since then?"

"What warrior?" Bluestar countered. "Have you seen them?"

"Not yet," Crookedstar hissed. "But we find his scent so often it won't be long before we do."

Fireheart felt Graystripe flinch next to him and did his best to convey his support, purring softly and pressing against his flank. He knew only too well which warrior had been detected. Would any of the RiverClan warriors recognize his scent tonight?

He noticed Wetfoot glance at them from the corner of his eyes and fought to remain calm. If that big oaf said anything-

Tigerclaw's deep growl sounded from the crowd. "We have scented ShadowClan in our territory as well as RiverClan this past moon. And not just one warrior, but a whole patrol always the same cats."

Nightstar's eyes flashed indignantly "ShadowClan has not been in your territory. Clearly, your warriors can't tell the difference in the scents of cats outside their own Clan. You have been smelling the scent of rogue cats. They have been stealing prey from our territory as well!"

Tigerclaw snorted in disbelief and Nightstar glared down at him. "Do you doubt the word of ShadowClan, Tigerclaw?"

"I don't doubt _ShadowClan_ ," Tigerclaw said slowly, purposely. Cats began murmuring as they were all able to finish Tigerclaw's unspoken words. ' _But I doubt you'_. Nightstar looked insulted by it, his face contorted into unbridled fury and was about to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Tallstar spoke up for the first time.

""My warriors have also found strange scents in WindClan territory. They seem to be ShadowClan."

"Tell us - Are RiverClan and ShadowClan uniting against us?" Tigerclaw snarled.

"Us? What do you mean by us!" Sat Crookedstar. "I think it's you and WindClan that have formed the alliance! Is that why you brought them back like a thief in the night! So you can use them to invade the rest of the forest?"

Tallstar's fur bristled. "That's not why we returned and you know it! We have kept to our own hunting grounds these past moons, unlike some other Clans!"

"Then who is stealing our prey!" Crookedstar growled.

"Whoever you are accusing I suggest you think twice before blaming us," Tallstar hissed. "You sure are eager to blame any other Clan besides your own. Perhaps you are hiding something? You and ShadowClan have been getting along rather nicely lately."

Nightstar arched his back while Crookedstar raised his hackles. Fireheart felt worry pool in the center of his gut. Would the leaders really fight during a Gathering? Wasn't this supposed to be the night of peace between Clans?

At that moment a shadow fell over the valley. The cats fell silent as they were plunged into blackness. The cold seemed to increase tenfold and Fireheart found himself shivering along with every other cat in the clearing. A cloud had covered the full moon, completely blocking out its light.

"StarClan has sent the darkness!" Fireheart heard an elder call out. He didn't recognize them.

Runningnose yowled in agreement, "StarClan is angry. These meetings are meant to be held in peace!"

The leaders calmed down somewhat, and the cloud eventually passed, silver moonlight flooding the valley. Fireheart still couldn't stop the shiver that had come over him. Was StarClan angry at them?

"If nothing else we need to settle a date and location for the recent calling of Blood for Blood," Crookedstar said stiffly. An eruption of cats broke out into murmurs. Much less than Fireheart expected. Word had traveled fast. "Leopardfur step forward."

The RiverClan deputy stepped forward, her eyes hard and determined.

"Graystripe step forward," Bluestar called.

Graystripe flinched next to him, but did as instructed walking forward as cats parted to stand before the Great Rock.

Crookedstar turned to Bluestar, "Bluestar I say two days from now at Sunhigh is a good time. I feel as if Sunningrocks is an agreeable location as well?"

Bluestar eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at Crookedstar. "That is acceptable. I would like to call Tallstar to appoint a witness from his Clan."

The WindClan leader blinked slowly before nodding. "I will provide one. Deadfoot will be present for this fight."

"And I will call on Nightstar to appoint a witness from his Clan," Crookedstar stated. He looked at the ShadowClan leader.

Nightstar seemed much less willing as several silent moments passed. The silence had just stretched uncomfortably long before Nightstar nodded. "I will provide our Clan's witness... Wetfoot will be present for this fight."

"If that is all there is to say then this Gathering is over!" Bluestar stated leaping down from the Great rock. "ThunderClan to me!"

* * *

And there we are! Not a cliffhanger, but definitely something that hopefully held your guy's interest, because next chapter is the dreaded Blood for Blood!

So update, the next update may or may not come out soon. A lot of things have been or are happening to me right now. Like the dota 2 international that just happened (which was awesome, the team I was rootin' for won!). I also got a new job at a downtown, it's grueling and leaves me dead on my feet by the end of the day, but it pays the bills. Oh, and I also worked on the outline to my world map for my D&D campaign. It's over 6 feet across and 5 feet tall... so a little ambitious. I'm also starting to work on my outline for an (ORIGINAL) story for NaNoWriMo which is in November. I mean, I love to write but all I've ever written is fanfiction and I wanted to try and write my own book. We'll see how it goes and whether I stick too it or not. And this is just half of the things I'm currently facing.

Yikes, well if are still reading this after that wall of text, you're a more loyal reader than I deserve to have following me. I'll try to get the next chapter out before the end of the month XD

Cya!


	33. A Fight to the Death!

A/N: I know I said I was busy, but I've been hyping myself up about his fight for too long. I had to get it out. You may have noticed the rating changed, and that's because this chapter is... a little more grisly as a fight to the death tends to be. I changed the rating to M just to play it safe.

And I just need to say that all of your reviews definitely help. Whether its pointing out my mistakes, or just telling me you enjoy the story. You guys rock!

 **Flippy3131:** Blackfoot... is being the Blackfoot that I've created? So he both is, and isn't if that makes sense? I don't know how to answer it without giving stuff away so I'm going to stay quiet XD. I'm glad you like the series.

 **WolflexZ:** Lol well here it is!

 **Ran:** Fireheart really can't catch a break can he? But don't worry. Everything works out in the end, right? I just hope that the tension between him and the Clan seems more natural in this story than just some stupid petty racism(cuz honestly that's what it is). I wanted to _evolve_ it somehow... On another note I'm happy that you enjoy this!

 **Clear Water:** Fireheart may not have many friends, but those he has are close! Wetfoot is one of the cats I chose even before writing this to expand upon and make him a part of the story. I'm happy you like him! And thanks for the supporting words. But damn exhaustion! I can sleep when I'm dead! That's what I have copious amounts of tea for! (I can't stand coffee).

 **Guest:** *plays dj Khaled* And another one!

 **Dark hart:** Well, I really wanted the next chapter out too so we're both in luck!

 **Infinitypoptart:** I'M SO SORRY! I did not mean to say that to you last chapter! I _think_ I was beginning to type out a sentence and forgot about it. So instead you were left with this sentence that was cruel and snide and I'm sorry! As soon as I saw you post your review I went back and fixed it... I'm sorry.

* * *

Two days came and went too quickly for anyone's liking. They passed by in the blink of an eye, and before anyone knew it, the day had come. He woke up that morning to find the outside of his nest as stiff with frost. Frost covered everything and made him reluctant to leave the warmth of his nest. But there was no way he could stay, too much was happening today.

As he stepped outside, he immediately noticed the lack of sunlight. Clouds thick and heavy rolled slowly across the sky. They coupled with the slow breeze and the impending fight to make it a genuinely chilly morning. There weren't any cats out besides Runningwind watching the entrance, he gave Fireheart a curt nod.

Grabbing a finch from the fresh-kill pile he made his way into the nursery. There he found most of the queens asleep. Brindleface was up looking over her sleeping kits. Fireheart felt a pang of worry when he didn't see Cloudkit. His nephew had been moved to the medicine cat den last night when a sudden fever had taken him.

Brindleface smiled at him as he placed the finch in front of her. "Fireheart. Thank you."

"How are your kits?" He asked politely.

"Good," She said, her voice full of relief. Sickness amongst kits was quite deadly and heartbreaking. And the worse thing is that it often spread easily. Luckily it seemed that this wasn't the case. Brindleface paused as her kits stirred before speaking in a hushed tone. "Cloudkit is still with Yellowfang… His fever isn't good."

Fireheart took a deep breath and nodded. He left without a word, his nerves a tense ball of led in his stomach.

As he stepped out, he came face to face with Sandstorm. She was still blinking sleep out of her eyes, and she seemed to have run out of the nest without grooming herself.

Fireheart ducked his head and went to walk by her, but she had other plans. Falling into step beside him, she nudged him. "Hey, listen… we need to talk."

"About?" Fireheart said slowly.

Sandstorm huffed and stretched, watching as he grabbed a vole. "About the other day… I need to apologize to you. Since you wouldn't let me do it then I'm doing it now." She yawned before sitting up and looking at him evenly. "And I do mean it. I'm not going to pretend I know what it's like being in your place, but I want you to know that I'm sorry, and I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to, or, I don't know, vent?"

Surprised, Fireheart looked into her eyes for some hint of deception. When he found none, he closed his eyes and took her apology to heart. With a soft smile, he opened them and nodded. "Thank you Sandstorm… That means a lot to me."

"Yeah, yeah," She said before a wide yawn cut her off. "I… I just thought you should know with… everything that's going on."

Fireheart grew tight-lipped at that and set the vole back.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

The morning was a sober rush of activities. The morning patrol went out, cats talked in hushed voices, and several extra hunting parties were sent out. Bluestar and Tigerclaw spoke together at the base of highrock as they watched the Clan go about the day.

Graystripe was taken into the medicine cat den. Fireheart went to check in on Cloudkit and maybe see his friend one last time before he had to fight to the death. Imagine his surprise when it was Ravenpaw who stopped him.

"You can't," Ravenpaw said. He swallowed trying to appear calm but failed miserably. "Yellowfang is with him, but no one is supposed to talk to him while they're completing the ritual."

Confused Fireheart tried to peer past him, but couldn't see anything. His throat tightened noticeably.

Time crept towards sunhigh. And by then, Fireheart was at his wits' end. His nerves were frayed raw by worry. He found himself sitting beside the warrior den with his mind spinning and doubts closing in on him. Feeling trapped and unable to take a deep breath he closed his eyes. He focused on the sound of the dry leaves hissing in the stiff breeze. He focused on the familiar scent of ThunderClan, and the individuals within it. He focused on the beating of his heart until it slowed, and the nearing panic faded.

He continued to focus on this until Bluestar called a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock!"

Cats came and settled at the base of Highrock. Fireheart opened his eyes and joined them. Bluestar waited patiently until everyone was quiet before talking. "ThunderClan, today the call of Blood for Blood will be answered! And we will be victorious!"

Cats all around Fireheart yelled their agreement and Fireheart joined in.

"As the rules state, I am permitted to take four of you, and Graystripe is able to choose one more. I have talked with Tigerclaw, and we decided that the four cats I will choose are Tigerclaw, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, and Yellowtail as is custom."

Those called nodded in acknowledgment and stepped forward. Fireheart had to stop his tail from lashing as worried fluttered in his stomach. He was supposed to go! He had been there in his dream! What would happen if he wasn't there?

Bluestar looked down at Yellowfang. "Will you fetch him?"

They all sat there silently as Yellowfang left and returned with Graystripe. Fireheart felt the fur on the back of his neck stand. There was something _off_ about Graystripe. His eyes burned with an unfocused clarity as they jumped from cat to cat, then to the ground, then up at the sky, and then back. He seemed full of unbridled energy. And even from the back of the crowd where Fireheart was sitting, he could smell a strange and pungent smell wafting off of Graystripe. What had Yellowfang given him?

"Graystripe," Bluestar meowed. "Are you ready to answer the call of Blood for Blood?"

"I am," Graystripe said.

"You may choose one more to come with us," Bluestar said. "I have already chosen Tigerclaw, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, and Yellowfang. Make sure to choose-"

"Fireheart."

Bluestar blinked. "What?"

"I choose Fireheart," Graystripe said more firmly. His eyes danced through the crowd before landing on him. Fireheart felt his frame both freeze and relax as he was caught under the intense gaze of Graystripe. He jolted when he realized he was going and quickly joined the other five standing before Highrock.

Bluestar eyes followed his movement, an impartial frown on her face. "If that is what you wish," She said softly.

"It is," Graystripe said. His eyes shot to Tigerclaw then to the dirt beneath his paws. Fireheart up close could now see his claws were unsheathed digging into the frozen ground. As if he were an apprentice unable to sit still.

Bluestar looked back up. "We will return. Until then no cat is to leave camp. Keep vigilant and stay strong!" Another roar of agreement rose from ThunderClan, one so loud, that Fireheart wondered if it could be heard in the other Clans. "You are dismissed."

Leaping down from Highrock Bluestar walked towards the camp entrance. And the six of them followed, Tigerclaw hurrying forward to talk to Bluestar.

Fireheart felt someone brush against him and turned, his face was hit with the heavy smell of the unknown herb, so thick and pungent it made him cough. Graystripe walked beside him, uncomfortably close, and the heat that rolled off of him was stifling. "Fireheart."

"Graystripe," Fireheart answered.

"I wanted you to know I love you, you are like a brother to me," Graystripe said. His blunt words shocked Fireheart, but not as much as his actions. His eyes burned fervently and flicked back and forth locking onto different parts of his face. Being a mere whisker-length away, Fireheart could see Graystripe's pupils shrink and grow at random intervals. His whiskers trembled with energy and his breath came out in short excited puffs. It was actually quite terrifying.

"If I die," Graystripe meowed.

"You're not going to die," Fireheart tried to cut him off.

" _-If I die_ ," Graystripe continued he leaned in close, he breath trailing above him in the cold air. The heat rolled off of him like a wave, blanketing Fireheart like an unwanted second pelt. "I want you to take care of Silverstream."

Fireheart gasped at the statement. Confused as to what he could possibly mean and terrified that someone else had heard. He glanced around. Thankfully they were still in camp, so the murmur of the Clan behind them masked their conversation.

"Promise me Fireheart, you have to promise me," Graystripe said.

The amount of conviction in Graystripe's voice was hard to dismiss and Fireheart, against his better judgment, nodded.

Fireheart heart nearly lodged in his throat as Yellowfang voice rose harshly from behind.

"Graystripe! You know you're not supposed to be talking! I didn't give you those to squander yapping to cats. Remember what we talked about… Focus."

Graystripe face split with a wild, crazed smile and he glanced over his shoulder before trotting ahead to where he was walking abreast with Bluestar and Tigerclaw.

Glancing over his own shoulder, Fireheart looked at Yellowfang who was following behind, a large bundle of leaves held softly between her teeth. The confusion at what had just happened must have been written on his face because Yellowfang sighed an nodded for him to join her.

By her side, they passed through the entrance and began a light trot towards Sunningrocks.

"What's going on with Graystripe? What did you… give him?" Fireheart asked quietly.

Yellowfang watched the cats ahead of them. Her voice muffled through her package, helping keep their conversation quiet. "I gave him a herb that has no name. It will help him to ignore pain and gives him a boost in energy."

"But, what's wrong with him?" Fireheart asked. "I-he's not acting like himself."

"Blood for Blood is nasty," Yellowfang replied. "But the herb helps the cats facing each other. It feeds off of their emotions and amplifies them. For some, it can give them courage, and others peace of mind." Yellowfang snorted. "It also messes with their mind. Whatever he said to you, take with a mouthful of feathers."

While he was relieved that it was the herb that was the cause of Graystripe's behavior, Fireheart couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. That was his best friend, and to see him like… this? It wasn't a pleasant feeling. However the upcoming event was also just as unpleasant, and Fireheart took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

Reaching Sunningrocks, They were greeted with the sight of a group of RiverClan warriors as well as Wetfoot sitting off to the side.

"Is Deadfoot here yet?" Bluestar called.

"Not yet," Crookedstar stated.

As they drew closer. Fireheart could see Leopardfur pacing. Her head shot up to watch as they drew near. Her eyes, just like Graystripe's, couldn't stay still. They flashed around from cat to cat while her tail whipped back and forth as if it had a mind of its own. It appears that she too had been given the herb.

The two groups sat in stony silence facing each other. No words were spoken. Graystripe and Leopardfur, however, continued to move about like caged animals. Fireheart could see Wetfoot off to the side, almost looking bored with the situation as he idly groomed himself.

At last Deadfoot came from around a tree and nodded to the group of cats. Everyone rose, and Fireheart followed the lead of Yellowfang as they formed a large semi-circle of fourteen cats. The river with its icy edges served as a sharp background. In the center stood Graystripe and Leopardfur facing off with their eyes blazing. The same strange energy was causing both of them to tremble.

Fireheart felt a heavy stone of dread clutch at his heart as he realized he was going to be sitting here, fighting his gift. He was going to have to watch a cat die while he just stood there.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

By some small miracle, he found himself standing between the two cats that knew about his gift. On his left was Yellowfang and on his right was Wetfoot.

The soft breeze had grown into a strong wind, and Crookedstar called over the noise. "Remember this is a fight to the death! You are fighting for your Clan's honor as much as your own!"

There was no other preamble or indication. There was no call to fight. One moment Graystripe and Leopardfur stood to face each other.

The next they were charging.

Like a bolt of lightning, both of them hit each other in a dead sprint. Fireheart's breath caught in his throat as blood splattered on the ground. Tearing apart from each other Leopardfur sported a gash along her side while Graystripe's shoulder looked like it had a severe bite wound.

Neither of them showed any indication that they even felt the wounds as they jumped at each other. Graystripe used his larger body mass to bowl Leopardfur over. His fangs flashed as he lunged for her throat.

With something akin to perfected grace Leopardfur rolled out and away from him, and in the process knocked Graystripe's front paws out from underneath him. Graystripe made a strange breathless yowl as his head smacked against the ground and was up in a flash, his teeth stained red as his tongue bled. He retaliated by stretching forward, his teeth closing with a sharp _snick_! Leopardfur hopped back several paces the tip of her ear bleeding.

Fireheart took a half step forward as the _tug_ in his chest pulsed. The sudden onslaught of injuries was surprising, and he hadn't been adequately prepared for it. Both of them moved with a crazed speed, undoubtedly another effect of the herb. Steeling himself, he stepped back taking a short controlled breath.

A tail came to rest on his shoulders, and he looked to see that it belonged to Yellowfang. Her eyes never left the fight. Underneath the permanent scowl she wore, Fireheart could see the pain in her eyes.

Graystripe charged Leopardfur again, but the she-cat easily side-stepped him, using his bulk against him. Her claws flashed out, scoring several deep scratched along his flank.

With surprising speed, Graystripe spun around his paw batting Leopardfur's head into the frozen, snow-covered dirt below. She appeared dazed for a moment before it happened again. And again. And again, and again.

Fireheart winced as she screeched in pain jumped back. Her face splattered with blood and her expression murderous. Graystripe gave a bloody grin before leaping again.

 _This feels so wrong_ , Fireheart thought. Everyone in the circle was watching in stony silence. So every hiss, yowl, or grunt of pain by the two cats seemed amplified, carried by the wind and echoed throughout the area. How could everyone stand just to sit by and watch this? He had to fight another _tug_ as it came.

The skills and power the two warriors were showing off as they fought, it was breathtaking in a morbid way. It was clear that they had spent their free time wisely training both their minds and bodies for this fight. Fireheart was a warrior, but they were on another level. He would be sorely outclassed if he had to face off versus one of them.

Graystripe and Leopardfur rolled about, blood and fur flying before Graystripe was able to shove her away. Both of them sporting several more cuts. Both of them panting. The river gurgled briskly beside them. The water was black against its snow-covered banks.

This time it was Leopardfur who charged her paws making short work of shortening the distance between them. Graystripe braced himself ready to retaliate, but she suddenly stopped. With deft, sure, movements she swiped at his paws again. Caught off balance, Graystripe was unable to react in time as she headbutted his chest and sent him tumbling down the bank towards the river.

Leopardfur was quick to follow, and when Graystripe caught himself at the very edge of the river. That's when Leopardfur pounced, shoving his head under water.

This prompted a few mutters from the cats silently watching. But Fireheart was on his feet in an instant. Yellowfang's tail pressed down warningly, and Wetfoot put a paw in front of him.

They all watched with bated breath as Graystripe struggled to free himself. The awkward crouched position he was in didn't lend him much support, and Leopardfur had her full weight on him, her claws digging into his neck and drawing blood. There was no way for him to pull himself up and out so he could breathe.

Agonizing second after second passed while Graystripe's struggling grew frantic. His paws went from scrabbling on the bank to swiping at the legs holding him down in hopes that she would let go. Leopardfur ignored the deep scratches he gave her forepaws, keeping her paws where they were. Her eyes burned cold and ruthless as she watched Graystripe struggle underneath her.

Fireheart fought back the urge to yell as bubbles began rising. They were large and angry. Even from this distance, Fireheart could hear the yell of rage and terror coming from Graystripe as the wind carried it over. He didn't even realize Wetfoot had physically stepped fully in front of him until he was forcibly pushed back. He couldn't do this. His best friend was _drowning_!

Another second passed, and Graystripe seemed just to be crouched there… straining to pull himself up.

Then, there were no more bubbles.

Graystripe went limp, and Fireheart felt something inside him shatter. He could only stare in shock as he watched his best friend… die.

Leopardfur let go and turned towards the group of cats. She walked with a heavy limp. Blood poured from her forepaws, one in particular. It spilled out of her a deep red, spreading out on the ground behind her like a lingering shadow.

Tears welled in Fireheart's eyes as he trembled. No... This wasn't what was supposed to happen! This was all wrong!

A gurgled shout suddenly came from the bank behind her, and all eyes were drawn to Graystripe as he pulled himself upright out of the water. He coughed up mouthful after mouthful of water, inhaling desperately between them. But he stood on steady paws.

Fireheart only dimly heard cats gasp in surprise. But he was just trying to stay standing on numb paws, his mind still reeling from the whiplash of feelings. The wave of relief flowed through him like a fresh breath.

Pure rage was etched into every inch of Graystripe's expression as he lunged towards the stunned Leopardfur. He raked her side, drawing bloody furrows and earned a startled yowl from her.

This caused a sharp _tug_ in Fireheart's chest, and he accidentally stepped into Wetfoot. His friend shot him a worried glance, but Fireheart ignored it. He was starting to get a sense of déjà vu. It made him dizzy. His fear for Graystripe, the _tug_ that was like a physical shove at this point, and now this déjà vu. They were all swirling in his mind. A chaotic cacophony that made him lightheaded and brought bile to the back of his throat. Cats were now shouting around him - when had they started shouting? - They were cheering and encouraging the two cats fighting. Egging them on.

He was struggling to keep up with it. _There_! He remembered Graystripe tossing Leopardfur, blood smearing along the snow underneath her. Then how Leopardfur swiped for his throat, only to miss and cut into his chest. But then he didn't remember the wind blowing hard bits of snow and dirt into everyone's eyes. Or how the clouds swirled angrily above them.

Blinking through watery eyes, Fireheart watched as the two faced off against each other. Both of them were trading blow after blow. Fur was flying, and red-hot drops of blood fell beneath them.

The wind picked up, and the yelling around him grew louder. Leopardfur let out a caterwaul as Graystripe scored a well-placed hit on Leopardfur's shoulder, red bloomed underneath her fur. She hissed and retaliated with a kick, shoving him back and separating them.

Fireheart's breath caught in his throat.

This was it.

Graystripe snarled and charged forward.

Time seemed to slow as Fireheart watched his dream come to life.

He yelled out to Graystripe, his shout lost in the discord of cats shouting around him as Leopardfur moved forward to meet the charge. Just like in his dream she suddenly dropped low and rolled over exposing her underbelly. It was something he had seen night after night, and something that he had shown Graystripe.

For a moment it looked like Graystripe wouldn't react in time. Leopardfur's claws arced towards his vulnerable underbelly, but then, Graystripe screeched to a halt and dodged to the side. Her claws slashed against his flank, but they missed their intended target. Graystripe had protected his sensitive belly.

Leopardfur looked surprised, but it was quickly erased as Graystripe came down shoving her head into the ground.

And he did so. _Hard_.

The impact left an imprint in the frozen ground. Leopardfur laid there limply as Graystripe stepped back. Her eyes unfocused and her body moved sluggishly.

The shouting around him slowly died as Graystripe stumbled forward to stand above her. A deafening silence took over, only broken by the panting of contestants. Red welled underneath Graystripe's claws as he glared down at her. He could kill her, this could be over. As much as Fireheart didn't want Graystripe to kill her.

The wind picked up as blood dripped from their pelts onto the ground. Graystripe's eyes flashed upwards scanning the group of cats. They went from cat to cat before they settled on Tigerclaw, then with a snap, they fixed onto Fireheart.

Graystripe appeared to find whatever answer he was looking for. He backed up and stood tall. "I-" He panted. "I did not call for this Blood for Blood! So instead of a life…" His legs buckled and he fought to remain standing. "Instead of taking Leopardfur's life... I demand a life debt from her!"

The cats around Fireheart seemed shocked by the statement and no one answered. Leopardfur groggily lifted her head and attempted to stand. When that failed she squinted towards Graystripe, her eyes unfocused.

Fireheart glanced at Yellowfang and whispered quietly. "Is that allowed?"

The medicine cat eyes were wide, and her voice cracked. "It is… but I've never seen… I've never seen anyone actually use it!"

Graystripe looked down to Leopardfur. "Leopardfur, in place of your life… I demand a debt you _will_ have to accept one day... R-Remember this." And with that Graystripe collapsed. The ground underneath him awash with blood.

Another _tug_ hit Fireheart, and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He dodged past Wetfoot and ran over to his friend. The number of wounds he sported was awful. Fireheart had to fight with everything he had not to use his gift on him right away.

There was a heavy stench of the herb and blood around Graystripe. It was so sharp that it stuck to the back of his tongue as a disgusting taste. But Fireheart ignored it. He gently nosed him. "Hey."

Graystripe looked up. His eyes were hazy as he gasped out. "I did it…"

"You did," Fireheart whispered. Tears stung his eyes, but they were happy tears, so he didn't mind them.

The next moment was a flurry of motion as cats swarmed the fighters. Tigerclaw nearly bowled Fireheart over as he stood over his former apprentice. The relief in his eyes was evident as he leaned in to whisper something to Graystripe. It drew a tired smile from Graystripe, and Fireheart wondered what had been said.

"You fought bravely," Bluestar stated. She looked down at Graystripe and nodded. "ThunderClan is lucky to have a warrior like you."

Yellowfang came up with the bundle of leaves in her mouth and began barking orders. "Alright everyone, give him some room. I need to start treating him immediately. Once he's stable, we'll move him. Fireheart, since Ravenpaw isn't here, I need your help. Think you can do it?"

Fireheart nodded, ready to help out in any way he could.

For his friends? He would do anything.

* * *

End of Book 2: Fire and Ice.

* * *

We did it guys! Fire and Ice is done! I know this isn't where the book ended. But I started branching off too far to bring it back without it feeling forced. Plus this is an Au, It's supposed to be different! (I also wanted to end on a happier note).

I do need to take a short break and reread the next couple of books so I can remember how everything went time-wise, but I'm excited! And I'm realizing just how ambitious this was. Two books in and I'm already almost 300 google doc pages in. This is definitely a project I'll be working on for a while.

" _There is no fire like passion, there is no shark like hatred, there is no snare like folly, there is no torrent like greed._ " ― Siddharta Gautama


End file.
